Batman: Dark Knight
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sonic quits being a Freedom Fighter and becomes the Dark Knight himself: Batman. As the Batman, Sonic takes on many challenges and faces a lot of villains along the way as a solo crime fighter throughout different places and different areas. Including guest stars from different video game series and shows. (Episode 25: Enter the Joker).
1. Episode 1: Prologue - Life Change

Batman: Dark Knight

Episode 1: Pologue/Life Change

**Author Note: This is a Sonic and multiple crossover story as Sonic dressed up as the Dark Knight known as Batman. This was inspired me by Sonic and Batman crossover stories that I read and so I decided to make a story of Sonic becoming Batman. **

**There will be multiple characters and villains during each episode of the series from different series of shows, video games and series just like the story I used to do with one of my old stories: Nightwatcher: the Shadow Warrior with Shadow the Hedgehog.**

_**Summary: Sonic realize that he's made some horrible choices that hurt his friends over the years and so he then take on a new life, fighting crime solo as the Batman.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Mobotropolis as the sun is setting to be the night of the day. There we have the Freedom Fighters living in the city that their great friend: NICOLE had created with the Nanites. Everything was in peace and a calming life.

Therefore, we have the hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog at his parent's house packing belongings since he had decided to leave Mobotropolis for good to find himself a helpful center. Sonic then thought about the things he had committed and the bad things he had done to his friends. Also thinking of what had happened back in Freedom HQ.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are hanging out and having a good time. Mighty, Vector, Ray and Charmy playing video games, Knuckles and Julie-Su were having their talk in private, Espio meditating in a quiet place, Sally, Bunnie and Amy having their girl talk and Rotor and Tails discuss about the inventions and the security that they could come up to upgrade the shield of the city of Mobotropolis._

_But for Sonic, he then sat outside just thinking about through things some personal things. Sonic look up at the sky and just having thoughts that until NICOLE appeared on scene and sat next to Sonic._

"_Sonic, is something the matter?" NICOLE asked._

"_Huh… No just something I plan on doing." Sonic responded sadly._

"_What's that?"_

"_I am planning to leave Mobotropolis and never to come back until I am ready to come back."_

"_What… Sonic why?"_

"_Why you asked? NICOLE I hurt my friends feelings and the bad things I did over them over the years. Yes I can be very cocky and selfish but those things I did I regret for what I have done. I hurt Tails because I went out with Fiona the girl he truly loves and I broke his trust and respect for him. I even humiliate Antoine for what I have done and hurt him so bad. I even broke Sally's heart during my Welcome Home celebration in front of every rejected to be by herself to be her consort. I've been living through this for a long time and I don't want to live through the guilt and the failure I have caused. I am leaving Mobotropolis and I must go out there and change my ways and including my life."_

"_Sonic… Are you going to tell the others?"_

"_Yes… But a note that I will be sending them. This is something I must do on my way and I don't want you to track me or have the guys find me. Do you understand NICOLE?"_

"_Yes. I understand your concern and your wish. Go what you think what you need to do and follow your heart. Please come back in one piece ok?"_

_Sonic nodded and hug NICOLE gently._

"_Of course. You have my word." Sonic accepted with a smile._

_Sonic then prompts himself up and then back to his parent's house and pack his belongings._

* * *

_End of Flashback…_

Sonic finished packing his things that he needed throughout his journey. Sonic then took the time to write two notes. One for his parents and the second for his friends back at HQ.

After a few minutes writing his note. Sonic then set the first note aside and zoomed off to the Freedom HQ and left the note there. Sonic glance at the city for a last time and then make his departure and left Mobotropolis for good to find what he's trying to find and change his life.

During the HQ, Tails then walk on over to the room and sees a note.

"Hey note. Who is it from?" Tails wondered.

Tails opened the note and begins to read the note to find out who sent it here in HQ.

_Everyone,_

_This is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking. I am the one who left this note here. I want you all to know I have left Mobotropolis and will not be coming back here when I am ready to come back. I know I didn't tell you why I left and left to say goodbye but a lot is on my mind. I want to take this time to tell you all that I am sorry. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you all for being so very cocky, annoying, selfish and predictable._

_Tails, I am so sorry that I broke your trust and your respect since I had dated Fiona the Fox who you liked very much. I regret for that to happen to you and I am truly sorry little brother._

_Knuckles, I am sorry for that bad times and the rudeful cocky things I said to you making so angry at me and to your Chaotix friends._

_Antione, I'm sorry for the thing I put you through and the rude things I said to you years back. Bunnie, sorry for the flirtatious moments I gave to you and what I had said about you._

_Sally I know we moved on but I want to say I regret for breaking your heart during my welcome home celebration and broke your heart. I am truly, truly sorry for hurting you in front of the mobians back at Green Hill Zone._

_I want to say goodbye everyone. Don't find me and don't try to take me back home. Good bye everyone and farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

After reading the note. Tails drop the note and felt heartbroken. Rotor then came in the room noticing Tails felt very odd.

"Tails… Are you ok?" Rotor asked.

"No. Sonic left Mobotropolis." Tails informed.

Sonic traveled a long way from Mobotropolis since he left without saying goodbye but left the note there to his family and friends. Sonic had traveled to the Dragon Kingdom and meeting with a friend of his. Sonic sees the temple and then pays a guy a visit opening the door at Stormtop Village.

Sonic enter inside while carrying his belongings looking around looking for his friend.

"Hello. Is anyone one?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic look around the place and sees a tall lion making his appearance. His name was Li Yeun the Village Elder.

"Sonic, it's been a long time since you and your friends come to visit." Li Yeun greeted.

"I know. It sure has hasn't it?" Sonic inquired.

"Indeed. What brings you here?"

"I come here to train. I want to change my lifestyle and I want to change of who I want to become."

"And what is that I ask?"

"A better and a great person. I caused and hurt a lot of people including my friends and I regret that moment haunting in my head for some time now. I want to change and become a great person."

"Well in that case I'll be very happy to train you and help you. Hopefully you can learn some new fighting style and some techniques that I would love to teach you."

"Sure thing."

"Good then. I'll let you get yourself settled and we can train tomorrow."

"Sure thing master."

* * *

_Later, that day…_

Sonic begin his first training as he and Li Yeun stood upon across each other. Li Yeun signal Sonic to strike him which Sonic did but to no avail as Li Yeun countered Sonc's attack and slam him down to the ground.

Sonic then prompts himself up and stood his ground.

"Sonic. You should always have your guard up and never let down his guard. Concentrate and focus." Li Yeun commanded.

"Yes master." Sonic responded.

"Now. Again."

Sonic again deliver a few attacks against Li Yeun but Li Yeun countered Sonic and put him on hold and hits him down to the ground. Sonic prompts himself up again as Li Moon watch on from the temple sitting onto the stairs.

"You need to concentrate and keep your guard up. Now again." Li Yeun commanded.

Sonic nodded and continue to attack once again but when Li Yeun tries to counter Sonic for the third time, Sonic then hold his guard and countered Li Yeun and deliver a kick sending him a feet away from Li Yeun.

"You have done well Sonic. There are a lot more for you to learn." Li Yeun informed.

"I am ready so please train me well master" Sonic responded bowing his head.

"Let your training… Begin."

And so this point on Sonic continued his training that Li Yeun had set for Sonic. Sonic learn a few techniques and how to cooperate on certain things. A new fighting stance Sonic had learned and meditating with Li Yeun.

After their training, they call it a day as they have dinner and Li Moon pour some tea for Sonic.

"Sonic you've trained so hard today. I hope you are ready to for the path you have lie up ahead." Li Yeun said with concern.

"I am Li Yeun. I am ready to find myself and ready to change to become a better person instead of being a selfish and a cocky hedgehog" Sonic responded sipping on his cup of tea.

"Sonic you sure know what you are doing" Li Moon stated.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to change even if it take me a year to train"

"Then it will settle and you are ready for the next phase of the training" Li Yeun notified.

"Of course master"

* * *

_A year later…_

After a year of complete and stressing and unstoppable training. Sonic had changed and became very mature over the past year. Sonic who is now eighteen years old and now found himself in a special center.

"Thank you Li Yeun and Li Moon. It's been a very honor to train with you guys and I am ready to leave." Sonic thanked bowing his head.

"Sonic you take care of your career lies up ahead." Li Yeun bid with a smile.

"Come back and visit us anytime Sonic." Li Moon said with a smile.

"I will and thank you all. Thank you both for training me. It's time I make my departure and go back home. See you guys around and I'll come back to visit soon."

Sonic wave good bye carrying his belongings and then return back home.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mobotropolis…_

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix returned back to the city after a mission of stopping Eggman Robots wreaking havoc into another locaton. When they returned the soon get the news when Vector turn the TV on.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live of Mobotropolis news. We have the return of Sonic the Hedgehog back here in Mobotropolis after a year of his disappearance. Sonic is now back home and Sonic. Do you have any comments about your return?_" Miranda questioned

"_Yes. After I've been gone for a year. I am proud to say I am a changed hedgehog and I am back home with friends and my family. That is all I want to say exactly._" Sonic responded with a smile waving to everyone.

"What the... Sonic's back! He's back everyone." Vector informed.

"WHAT! Sonic's back home here?" Tails asked.

"Of course everyone."

Sonic made his appearance with a smile on his face and so everyone piled to Sonic for his return.

"Sonic where did you go all this time for the past year?" Vector asked

"Somewhere I need to do and find myself in a special center and changed my life and I am sorry to all of you." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok Sonic. We all forgive after you sent us that note. We all made mistakes and we learn from them." Sally informed.

"Yeah Sonic. We still love you and we got your back man." Mighty added.

"Thank you all of you." Sonic responded.

"So are you still going to help us on the missions with us?" Bunnie asked.

"I'm going to have to say no. Not at this point but soon. I just need time is all?"

"Take your time Sonic. We're not rushing you" Knuckles said.

"Of course Knuckle is right. Take as much time you need and get yourself settled after being gone for a year" Sally added.

Sonic nodded and left out the HQ. Sonic also had his own apartment and get himself settled in. He then soon begin to have an idea and had decided to go solo on a hero gig.

"NICOLE." Sonic called.

NICOLE appeared into Sonic's residence with a smile on her face.

"Yes Sonic." NICOLE called.

"I want to let you know I won't be going on missions with the Freedom Fighters. I want to be different. Something… very dark, mysterious and dangerous but in the good way. I want to be a symbol to the people instead of just Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic explained.

"Is that so? What is that symbol you mentioned about?"

"I saw something when I was gone for a year. It was… A bat, a bat symbol that inspired me to become very mysterious. I just want you and only you to know not everyone else."

"Ok then Sonic. I'll bite, what is it that you got going on."

"I learned a lot a moves and the style and I think I am ready to use these skills that I want to comprehend during these days."

"What are you planning?"

"Something that no one has ever witnessed. I'm becoming something that no one cannot be."

With that being said. Sonic then left out Mobotropolis and find a hidden cave behind the waterfall during his departure from the city. Sonic soon set up shop and then begin to build a lab also bats were even inside the cave and creating a super computer with NICOLE's help wanting to help Sonic of what he had desired to become.

Sonic took days of building lab, platforms and everything that he needed in order to begin what he had desired what he wished to do. After the hard working days of setting up the hideout in the cave.

"Now all of that is taken care of. Let's check the results." Sonic said clapping his hands.

The power had turn on as the lights were on and everything already set up and NICOLE stand with Sonic by his side.

"This is a pretty interesting place you have here Sonic. Do you want me to give you a secret passage into your new residence?" NICOLE questioned.

"Yes you do that NICOLE but I'm going to help out as well can't let you do all the work by yourself." Sonic responded.

"Sure thing two heads are better than one right?"

"Of course now it's time it get some gear."

"Gear. You mean you're going to use gadgets and materials?"

"Of course NICOLE. I learned steps of making inventions. Tails taught me and its time I finally put my learning into a test and I will not be using my Sonic Speed anymore"

"Why if you don't mind me asking Sonic?"

"So no one will know who I am exactly. It's called "Secret Identity."

"Oh I understand."

Sonic begin to start to create a secret passage from his residence to the Bat Cave. After few days of hard work creating the secret passage, Sonic then went on making gadgets for himself to use during his new life changing experience. Sonic then decided to get some body armor which he had gathered from Rotor's place secretly which no one never use any armor.

Sonic repainted the body armor and decided to put a cape along with it shape life a bat cape and created a bat shape mask to go along with his battle armor suit. Sonic even created a utility belt (_Same to the Dark Knight Trilogy_) and add some finishing touches to the mask putting detective mode on.

Sonic finally finishes his gadgets creating batrangs, smoke pellets, grapple, batclaw, explosive gel and explosive pellets. Sonic then train and give his gadgets a try and finally work on his gadgets with they're pretty useful for his advantage.

"Bingo. I finally got them working and I did a pretty good job on them." Sonic commented.

"Sonic, you done one heck of a wonderful job. You amaze every time." NICOLE commented with a smile.

"Thank you Nicole since days of hard work setting up everything and now everything is finally finished. I can now set up and ready for my first night on patrol since I got a lead on Sleuth since he's delivering weapons for Mammoth Mogul tonight."

"Is that so, so are you going alone as Sonic the Hedgehog to stop them?"

"No not just as Sonic the Hedgehog. Someone else that I plan to be all this time."

* * *

_Later, that night at Casinopolis…_

Sleuth headed to the docks of the Casinopolis to make the deal. They meet with the wolf pack full with gangster wolves ready to make the deal but they was not alone. Someone is watching them in secret in the shadows.

One of the wolves were patrolling and keeping an eye out for anyone to ruin their deal until suddenly someone then cut off the light by throwing a black object shape like a boomerang. One of the wolves pick the object up unaware that two of his friends were being knockout silently until he was caught by a claw and being pulled into the shadows screaming in fear.

Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder heard the noise and so they made their exit out of the docks to return back to Mammoth's casino.

The wolves begin to scout around looking for the intruder. One of them head into a dark area until someone slams his head to the wall knocking him out unconscious. Two more wolves stick together with their guns in their hands looking for the intruder until two more black objects struck them in the head unconscious.

One of the wolves found the unconscious member and looking around freaking out.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SON OF BITCH!"

The member of the wolf pack turns around and sees the shadow suspect.

"Here." the suspect responded in a dark voice knocking him out.

A few more members of the wolf pack gathered around no wanting to be the victim of the intruder until suddenly, pellets were throws and drawing out smoke. The intruder makes its appearance and start to beat down the wolf pack members without mercy scaring them in fear while knocking them out.

Finally the wolf pack leader locks the car with a desert eagle in his hand fearing for his life.

"Just who in the hell is this guy anyway." the leader wondered.

The leader continue to wonder until something break through the roof as it grab the leader and pulling out from the car and the leader glance and witnessed a hedgehog wearing batman armor suit looking at him with a serious look.

"**I'm Batman.**" Batman introduced.

The Batman then beat down the leader and ties up the members in chains and chained the leader to the search light as the police arrive. G.U.N Agents Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog made their appearance and finding out the wolf pack gang were defeated.

"My looks like they had a party." Rouge commented.

"Not all that, here's what we find." Shadow stated.

Shadow and Rouge sees the gang leader on the searchlight which it was on and the others look up at the sky with a symbol shape like a bat.

"Whoever did this is sure is pretty good." Rouge commented again.

"For once I agree with you." Shadow responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mobotropolis…_

Mina headed home for the night after being in the studio performing and recording a new song she had wrote. When she head to a dark area, she even the two males. One A Cheetah and one a Dog walking over to Mina.

"You are sure sexy and beautiful. We're going to have a lot of fun with you Mina Mongoose" the cheetah smirked grabbing Mina's arm

"Let me go." Mina commanded.

"No can do baby. It's time we teach you how to respect your elders bitch" the dog informed.

But before the Cheetah and the Dog could do anything but all of sudden the Dog was attacked by a shadow suspect beating him up senseless leaving the Cheetah to run for his life.

"You can have her man. I'm gone." the Cheetah feared running.

Mina was puzzled at this until she turns around and sees a hedgehog in a bat armor suit looking directly at him.

"You. You save me." Mina said

"You should watch out where you're going. It's dangerous out here during the night." Batman stated in a dark voice.

"You're right. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You don't need to thank me."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Someone like you but only trap in the shadows and never wanted to be seen in the dark"

After hearing this, Mina hear someone calling her name so she turns around sees Ash running towards her and when Mina turns around, Batman was no longer here with her.

"Mina baby. Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I' fine someone just saved me" Mina responded.

* * *

_Somewhere on top of a tall building of Mobotropolis…_

Batman stood on top looking down with his eyes close knowing this is what he is now the protector of the night.

* * *

_Later…_

Batman had returned back to the Bat Cave and sees NICOLE waiting for Batman's return as he took off the mask reviewing to be Sonic becoming the Batman.

"So how did it go Sonic?" NICOLE questioned.

"Perfect and exciting. Plus I had fun beating down the bad guys." Sonic responded heading to the suit chamber and putting his suit and gadgets away

"So no trouble ahead for you then."

"Of course not. I used my skills that I learned back at the Dragon Kingdom in Stormtop Village. There wasn't any trouble upon me at all."

"That's good I doubt that you will be doing this again."

"Of course NICOLE. This is my new life now. I'm the Batman now and I determined to keep everyone save. I know there a bigger challenge lies ahead of me and I am ready to face that challenge. This is who I am now. Sonic the Hedgehog a day and Batman at night."

"Well I'll be helping and guiding you during your patrols while becoming Batman Sonic."

"Thank you NICOLE now can you excuse me. I'm going to go to bed so good night."

"Sleep dreams Sonic."

Sonic smiled and took an elevator up to his secret passage to his residence and calling it a night.

* * *

_Credits…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Mina Mongoose_

_Ash Mongoose_

_Li Yeun_

_Li Moon_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Sleuth Dawgg_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

_**Next Episode of Batman: Dark Knight…**_

_**Batman takes on his first villain fighting off Mammoth Mogul the Kingpin of his operations and the owner of his Casino.**_

* * *

**Episode one is complete and finished. I hope you all enjoy the new story and the series to this story. Episode 2 will be coming soon and stay tuned for the next episode of Batman: Dark Knight.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Episode 2: Mammoth's Gambit

***Song begins to play The Batman (2004) Intro***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Mammoth Mogul_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Bark the Polar Bear_

_Bean the Dynamite_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 2: Mammoth's Gambit**

* * *

_During the night…_

Mammoth's thugs were threating the civilians demanding Mammoth's money that they owe to them.

"Ok punks. Hand over Mammoth's money or else we'll have to beat you until you forfeit the money" Mammoth's tug commanded.

"We don't have it. We just need some time" the civilian begged.

"Ok if that's the case then we'll break your bones"

Before the thug do anything to harm an innocent civilians until all of sudden, he was struck down unconscious by a batarang. The thugs turn their attentions as they see the Batman gliding towards them and glide kick them away from one of them.

"It's the **Batman.**"

The thugs then attack the Batman but the Batman wasn't going to let them hit him so he then brutally beat down the thugs easily and also breaking one of the thug's arm causing him to scream in agony and pain. The last thug tries to run away but Batman pull out his Batclaw pulling him close to Batman and then Batman performed a takedown against Mammoth Mogul's thug.

The Batman then turn his attention to the civilians.

"It's true, the rumors were true. It is the Batman." the civilian stated.

"Are you going to hurt us Batman?" another civilian questioned.

"No. You're safe now get going now" Batman commanded in a dark voice before using his grapple and left out the area into the rooftop.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Batman return back to the Batcave and sees NICOLE waited patiently for Batman to return. Batman takes off his mask and now Sonic then appears into the scenery as the Batman.

"Ah there you are Sonic. Welcome back, would you like some tea. I made some for you to enjoy." NICOLE offered

"(_Accepting NICOLE's offer_) Thanks Nicole. It was sweet of you." Sonic responded before heading to the Batcomputer.

"So another one of Mammoth Mogul's thugs."

"Yes. Looks like they were demanding people his money that they own to him. I don't know what's up but I will stop Mammoth Mogul and take him down."

"Oh I made you something."

NICOLE takes out a PDA and hands it over to Sonic.

"What is it?" Sonic questioned

"It's called a **Batwave**. I made it so it can notified about anything you need to know." NICOLE explained

"Thanks NICOLE I appreciated."

"You're welcome. Always happy to help."

"Well I'm beat so I'm calling it a day."

"Of course Sonic."

"Yeah and this tea is good NICOLE."

"Oh thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Later, the next morning…_

In the kitchen, Sonic was in the kitchen eating some pancakes and bacon that he had made this moring and watching Mobotropolis news.

"_Once again the masked vigilante known as the Batman strikes again. He took down Mammoth Mogul's thugs demanded people to pay up their money to him that they owe to Mammoth. King Elias do you have any comments about this "Batman" character?_" Miranda Lynx questioned

"_Well you see Miranda. I do not know who this Batman is but he sure is not a hero. He's a menace to me. The Freedom Fighters doesn't need a vigilante's help to take care of our problems. We got things under control._" Elias responded.

Sonic shook his head and doesn't care about Elias' comments. Suddenly, NICOLE soon appear in Sonic's residence.

"Good morning Sonic." NICOLE greeted

"Morning to you too NICOLE. You don't believe what Elias and the others are saying do you?" Sonic responded

"Of course not. You're a hero in the shadows. I know you're doing a wonderful job being the protector at night as it seems."

"Yeah I thought so too. I'm in a working progress of a vehicle that I yet to finished soon I will get started I finish eating my breakfast."

"Oh that flyable vehicle you yet finished."

"Yes I call it the Batwing exactly. It still in the working progress."

"Do you need some help?"

"I don't think so but thank you for asking. Anyway aren't you supposed to be helping Sally and the others by now?"

"Yes you are right. I'll talk to you later Sonic."

"Ok."

And so NICOLE disappeared to meet with the others at Freedom HQ. Sonic shook his head and smile turning his attention back to the TV.

"_That is why we're going to arrest the Batman and finding out who he really is. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix will be on the move to find and stop this Batman character because there is no such thing as the Batman._" Elias announced causing Sonic to be surprised to this.

Sonic glared at the TV with a stern look on his feet.

"Oh they won't be capturing me. If they want to fight me then I'll give them a fight." Sonic determined.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mammoth's Casino…_

Mammoth Mogul wore a purple tuxedo suit watching the TV hearing a lot of the Batman in his office.

"Sir, this Batman fella sure is tough and mysterious." Grounder informed

"Of course. He took down half of my thugs and sending them to jail. In that case I'll make sure he'll never stop my plans and operations again." Mammoth Mogul responded.

"For the last couple of night he sure has. What do you want us to do boss?" Bark asked.

"I know let's blow him up with my bombs. Pow pow pow pow." Bean suggested pulling out his bomb.

"No. That would get out of hand. We draw the Batman here to us and intercept him and find out who he really is." Mammoth informed.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Freedom Fighter HQ…_

"Just who is this Batman guy is exactly." Vector questioned.

"We do not know but we know he is a criminal. That is why we're order to find and arrest the Batman. Knowing he may be dangerous but he is no match for our teamwork." Sally responded.

"That is right. He just only appears at night not daytime exactly." Tails informed.

"Of course so we will all be in a night time look out searching and capture the Batman."

"Yes. But he iz my question your royal highness." Antoine inquired.

"What's that?"

"How dangerous and how good can zis Batman be? I'm curious about what he will do?"

"That's a good question. I've been wondering that same question myself as well." Espio suspected.

Everyone else agree to Antoine's questions until Sally begin to breaking the conversation.

"Ok ok we all are wondering for ourselves but let's focus on the mission and bring down the Batman." Sally announced.

"What's up everyone." Sonic greeted entering the HQ.

"Sonic hey! Care to go out on a date with me?" Amy cooed asking Sonic out.

"I'll pass but thank you."

"Sonic hey we're just talking about the Batman." Tails informed.

"I know. I saw the news this morning and know about the Batman situation."

"So are you going to help us track down the Batman? With your speed we can stop Batman and take him down." Sally questioned.

"No. I'm done being a Freedom Fighter. I'm moving on to some different things exactly for myself."

"WHAT! Sonic tell me you're lying." Tails begged.

"No Tails. I'm not lying. I'm done being a Freedom Fighter. I'm done here and I'm moving on sure it was fun beating down Eggman and stopping his evil schemes but I'm moving on to a new life of course. Besides you guys can handle anything without my help. Good bye everyone."

Sonic turn his back and walk out the HQ leaving the others speechless. Sonic was outside the HQ returning to the city with NICOLE appearing next to Sonic and walking with him.

"So you're out of the Freedom Fighters for real?" NICOLE questioned.

"Yes NICOLE. My life has changed and I'm the Batman now and there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind now. It's all made up and I have come to my decision." Sonic responded.

"This is so new to you. You really did change."

"Yes. Now I'm going to start wearing clothing now."

"What. You're going to wear clothes."

"Yes I am. I already picked up my outfit and know what I'm going to wear. Would you care to join me?"

"I love to."

* * *

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ…_

Shadow and Rouge were investigating about the Batman character that they heard so much about for couple of days and nights.

"For the past couple of nights. The Batman has taken down many of Mammoth Mogul's thugs and protecting the civilians." Rouge stated.

"I noticed. But the question is who is this Batman character and who is he behind that mask." Shadow inquired folding his arms

"Maybe a handsome guy like you."

"Please. I don't have time for relationships. My work is too important for me right now."

"If you say then. I want to find out who this Batman is for myself as well too. We should patrol tonight and find him since he is a vigilante after all."

"I agree hopefully we can stop him."

* * *

_Later, back at Sonic's residence…_

NICOLE waited patiently for Sonic to come out of his bedroom so she begin humming to herself happily. Afterwards, the door begin to slightly open and Sonic then appears outside of his bedroom.

"So what do you think?" Sonic questioned.

NICOLE glance at Sonic seeing him wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue cargo pants with dark blue designing onto his right leg and have multiple pockets onto is right and left leg, also Sonic had on his extreme gear shoes on but instead they were black and blue and gray highlights onto them. Sonic even put on his new gloves which they were fingerless gloves but they were black and have his logo on each glove onto them.

"Like my outfit?" Sonic questioned.

NICOLE begin blushing lightly knowing how handsome Sonic look to her.

"You look so handsome Sonic. That outfit suits you too well." NICOLE complimented.

"Thank you. Thought I want to change so I decided to wear clothing." Sonic responded looking at himself in the mirror in his room.

"Sonic, what will you do now since you are no longer a Freedom Fighter?"

"Get a job of course. I am going to start with working with my parents and Uncle at their diner for now until I set myself up for a real job."

"Oh. I can help you."

"No no you've done a lot of helping for me and thank you. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so. I'll be at the Batcave if you need anything."

"Ok then."

NICOLE then disappeared to the Batcave and Sonic then get himself comfortable for his day.

* * *

_Later, that night…_

Scratch and Grounder at the basement of the Casino loading up some heavy equipment to make the deals. Mammoth Mogul then appear into the scene.

"You all know what to do. Get the deal done, I don't want any failure." Mammoth commanded.

"Yes sir." Scratch and Grounder saluted.

"Sleuth you go with them and make sure we get the deal done."

"Of course sir." Sleuth responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sonic's residence…_

Sonic was watching TV for his time being until suddenly, his Batwave go off notifying him there is danger alert. Sonic had a stern look so he then rush over to his room and press the hidden button of the wardrobe as it slide to the right showing an elevator and Sonic took the elevator down to the Batcave.

Once Sonic reach down to the Batcave, Sonic then heads on over to the suit chamber as it raises up showing Sonic his bat suit and the gadgets inside the suit chamber. Sonic then gets suit up and prepared his gadgets ready and putting on his utility belt around his waist. Sonic then begin putting his mask on and now has becoming the Batman.

After getting ready, Sonic then walk over to the Batcomputer and finding the location of where the bad guys are which it is show to be at Oil Ocean Zone.

"That's going to be a long ride there." Sonic stated

"Of course it is Sonic. That is why I made you this." NICOLE informed

Sonic turns around and sees the large platform begin to open which it is showing a bat shaped biplane which the color is all black.

"I call it the **Batwing**." NICOLE announced.

"Thanks NICOLE. You sure are full of surprises." Sonic smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sonic gets in a quick entry of the Batwing and then takes off to Oil Ocean Zone.

* * *

_Somewhere, in Oil Ocean Zone…_

Scratch, Grounder and Sleuth arrived to the zone and meeting up with a couple of human gangsters known as the Medici Gang. They're holding their AK-47's in their hands as they are holding the money as they sees Mammoth's crew arrive.

"You guys got the deals?" the Medici member asked.

"Of course we, it's in the truck like you requested. I do believe you got the money?" Sleuth inquired.

The member of the Medici gang signal of their crew showing the money and Grounder showing the operations and the 20k's of cocaine.

"Splendid, now we can start our deal."

The Medici member hands over Scratch the money and Sleuth gives the truck keys to the Medici member and finish the deal. Batman had heard everyone and stayed in the shadows. He then throw smoke pellets against to the gang cover them with smoke which got their attention.

"What the hell." Sleuth scolded.

"It's the Batman." Scratch announced.

Everyone heard Scratch's words and so Mammoths gang and the Medici gang begin to have their weapons ready but they weren't ready enough when Batman begin to take them down one by one during the smoke and staying out of sight.

Sleuth can heard the beat down noises coming from the Batman and knew he is somewhere around inside the smoke. Sleuth stood his ground and carefully look around being very cautious and ready to strike when he sees the Batman in sight. After the smoke clear out, the Medici gang and Mammoth's gang were knocked down unconscious.

Sleuth look around as Scratch and Grounder lock themselves inside the truck not to harm Batman.

"So you're working for Mammoth Mogul huh Sleuth?" Batman questioned in a dark voice.

"So the rumors of the Batman are true. You're really good but hiding in the shadows. That's very childish so come on out and show us who you really are." Sleuth demanded

Sleuth look around as there was a moment of silence. When Sleuth turn around, he then sees Batman gliding towards him and kick him three feet away and landed onto the ground with his feet. Sleuth prompts himself up and stood upon Batman who stood there like a statue.

"So you're the famous Batman the one that taken out half of Mammoth Mogul's guys. You're very clever but you're no match for me." Sleuth insulted.

"Why don't you say it right to my face or I'll put you back on your fucking leash." Batman scolded.

Sleuth growled at Batman and begin to charge Batman but all of sudden, Batman stunned Sleuth without any warning and start to beatdown Sleuth brutally without showing any remorse. Sleuth gritted his teeth as he was getting beat by Batman deliver multiple punches as Scratch and Grounder watches on in fear. After a brutal beatdown, Batman then begin to deliver one brutal final punch against Sleuth and known out unconscious.

Batman turn his attention towards the Scratch and Grounder in the truck so Batman walk toward the truck and causing the two feared robots to scream.

"AAAAAH! Scratch get us out of here now!" Grounder demanded.

"I don't have the keys dummy!" Scratch responded in fear.

Seconds after, Batman punches through the truck window and pulls out Scratch out of the truck and Grounder out also and slamming them against the wall.

"Please Batman we don't want any trouble. We're just only working for Mammoth that's all." Scratch begged for his life.

"Yes lease don't hurt us please." Grounder feared

Batman glared on against the two feared robots and begin to speak.

"Where can I find Mammoth Mogul?" Batman questioned.

"He is at his Casino at Casinopolis!" Scratch and Grounder answered together.

"That is where he is hiding?"

"Yes that is where he's hiding that's all." Grounder responded quickly in fear.

"Thank you."

Batman then knockout Scratch and Grounder by slamming their heads together hitting them out cold. Batman then ties up the Medici gang and Mammoth's gang including Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder so they won't escape. Batman then access his Bluetooth that he had installed inside his mask.

"NICOLE. I need you to give the police the mystery message here at Oil Ocean Zone. It's going to be a long night and I won't come back anytime soon." Batman commanded.

"Ok then. What're you going to do now?" NICOLE questioned

"I'm going after Mammoth Mogul and put a stop of his evil plans of drug dealing and operations."

"Ok Sonic. Be careful."

"Got it."

Sonic pressed the button onto his gauntlet calling the Batwing to his location. Once it reaches to Sonic, Sonic grapples to the Batwing and takes off to Casinopolis to find Mammoth Mogul and stop him.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Casinopolis…_

Mammoth Mogul was at the penthouse of his Casino drinking a glass of wine in his hands. He looks out the window as Bark and Bean make their appearance inside the Penthouse.

"Boss. We haven't hear from Sleuth, Scratch and Grounder ever since they left the casino and they haven't arrive back." Bark informed.

"Damn it. I should've known this would happen. Time to go Plan-"

Before Mammoth Mogul could finish his sentence until Batman glide and breaks through the window of Mammoth Mogul's casino. Batman then kicks Mammoth to the desk and jumps up in the air throwing his batarangs against Mammoth's thugs forcing them to drop their guns to the ground.

Bark charge on to Batman to deliver a brutal punch but Batman countered Bark deliver two punches against his and deliver a spinning round house kick against Bark sending him collapsed to the ground. Bean pulls out his bombs and almost had the time to throw tem but Batman threw his Glue Grenade against Bean and trapped in with glue preventing him not to throw one of his bombs.

Mammoth Mogul prompts himself seeing Batman battling his thugs and taking them out without breaking a sweat and draw his attention on Mammoth.

"So you're the Batman that everyone is talking about." Mammoth stated.

"I know what you're planning Mammoth and I'm going to stop you." Batman countered in a dark voice.

"*Chuckle* I would like to see you try."

Mammoth lift up the desk throwing it against Batman but Batman duck down dodging the desk as he sees the desk hit the floor breaking the desk. Once he turn his attention to Mammoth but Mammoth picks up Batman by his head and start to deliver three hard brutal punches on Batman and slamming him down to the ground.

"What makes you think you can defeat and stop me Batman." Mammoth questioned.

Batman responded by throwing flash pellet against Mammoth to his face blasting like a flashbang that blinded Mammoth's eyes.

"AARGH!" Mammoth cried.

Mammoth cover his face with his hands let going off of Batman. Batman prompts up jump in the air facing Mammoth and begin to spinning kick against Mammoth. Mammoth had his vision back and growled angrily deliver an attack against Batman but Batman dodge Mammoth and punches him in the face. Mammoth slammed down his hands but Batman back flip jumping in the air and stunned Mammoth and begin to deliver multiple punches against Mammoth.

Mammoth grew tired of Batman and so he stopped Batman throws him against the wall making an impact and Mammoth start to deliver a brutal hard punch against the Batman and punches him again through the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

"I grow tired of this. Time to use my powers." Mammoth stated.

Mammoth takes off his suit torso only having on his white tank top on and channeling chaos energy and start to blast energy blasts again Batman. Batman rolled out of the wall and jump out of the way for the second. Batman then start wall running onto the wall evading Mammoth Mogul's powers and make his way up to the rooftop with Mammoth following Batman angrily.

* * *

_Somewhere down at Mammoth's Casino…_

The employee are hearing some rumble into the casino and they then called the police and notifying them what is going on.

* * *

_Onto the rooftop…_

Batman made it up to the rooftop and Mammoth jumps through the rooftop creating a whole. Mammoth grew angrier by the minute and using his powers against Batman. Batman sees a Chaos Emerald onto his chest knowing it is his week spot.

Mammoth continue to shoot out energy attacks against Batman but suddenly, Batman toss out a smoke pellet surround Mammoth in the smoke.

"Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF BATMAN!" Mammoth demanded.

Mammoth look around to find Batman but suddenly Batman then snatches off the chaos emerald off of Mammoth's chest making him powerless without it. Mammoth then return himself to normal and does not have an emerald with him to channel his energy from.

"No… My Emerald. Where is it?" Mammoth wondered.

Once the smoke cleared out, Mammoth turn his attention to the Batman holding the emerald in his hands.

"Right there." Batman answered.

Batman deliver one brutal punch against Mammoth Mogul by the uppercut knocking out Mammoth unconscious and collapsed onto the ground. Batman decide to keep the Emerald for safe keeping until suddenly, the G.U.N arrived and pointed their guns at Batman and Shadow and Rouge arrive and finally see Batman in person.

"Freeze Batman. You're coming with us." G.U.N commanded.

Batman look on against the G.U.N pressing a button onto his gauntlet and step back at the edge of the rooftop of the casino.

"Not tonight." Batman countered.

Batman then lean back and jump off the rooftop and before the G.U.N could come closer when they see Batman in his Batwing. Batman enter inside the Batwing and took off out of the scenery leaving everyone speechless.

"Boy. That was Batman huh?" Rouge said

"Of course but now we have Mammoth Mogul in custody, the Freedom Fighters can take him into Mobius jail." Shadow responded.

* * *

_Later, next morning…_

Sonic eating a bowl of French Toast Crunch cereal watching the news of the events that happen last night.

"_Mammoth Mogul is in custody and so is his friends: Sleuth Dawgg, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, Scratch and Grounder are now in bars from selling operations of dangerous weapons and 20k's of drug cocaine. This was done by the masked vigilante known as the Batman._" Miranda Lynx explained.

Sonic smiled and continue eating. NICOLE stood behind of Sonic giving him a shoulder massage after what happen last night.

"It looks like you took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew last night. Well done Sonic, you're progress very well." NICOLE commented.

"Thanks NICOLE. I feeling my work isn't done yet. There still will be more bad guys out there and I will stop them." Sonic responded.

"Better best be careful then Sonic. More cereal?"

"Yes. Thanks NICOLE. This is just only the beginning."

* * *

_Meanwhile, the unknown tower…_

The Medici Gang who own the tower as Vitale make his way to the Kingpin of the Medici gang named: Lorenzo. Vitale walk to the Kingpin's office and have a talk with him filling him in what has happen.

"Boss. The gang are arrested and so his your good friend: Mammoth Mogul who is behind bars." Vitale informed.

"WHAT! By whom exactly?" Lorenzo inquired.

"The Batman. He arrived there at Oil Ocean Zone and took down our guys and Mammoth's guys and his crew and put them behind bars."

"Damn it. Now we have a problem. Batman has crossed the line this time."

"So what do we do now boss?"

"We lay low for quite a while and then find and kill the Batman. Send Cerebella to assassinate Batman and make sure he doesn't stop my empire"

"Will do sir."

"Good because of this moment and this day. The Batman will be terminated.

* * *

***Credits playing the song the Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE the Lynx_

_Mammoth Mogul_

_Sleuth Dawgg_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Bark the Polar_

_Bean the Dynamite_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_King Elias_

_Vitale_

_Lorenzo_

**Lil Knucklez productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Sonic travels to Little Innsmouth and New Meridan to investigate the murder of an innocent civilian but join forces with a new friend along the way to find the assassin and stop it.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	3. Episode 3: Robo Killing Spree

_Somewhere in Little Inssmouth…_

An innocent civilian was getting a terrible beating from the Medici gang members named: Riccardo and Lawrence. The civilian was a bloody mess and weakly prompting himself up on his feet.

"Where did you hid the money that you were supposed to give to Lorenzo." Lawrence asked cracking.

"I am not going to tell you shit. You mafia dumb fucks." the civilian insulted.

"Well in that case, I guess you leave us no choice to bring in our secret weapon." Riccardo stated.

A figure's shadow then appears and when they turn around. They see a robot duplicate of Ms. Fortune making its appearance.

"Ms. Fortune, thank goodness you're… Wait a minute. It's a robot." the civilian said in shock.

"That's right. Ms. Fortune kill the son of a bitch" Riccardo commanded smirked.

"No wait wait WAIT"

The Robo Ms. Fortune went on to kill the civilian splattering blood by using its blades forming from the wrists of the robot. There was a new threat of Little Innsmouth town from the Medici Mafia and it is not pretty for the civilians in the city of Little Innsmouth.

* * *

***The intro begins to play the Batman Intro (2004)***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Lorenzo_

_Lawrence_

_Riccardo_

_Cerebella_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 3: Robo Killing Spree**

* * *

_Next day Mobotropolis…_

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic begin packing up his belongings to head out town. Sonic also put his armor battle Bat suit and gadgets in a special briefcase with a pin number to dial in order to open the briefcase. NICOLE appear inside of Sonic's residence and enters inside of Sonic's bedroom.

"Sonic I saw that the bat suit is gone including some of your gadgets. Do you know where they are exactly?" NICOLE questioned.

"Of course. They're inside this briefcase. I'm leaving out of town for a few days." Sonic announced.

"Can you tell me why Sonic?"

"Yes. I'm going to find out more about the Medici Mafia. Mammoth Mogul has connections with them including the Kingpin who is the master and the leader of all of the Medici Mafia gang. I'm going to stop them and make sure they will not harm any civilians."

"Are you sure you want to go and find out more?"

"Yes I do. It's my responsibility NICOLE and I have to finish it."

"Since you know about them. How did you get information about them?"

"I snuck into Mammoth's casino last night since it was closed. I hacked into Mammoth's computer and finding out more about his operations and turns out he has connections with the Medici Mafia. In other words that is where I will find and stop the Medici Mafia. They're the number one Mafia in a city called: **New Meridian**."

"New Meridian?"

"Precisely. That is where I need to go and find the Medici Mafia and stop Lorenzo."

"I want you to be careful when you're out there patrolling. Who knows what the Medici could plan for you."

"I will NICOLE. I'll return back. You have my word."

NICOLE nodded and hugs Sonic embracing him in a soft and gentle manner. Sonic returns the hug and smile.

"If you need anything, just contact me." NICOLE stated.

"I will. I'll contact you when I'm patrolling tonight." Sonic responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in New Meridian…_

_The Medici Tower…_

Lorenzo took a good look and examining Robo Ms. Fortune who stood still like a statue waiting for its command.

"So the fool didn't answer your question last night I see?" Lorenzo complied.

"Yes. We didn't get the money he had hid from you." Lawrence responded.

"You complete dumbasses. I cannot believe you kill the son of a bitch but oh well. He deserved it. We still need to find that money and the blueprints he had hid along with it"

"Yeah and how can we do that?" Riccardo questioned.

"I have hired an elite assassin to arrive here in my office later on but in the meantime. You two are dismissed."

Lawrence and Riccardo dismissed themselves and exiting out of Lorenzo's office. Lorenzo turn his attention to Vitale.

"Vitale." Lorenzo called.

"Yes boss." Vitale responded.

"You send this duplicate Ms. Fortune robot to kill the real Ms. Fortune tonight and bring me the Life Gem that the bitch swallow for me."

"Yes sir. I'll have Cerebella accompany Robo Ms. Fortune to kill her."

* * *

_Later, around New Meridian…_

Sonic had arrived to New Meridian City. He just got off the plane that he took to get New Meridian City. Sonic carried his one strap backpack and exit out the airport. Sonic had already knew he will be staying in Meridian for a few days and so he took a cab to a hotel.

Once he got to his destination, Sonic purchased a hotel room and made his way to the hotel door using the key to unlock it and made his way inside the hotel room. Sonic then set his backpack down and his briefcase down and took a moment to get comfortable. Sonic then decided to go out so he grab his keys and left out the hotel and find a restaurant.

Sonic walk through the sidewalk to find a good restaurant to get himself something to eat. When Sonic finding a restaurant to eat until suddenly he soon approach to a restaurant and sees two male customers trying to harm a Dagonian female fish-human character. Sonic then rushes inside the restaurant and defend the restaurant employee.

"Hey leave her alone." Sonic commanded

"Hey look oh snap… You're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?"

"In the flesh so I'll give you two options. Leave peacefully or I'll beat you guys down and teach you all a lesson."

"We're out of here."

The guys left out the restaurant and Sonic shook his head and turning his attention to the fish-humanoid character.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah thank you Sonic."

"No problem."

"My name is Minette. Pleasure to meet you knowing you're like a celebrity hero."

"Yeah I am a hero back at Mobius exactly."

"Sonic huh. My name is Yu-Wan and thank you for getting those guys out of here." Yu-Wan thanked.

"You're welcome. Glad I was here to help out."

Moments after, a female feline feral makes her appearance inside Yu-Wan's restaurant.

"Hey guys and who is this cute guy."

"Nadia. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, the famous hero." Minette introduced.

"The "Sonic the Hedgehog"! I head a lot about you Sonic. Sorry you quit the Freedom Fighters."

"It's ok. There's nothing to apologize about. I'm making a life change of myself." Sonic responded with a smile.

"My name is Nadia Fortune. The last member of the Fishbone gang. They were killed by the Medici Mafia." Nadia introduced.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I didn't know that."

"So what's a handsome hero like you doing here in Little Innsmouth city?"

"Well I'm here on vacation of course. I'll be staying her for a few days. Also I was just looking for a restaurant to eat after taking a long plane here t New Meridian City."

"Well you can eat here Sonic. You don't have to pay it's on the house exactly." Yu-Wan informed.

"Thank you and I think I will. Ms. Fortune, would you care to join me say like a date exactly."

"Sonic. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Matter of fact yes I am. You seem very interesting Ms. Fortune."

"Please call me Nadia and I accept handsome."

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Mobotropolis…_

Tails head on over to Sonic's house to visit so Tails knock onto Sonic's door to see if he was home or not. Tails waited a few seconds for Sonic to answer but there was no response so Tails knock on the door again and still no response.

"Maybe Sonic isn't here I see." Tails wondered.

All of sudden the door begin to slightly open it was NICOLE opening the door.

"NICOLE. What're you doing here in Sonic's house?" Tails asked.

"He requested me to take care of his house while he's away for a few days" NICOLE responded.

"Did you tell you where he was going?"

"He didn't say much exactly. He told me he'll be gone for a few days that is all he had told me. I can give Sonic a message and told him you stop by."

"Oh sure. I just wanted to talk to him about something personal. Think you can tell him for me?"

"Oh sure thing. I'll let him know that you wanted to talk to him."

"Thank you NICOLE."

"No problem."

Tails waved good bye and walks away. NICOLE then closes the door and thinking of Sonic right now wondering if he's ok.

"I hope Sonic is alright. He hasn't called me yet. Anyhow I hope Sonic is ok in New Meridian." NICOLE hoped.

* * *

_Minutes later, Little Inssmouth…_

Sonic and Nadia Fortune are having their lunch date together eating their meals together and getting to know each other one another.

"So you disappeared for a year to find yourself in a special center?" Nadia questioned.

"Certainly. For years I've always been so cocky, predictable, selfish and annoying. I hurt my friends and most of all I even hurt myself for hurting my best friend and brother: Tails." Sonic explained.

"What did you do to your best friend?"

"I used to date this girl named: Fiona Fox the one Tails really liked and loved and I hurt his soul and heart. I destroyed his trust and respect that we have each other and the brother love relationship year ago. I thought if we dated Tails would move on but it was wrong of me. I broke him and I hurt his heart in several pieces. I blamed myself every single day of what I have done and the things I done to my friends for years. I come to realize that I want to change and become a better hedgehog and a great guy that I wanted to be and change my life around."

"I understand. That must've been very difficult for you."

"Indeed. It sure was very difficult for me. I got through the struggles that it held up inside of me and continue to push myself into that goal and I'm not much of a big teaser, big mouthed and annoying hedgehog that you see right now. I'm pretty much mature and humbled now since I'm 18 years old."

"Wait you're eighteen?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh that's very odd. I'm 20 years old."

"Is that right. I'm cool with that."

"Are you serious? I'm ok with you too being eighteen years old. So um… Since you're not a Freedom Fighter no longer. What do you do right now."

"Right now going solo and becoming a lone wolf exactly. I'm working on a secret career that I' building up."

"Care to explain it to me?"

"Sorry. It's classified. It's a secret."

"That's ok. I like guys who does mysterious good things. It's very… Interesting."

"Thanks. So about this Life Gem that you have mentioned. You swallowed it and it is bond to your entire body and you're immortal?"

"Yes. I snuck into the Medici Mafia Tower and try to steal the Life Gem that the guy named: Lorenzo. He's the Kingpin and the master leader of the Medici Mafia. They're strong, brutal and sophisticated. I almost lost my life when I tried stealing the Life Gem when they tried to kill but eventually I swallowed the Life Gem and it begin bonding inside of me and that's how I cannot die."

"Intriguing. I'm sorry that you lost your Fishbone gang Nadia."

"They were like family to me. Now I'm the last member and I vowed that I will avenge them."

"I hope you can succeed but killing is not an option."

"I do want to kill them."

"Answer me this. If you really did kill them, will the pain go away for you and give you satisfaction. You think it will satisfy you but it won't. You pain will grow and you will yet kill another person then another ten another and you're going to realize that revenge become your whole life and you will not know why."

"Sonic. You don't understand. They kill my family."

"I do understand, I almost lost my father but he ended up turning himself into a robot to save his life after being brutally injured and almost cost him his life. I know what revenge feels like but make up your mind. If you did kill them, will you earn satisfaction or pain to keep increasing inside of you?"

Nadia Fortune look away and thought about it.

"Just think about it once you finally succeed your revenge." Sonic suggested.

"I will. Hey can I can I ask you a question?" Nadia questioned.

"Yes. What's on your mind?"

"Have you have a girlfriend at some sort during your career of being a Freedom Fighter and being the hero?"

"Yes. I used to date a beautiful princess at Mobius: Sally Acorn. It was a wonderful thing and a beautiful moment we always have together. Yeah we share a lot of kisses during our dates, the days I rescued her and days that we're on missions but that day during my welcome home celebration since everyone thought I was dead for five years. I rejected Sally's offer of being by her side as a royal consort. She smacked me in the face and grew furious and we had a fight in front of everyone on stage and we broke up. Second used to try to date a singer named: Mina Mongoose. She had a thing for me since we first met and her boyfriend named: Ash Mongoose who always hated me since the day we first met at my welcome home celebration. Just I went to go see Mina and Ash as he was in the hospital after saving Mina from the bomb, her heart was with Ash and it broke my heart and I left them alone. Third I dated Fiona but she was dating my evil twin named: Scourge all this time and betrayed myself, the Freedom Fighters and of course betraying Tails' heart. So I have two ex-girlfriends."

"Wow. That's very rough and hard on you. I'm sorry about those incidents that happen to you a year ago."

"Yeah. Me too, I can't find love anymore. I don't have that much luck with women."

"Maybe you haven't met the right one exactly."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So have you dated anyone?"

"No. I'm single all of my life so I don't have any ex-boyfriends."

"I see."

"Yeah. Weird isn't it."

"Nah. It's cool."

Nadia smiled and the two continue their lunch date together and smiling to one another. Minette came along to their table.

"Is everything ok here?" Minette questioned.

"Yes everything is perfect." Sonic responded.

"Ok let me know you guys need anything."

"Ok thank you." Nadia responded with a smile.

Minette smiled back and walks away and service with the other costumers.

"Hey Sonic." Nadia called.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Did you catch the news about the Batman?"

"Yes. He took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew and including the Mafia members of the Medici."

"Get out are you serious?"

"Yes. Mammoth Mogul has connections with Lorenzo and the Mafia and they're pretty tight with each other."

"How did you know about this?"

"Well… I heard it from Mammoth Mogul himself after the Freedom Fighters took him and his crew into custody."

"No wonder. Maybe you can help me Sonic. Help me take down Lorenzo and end the Medici gang."

"I can't. I'm on vacation."

"Aw. That's ok, I can deal with them myself as I get through with this chick from the circus."

"And who's this chick if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cerebella. She works for Vitale. He's the member with the Medici Mafia somewhat the leader of the Mafia."

"I see."

"_Hmm… He can tell me about Lorenzo and where is the Medici Tower?_" Sonic thought.

"Sonic are you there."

"Uh… Oh yeah just thinking that's all nothing bad exactly."

"Hey we should spend more time together. Most of my time, nothing bad things happen here."

"Sure thing. I think we can do that Nadia."

"Hey um… Are you in a mood for some fun Sonic?"

"And what is this "Fun" are you addressing if you don't mind me asking?"

Nadia Fortune smiled and had an idea in mind.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

We see Sonic and Nadia kissing inside of Nadia Fortune's apartment as they kiss wild and erotic. They then head into Nadia's bedroom while kissing and shutting the door closing it as soon there moment begin to start and there has been some moaning coming from Nadia's room which it was from Nadia Fortune herself.

"Mmm…" Nadia moaned in a soft tone.

* * *

_Somewhere, in New Meridian…_

A cerulean hair female watching professional wrestling in the living room of her apartment. She wore a grey t-shirt, blue denim jeans and white socks. She was eating a bowl of potato chips enjoying watching wrestling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door so she get up and answers the door. Once she opens the door, she sees Vitale in front of the female.

"Hello Cerebella." Vitale greeted.

"Vitale. What brings you here at my place?" Cerebella questioned.

"I came here because I have a job for you to do."

"A job. Since I don't need to perform at the circus so I'll get the job done. So what do you got for me that you want me to do?"

"I want you to assist the duplicate to kill the real feline feral to bring the Life Gem back to me so I could give it to my boss."

"If you say so then I'll get the job done. Speaking of which, who is this duplicate that you're talking about."

Vitale snap his fingers signaling it to show itself which it is the Robo Ms. Fortune making its appearance.

"A robot. Ok I'll get the job done and bring you back the Life Gem that you mentioned to me." Cerebella confirmed.

"Splendid and do not fail me or else they'll be consequences." Vitale stated with a stern look.

"Yes sir."

"You'll go by night time and kill that feline feral bitch and get that Life Gem. It is inside her."

"It's inside her you say?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I'll see to get the job done."

"I hope so don't fail me Cerebella."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Hours later…_

Sonic woke up groaning softly after the moment he had have with Nadia Fortune. Sonic was shirtless and then look at the time at the side table as it was around 7:00pm. The sun was setting into the night and it was almost the time for Sonic to become Batman and search for the Medici Mafia gang and take them down into justice.

Sonic turn his right and sees Nadia Fortune who is still asleep after the moment she had with Sonic. Nadia's body was covered with the blankets which she is naked underneath the covers. Sonic smiled and prompts himself out of the bed only having his boxers on. Sonic then put his clothes back on and his shoes on.

Just when Sonic is about to make his departure until something had interrupted him. His Batave then start to ring so Sonic then pulls out his cell phone and answers the call.

"Hello" Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic it's me NICOLE" NICOLE responded.

"NICOLE hey what's up?"

"Just wanting to check to see how are you doing in New Meridian."

"Right now I am at Little Innsmouth another city next to New Meridian City."

"I see. Anyway thought I call to see how you're doing things up there."

"I'm fine of course. Just only a moment of time until I go on patrol. I'll let you know what's up."

"Ok be careful Sonic."

"Will do."

Sonic hangs up his Batwave PDA and notice Ms. Fortune coming out of her bedroom with her shirt and panties on.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Nadia asked.

"To take care of urgent matters. I'll see you around." Sonic responded bidding farewell.

Before Sonic could leave, he was pulled by Nada Fortune by stretching her arms out and pulling Sonic close to him and deliver a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I hope I can see you again." Nadia purred.

"Maybe so. Well see about that."

Nadia smiled and kisses Sonic again. Sonic then exits out of Nadia's apartment. Nadia smiled and decided to go pay Minette a visit once again but she did not know what is coming for her.

Sonic return back to his hotel room back in New Meridian. Sonic then went on to check his cell one inside his backpack until he has a voicemail. Sonic then plays the voicemail message.

"_Sonic. This is Sally. I know you're very best but I want to talk to you. Look I know you had changed to a new person as I see right now. You've changed so much over an year and you've become someone that we have not ever seen from you before. Sonic… I want to say I'm proud of you and I'm sorry that I ever smacked you in the face last year. I hope you can forgive. I want to talk to you in person. If you get a chance, please call me back. I want to see you. Good bye._" Sally messaged.

The voicemail soon stopped after Sally's speech. Sonic heard every last bit of it and soon formed a smile on his face. Sonic then begin to go onto his laptop and going through some things before going on patrol to find Lorenzo and the rest of the Medici Mafia.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yu-Wan's restaurant…_

"So you slept with Sonic?" Minette questioned.

"Yes I did. It was amazing. The gentle touches and the feels when he caresses me were so incredible that light my body on fire." Nadia responded with a smile just thinking about it.

"So will you see Sonic again?"

"I hope so. I think I like him."

"Sounds to me you really are. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but when I see Sonic. I am asking out him out on a date of course."

The girls giggle in joy until suddenly, two figures begin to burst through the window of the restaurant. This cause everyone's attention wondering what is going on. Nadia then get to her stance readied for action. She then sees Cerebella making her appearance but she wasn't alone. Therefore, she is accompanied by a robo duplicate Ms. Fortune causing the real Ms. Fortune to be stunned to this.

"Hello Ms. Fortune, I came here to kill you and get that Life Gem from you to take it back to Vitale of the Medici Mafia." Cerebella stated.

"Over my dead body. You will never kill me as long as I'm around." Ms. Fortune countered getting into her stance.

"Be careful Nadia." Minette complied.

"Thanks Minette."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Cerebella pulls out her living hat weapon called: Vice Versa and puts it onto her head. Her hat begin to grow out big strong arms and Cerebella got to her stance. The Robo Ms. Fortune got to her stance preparing erself in combat mode and then begin to attack Ms. Fortune and Ms. Fortune then kicks away the duplicate. Cerebella then begin to charge and grabs Ms. Fortune and slams her against the wall using her hat.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic finished checking up things onto his laptop and checking things into the Batcave using the monitor camera until suddenly his Batwave goes off. Sonic pulls out his PDA Batwave and check out what is going on.

"Yu-Wan's restaurant. This can't be good. Probably those guys bringing in back up since I kicked them out of there." Sonic determined.

Sonic changes his expression into a stern look and walks over to the briefcase and sets it on his bed. Sonic then dialed the pin numbers and opens the brief case showing Sonic's black battle armor batsuit. Sonic then gets suit up and gadgets ready and putting on his mask. Sonic then exit out to the balcony and then dives down into the air and then glides and grapples his way to Yu-Wan's restaurant at Little Innsmouth.

* * *

_Back with Ms. Fortune…_

Ms. Fortune kept her ground fighting off her duplicate and Cerebella. The duplicate then charge over to but Cerebella then kicks off the Duplicate sending the duplicate outside of the restaurant. Cerebella begin bashing Nadia against the wall for the second time but Nadia then dodges away and starts to throw Cerebella against the table crashing to it and breaking the table. Ms. Fortune then gets struck by the duplicate with a brutal attack to the back and gets pummeled to the ground.

Ms. Fortune gritted her teeth and Cerebella jumps up and about to slam down Nadia but Nadia then pulls the duplicate into the way and give herself some time to dodge and Cerebella accidently pummeled down the duplicate to the ground. Ms. Fortune then kicks Cerebella with her leg stretching it long and have her getting thrown out of the restaurant.

Ms. Fortune rushes outside until she then gets it by a rock which Cerebella picks up off the ground and throws it against Ms. Fortune. Ms. Fortune shakes her ahead and prides herself up onto her feet but the duplicate returns outside out of nowhere and grabs her head and slams her down but except the body as Ms. Fortune's body begin to move and punches the duplicate and Ms. Fortune's head then pops up and start biting off of Cerebella's arm.

"AH! Get OFF OF ME!" Cerebella cried.

Cerebella later gets attack in the face by Ms. Fortune's body by punching her in the guts as the head start to let go of Cerebella's arm and get caught by her hands. Ms. Fortune then paces her back to her neck and giving a little crack and got to her stance.

Unfortunately, the duplicate jump up in the air and dive kicks down Ms. Fortune causing some serious damage to Ms. Fortune. Ms. Fortune tries to get up by Cerebella appears and grabbing her and start to pummel her up into a giant ball readied to crush her.

"NO! You can't defeat me!" Ms. Fortune shouted.

"Too bad because this is the end for you Ms. Fortune. Prepare to meet you death and so long bitch. It was nice knowing you." Cerebella scolded.

"NO! NADIA!" Minette shrieked in fear.

Cerebella smiled evilly and just about to kill Ms. Fortune and obtain the Life Gem but all of suddenly a batarang then approach to Cerebella and hits her in the face. Cerebella was forced to let go of Ms. Fortune and suddenly, the Batman appears gliding down to Cerebella and glide kicks Cerebella three feet away from her to the ground. The duplicate then charges to Batman but Batman jumps over to the duplicate and kicks the robot away back flipping two feet away and landed onto the ground as the duplicate gets crashed into the water.

Ms. Fortune transform back into her normal form and took a moment to gain her strength and when she glances to the suspect. She then sees the Batman making his appearance.

"No way…" Ms. Fortune stuttered.

"Nadia. Are you… No it can't be. It's the Batman." Minette announced

The Batman glance on over to Minette then to Ms. Fortune.

"Don't get up, I'll take it from here." Batman commanded in a dark voice.

"Batman. I just want you to know that Cerebella is working for Medici Mafia with a guy named: Vitale." Ms. Fortune informed.

"Then she'll direct me to the Medici Tower and tell me where the address is."

Batman glances over to Cerebella growling angrily.

"So you're the Batman that the Medici Mafia was talking about huh?" Cerebella corrected.

"Give up Cerebella. You don't want to fight me." Batman demanded.

"Not a chance cutie. But I'll be proud by the Medici when I discover your real identity."

"I like to see you try."

Cerebella got to her fighting stance and the duplicate of Ms. Fortune appearing out of the water still functioning and standing right behind of Batman. Batman look back at the duplicate and look back at Cerebella charging over to him and the duplicate charging to Batman. Batman then drop a smoke bomb and disappeared causing Cerebella and the duplicate to attack each other.

The Batman then jump kicks Cerebella as the duplicate then hitting Batman but Batman focus on the robot as he then counter the duplicate and deliver an uppercut and deliver a kick to the chest of the duplicate.

Batman then gets struck by Cerebella and Cerebella then picks p Batman in the air and delivers a Diamond Drop technique slamming Batman to his back and throws him to the ground. Batman throws a flash pellet against Cerebella blinded Cerebella for a few seconds like a flashbang.

"Ah! I can't see. I can't see!" Cerebella shouted.

Batman prompts himself up seeing the duplicate charging over to Sonic but Batman run towards the duplicate and slide through the duplicate and jumps up pulls out his batclaw firing it to the duplicate. Once t is caught to the duplicate, Batman start pulling the duplicate but the duplicate then pulls Batman and tries to deliver an attack but all of sudden Batman kicks himself off the duplicate and throw his batarangs against the duplicate. The duplicate somehow block the batarangs and look for the Batman but once it turns around, the Batman then pop out and deliver a punch through a whole of the duplicate as the duplicate was in a static trance.

Batman then insert some explosive gel and detonate and lowing up and destroying the duplicate of Ms. Fortune. Batman then sees Cerebella angrily start to swing punches from her hat as he evading and finally snatches the hat away from Cerebella.

"No my hat!" Cerebella yelled.

"Let's see how tough you can be without your hat?" Batman insulted.

"I'm tougher than you. You'll see Batman."

"Oh really then why do you always go home and cry to Vitale when you been defeated or failed a mission and he wasn't there for you to help you. You're working for the wrong people. They're going to turn on you and kill you without any warning"

"THAT'S A LIE! VITALE WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"

"Face the facts Cerebella. They will kill you since you're their bitch."

"Shut up!"

"Listen to me. Vitale will never have your back. He will arm you and even kill you even if you failed your mission. He never protect you and he will leave you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Cerebella got angry and start to deliver some punches at Batman but Batman evading and dodging Cerebella's punches and instead he then delivers a beatdown against Cerebella beating her into a pulp with multiple punches.

"Next time get out of the Mafia while you still can." Batman suggested.

With that being said, Batman then delivers one final punch against Cerebella to the face knocking her out unconscious. Batman then looks onto over to the civilians at Yu-Wan's restaurant then back to Cerebella. He then picks up Cerebella, puts her over the shoulder and grapples out of the scenery.

"He sure is amazing." Minette commented with a smile.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

The police showed up getting information about what has happened. Irvin arrived shortly after and sees Nadia Fortune and her friend Minette.

"Nadia. Are you ok?" Irvin asked.

"Yes I am. I'm fine thanks Irvin."

"So did you defeat that robot by yourself?"

"Of course not Irvin. I was the Batman." Minette answered.

"Did you just say the Batman?"

"Yes. A girl named: Cerebella the member of the Medici Mafia with the robot Nadia coming to kill. She almost killed Nadia until the Batman came to the rescue and rescued Nadia before meeting her death."

"Sounds like you're surprised. Is something wrong Irvin?" Nadia asked

"Yes. The Batman is a vigilante hero or villain. The police will heard of this and we'll begin our search for the Batman." Irvin explained.

"But the Batman saved Nadia. He's not a villain. He's a hero." Minitte reasoned.

"He's still a vigilante so we still need to capture the Batman."

"I can't believe this."

"Speaking of which, where is this Cerebella character?"

"The Batman took her and we have no idea where he was heading." Nadia responded.

"I got to get back to work but in the meantime Nadia. Get some rest."

"Yeah I'll do that."

Irvin nodded and return to his work.

"I wonder where the Batman had disappeared to?" Nadia wondered.

"Yeah you sure got me on that one. Where did he take Cerebella anyway?" Minette questioned.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

The Batwing then returns to the Batcave with the Batman inside the Batwing who had brought Cerebella. The Batman exits out of the Batwing and carrying Cerebella and takes her inside a room and locking her while she is being handcuffed.

Batman then takes off his mask appearing himself as Sonic and walk on over to the Batcomputer. Apparently, NICOLE then arrives to the Batcave and sees Sonic in his battle armor bat suit.

"Sonic. You're back. I thought you were out at New Meridian for a few days?" NICOLE reminded.

"I was but now that I have Cerebella trapped inside the room that I have locked her in there, she knows where I can find Lorenzo and put an end of the empire of the Medici Mafia gang." Sonic responded with concerned.

"So you have a lead then."

"Yes my work is far from over. This is just only the beginning."

* * *

***The song begin playing the Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Minette_

_Yu-Wan_

_Irvin_

_Robo Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Lorenzo_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**On the Next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**

**The Batman finally puts a stop against Lorenzo and the whole Medici Mafia but they hired a bodyguard to fight off the Batman.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Batman: Dark Knight.**


	4. Episode 4: Medici and the Bat

_**Previous on Batman: Dark Knight…**_

_**Sonic journeyed to New Meridian City and Little Innsmouth City to stop the Medici Mafia after being notified going through Mammoth Mogul's computer. Sonic had met Nadia Fortune and her friends. Nadia was being targeted by Medici's member: Cerebella and the Robot version of Ms. Fortune. Batman had taking down and defeated Cerebella and the Duplicate and taken Cerebella back to the Batcave and locked her inside a room. Now Sonic has a lead and can finally stop the Medici Mafia once and for all.**_

* * *

_New Meridian City, Medici Tower…_

"CEREBELLA IS OUT MISSING!" Lorenzo yelled in frustration.

"Yes sir." Vitale responded calmly.

"Damn it! The Batman here in New Meridian City and appears in Little Innsmouth too. He's becoming very annoying than I thought he would be."

"We haven't found Cerebella but we're working on it." Riccardo announced.

"Forget Cerebella. Since she's out missing. I am hosting a party tomorrow night at River King Casino the biggest party that I have ever prepared for and now Cerebella is out missing. It's time we call in the real big guns."

"What do you mean big guns boss?" Lawrence questioned.

"You'll see soon enough."

Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence turn around as they see a figure appeared out from the elevator wearing a purple dress out and had a big gun attacked onto her right arm.

"Gentleman, meet **Black Dahlia**." Lorenzo introduced.

"So this is the assassin that you mentioned hours ago right boss?" Riccardo corrected.

"Of course, she is my assassin and my body guard so she'll keep a look of the Batman who will stop me."

"Are you sure this bitch can stop and kill the Batman?" Lawrence

"Do not worry boys. There's more than meets the eye." Black Dahlia confirmed.

* * *

***The Intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Black Dahlia_

_Lorenzo_

_Vitale_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 4: Medici and the Bat**

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Cerebella finally woken up and realize she's trapped inside the room which it was dark. Cerebella soon realizes that she's being handcuffed onto her wrists.

"What the hell. Whoever you are get me out of here now!" Cerebella demanded.

Seconds after, the door begin to slightly open gaining Cerebella's attention. She sees the Batman standing in front of her and so Cerebella turn her attention to the Batman.

"You! Get me out of here now!" Cerebella demanded once again.

"So you're finally up. Now tell me where the Medici Tower is?" Batman questioned in a dark voice.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. The Medici Mafia will have you down splat."

"I doubt it. They can try to stop me whatever they want but that won't stop me for taking down the Medici Mafia and ending their empire for good."

"You will never stop the Medici Mafia Batman."

"Oh I know I will. But here are my question. Why are you working for the Medici Mafia? They don't respect you, they're using for the empire that the run for. Vitale doesn't respect you or love you. He is using you like a prostitute out on the streets every night."

"That's a lie! Vitale loves me like his own daughter. He found me and took me in and gave me everything that I wanted. I love him like my father and I don't have anyone else no more just only the Medici Mafia. They're my family now and I will do everything to please Vitale."

"Is that so then answer my question? If he would abuse you or tell you the complete truth nor showing his true colors. How would you feel and what will you think? Cerebella you can still live in a good and a peaceful life not with the Medici Mafia."

Cerebella hissed and turning her head away looking away not to look at Batman.

"Think about it." Batman suggested.

Batman then exits out the room leaving Cerebella there. Cerebella grew angry then begin having second thoughts.

Batman now Sonic the Hedgehog with his mask off and checking up to the Batcomputer. NICOLE appears and walks over to Sonic.

"So talk to Cerebella Sonic?" NICOLE asked.

"Yes. I gave her an ultimatum and thinking about things telling her what she should do and have a wonderful life instead of being with the Medici Mafia." Sonic responded.

"Do you think she'll chose the right path?"

"I don't know NICOLE but we'll find out soon enough."

"Oh this came in just now."

NICOLE hands Sonic the envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation. It's from Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes. He's having a big party at River King Casino in New Meridian City."

"Is that so then I'll go to his party and stop him and bring him down to justice say like a Sneak Attack."

"You sure you can stop him?"

"Yes. I'll examine and study his security then use bring down Lorenzo. You want to come with me."

"I love to but I need to stay here and keep the shield activate you know that already."

"That's right and you know I'll be back for Cerebella later and right now. I got to get back to New Meridian back to my hotel room. My stuff is already there."

"Ok and be careful at the part tomorrow and it starts to 9:00pm."

"Got it. See you soon NICOLE."

Sonic but his mask back on becoming Batman, entering the Batwing and took off back to New Meridian.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Little Innsmouth…_

Ms. Fortune returned back home to her apartment. She had a long day after fighting off her duplicate who is a robot and Cerebella the member of the Medici Mafia. Ms. Fortune then heads to the balcony and looks out the view of the city of Innsmouth. Suddenly, there was a bat shadow surrounded her making her be cautious and when Ms. Fortune turns around, she sees the Batman appearing in front of her.

"You again. How did you-"

"I tracked you down here. That's how I find you." Batman responded in his dark voice

"You know the police are looking for you including a friend mine who's a detective."

"I can see that but I always stay in the shadows."

Batman walks over and stand next to Ms. Fortune looking out the view of the city.

"Has anyone told you that you're full of surprises." Nadia stated.

"No. I like to make my entrance much more mysterious." Batman responded.

"So um… Are you here in this city to stop the Medici Mafia?"

"Yes. Lorenzo has connections and he's very powerful as it seems to be. The Medici Mafia are growing stronger by the minute."

"Why don't you let me help you take down the Medici Mafia?"

"No. I prefer working alone. You know what happen the incident back at your friend's restaurant."

"Yes I know but I can help you. Please let me help you, I can be a very great asset teaming up with you to stop Lorenzo and the Medici empire."

"Ok. But we're not going to kill them. We're just bringing them down to justice got it."

"Ok I understand."

"I know you're crossing your two fingers. You cannot lie to me."

"Damn you are good."

"Lorenzo is having a party at the River King Casino tomorrow night at 9:00pm."

"How did you know that?"

"A friend of mine inform me this earlier."

"Really whom?"

"Sonic."

"Sonic is going to the party?"

"Of course. He just got an invitation. He'll be there."

"I'm going to bring my detective friend with me and I'll make sure I get the apprehend against Lorenzo."

Nadia turn her head and sees that the Batman is nowhere to be seen.

"Huh… Like I said, he's full of surprises." Nadia said to herself.

* * *

_Later, the next day…_

Sonic was in his hotel room on his laptop checking on things and had then decided to give Sally a call. Sonic dials the number that he has on his contacts and begin to call Sally. As the phone rings, Sally then answers the phone.

"_Hey Sonic. Is that you?_" Sally greeted.

"Yes Sally it's me." Sonic communicated.

"_So you decided to call me back I see._"

"Yes I did. I got your voicemail so what's on your mind?"

"_Sonic. The past year and you've completely changed. I want to bring back our relationship that we used to have together._"

"Excuse me. What are you trying to get at?"

"_I want you back Sonic. I know I hurt you by smacking you in the face last year. I want you back Sonic and I want to make things work again._"

"Wow. I'm flattered and I am shocked to hear that from you. I really do Sally but I cannot form a relationship. I want to remain single as long as I could until I am ready."

"_I… I understand. Thank you for being very honest and I respect your opinion._"

"Thank you Sally."

"_I got to get back with the Freedom Fighters so I'll talk to you later Sonic._"

"Ok Sally bye."

Sonic hangs up the phone and return back to his routine.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave in Mobotropolis…_

Cerebella laid on the ground sleeping silently until the door begin to be open having her to wake up from her nap. Cerebella sees a Lynx wearing a mask holding out a plate of food for Cerebella to eat.

"Here you go." NICOLE said putting the plate down.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Cerebella asked.

"I'm the Batman's assistant. He told me about you Cerebella and I presume that you're the member of the Medici Mafia."

"Yeah I am. He knows everything about me huh?"

"He surely does. Plus he wants to help you to have a better life. He told me."

"I thought about what the Batman told me last night. Is he around?"

"No. He is out taking care of errands and investigating onto important things."

"Well if you see him back to your hideout. I want to talk to him."

"I'll inform him that you want to talk to him. No go on and eat, you seemed hungry."

NICOLE exits out the room and locking the door. Cerebella then takes the plat of food and begin to dig in. NICOLE then contacts Sonic onto his cell phone.

"_Hello._" Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic, its NICOLE." NICOLE responded.

"_What's up?_"

"Cerebella wants to talk to you once you return back to the Batcave."

"_I see. I'll be sure to have a word with Cerebella and figuring out what she wanted to discuss with me._"

"Ok. thought I let you know. I need to get back with the Freedom Fighters so I'll talk to you later."

"_Ok. I'll contact you after the party._"

"Understood."

NICOLE finished the conversation with Sonic and disappearing back to the surface and joining with the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in New Meridian…_

The mysterious foe was watching the news about the Medici Mafia and so she possess an evil smiled with her razor sharp teeth and laugh evilly.

"Lorenzo is having a party at the River King Casino. I'll be sure to be there and crash the party and kill Lorenzo and kill the entire fucking Mafia. Let the games… Begin" the mysterious foe chuckled and start to laugh evilly.

* * *

_Hours later…_

The party had already started and the people who were inviting dressed up and entered the party. Sonic soon enter inside the party since he got invited himself. He wore himself a blue tuxedo. A blue dressed shirt, black vest with it and also had a black tie to go along with it and wearing a black dressed jacket. Sonic even had on black dressed pants and black dressed shoes and looking very dashing with his suit. Sonic even had on his fedora hat on as he enters inside the casino.

The place was packed and everyone is enjoying their time at the party the Lorenzo hosted for. There was some smooth jazz playing by the band as the party continues on. The waiter then makes his appearance holding out a serving tray of wine.

"Would you care for some wine sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome sir, enjoy the party."

Sonic smiled and take a sip of his glass of wine. Sonic look around to find Lorenzo until he sees Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence in their tuxedos enjoying the party and keeping on a look out for the Batman and any other party crashers.

"Huh. It sure is packed and heavy. But it is a good party though."

"Indeed it is."

Sonic turned around and see a black hair male wearing a tux accompanied with a woman with purple hair wearing a beautiful black dress fitting right to her curves.

"Do I know you guys?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic it's me Nadia." Nadia answered.

"Nadia. What are you doing here and you look very beautiful by the way."

"Thank you and I'm looking for Lorenzo. Also this is my friend: Irvin."

"Hello there." Irvin greeted extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Irvin." Sonic responded shaking his hand

"So did you get here Sonic?"

"I was invited by Lorenzo himself."

"Lucky. Look me and Irvin need to keep our job on put so you can go back and enjoy your vacation Sonic."

"Thank you."

Sonic turns away and walk to a different direction and look around seeing multiple Medici Mafia members are on the lookout for the Batman. Sonic walk through the middle of the floor until someone had then approach to him.

"Sonic thank goodness you have arrived."

Sonic turn around and sees Lorenzo wearing a Black and red tuxedo and smiled at Sonic.

"You must be Lorenzo." Sonic corrected.

"Yes I am. It's an honor to meet you Sonic. So tell me, are you enjoying the party so far?" Lorenzo questioned.

"As matter of fact yes I am. You sure hosted and keeping the party extremely well sir."

"That's what I like to hear. Also I like the tuxedo, you got style. That's what I like about you. I want you to meet someone."

The woman appear standing next to Lorenzo. She had purple hair and she even wore a purple long dress even wore stocking. She even wore black high heel platform boots (_Skullsgirls version_) to go along with her outfit and had blue eyes.

"Sonic, I would love for you to meet **Zone Tan.**" Lorenzo introduced.

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you handsome." Zone greeted.

"An honor to meet you." Sonic responded and kisses Zone's hand.

"Oh a gentlemen. You sure know how to make a girl smile."

"Why thank you and you look so handsome with that tuxedo."

"Thanks. Also you look very beautiful with that dress Zone."

"Thank you very much Sonic. You are such a gentlemen."

"*Ahem* Zone here is my partner here with my business and provide our ideas together." Lorenzo explained

"That's very intriguing Lorenzo." Sonic commented.

"Of course it is. Would you excuse me, I like to attend with my friends. I'll leave you two alone."

Lorenzo takes off to meet with his friends leaving Sonic and Zone behind.

"So handsome, enjoying the party so far?" Zone asked.

"Yes. Yes I am, what about you. Enjoying yourself beautiful?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes I am. Good party isn't it."

"It sure is."

The jazz band then attend to play the song **Close the Door by Teddy Pendergrass**. Zone smiled and look at Sonic.

"Would you care to dance with me Sonic?" Zone requested.

"Sure but I should be asking you." Sonic smiled accepting the request.

Zone extend her hand and Sonic oblige to take her hand and brings her close to him. Zone wrap her arm around Sonic ad Sonic wrap his arm around Zone and the two had begun to dance together. Sonic kept his eyes locked towards Zone's eyes as she kept her towards Sonic dancing along to the song that is playing by the band.

"You're a good dancer Sonic." Zone commented.

"Thanks so are you getting into the rhythm of course"

The jazz band begin playing **You Know That I Love You (Jazz Version) by Kim Waters**. Sonic then had an idea which brought Zone to be suspicious.

"What're you smiling about?" Zone questioned.

"Things are about to get real." Sonic responded.

Sonic begin spinning Zone a little and spinning her close to Sonic again. Zone smiled and went on to the moment and so the two of them went on dancing for real causing a lot of attention to the civilians in the party. The Medici Mafia and including Nadia and Irvin had their attention to Sonic and Zone who were dancing to the song. Sonic and Zone then start dancing to the left and to the right and spinning together and stomping the foot. They begin to dance to the left turning their heads together, spinning and tilt their head up looking up at the ceiling.

Sonic spin Zone three feet away and she stop and begin swaying her hips in a sexual manner and Sonic begin doing a Michael Jackson doing and signal Zone to come to him. Zone smiled and spinning herself toward Sonic and take Sonic's hand and the two then went on dancing to the song.

"Sonic is very graceful." Lorenzo commented watching Sonic and Zone dance.

"Yeah he's stealing the show." Vitale informed.

"Silence and watch them dance."

Sonic and Zone continue to dance together having a wonderful time together. Zone begin to urn herself around facing her back onto Sonic's chest and her rear start go against Sonic's pelvic and begins to grind with Sonic. Sonic wrap his hands around Zone's waist. She wrap her hand around Sonic's neck and smiled with her eyes close grinding with Sonic.

As minutes pass by and Sonic and Zone come to the finishing finally as they begin spinning themselves around for a few second then suddenly Zone lean back to the floor with her eyes close with Sonic holding her making a finish finally and the crowd begin applaud of there wonderful performance drove Sonic and Zone to smile together.

"You are incredible." Sonic commented.

"And you are amazing." Zone responded with a smile.

And so the crowd continue applauding them both of them and Sonic and Zone wave at the crowd and they continue to the party. Zone takes Sonic's hands and takes him to the bar.

"Two tequilas please." Zone requested.

The bartender then makes tequilas for the both of them and serve them their drinks.

"You were amazing out there Sonic." Zone commented.

"Thanks Zone. You were incredible too out there." Sonic responded.

"Yeah well I have my ways when I'm getting into the groove. So tell me what do you do?"

"I'm a retired Freedom Fighter back in Mobius so I go solo and do my own personal business."

"Like being a hero still?"

"You can say that. What about you?"

"That I cannot tell you, it's a secret."

"It's cool. It's best to keep it that way. I understand I truly do."

"So do you have a secret?"

"Why yes I do but I won't tell."

"I can deal with that. So what brings you here in Meridian?"

"On vacation exactly. Just staying her for a few days before I go back home."

"Oh I see. In that case, how about we get out of here and continue this hang out at your hotel room."

Before Sonic could respond until suddenly, something then explode into the casino everyone to gain their attention. They then see sees a woman in purple outfit with a purple top hat as she is smoking a cigar.

"Peacock has come to play everybody. Let's party!" Peacock announced shooting out her giant .44 Magnum in the air

"KILL THAT BITCH!" Lorenzo commanded.

The Mafia gang then begin to shoot out their guns at Peacock but Peacock then unleash laser fire against the Medici Mafia members. Nadia then undress herself as Ms. Fortune and she and Irvin then make their way to Lorenzo until suddenly, Black Dahlia makes her appearance and begin to shoot out a grenade launcher from her right arm and the two took cover. Everyone panic as the party was over knowing from the incidents that is happening right now. Zone looked for Sonic but he was nowhere to be found.

Sonic rushed upstairs to the rooftop and activate his Batwave sending an immediate drop. Seconds after, the Batwing arrives and sending in the immediate drop just in time and Sonic then catches the briefcase, dialing his pin numbers onto the briefcase and opens it showing his bat suit and gadgets. Sonic then begins to suit up.

* * *

_Downstairs of the casino…_

The Medici Mafia members were shooting out their guns at Peacock but she had brought her toy soldiers along and fighting the members off. As the people backed away not to get into their way until suddenly, the Batman then makes his appearance by breaking through the ceiling window and dropping down catching everyone's attention.

"IT'S THE BATMAN!" the civilian announced.

Zone look on and so does everyone as Batman then throws his batarangs at the Medici members and jump over to of the two soldiers and kick them out.

"Damn it, it's Batman. Let's go." Lorenzo commanding Vitale, Riccardo and Lawrence making their exit.

Batman went on to fight off the Medici member and Peacock's toy soldiers. Irvin and Ms. Fortune pursued after Lorenzo and his crew. Black Dahlia then interrupt them and shooting out a grenade launcher as both of them then take cover and jump out of the as the grenade launcher begin to impact and explode.

Peacock fire lasers from her arms and sees the Batman glaring at her.

"The Batman huh? Well it's time to kill me a bat." Peacock said shooting Batman with her large .44 Magnum.

Batman throws smoke pellets surrounded Peacock with smoke. Peacock clear the smoke out and she get hit in the face by Batman with one of his punches. Peacock growled and start to engage in combat with Batman.

Black Dahlia shoot out another grenade and takes off meeting with Lorenzo and his crew. Ms. Fortune and Irvin could continue after Lorenzo but was pinned down by Medici members shooting their guns at them as they took cover. Irvin took out on his pistol from his hidden holster and shoots against the Medici members.

"These guys are sure beginning to annoy me!" Ms. Fortune shouted.

Batman deliver an uppercut against Peacock. Peacock snapped out of anger and then start to head-butted Batman and throws a big bomb at Batman and explode as Batman flies on over to the bar and crashing against the bottle shelves as the bottles begin collapsing down to the ground and breaking the glass of each bottle. Batman prompts himself up onto his feet and sees Peacock unleash multiple weapon and begin shooting out laser and so Batman jump over the counter and evade the laser attacks that is coming from Peacock as she laughed evilly smoking a cigar. Batman wall run up to the edge of the floor of the casino and jump up doing some flips and run to his right as Peacock and start to throw flash pellets against Peacock and blind her sight for a short of time and forcing to stop her laser attack.

"DAMN IT! You'll pay for that Batman!" Peacock threatened.

Just as Peacock got her vision back, she turn and sees Batman gliding towards with his cape her and kicked her against the wall knocking her out unconscious.

Batman then sees the Medici Mafia shooting their guns at Irvin and Ms. Fortune so he then rushes on over to them and beating down the Medici members taking them down in seconds. After the fight, everyone then felt safe as the battle was over and they begin cheering for the Batman. Zone watched the entire fight and smiled at the Batman.

Batman then turn his attention towards Irvin and Ms. Fortune as they prompt themselves up. Irvin witness and sees the Batman and point his gun towards the Batman.

"Freeze Batman, you are under arrest!" Irvin commanded.

"Irvin, he save us. Cut him some slack." Ms. Fortune pleaded

"Sorry Nadia but Batman is a vigilante and he's a criminal just like Lorenzo and his Medici Mafia crew. He's coming with me."

Batman throw his smoke pellet but Irvin wasn't going to let Batman get away so he jump through the smoke to catch Batman but Batman was nowhere to be seen. Irvin had a stern look on his face.

"He got away." Irvin murmured angrily.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

NICOLE waited patiently for Sonic to return but she then hear some noises. The Batwing returns back to the Batcave and landed onto the pad and Batman exit out the Batwing and headed towards NICOLE.

"Welcome back Sonic. How did it go and how was the party?" NICOLE asked.

"It was good but the incident down at the party was brutal and rough." Batman responded.

"Really I didn't know that."

"Here it's on the news. I'm going to have a talk with Cerebella."

Batman turn the Batcomputer on and shows NICOLE the news as she turn her attention to watch while sitting on a chair. Batman then enters the room and sees Cerebella sitting on the floor still on handcuffs.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Batman assured.

"Yes. I thought about what you said to me yesterday and you're right. I'm better than Vitale and the Medici Mafia. I want to live a better life instead to be with them. I want to change and I want to become a great person like what Sonic mentioned on the news." Cerebella confessed.

"Are you sure about this. You sound sincere?"

"Yes I am. I want to change and to do that, I want to help you take down the Medici Mafia and bring them down to justice."

"You made a wise and understandable decision Cerebella."

Batman walk over to Cerebella, raise her up on her feet and looking into her eyes. He then release Cerebella from the handcuff and she is now free.

"Now that you're free, you can attack me or help me. You're decision." Batman commanded.

Cerebella was silent at the moment and thought for a moment but instead, she then give herself in and not wanting to harm or attack the Batman.

"I do not want to hurt you. I want to help you. Why did you do that?" Cerebella asked.

"To make sure if you're lying or not but you're not lying. Anyway can you tell me where I can find Lorenzo and the rest of the entire Medici Mafia?" Batman questioned.

"Yes. I can show you the address."

"Good then let's get going then."

Cerebella nodded in response and soon Batman and Cerebella then hop in the Batwing and soon take off as NICOLE watching them take off.

* * *

_Elsewhere, River King Casino in New Meridian City…_

The police arrived minutes later and making arrests on the Medici Mafia members and collecting evidence as the toy soldiers were destroyed during the fight. Irvin begin to investigate the whereabouts of the Batman.

"Looks like Peacock got away before the cops could arrive here." Irvin stated.

"Yeah. It's time we end the Medici Mafia once and for all." Ms. Fortune countered.

"Just like that?"

"Yes just like that. I'm going to avenge my friends from the Fishbone gang."

"Well if you're going then I'm coming with you."

"Don't you have a search warrant?"

"No but I will do whatever it takes to stop the Medici Mafia for good."

* * *

_Somewhere in New Meridian…_

Peacock head in the shadows of the alleyway. Peacock then gets a contact by an unfamiliar suspect from her phone so she then answers it.

"Yeah who the hell is it?" Peacock threatened.

"_An unknown name and I know what you are Peacock. I can help you._"

"Why should I trust you?"

"_Because you have no choice unless you want the cops to capture you._"

"Please the police can't catch me."

"_What if I tell you that I know the Address of the Medici Tower where Lorenzo is hiding?_"

"WHAT! You can tell me?"

"_Yes that is why I called you. I'll text you the address so you can finish what you have started._"

"Excellent."

* * *

_Medici Tower…_

The Mafia were on the rooftop keeping on a lookout for the Batman. They soon were knocked out silently by the Batman and Cerebella.

"This is it, I'll distract Vitale and the others and disable the security breach so you can make your way to Lorenzo." Cerebella stated.

"Good and be careful." Batman responded.

Batman and Cerebella continue on pursuit.

Vitale was in his own office going through some things until he hears a door open which brought him a shock when Cerebella makes her return.

"Cerebella, come here. I missed you." Vitale commanded.

"Certainly baby."

Cerebella walk over to Vitale and sat on his lap.

"So where have you been all this time?" Vitale questioned.

"Batman hold me hostage and once I made my escape, I killed him for you." Cerebella responded with a evil smile.

"Good then, I can report to Lorenzo that you killed Batman."

"That's not going to happen."

"Excuse me."

Cerebella then punches Vitale knocking out unconscious. Cerebella then disable the security warnings and smiled.

"This time the Medici will come to an end." Cerebella determined.

Lorenzo was at his office fearing for the Batman as Lawrence and Riccardo have their guns ready for Batman to kill.

"I want the Batman killed ASAP." Lorenzo commanded.

"Yes sir." Riccardo and Lawrence responded with a nod.

Suddenly, the elevator had reach to the top floor to Lorenzo's so they pointed their guns at the elevator thinking its Batman.

"It's him. Kill the son of a bitch!" Lorenzo shouted.

Moments of silence were in the air and when the elevator begins to open, Peacock made her appearance and begin to shoot and kill Riccardo and Lawrence witch one shot per kill. Peacock smiled evilly and makes her way to Lorenzo.

"NO! BLACK DAHLIA SHE'S HERE! KILL HER!" Lorenzo yelled in fear

Black Dahlia jump from the ceiling and pointed her weapon to Peacock.

"You think you can kill me, I'm missing my cartoons." Peacock insulted.

"Of course she will, she'll take you out in seconds." Lorenzo exclaimed.

"We'll see about that then."

Peacock and Black Dahlia engage in combat. Lorenzo then makes his exit out of his office. But all of suddenly, the Batman glided through the window and stopping Lorenzo's tracks.

"It's over Lorenzo. You lost." Batman stated.

"No. But it will be soon."

Lorenzo presses the button to call for back up but the alarm didn't go off.

"What the hell, what's going on?" Lorenzo wondered.

"Let's just say I had a friend that disabled the security and I've already taking down most of the Mafia and the snipers on the roof." Batman responded.

"No… I will not ended like this."

Lorenzo pulls out his gold desert eagle and point it at the Batman who just only stood there.

"Time to die Batman, if you can't have anyone kill you. Might as well do it yourself then." Lorenzo stated.

Just about Lorenzo pulling the trigger but there was another gun shot was heard. It didn't came from Lorenzo but when Lorenzo turns around, it was Black Dahlia who shot Lorenzo.

"Y-You shot me." Lorenzo said.

"Of course I did, you've lost and the Medici are done. Now I can start My Mafia Empire and take over your business." Black Dahlia confessed.

"Y-You… Bitch."

Lorenzo gargled in death and passes out and meet his demise. Peacock smiled and walks away.

"Well it was fun while it lasted now it's time to-"

Before Peacock could finish her sentence, she was shot in the back of the head by Black Dahlia as she collapsed to the ground and blood begin to drip onto the ground and so was Lorenzo's blood. Black Dahlia turn her attention to the Batman.

"And now you will die Batman." Black Dahlia hissed.

"Come on and bring it then."

Black Dahlia begin to shoot out her grenades against the Batman but the Batman begin to evade and took cover against Lorenzo's desk.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Irvin and Ms. Fortune arrived inside the Medici tower only seeing that some of the Medici Mafia were knocked down so they continue on foot but suddenly, more of the Medici Mafia come out from the stairs and start shooting their guns at Irvin and Ms. Fortune as they took cover.

"Go I'll take care of these guys." Irvin commanded.

"Are you sure Irvin." Ms. Fortune inquired.

"Yes now go."

Ms. Fortune nodded her head and continues on to find Lorenzo while Irvin deal with the last members of the Medici Mafia.

* * *

_Lorenzo's office, top floor…_

Batman continue evading away from Black Dahlia grenades shooting out of her big gun attacked onto her right arm. Batman began throwing explosive pellets to Black Dahlia blowing them up in front of Black Dahlia to buy himself some time. Black Dahlia then shooting out another grenade and Batman then jump and evading the grenade once again explode. Batman finally gets close to Black Dahlia and deliver a punch against Black Dahlia. Black Dahlia swings her right arm against Batman, Batman duck down and deliver an uppercut. Black Dahlia then kicks Batman away from her and shoot out her gun and Batman jump roll to the side evading the grenade again.

Black Dahlia then all for back up as there a few females wearing bunny suits as they were a skull makes coming to assist Black Dahlia their leader. Batman then fight off Black Dahlia's crew. During Batman's fight with Black Dahlia and her girls, Cerebella then appear and begin dashing one of Black Dahlia's girls out of the way and stood beside Batman.

"You're helping me. I thought you were gone by now." Batman assumed.

"Nope. I said I would help me and this is my chance to fulfill my word. You take care the bitch with the purple dress, I got the girls." Cerebella responded.

Batman nodded and he and Cerebella work together and fight off Black Dahlia and her girls. Cerebella uses her Vice Versa to beat down and fighting off Black Dahlia's girls while Batman fights off Black Dahlia. Black Dahlia continue to try hitting Batman by swinging her right arm and firing her weapon but Batman then begin to evade Black Dahlia and continue to throw hits again. Black Dahlia changings the ammo into machine gun and then begin shooting her gun shooting bullets at Batman. Batman then drags Cerebella to cover as Black Dahlia accidently shoot at her girls and killing them in seconds.

"Thanks." Cerebella thanked.

Batman nodded and begin to throw a smoke pellet to Black Dahlia and surrounding her with smoke. Black Dahlia begin to shoot out her gun to different areas against the wall and windows also the elevator creating bullet holes. Black Dahlia continue on shooting while surrounded in smoke. Batman then commanded Cerebella to stay put as he then went through the smoke.

Black Dahlia continue shooting for seconds and once the smoke clear out, Batman appear in front of her just now and begin to attack Batman but Batman countered Black Dahlia by catching her right arm and start to bash his fist and breaking the robot arm causing Black Dahlia to scream in agony and Batman then deliver one brutal punch against Black Dahlia knocking her out unconscious as she then flew straight to Lorenzo's desk and crash through and breaks the desk. Cerebella then walks over to Batman.

"That was amazing. You sure know how to find a way Batman." Cerebella commented.

"I have my ways and I want to thank you for helping me stop the Medici Mafia."

"You're welcome. Now that Medici Mafia are over. I am free."

"BATMAN!"

Both of them turn their heads and sees Ms. Fortune.

"Cerebella, I'm going to-"

"No. She's with me. She helped me take down the Medici Mafia but Peacock killed Lorenzo." Batman notified

"Really. She did?" Ms. Fortune inquired.

"Also, Black Dahlia killed Peacock and I did not killed them."

"I believe you. Now the Medici Mafia are over, now let's…"

Before Ms. Fortune could finish her sentence that until Irvin had appeared but this time, he brought along the police.

"Freeze Batman. You and the girls are under arrest." the police officer stated.

"No. Batman didn't kill them. Black Dahlia killed Peacock and Peacock killed Lorenzo." Ms. Fortune reasoned.

"It looks to me that Batman killed them. Since they're the most wanted criminals and Batman is still a vigilante therefore, he must surrender himself" Irvin complied.

"NO! I will not let you arrest him."

"Nadia, get out of the way. Don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry Irvin but I cannot let you arrest Batman. He's a hero."

Irvin closed his eyes and had no choice to point out his gun towards Ms. Fortune but suddenly, Vitale appeared and holding onto something in his right hand.

"No I will not let you get away with this. Cerebella you betrayed me and helped the Batman and Batman brought all of this attention and cause all of this to happen." Vitale snarled in anger.

"Vitale. You are under arrest." Irvin said pointed his pistol at Vitale.

"Ahahahaha you think? Batman didn't killed Lorenzo, Peacock and Black Dahlia. They killed each other except for Black Dahlia who is unconscious, I seen the whole video during the monitor. Of course, you guys will never get out of here alive once I had this."

Vitale shows everyone the Titan formula inside a needle. Vitale then inserts the needle and presses the needle inside as the Titan went through inside Vitale. Vitale then begin to change as he then begin to scream and start grow bigger and grow muscles and his suit begun to rip growing in growth and now wearing ripped pants like the Incredible Hulk. Vitale's eyes then begin to change neon green and start to scream and set his target to Cerebella.

Vitale begin charging to Cerebella to attack her but Batman jump on top of Titan Vitale as Vitale growled and tries to get Batman off but Batman then gets off of Vitale and surround the both of them with explosive gel, Batman detonates it and they had begun to collapsed through the floor down to the main floor downstairs creating floor whole from Vitale's strength.

"BATMAN!" Ms. Fortune cried.

"I got to get down there." Cerebella said in fear.

"You all will not be going anywhere after I eliminate the witnesses" Black Dahlia said as she pressed the detonator

The whole office is rigged to explode.

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW!" Irvin yelled.

Everyone then out of Lorenzo's room and so the office begin to explode killing Black Dahlia with it and making their way down stairs to Batman and Vitale.

Batman was up fighting against Titan Vitale as Vitale throws Batman through the glass window and crash to Lorenzo's limo. Vitale roared and running as fast he can to bash through Batman but Batman then grapples to the nearby building to the rooftop. Titan Vitale saw this coming and so Vitale then jump onto the building and climbs up to the building to catch the Batman.

Batman then hide in the shadows as Vitale begin looking for Batman as Batman begins to contact NICOLE.

"NICOLE to the Batcave. Vitale as gotten himself with Titan and becoming very powerful. What is his status?" Batman commanded

"_It's not good. He's becoming invincible in and powerful. If you don't stop him and change Vitale back to her normal stat before he will remain invincible forever._"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"_Sadly no but all I can say is you have like 44 minutes before Vitale become powerful._"

"That's all I need to know. I just need to attack him but quietly and I must be quick about it."

Batman throw some explosive pellets against Vital to cause a distraction. Vitale look around as Batman then turn on his shock gloves that he had upgrade for his batsuit and begin to sneak up to Vitale but unfortunately Vitale turns and saws Batman and so he then grabs Batman crushing him to death. Batman then throw his glue grenade at Vitale's face as he roared and let go of Batman. Batman then start to deliver a shocking punch against Vitale three times but Vitale hits Batman away sending him flying against the wall.

Batman prompts himself up quickly as Vitale run towards Batman but Batman back flip onto the roof and wall jumps to Vitale and double kick Vitale straight to the face but Vitale grabbed Batman and slamming him brutally and throws him to the ground. Vitale jumps up in the air and begin to punch down Batman but Batman rolled himself away as Vitale punch to the ground roof and Batman then deliver a shocking punch again but ducked away and punching Vitale three times in the face. Vitale roared and slamming down his fists but Batman then backflips away and throw flash pellets blinding Vitale for a short while. Batman then took the chance as he jumps onto Batman onto the back when Vitale turn away and suddenly Batman then begin to shock Vitale with his shock gloves and making Vitale roared in pain.

After seconds of shocking Vitale, he then collapsed onto the ground and suddenly changes himself back into his normal state. Batman then looks on to Vitale who is unconscious after transforming back into his normal state.

"Game over Vitale, the Medici Mafia is finished for good. Permanently." Batman stated in his dark voice.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The Black car with tinted windows appeared to the Medici Tower and see the ruckus. The window came down as it was Zone herself looking on to the ruckus.

"Looks like the Batman did it. He took down the Medici Mafia and now Peacock is dead since I am the one who called her. Anyway, my work here is done and I can move on and proceed back into my previous status. Let's get out of here driver."

Zone pulls the window up and the car then droves off without a trace.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

The police were arresting the rest of the Medici Mafia and gathering the dead bodies into the ambulance. Vitale was also arrested and taken into custody. Ms. Fortune smiled and walk over to Irvin.

"Hey Irvin, we did it though." Ms. Fortune said with a smile.

"Yes. But it was the Batman, he is the one that taken down the Medici Mafia and ended their empire for good." Irvin responded.

"So do you think he's a bad guy?"

Irvin looks away and thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I was wrong about the Batman. He took down Vitale and stop the Medici Mafia and now their empire had come to an end. Everyone can be at peace all thanks to Batman." Irvin confessed.

"Are you serious?" Ms. Fortune questioned.

"Yes. Batman is very tough and independent guy and had taken on Vitale. So I was wrong about him."

"I'm glad you feel that way Irvin."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. We were just only doing your job, I understand that."

Irvin smiled and Ms. Fortune smiled back.

* * *

_Onto the rooftop…_

Batman look down at the scenery as news reporters were reporting on the news live of the incidents that has happen.

"Thought I could find you up here."

Cerebella appear and stand next to Batman.

"Should you be hiding?" Batman questioned in a dark voice.

"Nah. I'm fine and now that the Medici Mafia are history, I can now fully proceed to my career and perform at the circus." Cerebella responded.

"That's good. Pursue to the right path."

"Yeah and I want to thank you. Thank you for changing my life around and I finally found my happiness and I am at peace."

"Don't thank me."

"I should thank you. Thank you Batman, you're a true life saver."

"Don't mentioned it."

Cerebella smiled and then makes a move onto Batman when she turn Batman to face her and begins kissing Batman passionately on the lips and break away.

"That is to show you how much I want to thank you. I can't thank you enough." Cerebella said with a smile.

Batman nodded as he begin to activate his beacon and suddenly, the Batwing arrived and Batman then start to grapple to the Batman, enters inside the Batwing and then took off without a trace. Cerebella smiled seeing the Batman leaving and rub her lips.

* * *

_Later, the next day…_

Ms. Fortune and Minette were having a conversation while sitting at a table.

"Wow. Batman took down Vitale on his own. That is so cool and saved Cerebella before Vitale could harm her. Did you talk to her?" Minette asked.

"Yes. She called me on the phone and apologizes so we're friends now." Nadia responded.

"That's good and now that the Medici Mafia are gone, everyone can be at peace all thanks to the Batman."

"Yeah right on girlfriend."

Moments after, Sonic then enters inside Yu-Wan's restaurant and Nadia squealed so she then rush and hugs Sonic happily.

"Sonic I am so happy to see you. What happen to you last night?" Nadia asked.

"Long story I had things to take care of but anyway I come to say good bye." Sonic responded.

"What why?"

"I got to get back home. I need to get back and proceed to my goals and accomplishments."

"Maybe I can come with you to Mobotropolis. We can be together."

"You're needed here and your friend Minette needs you here. Besides you're the protector now and you still have to honor that and do it for your fallen Fishbone gang friends."

"You're right."

Sonic nodded and kisses Nadia on the lips.

"I'll come and visit soon." Sonic stated.

"Don't be too long ok." Nadia responded before kissing Sonic on the lips some more.

Sonic smiled and then exits out the restaurant and heads on back to Mobotropolis in Mobius.

* * *

***The credits begin to play the Batman intro ending (2004)***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Sally Acorn_

_Cerebella_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Irvin_

_Minette_

_Peacock_

_Black Dahlia_

_Lorenzo_

_Vitale_

_Riccardo_

_Lawrence_

_Zone Tan_

* * *

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next episode of Batman: Dark Knight…**

**The Team Destructix are up to no good again and they terrorizes different zones to make a name for themselves. Batman takes them one also he has to deal with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to complete their mission to take down the Batman.**


	5. Episode 5: Too Tough

_Somewhere, in Cassinopolis…_

During at the bar, the villains were drinking and doing nothing and just drink and enjoying their time being. There we see Scourge, Sgt. Simian, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, Lightning Lynx and Scourge's girlfriend: Fiona.

They all sat and have a little meeting with each other.

"Ok we all heard about the Batman" Scourge stated

"Of course. Batman had taken down the Medici Mafia, stopping Mammoth Mogul and taken down how member: Sleuth Dawg" Lightning exclaimed

"Yeah and Batman has a lot to pay for after what he has done with Sleuth" Simian assured

"Yeah I say we go slaughtered the Batman" Predator suggested

"No no not yet. We don't want to draw attention quite early on the Batman. We set him up as bait and jump him" Scourge explained

"What are you suggesting baby?" Fiona questioned

"When I mean jump, we kill the Batman and make a name for ourselves and show the Freedom scumbags and the loser Chaotix that we're the most dominant team that Mobius as ever lived. We will make sure that Batman will suffer the price for bringing Sleuth down"

* * *

***The intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Team Destructix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 5: Too Tough**

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic was working onto something as it was a car as he was finishing building it and begin modifying it. Sonic wore a white tank top, grey sweat pants and black boots. Sonic even is listening to the song Live to **Win by Paul Stanley**.

"Oh yeah." Sonic commented.

Sonic then turn up the volume and bopping his head back and forth while working on a new vehicle that he sped weeks on building and modifying. It was almost done and Sonic just need to add a few more modifications and adjustments to it.

NICOLE appears into the Batcave and looking for Sonic as he is down below on the second floor working onto something so NICOLE then went down to the second floor to try to talk to Sonic. She was holding a plate of food that she made for Sonic to eat.

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC." NICOLE called.

Sonic heard his name called and so he then pause and stop the music and turn his attention to Sonic. Sonic was completely messy from working on a new vehicle all day.

"I brought you here some food since you haven't eating anything." NICOLE informed showing Sonic a plate of chicken tenders and fries.

"Oh goodie, that sounds good. Just set them there, I'll eat when I'm finished with a new ride." Sonic responded.

"What are you working on exactly?"

"A car. What do you think?"

NICOLE examines the vehicle and realizing what it is.

"It's a **Lamborghini Aventador**. When on earth did you bought this car and how did you ended up having it here?"

"I didn't buy it, I build it." Sonic responded.

"What?! You build this Lamborghini here in the Batcave?"

"Precisely. I checked the blueprints online teaching me how to build one so I did. I even download the blueprints just in case I got lost but I did pretty good without the blueprints."

"So um… Have you figured out a name for your vehicle?"

"Of course NICOLE. The **Batmobile** that is what I'm calling it."

"That makes sense and you paint the car all black."

"Nope. Black and dark blue. Observe."

Sonic clicks on the button as the Batmobile begin to start up and there were some neon lights onto the Batmobile which it was dark blue. NICOLE was intrigue of what she's witnessing.

"Fascinating Sonic! This is incredible." NICOLE commented.

"Thank you and now I'm just only finishing up the finishing touches, adding a few adjustments and modifications and this baby will be set up and ready to go when I'm out patrolling the night." Sonic responded with a smile.

"That's good. You've become very excellent of your progress of inventing things."

"Thank you NICOLE. Anyway, let me take a break and eat my food. I'm going back up, care to join me."

"Certainly."

Sonic takes the plate and he and NICOLE takes the elevator up back to Sonic's residence. The wardrobe begins to slide to the right as Sonic and NICOLE exit out the elevator and the wardrobe slides back down hiding the secret passage.

Sonic then heads to the living room and take a seat with NICOLE sitting next to Sonic and Sonic turns on the TV eating his food and puts on the news.

"_There has been break in at the Casinopolis last night at the bank. Thousands of dollars were stolen by the Team Destructix lead by Scourge the Hedgehog himself. The Destructix are still in large planning their next attack. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about the incident last night?_" Miranda Lynx questioned.

"_Yes Miranda. We'll take care of the Destructix and we'll make sure they will not do this or try hurting other mobians again._" Sally responded.

"_What about the Batman?_"

"_He's still a vigilante at some point. We will take down the Batman and finding out who he really is behind the mask. In other words, we'll take down the Destructix and Batman._"

"_Thank you Sally. This is Miranda Lynx, stay tuned for more details about the incidents and about the Batman._"

"It looks like you have your handful Sonic. It looks like you're going to be dealing with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix while you'll be taking on the Destructix and Scourge." NICOLE informed.

"Yeah I noticed but it's going to be a long night though I can feel it." Sonic responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the warehouse in Casinopolis…_

The Destructix are counting up money that they had stolen from the bank last night. Scourge was sitting on a chair smoking a cigar with Fiona sitting onto Scourge's lap and planting him kisses onto his cheek.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Big money mission." Scourge said smirking.

"So when do we fight Batman?" Predator Hawk questioned.

"Yeah when do we get to kill Batman." Flying Frog added.

"Patience boys. We'll get Batman and to add on with that, I have a perfect plan to lure Batman to set a trap on him." Scourge responded.

"Are you sure this plan will work baby?" Fiona inquired.

"Yes it will. Batman wouldn't know what hit him."

* * *

_Elsewhere, Tails' residence in Mobotropolis…_

Tails working and putting some adjustments onto his Tornado until Sonic arrived to Tails' residence to pay a visit.

"Hey Tails." Sonic called.

Tails heard his name being called so he turn his attentions to Sonic.

"Sonic hey what's up." Tails greeted.

"Hi. I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah I sure do."

"Well I'm here so what's on your mind."

"Sonic. What have you been doing all this time? First you quit the Freedom Fighters, you seemed so different and you've been gone for a few days and you always had personal things to do. Sonic what's up with you and you seem so secretive."

"I… I can't tell you. I don't want anyone else to be involve of what I'm doing."

"I want to be involve. Sonic you're best friend and my brother. Tell me what it is you're doing all this time. Please tell me."

"I'm sorry Tails but it is not on your concerned. It's my concerned only, I don't want anyone to know especially you to know what I am doing."

"Sonic…"

"No Tails. Out of the question, I cannot tell you I'm sorry."

"I understand. I hope everything goes well with you."

"Thanks now I'm going home. I'll catch you around Tails."

"Yeah… You do that."

Sonic then exit out of Tails' residence and headed back home.

* * *

_During in the Batcave…_

Sonic continued on working on his Batmobile for hours some more and then suddenly, the Batwave then went off alerting Sonic there is a problem.

"That Batwave." Sonic alerted.

Sonic head to the Batcomputer at the first floor up top and see what the problem is. The location is at Marble Zone.

"Marble Zone, looks like the Destructix are up to no good again. Time to put an end to their schemes." Sonic determined.

Sonic then walks to the suit chamber and suit of becoming Batman. Batman begin to walk over to the Batwing and activates the beacon from his glove to start it up. Batman then access the quick entry into the Batwing and soon takes off.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The alarm goes off as the Freedom Fighters soon hear this and Rotor check the incoming alarm.

"It's the Destructix everyone." Rotor announced.

"Everyone let's get ready and get a move on. Let's go take down the Destructix and stop them." Sally commanded.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Marble Zone…_

The Batwing arrives to Marble Zone and Batman dives down exiting out the Batwing. Batman glides and landed onto the ground with a little slide onto it. Batman then look around and finding the Destructix knowing it is quiet. Batman had a concerned look on his face and being very cautious of what he's getting into.

Batman continue on walking for a moment then all of suddenly, a familiar figure then appear in the air behind Batman and dives down to attack but Batman stood still and turning around deliver a brutal kick and once Batman kicked the figure appearing to be Flying Frog on the ground rubbing his stomach.

Batman then turns around and sees Lightning Lynx charging to Batman to deliver some attacks but Batman quickly evading Lightning and countered Lightning by crushing his left hand having Lightning scream in agony.

"AH! My hand!" Lightning shouted.

Batman start to spin kick Lightning away from him and sees the entire Destructix ganging up on him.

"Well you must be the Batman that everyone has been talking about. The one who took down Mammoth Mogul and his crew, the one that ended the Medici Mafia and the one who the Freedom Fighters have been trying to track down all this time and you're here" Scourge announced

"I take it that you're Scourge the Hedgehog. The one Sonic the Hedgehog always beat down and always a big time scumbag." Batman insulted in a dark voice.

"How dare you say that to me? You don't know who you're messing with."

"Funny. I know everything about you and everyone one. Plus you guys always failed while completing your missions at least. You guys appear to be tough but you're just some weaklings that can't do anything right."

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME! GET HIM GUYS!"

Scourge and the Destructix charge towards Batman and suddenly, Batman then drop down a smoke pellet disappearing in the act. The Destructix clear the smoke as Batman was nowhere to be found so they look around. When they were looking around, Sgt. Simian then gets struck by Batman gliding towards him and kicking him in the face forcing Simian to collapse to the ground.

Predator Hawk glides to Batman but Batman then sending a kick flip against Hawk in the jaw sending him flying up in the air and dropping down to the ground. Flying Frog jump in the air but Batman uses his batclaw and pulls Flying Frog down to the ground hitting him with a large crash. Batman backflip when Scourge tries to spin dash Batman but instead Scourge hit Flying Frog without any warning.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BATMAN!" Fiona yelled.

Batman sees the incoming Fiona charging at him for a hit against him. Fiona then start to do a spinning kick but Batman caught her ankle and sees Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx charging to him so Batman then swings Fiona around and hitting the two Destructix member and threw Fiona away three feet to the ground.

Batman turns around and suddenly gets pummeled by Sgt. Simian deliver a brutal punch to Batman's guts and tries deliver another punch but all that change when Batman deflect Simian's punch, grabbing the arm of Simian's and deliver a powerful kick against Simian's face and throw a glue grenade against Simian having him getting stuck with the glue.

Batman sees the other Destructix team members and Scourge pile up ready to attack and Sgt. Simian breaks free from the glue and get ready to strike.

"Games over Batman, you're dead." Scourge said smirking.

Things got turn around when the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix soon arrived to the Marble Zone seeing Destructix and the Batman fighting.

"SHIT! It's those damn Freedom Fighters and those loser Chaotix." Scourge stated.

Sgt. Simian deliver a surprising attack against Batman so the Destructix can make their escape.

"You got lucky Batman. Another time then." Scourge said.

Scourge activate the warp ring and the team then leaves away leaving Batman to deal with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

"So this is the Batman that we heard so much about?" Sally stated.

"Yeah I even like his costume. It looks very sexy." Bunnie commented.

"Bunnie…" Antoine countered.

"What I was just only complimenting sugah-twan."

"Now we have the Batman in sight. We can arrest him." Knuckles suggested.

"Of course, Vector and Mighty. Hold down the Batman so we can see who he really is behind the mask." Sally commanded.

Vector and Might nodded in responded and walk to the Batman but suddenly, Batman throw his batarang against Vector and Mighty and deliver kick against the two of them.

"I don't have time for this." Batman hissed.

Batman got to his stance as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix surrounded Batman. Batman throw threw out explosive pellets and start using his batclaw to Antoine pulling him and taking him down in one attack.

Bunnie encourage to strike Batman but Batclaw throw a flash pellet blinding Bunnie as she flew and hit herself against the wall knocking herself out cold. Knuckles goes in for a strike with a punch but Batman countered Knuckles and deliver a five hit combo attack and spinning kick Knuckles spinning him away from Knuckles and hits the ground. Espio throw his kunais against Batman but Batman back flip away and sees Espio striking against Batman. Batman block one of Espio's strikes and countered hi and deliver a powerful punch against Espio sending him collapsed to the ground with a bleeding nose.

Julie-Su shoot her shock pistol against Batman but instead, Batman throws a glue grenade onto the shock pistol and once before Julie-Su pulls the trigger, she then gets electrocuted and collapsed onto the ground. Knuckles got furious and start to swing multiple punches against the Batman and Batman delivers Knuckles a beatdown by deliver multiple punches against Knuckles and later beginning headbutted Knuckles onto the face knocking him out cold.

Vector and Mighty charge to Batman instead, Batman then spread out the explosive gel and detonates it sending Vector and Mighty flying against the wall hitting themselves. Batman then sees Amy jump up and slams her Piko Hammer against the Batman but Batman rolled out the way and throw his batarang hitting Amy in the face, takes Amy's hammer and hits her with it before dropping it to the ground.

Sally tries to surprise Batman with the attack but then Batman begin to say:

"Try it then I'll break you." Batman warned.

Sally stop for a moment then later gets kicked in the face by Batman against the wall. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were no match for Batman but instead, they still won't give up so they stood their ground and readied themselves to fight.

"It's over Batman. Surrender now." Sally commanded.

"I do not think so." Batman said activating his beacon.

Tails saw it coming and the Freedom and Chaotix sees Batman's Batwing appear into the sky so Batman then grapples to the Batwing, enters inside and soon takes off leaving Marble Zone.

"That is one wicked ride that Batman got." Vector commented earning nods from the others.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

The Batwing returns back to the Batcave and landed onto the pad. Batman then exits out the Batwing and walks over to the Batcomputer and NICOLE waited for Sonic's return.

"Sonic, welcome back. How did it go?" NICOLE asked.

"Completely horrible. I happen to fight off the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix when I was in a middle of a fight with Scourge and the Destructix." Sonic responded taking off his mask.

"That's bad. Looks like you through enough already."

"Yes. But that will not stop me from stopping the Destructix and Scourge. I even planted a tracking signal onto Scourge's jacket to notified me of where is Scourge and his team are hiding."

"You build a tracking signal."

"Yes but I had enough for one night and I camouflage the tracking signal so I'll deal with Scourge tomorrow."

"Good you should get some rest since you've worked on the Batmobile for hours."

"Yeah good idea and I haven't get some sleep for days."

Sonic went back to the suit chamber and putting his bat suit and gadgets way taking the elevator up to his residence and calling it a night.

* * *

_Later, that morning…_

Sonic is eating bowl of cereal in the kitchen watching TV as he put a TV on top of the refrigerator.

"_The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix had failed to capture the Batman last night during the Team Destructix incident at Marble Zone. The Batman had taken them out without breaking a sweat during his encounter. Sally, do you have any comments about it._" Miranda asked.

"_Yes. Batman was too brutal, fast and powerful. He had taking us out one by one but he cannot beat our spirits and hopes and we will capture the Batman._" Sally responded.

"_I want to add on to that. The Batman had flew a flying vehicle which it was beyond amazing. I have never seen anything like it before. Plus he these material that defeated all of us last night._" Tails stated.

"_Elias, do you have any comments about that Batman?_" Miranda asked.

"_Yes I do. Batman may have fighting off the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix but he's a criminal and we will bring him down if any means necessary._" Elias responded.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief and turns off the TV and continue to finish his bowl until NICOLE arrived into Sonic's residence.

"I heard about the news. Looks like Elias and the others are really serious about catching you as the Batman." NICOLE informed.

"Yeah I knew that. Looks like the Batman is about to get his hands dirty on this one." Sonic responded.

"What will you do now?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. They won't stop me from stopping the Destructix and Scourge himself."

"Be careful Sonic. I doubt that they will catch you and finding out who you really were in fact they will question me about your identity as Batman."

"I'll find a way and it won't happen like that NICOLE. I promise."

"Ok just to make sure."

"Yeah now can you excuse me, I'm going back to the Batcave to finish up the Batmobile."

Sonic then went back to the Batcave by using the secret passage there and finish up the Batmobile.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ…_

"I cannot believe Batman took us down without breaking a sweat." Vector said shaking his head.

"We all are, he's fast, strong and smart." Sally countered.

"Don't forget he uses his gadgets to fight us off and caught us off guard." Tails added

"Yeah and you're forgetting something Tails." Vector reminded.

"What's that?"

"HE HAS HIS OWN PLANE!"

"Whoever this Batman is he sure is very smart and know what he is doing during his patrol." Antoine wondered.

"I'm thinking that he can help us and he's a hero." Amy said causing everyone to stare at Amy.

"You think he's a hero?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah that's what I think. Face it, he stopped Mammoth Mogul and his crew planning evil schemes for his origination and his crew. Also don't forget that he saved Mina Mongoose from being raped."

"Now comes to think of it he did stop Mammoth but he's still a vigilante and we have to find out who is behind that mask. Either way we will not be underestimated. We will take down Batman." Sally determined.

"Let's hope that you are right Sally. Batman is very smart during his battles." Espio hoped.

* * *

_Later, that night…_

During in the Batcave, the Batwave then goes off as there has been danger which alerted and set off the Batwave. Sonic heads over to the Batcomputer to find out about the situation. The location is somewhere in Casino Night Zone.

"Casino Night Zone huh, it looks like they're robbing a night club." Sonic determined.

Sonic heads on over to the suit chamber and gets suit up as the Batman. The Batman was just about to use the Batwing but instead, he then decided to us the Batmobile as it was now ready to be used. Batman activated a beacon onto his glove as the Batmobile begin to start up and lighting up the dark blue neon lights onto the Batmobile. Batman then jumps in the Batmobile as NICOLE soon arrives and see the Batman has taken off with the Batmobile.

"Be careful Sonic." NICOLE advised.

* * *

_Casino Night Club…_

The Team Destructix had taken over the club and everyone didn't move when the Destructix were holding out guns and shooting out some bullets in the air.

"Ok people, this is Scourge the Hedgehog speaking. Me and the Destructix had taking over this Nightclub and we own it and it is our property now. Don't like it then you all will die." Scourge explained.

Before Scourge could say anything when all of sudden he was struck in the face by a batarang. Everyone turn theirs as they see the Batman making his appearance and glared at Scourge.

"Your time is up Scourge. Time to bring in the pain." Batman stated.

"I don't think so."

Flying Frog jump up in the air behind of Batman to deliver a sneak attack but Batman felt Flying Frog's presence as he turns around and throws a glue grenade and Flying Frog collapsed onto the ground with Glue stuck onto his body.

Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx then charge to Batman to engage a fight against the Batman. Scourge and Fiona then make their exit leaving out the club.

"Come on baby let's go." Scourge commanded.

"What about the others." Fiona inquired.

"Fuck them now let's go. I'm not going to get my ass beat by Batman."

Fiona nodded in response and took off with Scourge.

Batman evade every move and attacks which they are coming from Lightning and Predator. Batman back flip when Sgt. Simian deliver a brutal punch but instead he hit Predator Hawk without any warning. Lightning threw shurikens at Batman but Batman block them but gets attacked by Simian throwing a nasty punch against Batman.

Batman was surrounded by Simian, Predator and Lightning as they were ready to attack but Batman then pulls out a batclaw pulling Predator and throws Predator against Simian. Lightning goes for the attack but Batman countered Lightning and knocks him out by a knee kick to the face.

After the fight, Batman then proceed after Scourge and Fiona. Once he rushed outside, Scourge hijacked a car and he and Fiona soon took off leaving Batman behind. Batman then sees the Freedom Fighters who had arrived and they catch up to Batman after busting the Destructix from the fight they had against Batman.

"Batman stop right there." Sally commanded.

"Not a chance."

Batman activated a beacon making the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix grew suspicious until they see Batman's Batmobile soon arriving and Batman jump inside and took off speeding after Scourge and Fiona.

"First the plan and he gets a cool customized car." Vector said shaking his head.

"Where on earth does Batman get all these gadgets and vehicles." Antoine wondered.

* * *

_The streets of Casino Night Zone…_

Scourge and Fiona were speeding through the streets and traffic leaving and ditching the Batman.

"Looks like you lost him baby." Fiona said with a smile.

"Of course I did, there is no way that he'll…"

Before Scourge could finish his sentence until they were bum from the back. They turn around and see Batman riding in his Batmobile causing the both of them to be shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL! Batman has a sweet ride and he's caught up with us." Scourge said.

"That car is hot and sexy." Fiona purred.

"Can it Fiona, I'm about to lose this fool."

Scourge then speed up to lose Batman. Batman speed up in seconds and still onto Scourge's tail. Batman then fire a shot at the wheel causing Scourge to lose control as they crash into a nearby building and I also knock out Fiona in the process. Scourge then gets out of the car and sees Batman arriving and exit out the Batmobile.

"THAT IS IT! I AM SICK OF YOU BATMAN! I'LL KILL YOU." Scourge yelled in anger.

Scourge charges up to Batman and later Batman then delivers a surprising uppercut sending Scourge flying against to the wreckage car and felt into unconsciousness.

"Like I said it's over Scourge." Batman said in a dark voice.

Batman then heads on back and jump into the Batmobile and takes off before the cops arrive to the scene and takes Scourge into custody.

* * *

_Later, the next day…_

"_And so Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox and the Team Destructix are now on bars and in custody all thanks to the Batman ho stopped them and save the day once again. This is Miranda Lynx signing off._" Miranda reported.

Sonic watch TV in the living room and smile. NICOLE appears and brings Sonic a bottle of soda.

"Looks like you've done it again Sonic. Did the Freedom Fighters try to stop you once again last night?" NICOLE questioned.

"Of course not NICOLE, no problems at all and they didn't stop me." Sonic responded with a smile.

"That's good, so how did Batmobile go."

"It was perfect. I'll be adding some few modifications and adjustments plus upgrading the Batmobile to be a further use during my patrol."

"Do you think they will be no problems or danger at all this time?"

"I hope so but if there is big danger, the Batman will be ready."

Sonic share a smile and NICOLE smile back and Sonic then turns off the TV.

* * *

**Credits start to play the Batman Intro (2004)**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE Lynx_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_The Destructix_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Fiona Fox_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time of Batman: Dark Knight…**

**The Babylon Rogues stealing the technology to upgrade their boards to go even faster so no one will stop them but Batman will not let that happen and put a stop to them.**

**Find out the Next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	6. Episode 6: The Fast and the Furious

_Somewhere, in Mobotropolis..._

It was the middle of the night and everyone turned in for the night and went to sleep as it was a quiet night in Mobotropolis. Suddenly, the three burglars had broken into the laboratory and sneaking their way in. One of the burglars had hacked and disable the alarm from causing and bringing any attention. They had made their way into the storage room and turning on the lights. It was known other than the Babylon Rogues themselves.

The leader of the team was Jet the Hawk: the worlds fastest thing alive but not anymore since Sonic had beaten him and still the fastest hedgehog alive in the world and Jet will prove himself to be the fastest.

Second who is the mechanic and the genius named: Wave the Swallow. She invented the extreme gear boards and always keeping everything in check with her work and the status of their progress.

Third and last is Storm the Albatross: the muscle of the team and not so smart on the team but still proves and always a great asset of the team and will help the Rogues deal with any danger that comes to their way.

"We finally got it Rogues, these new extreme gear equipment. Soon we'll be the top of the rank and be the fastest being in the universe especially Sonic the Hedgehog. Wait until I show him I'm the fastest he'll be kissing my shoes." Jet sneered.

"Jet let's get the new equipment of the extreme gear before someone sees us." Wave suggested.

"Good idea, grab everything you can and let's get out of here."

The Rogues grab every equipment in the bag and rode their boards out of the building and returning back to the airship.

"Soon Sonic the Hedgehog soon I'll prove to you that I am the fastest thing in the universe and kiss that crown being the fastest goodbye." Jet marked with determination.

* * *

***The Intro begin playing the Batman Intro (2004)***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Jet the Hawk_

_Wave the Swallow_

_Storm the Albatross_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 6: The Fast and the Furious**

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic works as a mechanic since he now knows about car and mechanical stuff since he build a Batmobile. Sonic was working on one of the cars fixing the ignition for the starter since it was working very well correctly. Sonic then gets a visitor as it was his best friend: Miles "Tails" Prower making her appearance to Sonic.

"Sonic." Tails called.

Sonic pause for the moment and sees Tails waving at him and forms a smile towards Tails.

"Oh hey Tails, what's up." Sonic responded.

"Nothing much. I did not know you're a mechanic." Tails remarked.

"Yeah I learned a lot of mechanical work and took a job to fix up cars."

"So when did you learn how to fix cars."

Sonic came up a excuse since he build himself the Batmobile back at the Batcave.

"I uh read and learn about the mechanic steps and studied them myself." Sonic lied.

"Oh that's cool hey do you think you can help me with the Tornado sometime." Tails wondered.

"Perhaps. So what brings you here to see me?"

"I heard you have a job here since you quit the Freedom Fighters and went on with your path."

"Yeah pretty much."

"I want to ask you a question."

"What's up."

"I understand you quit the Freedom Fighters but the question is why did you quit being a Freedom Fighter, traveling the world with them and fight to win the war against Dr. Eggman."

"Because I want to start something new Tails, you guys can handle Eggman without me so I want to do something on my own and go solo."

"I can see that. I was wondering if you want to hang out at my place sometime if you want."

"Sure I would like that very much."

"Awesome. I got to go and get back to meet with the Freedom Fighters it was nice seeing you Sonic."

"You too buddy."

Sonic and Tails double fist their fists together and Tails makes his exit. Sonic then went back to work on the ignition for the car. Suddenly, the Batwave went off so Sonic then pulls out his PDA Batwave and answers his phone.

"Hello." Sonic called.

"_Sonic it's NICOLE._" NICOLE responded.

"NICOLE what's seems to be the problem?"

"_Turn on the news, you need to hear this._"

Sonic turn on the TV and turning on the news.

"_This is Miranda lie here of Mobotropolis news. There has been a break in last night and the Extreme Gear equipment and the supplies have been stolen last night. Hear is the security footage of what had happen last night._" Miranda reported.

The news show coverage as there was the Babylon Rogues breaking in the laboratory and stealing the equipment.

"It looks like the Babylon Rogues are up to now good and stealing the equipment and they are out on the loose. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about the Rogues." Miranda asked.

"Yes Miranda. The Babylon Rogues are very sneaky and they can get whatever they want because they're thieves after all. We're on the hunt and the case to put a stop of their crimes." Sally determined.

"And what about the Batman?"

"If he step in our way to stop them then we'll arrest the Babylon Rogues and the Batman. He's still a vigilante by the way and we'll make sure that Batman will be capture and being brought in for questioning and find out who is the Batman behind the mask."

Sonic had a stern look while watching the news. Sonic then took a moment to think about the Babylon Rogues until NICOLE warped into the garage.

"Sonic the Rogues are on the loose." NICOLE reported.

"Yeah I noticed." Sonic remarked.

"What can the babylon Rogues want with the stolen Extreme Gear equipment?"

"I'm not sure but I know Jet will use to to beat me in a race proven he's the fastest."

"How did you know that."

"Trust me NICOLE. I know Jet like a book and I know he's been desperate to beat me and crown himself the fastest thing alive in the universe."

"I take it that you beat him and showed him who's boss in a extreme gear race."

"Yep pretty much. Anyway aren't suppose to meet with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to discuss about the Rogues."

"Yes. I'll talk to you soon and see you back at the Batcave."

"Ok."

NICOLE disappeared out of sight and Sonic went back to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Babylon Airship..._

Wave upgrading the equipment which they had stolen last night back at Mobotropolis. Wave put much of a big effort upgrading their boards until Jet enters the room.

"Hey Wave how's the equipment going?" Jet asked.

"It's going perfectly wonderful. Just a few more modifications and adjustments and we're good to go for our plans and the heists." Wave responded working on Storm's board.

"Good they don't know what those fool know what we got in store for them once we're out planning up ahead."

"Believe me Jet they're in for a big surprise especially your rival: Sonic."

"Certainly. Time to back my crown and the outskirts of being the fastest."

* * *

_Later on..._

Sonic finished up the ignition and the customer check his ride and smiled happily.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a true life saver." the squirrel commented.

"No problem sir glad I can help you." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Here is 500 dollars that is cost to get my ride fix and keep the change."

"Thank you and you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you same goes to you."

The squirrel hopes back inside her ride and droves off out of the garage. Sonic then puts the money in the register and suddenly another customer walks in walking to the register. It was a female grey hedgehog who wore a black tank top shirt with a pink heart onto the shirt, blue jean shorts and wearing pink sneakers on. She was very beautiful and form a smile.

"Hi there." the woman greeted.

"Hello. How can I help you." Sonic answered

"I am here to get my car back that was fixed."

"Sure thing. What kind of vehicle was it ma'am."

"It's a Grey 2014 Ford Fusion."

"Let me see... (Looks at the list) There we go, we sure have it and it is fully ready to go."

"Thank you."

"No problem, let me take you to your vehicle."

Sonic lead the beautiful hedgehog to her car.

"There you go ma'am, you are free to go." Sonic informed.

"Thank you. I don't believe we met before." the woman remarked.

"Yeah of course we haven't met."

"My name is Venus, Venus the Hedgehog."

"Beautiful name. I'm Sonic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, yeah I heard a lot about you. Now you're a mechanic."

"Yeah surprising isn't it."

"A big surprise. So what made you quit the Freedom Fighters?"

"To start something new that's all."

"I get that. Hey um do you want to go out sometime. You're cute by the way."

"Thanks and sure I would like that."

"Here's my card. Call me sometime handsome."

"I'll do that."

"See you around handsome."

Venus enters her vehicle and droves off the garage. Sonic then returns back to his work.

* * *

_Later on..._

Time went by and it was getting late. The boss gave Sonic his check and receive a cashing bonus of his excellent progress of fixing a lot of vehicles and installing some new equipment. Sonic return back to his residence and put on his outfit on. Sonic walk on over to the kitchen and opens up a fridge and grabbing a can of soda and closes the fridge.

Just before Sonic can get himself comfortable until suddenly the Batwave went off alerting Sonic. Sonic pulls out his Batwave PDA and see what's going on.

"A break in... at Rotor's laboratory?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic then rushes over to his bedroom and walks to the wardrobe and opening the secret passage and press his hands as it confirms it and wardrobes slides open. Sonic then walks in and takes the elevator down to the Batcave and runs to the suit chamber and gets himself suit up as the Batman. Sonic activate the beacon of his gauntlet as he activate the Batmobile. Sonic jumps in the air and hopes inside the Batmobile and takes off speeding off to Rotor's laboratory.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Rotor's laboratory..._

The Babylon Rogues had break in Rotor's laboratory holding Rotor hostage who is tied up in ropes and his mouth being taped preventing him from speaking. The Rogues began gathering anything to help them for their biggest heist with the equipment they had stolen the other night.

"Let's grab everything and get out of here before Sonic arrives." Jet commanded.

"I don't think he won't be arriving here." the voice stated.

"HUH! Who said that?"

Without warning, Storm then gets kicked to the wall as the Batman made his appearance gliding through the window and glance over to Jet the Hawk.

"No way... the rumors are true. You're the Batman." Jet said in horror.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Jet. Surrender now or face the consequences." Batman demanded in a dark voice.

"I don't think so. STORM!"

Storm then tries sneak attacking Batman but Batman felt his presence so he countered Storm and uppercut him in the jaw and sending him a roundhouse kick spinning Storm in the air and hitting the ground.

"Wave tries to hit Batman with the wrench but Batman notice and counter Wave and kicking her away from him. Jet on other hand begin to throw a flashbang against Batman blinding his sights thus giving some time so the Rogues then make their exits with the stolen properties. Batman got his sight back and sees the Rogues getting away with the stolen equipment and so Batman then unties Rotor and takes the tape off Rotor's mouth.

"Thank you Batman." Rotor thanked.

The Batman nodded his head and rush out the residence, hopping on his Batmobile and pursue after the Babylon Rogues.

The Rogues dash away until they see the Batmobile catching up to them.

"Damn it the Batman doesn't give up doesn't he." Wave said.

"Yeah Batman is sure persistent. Ok Rogues, let's ditch this loser." Jet commanded.

The Rogues dash off speeding away from Batman. Batman hit the gas and activate his thrusters catching up to the Babylon Rogues. The Babylon Rogues sees Batman gaining up to them.

"Wave can we use the top speed thrusters that you have not yet finish installing yet?" Jet asked.

"Yes we can. We can still use it." Wave responded.

"Good then let's turn up the heat."

The Babylon Rogues shifted their gear and turning on their thrusters that Wave installed in their boards and begin to speed away going in high speed losing the Batman. Batman then stopped the car and see the Rogues taking off with the stolen equipment and Batman just watch them heading into the sky at night.

"I've should've known. They used the stolen equipment to make their boards go faster not letting anyone to catch up." the Batman stated.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The Batmobile pulled up and stopped in the center of the Batcave in the second floor. Batman exits out the Batmobile and heading up to the upper first floor of the Batcave and heads on over to the Batcomputer.

"They must be the using the equipment to start with their schemes so the police, the Freedom Fighters and the G.U.N could not catch them in their top speed." Batman said thinking.

Out of nowhere, NICOLE appears in the Batcave and walks to the Batcomputer.

"Hello Sonic, did you catch the Babylon Rogues?" NICOLE asked.

"Not exactly. They used the stolen equipment that they stole the other night. They were really fast." Sonic responded taking off his Batman mask.

"Are you serious."

"Yes I am, the only way to stop them is by using the exact extreme gear they use."

"How are you going to do that Sonic?"

"With this."

Sonic prompts himself off the chair and walks away from the Batcomputer followed by NICOLE. Sonic led NICOLE to the gadget room showing NICOLE the extreme gear bike the Road Star (_Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity_). It was black wit the blue high lights onto it and also it has neon blue lights onto the ride.

"Of course you made this yourself?" NICOLE corrected.

"Yes I did. Tails taught me how to make extreme gear." Sonic responded.

"You sure are a lot of surprises."

"Thanks. I'll get this going with a few modifications and adjustments to it."

"Hopefully you can take down the Babylon Rogues."

"Hopefully yes and they will not complete their schemes again"

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic work on a engine in the garage until the news came on.

"_There's been a break in at Rotor's laboratory and his residence. The Babylon Rogues once again had break in with their schemes and stolen the equipment from Rotor's residence. Rotor can you tell me what happen?_" Miranda asked.

"_Yes. I was working on my work until I hear the Babylon start pummeling me and tied me up and cover my mouth with duck tape. All of sudden the Batman appeared and fight off the Rogues but then use flashbang against him and took off with my equipment. Batman then release me and save me._" Rotor responded.

"_Did the Batman hurt you._"

"_Oh heavens no, he helped me and tried his best to stop the Rogues which they were too fast for him._"

"_Again the Batman is still on the loose around the night and who will stop the Babylon Rogues from their upcoming schemes. Stay tuned for more details._"

Sonic shook his head and knew he had to stop them no matter what. He continue on back to fixing up the engine until his boss appear.

"Sonic how are you?" the boss asked.

"I'm doing well exactly. Just only repairing the engine exactly."

"Sonic may I talk to you for a moment in my office."

"Sure thing."

Sonic followed the boss into his boss and takes his seat.

"Sonic I am very impressed of your accomplishments. You fixed up like 20 cars this week." the boss stated.

"Why thank you sir. I'm just only doing my job."

"Sonic I want to give you a bonus check and how do you feel like being the manager here."

"A manager. Sure thing, I love to be the manager."

"Good as a bonus, here is your bonus check containing one thousand dollars and a bonus here is five hundred dollars in cash to go along with it. Also you will e receiving a raise during your hours."

"Thank you boss I appreciated."

"No thank you, my business has been making a ton of money because of you fixing a lot of cars."

"You're welcome, glad I can help. Can I get back to work now I need to finish up the engine."

"Of course."

Sonic smile and nodded. He exits out the office and returns back to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogue's airship..._

"That Batman can be very persistent and annoying since he almost got us." Jet said.

"Yeah don't forget that he hits hard, he almost broke my jaw during our fight." Storm reminded.

"We know Storm and Batman has a cool car for my taste. He can't let him stop our schemes in order to get the big prize Jet." Wave stated.

"I agree with you Wave. We need everything on our boards so get to it."

"Understood."

"We'll show the Batman what true speed really is and letting that son of bitch know that I am the fastest thing in the universe."

* * *

_Later, that night..._

Sonic work on his Batmobile until the Batwave goes off alerting Sonic a crime spree. Sonic runs over to the Batcomputer and checks out the location.

"What... At Night Babylon, It's the rogues stealing money. Time to put a stop to them." Sonic determined.

Sonic walks to the suit chamber and then gets himself suit up as the Batman and preparing his task.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Night Babylon..._

The Babylon Rogues gather a lot of money that they break in without setting off the alarm. The Rogues then collected a lot money as possible until suddenly a bat figure appeared in front of the Rogues when they turn their attentions, they see the Batman who had just arrived.

"Damn it's the Batman." Jet murmured.

"How did he knew we was here without setting off the alarm." Wave questioned.

"What matters is that I am here to stop you Babylon Rogues from stealing anymore." Batman assured.

"Easy for you bats but the Babylon Rogues don't surrender. We take and get the hell on to our lives." Jet scowled.

And so the Rogues took off with the boards as Batman jump out of the way. Batman activates his beacon calling in his extreme gear bike and jumps onto it pursuing after the Rogues.

While the Rogues took off with the money until the see the Batman on the extreme gear board and coming after them.

"Boss. The Batman is still onto us." Storm reported.

"WHAT! Time to turn up the heat guys, let's ditch this sucker." Jet commanded.

The Rogues then activate their thrusters and start to take off but luckily the Batman had came prepare as he had just upgraded his bike of the extreme gear and sped up with the Babylon Rogues still pursing after them.

Jet notices the Batman catching up.

"Damn it, the Batman still won't give up!" Jet barked.

The Batman throws a batarang against Storm knocking him out cold as he fell off his extreme gear. Wave saw this and try to stop Batman as she took out a large wrench and tries to swing at Batman but Batman dodges the wrench and threw a flash pellet against Wave blinding her sight.

"AGH! I can't see." Wave shrieked.

Wave turn the other way and accidentally hits herself against the wall knocking herself out. Jet was now the last member left and so Jet tries to speed up but the Batman threw two batarangs against the thrusts exploding them causing Jet to fly off his board and hit himself on the floor.

The Batman soon arrive and exit out is bike and is now face to face with Jet.

"No more running Jet the Hawk. It's now you and me." Batman stated.

"You're going to regret this Batman. GYAAAAAH!"

Jet let out a battle cry and tries swinging a punch against Batman but Batman countered Jet, stunned him and deliver a pretty bad beatdown against Jet sending him multiple hard and rough punches against Jet. Jet begin screeching and screaming in pain and deliver a powerful punch against Jet sending him flying off five feet away from the dark knight and hits himself on the ground unconscious.

"Game over Babylon Rogues." Batman said.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The Freedom Fighters arrive to the HQ with the Chaotix and sees the Babylon Rogues all tied up in ropes together and the stolen equipment was here in the headquarters.

"Looks like Batman took down the Babylon Rogues." Vector corrected in shock.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic was eating a plate of pancakes and bacon and eggs watching the news.

"_The Babylon Rogues are now in custody and the stolen equipment had been returned as we speak all thanks to the Batman himself. The Rogues will answer for their crimes and schemes as they will stand in trial. Stay tuned for more details._" Miranda reported.

"Serve those losers right, good thing I deliver a bad and rough beatdown against Jet." Sonic murmured.

NICOLE appears in Sonic's household.

"You've done it again Sonic, I'm happy for you." NICOLE commented.

"Thanks NICOLE. I'm starting to like being a solo crime fighter. It suits me just well since I've outgrown myself."

"Do you still think about being a Freedom Fighter Sonic."

"Yeah all the good times I had and the wonderful and dangerous mission I had it's history now. That's why I am going to college."

"You are that's good."

"Thanks NICOLE."

NICOLE smiled and pours Sonic some more orange juice and so Sonic changes the channel and the screen then blacks out.

* * *

***Credits start playing the Batman Intro (2004)***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE Lynx_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Jet the Hawk_

_Wave the Swallow_

_Storm the Albatross_

_Rotor the Walrus_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Scourge the Hedgehog breaks out of prison seeking revenge on the Batman as he forms a gang with killers to fight the Batman.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	7. Episode 7: A Hedgehog's Revenge

_Mobius Prison..._

Scourge sat on his bunk in his cell angrily and frustrated since the Batman stopped him and the Destructix and his girlfriend: Fiona Fox as they're in their cell. Scourge clenched his fist wanting to punch something but overall he wanted to punch and kill the Batman so bad so he won't ever ruin and spoil his plans ever again.

"That Batman fucker is going to pay for ruining my plans and stopped me out of nowhere like he was just there and sucker punched me and gave me a beating. I swear Batman will pay and I will eventually kill him." Scourge determined.

Scourge took a deep breath to cool himself off a little. He hear footsteps as it was one of the officers and releasing Scourge.

"Alright Scourge, time for you to get your shower." the officer commanded.

Scourge got up and he is handcuffed and taken to the shower room. Scourge glance down while heading to the shower rooms and had an idea in mind. Scourge kneel down as the officer noticed it.

"Get up criminal." the officer commanded.

Scourge smiled and then start to attack the officer and slam him down to the ground. He grabs the key and release himself from the handcuffs. Afterwards, Scourge then makes his way out of prison as the alarm went off knowing the inmate is escaping. Scourge head into the laundry room and locks the door. He uses the chains and pulling the fan out of the whole until one of the officers burst through the door and sees Scourge made his exit out of the prison.

Scourge is now on the roof running to make his exit. He was far away from the gate as now the officers surrounded Scourge. Scourge made a risky move so he then runs as fast as he can and jump off the roof and suddenly he leap over to the fence and kept on running and made his exit from Mobius Prison.

Scourge went into hiding as the officers were in a search party. Scourge smiled and dash off into his sonic speed.

"Now that I am free out of prison. Time to get my revenge on the Batman and kill that son of a bitch." Scourge determined leaving out in the shadows

* * *

***The intro begins playing The Edge – The Batman Intro (2004)***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 7: A Hedgehog's Revenge**

* * *

_Next day in Mobotropolis..._

_In Sonic's residence..._

Sonic going through paperwork and writing stuff as of now he is attending college. Sonic is in the kitchen finishing up his work for class while the TV is on. It was moment of silence for Sonic and he is enjoying it so far while getting his work done until suddenly, the Mobotropolis news had came on screen.

"_This is Miranda Lynx reporting live by this broadcast news. Last night, there was a jail break in Mobius Prison. It turns out the dangerous and evil Scourge the Hedgehog escaped from prison and is out on the loose into hiding. The police, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are on the hunt searching for the dangerous criminal. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about Scourge's hiding?_" Miranda reported.

"_Of course. As far as we all know, Scourge is very dangerous and cocky. He will get what he wants and now he out there somewhere, we'll find him and if the Batman interferes then we'll capture him too._" Sally responded.

"Stay tuned for more details about Scourge's hiding."

Sonic had a stern look and knew what Scourge is going to do.

"He out for revenge and I'm sure he wants to kill the Batman. Either way, I'll bring Scourge back in prison." Sonic determined.

Moments after, NICOLE teleported in the residence meeting with Sonic.

"Hello Sonic." NICOLE greeted.

"Hey NICOLE. I take it that you say the news right?" Sonic corrected.

"Yes. Scourge is out there somewhere but I had no any luck of tracking him down."

"You don't say. I'll search for him tonight but right now, I have to go to class."

"That's right. You paid to go to college."

"That's right, I'm starting something new. I got a job and now I am attending college."

"Anyway have a wonderful day at class Sonic."

"Thanks NICOLE, I'll meet you back at the Batcave ok?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic smiled and takes his one strap backpack with him and exits out of his residence.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Scourge had a hideout at the warehouse at Oil Ocean Zone. He had formed a gang with killers and gangsters. They were loading up a lot of their guns and Scourge is loving his new gang.

"We're going to take back what is our gentleman. We will kill and annihilate the Batman and make sure he dies tonight." Scourge commanded with a smirk on his face.

Scourge head inside his office and shoot a bullet at the picture of the Batman.

"I will kill that bat freak, he'll regret for messing with the dangerous bad ass like me." Scourge stated.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Mobotropolis college..._

The students in a class room were learning their objective and working on their assignments. Sonic was focus and finishing his assignment during class. While working his objective, he felt like someone is staring at him so when Sonic stop what he is doing and glance around. He sees a light blue female hedgehog looking at him with a smile on her face.

Sonic returns back to his work as class went on for several minutes. Aterwards, the students left out of the classroom as Sonic is the last one behind. Just when Sonic getting ready to leave until someone tap his shoulder catching Sonic's attention. Sonic then turns around facing the light blue female hedgehog.

"Hey handsome." the light blue hedgehog greeted.

"Hey yourself. I've noticed you staring at me the whole class. What's that all about?" Sonic questioned.

"Noting really just admiring how good looking you look with that cool outfit you have one. You looking very hot on it."

"Thanks. I've decided to wear clothing is there a problem?"

"Of course not. Besides do you like my outfit."

"Your red outfit and the red sunglasses you got on, you looking very hot and beautiful with it."

"Thank you hey um what are you doing next? Do you have another class?"

"No I'm going to work. I work as a mechanic."

"You fix cars. Wow this isn't like you Sonic. You always be on missions as a freedom fighter what happen?"

"I quit. I'm moving on something new and fresh."

"Care to tell me?"

"No. That's classified"

"Suits yourself then honey. Are you doing anything later?"

"I don't think so, I'm going to be very busy later."

"By doing..."

"It's a secret so I can't tell you."

"Ok and by the way. I'm Becky, **Becky the Hedgehog**."

"Pleasure to meet you Becky."

"Yeah you too and its an honor. Anyway I got to get to my next class so see you around then."

"Yeah of course."

Becky smiled and took her departure. Sonic grab his belongings and left the classroom and headed to work.

As the day went by, Sonic return back home to his residence and enters the Batcae by using his secret passage from his residence. He checks the Batcomputer to search for Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Where could Scourge be?" Sonic wondered.

NICOLE appears next to Sonic bringing him dinner.

"Sonic. I've made you some dinner. I made steak for you." NICOLE informed.

"I'm not that hungry right now NICOLE but thank you. I'm searching for Scourge which I have no luck of finding him." Sonic responded

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I'll take care of it but thank you though it was generous of you."

"No problem. You know they'll stop you when you're out on patrol."

"I know. The Batman will do whatever it takes to bring justice while the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the police on the job to hunt down the Batman."

"And they won't stop at nothing also Scourge will do whatever it takes to kill you."

"That we all can agree on."

Sonic decided to go out on a patrol becoming Batman. He got suit up, geared himself up with his gadgets and left out of the Batcave using the Batmobile.

During the patrol, the Batman stood onto gargoyle statue looking down patrolling the city of Moboreopolis.

It sure is quiet here... too quiet." the Batman pointed in a dark voice.

The Batman continue on looking out until the Batwave went off alerting the Batman that there is crime involve so Batman then dives down gliding to the destination.

Scourge and his gang were robbing Tails' workshop as they were holding guns. They even tied Tails up in the chair and Scourge smiled to the fox.

"Don't be scare we're not going to hurt you but if you try something funny you little runt then I'll blow your fucking brains out." Scourge threatened.

"I'm not scarred of you. Sonic will come for me." Tails scowled.

"Ahahaha I doubt he will or do you need the Batman to save you."

Scourge begin to laugh until all of sudden, Batman glide and burst through the window and kicks one of the members sending him flying against two more members. Then the members begin attacking Batman but Batman start to take and beat down Scourge's thugs.

Scourge took what he was looking for quickly and made his exit with the his thugs and took off in a vehicle and leaving Mobotropolis. After fighting off some thugs, Batman turn his attentions to Tails and unties Tails freeing him from the ropes.

"Thank you... Batman." Tails thanked.

"What were those guys are after. Did Scourge tell you?" Batman asked.

"No. I do not know but it cannot be good. He's planning on something but I don't know what he is planning."

Batman activate his gauntlet as he brought his Batmobile here and walking over to his vehicle and Tails followed the Batman.

"Wow this is amazing. Did you did this?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Yes I did now I must go." Batman responded.

"Wait... before you go, can you tell me who you are behind that mask?"

"...No."

Batman jumps in his Batmobile and dash off out of the residence.

* * *

_The Batcave..._

Batman arrived back at the Batcave and exits out of the Batmobile. Batman unmask his mask reviewing to be Sonic and heading to the Batcomputer also NICOLE return back to the Batcave.

"Sonic you're back. Did something happen?" NICOLE asked.

"It was Scourge and his gang. It wasn't the Destructix this time he was with thugs and killers that working for Scourge." Sonic responded.

"Interesting. What is Scourge planning to do anyway?"

"I am not sure but whatever Scourge is planning it cannot be good."

"I know you'll stop Scourge but it will be tricky though."

"I agree. This time Scourge isn't playing he is getting real serious about taking down the Batman."

_Meanwhile, Scourge's hideout at Oil Ocean Zone..._

"Boss. We got what you need so what's the next step?" the thug asked.

"We stole a chaos emerald. It will give me the advantage to kill the Batman by using my super form. That way I will kill and bring down the Batman when I see him. We're going to lure him into my trap. So here is my plan boys..." Scourge explained.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

The students finish their assignments and class was over. They all left out the class to head to their next class. Except for Sonic, he left out of classroom and headed to work. Soon he is greeted by Becky again.

"Hey honey." Becky greeted.

"Hey." Sonic responded.

"Going to work I see?"

"Yeah you guessed it."

"So um... Have you talked to your Freedom Fighter friends lately?"

"I don't think so. I've been so busy all of sudden."

"Where you always go after work and at night huh?"

"Just around."

"Mmm-hmm anyway I got to get to my next class so I'll see you around. We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah we should."

Becky smiled and left. Sonic also took off and head over to work. The day went silent and calm as usual knowing tonight things were about to get very messy. Sonic had just finish fixing up an engine for the customers vehicle. Afterwards, Sonic's boss appears to see Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." The Boss greeted.

"Hey yourself sir." Sonic responded.

"You got an invitation from King Elias. It's a party at his castle in a few days."

"Oh yeah I didn't know that."

"So are you going?"

"Yes I am. Can't miss it for the world huh?"

"Hahaha you can say that Sonic. Anyway why don't you get out here. You've been working pretty hard all day."

"Yeah sure thing boss."

"Don't worry the others will take care of things here."

Sonic responded, takes the invitation and exits the garage to return home. After seconds of getting home using his sonic speed, Sonic heads to the Batcave and looking on to the Batcomputer. Sonic check the news about any updates of Scourge and his team.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live on Mobotropolis news. Scourge the Hedgehog had break into Tails' residence and his lab also snuck into the city. Tails can you tell me what happen last night during the incident?_" Miranda reported.

"_Scourge was looking for something and I have no idea where he came for. Luckily the Batman saved me from Scourge's man and beat them up like you seen in an action movie._" Tails responded.

"_Did the Batman did anything to hurt you?_"

"_Of course not. I thanked him and he just nodded to me. Who is the guy behind the mask of the Batman. That is what I am trying to find out._"

"_So are we everyone is still wondering is he a hero or a villain. He still a vigilante more updates coming so stay tune for more details._"

NICOLE appears to the Batcave.

"So you finally saw the news that was on this morning?" NICOLE stated.

"Yes I did. I still need to find and stop Scourge. He's still out there somewhere." Sonic determined.

"I can scan and find him for you."

"Sure do that. I'm going to go train with my combat techniques."

Sonic heads to his training session while NICOLE scan and search for Scourge the Hedgehog.

* * *

_That night..._

Sonic customize is bat armor suit repainting it all black (_Just like Batman Dark Knight trilogy_). Sonic also give the batsuit some adjustments which he had install and upgrading his suit to detective mode. Which Sonic can use to scan for clues and set up any crime scenes.

Afterwards, Sonic hears the Batwave notifying him that there is crime involve.

"NICOLE. Did you find Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did it appears to be at Oil Ocean Zone." NICOLE informed.

"Time to get suit up."

Sonic then gear himself up become Batman once more. After getting suit up, Batman activates the Batwing with his gauntlets and use the quick entry into the Batwing and takes off to Oil Ocean Zone.

* * *

_Oil Ocean Zone..._

Scourge and his crew were now holding hostages that they round up and kidnapped to lure Batman into their trap. Batman exits out of the Batwing and dives down and glides to roof.

"_Sonic before you get started, I want you to know that Scourge is holding hostages which is why it activated the Batwave back at the Batcave._" NICOLE contacted.

"So Scourge is setting up a trap to me I presume." Batman corrected.

"Of course. Whatever Scourge has planned, I suggest you to be careful out there Sonic."

"Understood."

Batman activate his detective mode scanning around the area seeing Scourge's thugs holding weapons.

"Now... The enemies that have weapons are marked red and the hostages appear to be blue. I must take them out quietly one by one in order to save the hostages and get them to safety." Batman assured.

And so Batman then gets to work staying in the shadows. One of the thugs walk by as Batman descend down like a bat performing an Invert Takedown picking up the thug and drops him down hanging him upside down with the ropes wrapped around to his ankles catching the other thugs attention.

The other thugs then go see what is happening. Batman uses a disruptor that disables guns, mines and anything along the way as he uses it on two thugs looking out the hostages. Afterwards, Batman then uses a smoke pellets against three thugs who are checking out their unconscious member that drove them to fire their guns in the air so Batman glides down and doing the silent takedown against three of them.

Afterwards, Batman walks over to the two last thugs who try to fire their guns but it was disabled by Batman using the disruptor.

"Great our guns are jammed. Let's take down the Batman." The Thug commanded.

Two thugs then fight off against Batman but unfortunately for them, Batman easily take them down and glance onto the hostages and freeing them.

"You're all safe." Batman stated in a dark voice.

"Thank you. Don't hurt us." The Civilian begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you. All I am asking for is your safety."

"Again thank you."

"Now go get out of here."

The civilians run off leaving the area to get to safety. Batman continue on forward to the warehouse and enters inside seeing more of Scourge's men waiting for him.

"There goes the bat. Take him down." The Thug commanded.

With that the Thugs then charge over to the Batman. Batman throw some batarangs against some of the thugs and charge at them fighting them head on. Batman went on punch and kicking some of the thugs even dodge one of the thugs. One of the thugs try swinging the pipe against Batman but Batman countered and bed the pipe and drops it to the ground.

Batman uses his batclaw pulling one of the thugs and taking him out with a brutal hit. Batman jump over the thug and does a sweep kick and back flipping against the thug and kicking him in the face. The other thug member swing his blade against Batman but suddenly Batman perform a blade take down sending him flying against two more guys.

More of Scourge's men coming in the way and the fight continue on for minutes, Batman wasted no time as he brutally take down many and many Scourge's men possible. Leaving them brutally beaten, some of their bones were broken and some of them with a bloody nose.

"So you've beaten up my crew and leave them some broken bones huh bats." Scourge voice's echoed.

"Give up Scourge. There's no escape." Batman commanded.

"Escape... This isn't about escape. It's about..."

There was moment of silence until suddenly Batman has been attacked behind and thrown through the wall and hitting himself to the ground. Batman sees a purple hedgehog floating in the air with a evil smile on his face.

"REVENGE!" Scourge yelled.

"So you've become Super Scourge." Batman corrected.

"That is right, with the Chaos Emerald that I've stole from Tails back at Mobotropolis last night. I'm going to kill you Batman and then I'm going to find out who you really are behind that damn mask of yours."

"I like to see you try."

Scourge screamed and flies over to batman but Batman threw some flash pellets blinding Super Scourge's sight. Batman then went on to fight off against Scourge delivering some hits against Scourge. Afterwards, Scourge got furious and hits Batman and grabs him by the capes and swinging the Batman a few times and then lets go of his cape sending the Batman flying to building htting himself against the wall and falling. Batman takes out his bat grapple and start to swings away until Scourge appear and breaks the rope of the grapple.

Batman then glides away and landed onto the ground as he slide down to the ground evading away from Scourge when Scourge tries to attack Batman from behind once again. Batman uses his batclaw on Scourge and using his strength to pull Scourge down but Scourge wasn't going to allow it to happen.

"GET OFF ME FREAK!" Scourge screamed.

Scourge then flies away dragging Batman along with him. Batman start pulling himself close to Scourge until Scourge notices so Scourge then try doing hazardous ways to pride Batman off of his tail. Batman wasn't going to let it happen so Batman then uses his feet onto the building wall and doing whatever he can to pull Scourge but Scourge once again struggles free from Batman.

"You're not going to stop me, Batman! I will have my revenge!" Scourge scowled.

Scourge stopped and grab the rope and then he start to pull Batman close to him. Batman uses this as an advantage so he glides towards Scourge and tackles him to the ground falling down. Scourge prompts himself to hit Batman but suddenly, Batman countered Scourge and punches Scourge and kicks him down diving to the ground and brutally knock out Scourge to the ground during the dive kick.

Afterwards, Scourge reverts himself back to normal to his green fur and Batman takes the Green Chaos Emerald away from Scourge and glared down at the unconscious Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Take a nap show off." Batman hissed.

* * *

_Moments later..._

The Freedom Fighters and the Mobotropolis Police arrived to Oil Ocean Zone seeing the thugs were tied in ropes and they sees Scourge the Hedgehog tied in ropes also and they even see a Chaos Emerald onto the ground.

"Looks like Batman had done it again." Vector stated.

"You don't have to say it twice." Sally responded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave..._

Batman return to the Batcave riding his Batwing that he use to head on over to Oil Ocean Zone. Batman then exits out the Batwing and sees NICOLE with a smile on her face and Batman takes off his mask.

"Good work out there Sonic." NICOLE commented.

"Thank you. With your help with the hostages, I take it that you called the police and the freedom fighters to arrest Scourge and his men." Sonic corrected.

"Yes. So that to get the job done and finally put Scourge back in behind bars."

"Fair point."

"So I guess you're done for the night?"

Before Sonic can reply just then the Batwave then start to go off alerting another crime spree thus made NICOLE smile a bit.

"I guess not." NICOLE stated.

"Yeah of course not. Try not to wait too long ok?" Sonic teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sonic smiled, putting back his mask on become Batman, heading and jump into his Batmobile and takes off to save the day once more.

* * *

***Credits start to play the song the Batman (2004) ending theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Scourge the Hedgehog_

_Becky the Hedgehog_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Boshi and the gang crashes Elias' party holding a lot of people hostages including the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix with the bomb taking in the castle in the party. Batman arrives and put a stop of the bomb and stopping Boshi.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	8. Episode 8: Party Crashed

_That night in Mobotropolis..._

The Batman is being chased by the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix after stopping some thugs trying to rob a liquor store. Right now the Batman is on the run as he is being chased by Espio, Knuckles, Bunnie and Sally.

"Do not let the Batman get away guys." Sally commanded.

The Batman look back seeing the gang catching up to them and Knuckles went on to tackle Batman but Batman felt his presence and leap away Knuckles forcing him to the ground. Bunnie speed up with her rocket feet and tries to sneak attack Batman but Batman throw a flash pellet blinding her sight and Bunnie accidentally crash against the others without any warning.

Batman jump off the rooftop clicking onto his gauntlet as he gliding away. Seconds later, the Batmobile arrives and Batman dives inside and takes off speeding away as the others catch up.

"Damn. He got away." Knuckles murmured.

"Do not worry. We'll catch Batman and find out behind the mask." Sally confided.

"Anyway we got to get ready Sally gal. Your brother is hosting and throwing a big time party at your castle tomorrow night." Bunnie reminded.

"That's right, let's all get some rest for tomorrow. Hopefully the Batman doesn't crashes the party."

"Yeah so do I" Knuckles agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Night Babylon..._

A gangster thug heads to a bar called: Rusty's Bar. He head inside the bar and looking for someone familiar. He soon finds the person and takes a seat across the person he was here to see.

"So... You got what I've requested?" the suspect asked in the shadows.

"Yeah. Here it is, the keys and the codes to obtain what you need for your plan sir." the thug responded placing the key and the code slip onto the table.

"Good that is all I need for my plan for tomorrow night."

"Um... Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What is your name by the way. I've never seen you here before."

The person finally shows his face reviewing to be a blue reptile wearing black sunglasses. He wore a dark green shirt, brown cargo pants and wearing black combat boots. He even wears gloves and is smoking a cigar.

"Call me... **Boshi**, Boshi is the name." Boshi introduced.

* * *

***The Intro starts to play The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version)_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 8: Party Crashed**

* * *

_Next day in Mobotropolis..._

_In Sonic's residence..._

Sonic eating a plate of pancakes and bacon that he had cook this morning. Sonic was watching the news with NICOLE serving Sonic a glass of orange juice.

"_Elias. You are hosting a big party at the castle tonight. Do you have any thoughts about it?_" Miranda asked reporting on the news.

"_Yes Miranda. We are proud to host a party for the anniversary of this glorious city of Mobotropolis since it's been over a year. Also a big welcome home celebration to the hero of Mobius: __**Sonic the Hedgehog**__ after being away for a whole year._" Elias responded with a smile.

"_Will there be the Batman to crash your party your majesty?_"

"_Better hope not, we've come prepared. They'll be patrolling the castle if anything happens. But in the meantime, it'll be a great and a wonderful party._"

Sonic smiled watching the news as NICOLE serve Sonic some more pancakes.

"Would you like some more pancakes Sonic?" NICOLE asked.

"Sure thing I have a big appetite this morning." Sonic responded.

"I hope there won't be any trouble or threatening attacks during the party Sonic."

"Don't worry, the Batman will come and stop someone who is eventually crash the party and start to hurt anyone particular."

All of sudden there was a knock on the door catching Sonic and NICOLE by surprise.

"I'll get it." NICOLE volunteered.

"No no allow me." Sonic countered.

Sonic prompts himself up from his seat and walk to the door and opens it seeing who it is. Once Sonic opens the door, he was surprised by a familiar face. It was a green reptile wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a picture of T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket and brown jean pants with a whole cut in the back to extends his tail out. He even wore a customized purple sneakers with white on the bottom with yellow on the tip even have red stars on the side of his shoes.

"Well I'll be... if it isn't **Yoshi**." Sonic smiled.

"In the flesh. Hey Sonic." Yoshi greeted.

Yoshi shakes Sonic's hand and give out a big smile on his blue blur friend.

"It's good to see you Yoshi." Sonic greeted.

"You too. I came for a visit." Yoshi responded.

"Is that right? Come on in buddy."

Yoshi let himself in accepting Sonic's offer. He soon is greeted by NICOLE.

"Hello there." NICOLE greeted with a smile.

"Hey NICOLE. What are you doing here in Sonic's house?" Yoshi questioned.

"I'm Sonic's assistant now. I still work with the Freedom Fighters still but right now I'm Sonic's assistant."

"Oh. So how's being a Freedom Fighter going on for you Sonic?"

"I quit being a Freedom Fighter." Sonic responded.

"What. Are you joking me?"

"No I'm not. I'm serious, I quit being a Freedom Fighter. Sure I miss going on missions with m friends and enjoy the adventure but now I'm in a different path. That is why I've disappeared for a year and decided to change."

"Wow. I do not know what to say, you don't even pull pranks on me or making some comedic jokes. You seemed to be a different person."

"Yeah... I do also want to apologize for all the pranks I've been sending out to you."

"It's ok, I forgive you and yet you're a whole different person now. Why did you quit the Freedom Fighters and why did you changed into something that you are right now?"

"Because... because I felt very guilty for hurting my friends throughout the years. Pulling pranks, making remarks and annoyed them for being so cocky. It was so wrong of me and felt so guilty for hurting their feelings. Which is why I left the city and change into a different hedgehog. Yes I am not making any remarks, pranks or anything. After all the stuff I've done in the past it was time I outgrown myself and become very mature."

"That's very powerful Sonic, you are a different hedgehog. So what do you do since you quit being a Freedom Fighter."

"I have a job. I work as a mechanic. Of course I know about cars, I've studied them. Also I'm in college just only taking one class."

"Really? Sonic you're in college?"

"Yep. That's right, everyone said the same thing when I told them including my parents and Uncle Chuck."

"I don't know what to say really. I want to say is I'm proud of you and you're doing a excellent job."

"Thank you Yoshi. Hey are you going to Elias' party tonight?"

"Of course I am. I even brought my suit since I came to visit you and the others."

"Guys. Would you like me to make you guys some tea?" NICOLE asked with a smile

"Sure thing NICOLE." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Of course."

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do Sonic." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah we sure do." Sonic agreed with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Boshi's hideout in Central City..._

Boshi's men had set up bombs and some C4s for their plan tonight. Boshi smiled evilly and commanded his men get themselves ready for tonight.

"Everyone get ready for tonight, we're going to crash the party and bring in the destruction. Make everyone fear for us letting them know who we really are." Boshi commanded with a grin on his face.

* * *

_Later in Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn..._

Everyone had attended to Elias' party at Castle Acorn. Yoshi even attended to the party and was greeted by Elias, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. They were all dressed up very nice for the event. Sonic wore a all black tuxedo with a black tie and black dressed shoes on. NICOLE wore a long black dress on with long black gloves and black high heel shoes looking very beautiful.

Everyone else were also dressed up for the event and having a wonderful time. Yoshi who is being distracted by a couple of fan girls who are just admiring him which causes Sonic to chuckle a bit. NICOLE came to Sonic and accompanied him by holding his arm.

"Everyone here is enjoying the party so far." NICOLE informed.

"Indeed. It is the anniversary of this city also my welcome home celebration since I've return after my disappearance." Sonic responded

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn his head and sees Elias dress in a black and blue tuxedo greeting him with a handshake.

"It's been so long since I haven't seen you over a year after disappearance." Elias greeted

"I know. You hosted a wonderful party Elias." Sonic commented

"Hahaha thank you. I've heard you've quit the Freedom Fighters is that true."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not mad at you but I understand. Something that you have to do am I right?"

"Correct. I'm on a different path now."

"And I can see that. Also I've noticed you and NICOLE are pretty close together."

"Yes your majesty as you may know I'm Sonic's assistant now." NICOLE informed

"Is that so. You're still helping the Freedom Fighters still?"

"Yes I am but they are very caught up catching the Batman."

"Yes. Batman is still a vigilante and he must be brought to justice. We don't need any vigilantes to stop our criminals. We can take of things on our own terms not Batman's business."

"I've heard so much about the Batman. I think he trying to help out the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix." Sonic confessed

"What. The Batman is still a vigilante and we will catch him. But with your help we can stop him."

"Sorry not interested."

"At least I tried. My sister and the others do not have any luck of capturing Batman. Now can you excuse me I have others to greet and meet."

Elias smiled and left off. Sonic smirk and takes a glass of wine from the server serving some drinks or food.

"So are you going to stay here long?" NICOLE asked.

"Not really. I'm going back home to the Batcave and be on patrol if anything happens." Sonic responded.

As the mobians were haing a wonderful time at the party then suddenly, a big explosion had occur during the party in the castle which also caught everyone's attention. Sonic look on wondering what is going on right now.

Moments after, the thugs with guns start to burst out their ammo out in the air as everyone panicked. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix and including Yoshi and Elias to fight off the thugs but there was more of and they even brutally take them all down as every panicked and got back until a single blue reptile came to the scene.

"Hello everyone, tonight we are your entertainment." Boshi smiled shooing out three bullets of his desert eagle in the air.

Sonic left out of the area and the castle on time with NICOLE. Sonic rushed on over to his residence and uses a secret entrance to get to the Batcave.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the party..._

The thugs gun down the mobians including the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and King Elias even Yoshi so far. Boshi then even recognizes the green reptile and walk over to him.

"Well well well if it isn't the Pretty Dino boy himself. Hello Yoshi, it's been far too long." Boshi greeted.

"Yeah it sure has isn't it. What do you want and why are you here?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi you know this guy?" Sally asked.

"As matter of fact Sally I do know Boshi. We had history way back which it was involve in the past."

"That is right sweet heart. We're old rivals back at Yoshi's Island. We had a brutal and unstoppable fight during that day and it sure was disastrous back then." Boshi explained.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, you will regret for hurting everyone here and my friends."

"Oh I like to see you try pretty boy after all you're nothing but a no good show off who doesn't care about anyone but yourself."

Yoshi growled in anger and just about to hit Boshi but suddenly Boshi shot Yoshi in the gut causing Yoshi to scream in agony in terrible pain.

"YOSHI!" Sally and Amy cried.

"Aw... does it hurt?" Boshi taunted.

"Screw you Boshi." Yoshi hissed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha since no one is here not even your hero. He quit being a big time hero into a total joke. Say princess why don't you and me go somewhere it is more private for the two us and I can give you the time of your life"

Boshi takes Sally into his arm just making some remarks on her and hitting on her but Sally then punches Boshi in the gut which cause the blue reptile to smile evilly.

"Ahahahahahahahaha who a fighting spirit and a great heart. Oh that is so very sexy on you sweet thing. I like that." Boshi complimented.

"Then you're going to love me." a unfamiliar dark deep voiced countered.

"What..."

Boshi was interrupted by a brutal punch which it was the Batman himself making his entrance and appearance. Boshi's men then charge in to defeat the Batman but Batman hold on his ground and brutally fighting them off without showing any mercy. Boshi try his hand to fight Batman but Batman countered Boshi and kicks him tree feet away from his as Batman continue on fighting Boshi's men. Everyone watch in amazement including Elias, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and even Yoshi seeing how the Batman take them all out without being touched or getting hit.

After the fight the Batman then turn his attentions to Boshi.

"It's over Boshi." Batman stated in a dark deep voice.

"Is it oh no Batman it's not over until I say it's over." Boshi countered pressing a button.

A big box shows a bomb that is being set for 60 seconds and Boshi and the rest of his crew then take off. As everyone begin to run out of the castle. Batman activate his beacon which bringing the Batwing to the scene. Yoshi tries to get the bomb out but Batman wraps the bomb with chains were coming from the Batwing. Batman activate the beacon on his gauntlet setting the Batwing away far as possible and dropping the bomb in the sea of Emerald Beach and suddenly the bomb then went off as the Batwing got away heading back to the Batcave.

Batman was prepared to leave until he was stopped by Yoshi himself.

"So it's true, the Batman here in Mobotropolis." Yoshi corrected.

The Batman didn't say a word and just continue to leave until Yoshi stopped him.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere. That way I'm taking you in it is what I'm here for." Yoshi determined.

"I have no quarrel with you now stay out of my way." Batman reasoned.

"Then I guess we'll have to se about that then."

Yoshi delivers an attack on Batman but Batman countered and punches Yoshi hard in the face knocking out cold. Batman activates his beacon of his gauntlet signaling his Batmobile to arrive. Batman jumps inside the Batmobile and takes off heading back to the Batcave.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

"_The dangerous criminal Boshi is still out on the loose who knows what he could plan to do next. He had invaded and crashed the party at Castle Acorn and planted a bomb to explode but apparently the Batman had came to the scene and stop Boshi's plans and got the bomb out of the castle and the city before it can explode. Elias do you have any comments?_" Miranda reported.

"_No comment at but I can say is that we'll stop Boshi and the Batman if he arrives to stop Boshi. That way we can put them into justice and no more of the vigilante nonsense._" Elias informed.

Sonic turn off the monitor at the Batcomputer and shook his head. NICOLE teleports and sees the news.

"Looks like they're serious of catching you Sonic." NICOLE exclaimed.

"I know. They sure won't rest until they capture me. Anyway I need to find and stop Boshi before he can end up hurting anymore showing no remorse." Sonic determined.

"You don't say. Anyway you got a letter."

"From whom?"

"Nadia Fortune. You two know each other?"

"I met her back in Little Innsmouth town."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah I'll read the letter later but right now I have to find out where Boshi is hiding and stop him."

* * *

_Elsewhere, Mobotropolis hotel..._

Yoshi was doing some push up after the events that happen last night and how Batman punched Yoshi in the face so hard knocking him out cold. Yoshi would never forget what the Batman did to him and determined to bring him down.

"I'll be sure to bring down Batman for good." Yoshi determined.

All of sudden, Yoshi then gets a lock on his tracer that he secretly planted onto Boshi during the party incident.

"Good now I can finally settle the score against Boshi tonight." Yoshi stated.

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Sonic as the Batman is on the lookout as the city of Mobotropolis is very quiet as it seems. He was on the gargoyle on top of a building looking down keeping lookout for any criminal crime sprees occur. All of sudden, the Batwave then went off as Batman checks the PDA and sees Boshi is on the move again and this time he's at the Casinopolis at the docks. Batman call in the Batwing, grapples to it and rushes over to the destination.

* * *

_Casinopolis..._

Yoshi had just arrived to the docks and remain hidden seeing Boshi and his men setting up more bombs to go along with their plan. Yoshi even sees Boshi commanding his men with the bombs setting them up in the boxes to go along with their next plan.

"I got to stop Boshi and put a stop of his plans before..."

Before Yoshi can finish his sentence until suddenly one of Boshi's men spotted Yoshi and pointed their guns at the reptile. Yoshi smirk and start to beat down Boshi's thugs very quickly but unfortunately Boshi sucker punches Yoshi to the ground and pulls out his desert eagle and points it at Yoshi.

"So you came alone to stop me and to settle the score. Where is your Freedom Fighter friends and the Chaotix. Don't you need their support?" Boshi teased.

"This is between me and you Boshi and that's that." Yoshi debated.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaa well it's time to end this and I'm going to end you once and for..."

Boshi did not get the chance to finish his sentence when all of sudden the lights went out. Yoshi uses this as an advantage and fight off Boshi's men. Someone also appear to fight off Boshi's men. Boshi took the chance to get out of the way when the lights turn back on as it was the batman aiding Yoshi in the battlefield. Yoshi notices the Batman fighting off Boshi's thugs.

"You again. We have some unfinished business." Yoshi stated.

"Shut up and fight." Batman countered.

Yoshi notices Boshi getting away and so he pursued after his rival in order him not to escape once again. Boshi had other plans so he detonates the bombs inside the warehouse setting the timer for ten minutes.

Batman sees the bombs detonate and does not have anytime as he continue on fighting off against Boshi's men.

Boshi was out of the warehouse heading to the getaway van not until Yoshi arrived and tackles Boshi to the ground. Boshi elbowed Yoshi to the jaw and getting him off but Yoshi picks up Boshi and tosses him against the wall. The two reptiles then engage into a brutal brawl against each other. Yoshi countered Boshi with a punch straight to the face and drop kicks Boshi away but Boshi catches Yoshi by his ankles and swings him around a little then threw him against the crates breaking and crashing towards them.

Boshi roared charging to Yoshi but Yoshi uses his tail and hits Boshi to the side to the ground and Boshi quickly got himself up and the two reptiles then engage of testing their sterngths glaring at each other. Boshi smirked evilly at Yoshi and begin to laugh.

"Is that all you got Yoshi. You got quite soft on me, what happen to the aggressive side that you used to have huh?" Boshi taunted.

Yoshi responded by a knee to the gut of Boshi and punches him straight to the face and delivering some more brutal attacks against the blue reptile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Batman took care on last of Boshi's men. Batman then exits out the warehouse to go after Boshi until he notices Yoshi and Boshi were having all-out brawl. Their fight has become very intense than ever since their last encounter. Yoshi had begun to get more aggressive during his fight against his rival as their fight continues on.

Boshi growled and grew tire of Yoshi antics and counters as he then go all out delivering powerful and brutal attacks against the green reptile and chokes slam down to the ground and stomping him on the ground. Boshi takes out his desert eagle and just about to deliver a final blow until suddenly, the Batman threw his batarang at Boshi's hand forcing him to drop his gun.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender Boshi." Batman demanded.

"I don't think so." Boshi countered.

Suddenly, the warehouse then begin to explode when the timer of the bombs were up reaching to zero and Batman then take cover from the wreckage of the warehouse and coming over to Yoshi's aid. Boshi took the chance to make his escape but unlucky for him Batman wasn't going to let it happen so Batman uses his batclaw and pulls Boshi towards the Batman. Batman dash forwards, stunning Boshi and gives Boshi a brutal beatdown sending numerous punches against the blue reptile and finally deliver one brutal uppercut against Boshi sending Boshi flying six feet away and hitting himself against the crates boxes knocking Boshi out cold.

"Time to put the animal back to its cage." Batman scowled.

Batman then turns around seeing Yoshi up on his feet and face to face with the Batman.

"You took down Boshi. You beat him down brutally Batman." Yoshi reminded.

"I know. So are going to challenge me to a fight since I sucker punched you?" Batman asked in a dark deep voice.

Yoshi took a moment to think about it and have seconds thoughts about. Without any warning, the police sirens were heard along the way and Yoshi glance to the Batman.

"You better get going, you sure don't want them to catch." Yoshi commanded.

Batman nodded, grapple onto a roof and jumps up in the air leaving the area.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

"Once again the Batman had taken down Boshi's men and he is now in custody. Yoshi do you have any comments at all and did you see the Batman?" Miranda reported.

"Sadly no Miranda. I got there before Batman had left and now Boshi is in custody. He won't trouble anyone ever again." Yoshi explained.

NICOLE smile bringing Sonic a glass of orange juice.

"It looks like Yoshi let you go last night huh?" NICOLE asked with a smile.

"Yeah you can say that again." Sonic agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Sonic went to go answer the door, opening it and sees Yoshi in front of Sonic.

"Hey Yoshi, how are you?" Sonic greeted.

"Excellent. I'll be heading back to Smash City now." Yoshi responded.

"Leaving already?"

"Of course. I'm needed back there hope you understand."

"I truly do and it was fun and great having you around Yoshi."

"You too Sonic you too."

Yoshi shakes Sonic's hand and return back to Smash City.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Boshi was taking to the Mobius prison until suddenly knock out the police catching Boshi by surprise. Boshi takes the keys and takes the handcuffs off his wrist and makes his exit. He then sees a black limo arrived wanting Boshi to get inside and so he then gets inside the limo and the limo then takes off.

"I'm glad that you entered my limo Boshi." the woman stated.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" Boshi threatened.

"Just a friend."

Boshi looks on to the woman with purple hair, wearing a purple dress and wearing black stockings. She formed a devilish smile on her face.

"My name is Zone Tan. I would love for you to work for me." Zone offered.

"And what happens if I refuse to work with you." Boshi debated.

"Then my men will take you to Mobius Prison then instead."

"You don't say. Alright I guess I accept your offer then."

"Excellent. There is one person who I caught interest and is the key of my plans."

"Someone I know?"

"Precisely. I am talking about your rival: **Yoshi**"

"What do you need of him if you don't mind me asking."

"He has the abilities like the werewolf and he is very useful to our plan. I need his blood in order to succeed to our plan."

"Well if you want it then you got it, Yoshi won't know what it'll hit him once I get his blood."

"Excellent. The world will be ours soon enough."

Zone smiled evilly and then the screen starts to black out.

* * *

***Credits start playing the Batman Intro Ending (2004) theme.***

**Credits**

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Special Guest:_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version)_

_Boshi_

_Zone Tan_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Vitale hired a cold bloody assassin to assassinate the one who betrayed him: Cerebella. Cerebella fears for the assassin and calls the Batman to help protect her. Can Batman stop the assassin or the assassin will prevail and succeeds his mission?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	9. Episode 9: Assassin's Greed

_New Meridian City..._

_Meridian Prison..._

A unfamiliar presence arrive to the New Meridian Prison and heads to the visitor room. He took a seat waiting for someone to make its appearance. Apparently it was Vitale who make his appearance and smiled so he took a seat and place the phone onto his ear.

"Hello I'm glad that you came here to see me." Vitale confessed.

"Yeah I heard you have a mission for me." the male stated in a cloak.

"Of course, you're one of the best that gets the job done. I want you to deal with someone who betrayed me and put the Medici Mafia out of business."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Cerebella. Here is a picture of her that way you'll know who this girl is."

"(_Looks at the picture_) Ok I'll get it done."

"Good a friend of mine will send you the cash once your job is complete."

"Understood. I'll take care of it."

"Excellent, that bitch will regret for betraying me and the whole Medici Mafia gang. She'll be begging for her life."

* * *

***Intro begins playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme.***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Vitale_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 9: Assassin's Greed**

* * *

_Mobotropolis, Sonic's residence..._

Sonic was down at the Batcave working on his Batmobile giving some adjustments and modifications as he's upgrading it for further use. NICOLE arrive to the Batcave teleported here and walks over to Sonic at the second floor where he is working on the Batmobile.

"Hello Sonic." NICOLE greeted.

"Oh hey NICOLE. I didn't see you there." Sonic responded.

"Working on the Batmobile?"

"Yes I am just only upgrading it for further of use. Also I have a new project and I'll be working on the second Batmobile that I've planned already."

"Really for Plan B?"

"Indeed."

"Do you have the blueprints, can I have a look?"

"Not yet but in time I'll show you."

"Looking forward to it, oh this came in for you."

Sonic stop for a moment seeing NICOLE with a envelop. Sonic walks over to NICOLE as NICOLE hands over Sonic the envelop and Sonic then takes the note out and reads it.

_Sonic,_

_Hey I know it's been a while since we last seen each other. Thought I write you a letter to say hi again. I would like to see you again some time if you're available. Things looking pretty good at Little Innsmouth, now crime involve and certainly no Medici Mafia incidents involve. Write me back soon or come visit me._

_Sincerely,_

_Nadia_

"It looks like Nadia likes you." NICOLE confirmed.

"I know. She even kissed me once." Sonic informed.

"Is that so well then you should go up to Innsmouth to visit her. She'll be very happy."

"You know what yeah I should go and pay a visit. Can you take care things here in the Batcave?"

"Certainly and I'll take care of your home too after all I'm your assistant right."

"Yeah plus we'll wonderful friends by the way."

"Have a wonderful trip Sonic."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Meanwhile, New Meridian..._

A cerulean hair female was on the couch watching wrestling which it's Cerebella herself. She was smiling very happily now that she has her happiness and in peace not involving the Medici Mafia since the Batman put an end to them.

While smiling watching TV she didn't know that someone is watching her. It was the assassin that Vitale hired to kill as he was watching her with a sniper rifle.

"Hmm... She seems like she's watching TV. Anyway this is the perfect chance to take her out." the Assassin gestured.

Just when the assassin is about to pull the trigger until he miss his opportunity when Cerebella got out of dodge and the assassin can't find Cerebella.

"Damn it, I'll get her tonight which I am perfectly expert in the shadows." the Assassin determined.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Little Innsmouth..._

Sonic had just arrived in New Meridian and headed to Little Innsmouth town. Sonic headed over to Yu-Wan's restaurant to pay a visit to a friend as Sonic walked, he look around and smiled.

"Looks like this place hasn't changed a bit." Sonic commented.

"Oh my goodness Sonic! Welcome back!" Minette squealed.

"Hey Minette. Thought I pay a visit here since the last time I've been here. How is everyone?"

"Wonderful. Oh here comes Nadia now."

Sonic turn around and sees Nadia with Cerebella entering the restaurant.

"Sonic... SONIC!" Nadia screamed.

Nadia rushes over to Sonic and embraces him into a hug. Sonic smiled and returns the hug. Seconds later, they break way and Nadia had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy that you're back. Did you came to visit me?" Nadia asked.

"Yeah yes I did and some few people here. I even got your letter too that is why I'm here." Sonic explained.

"Yeah oh by the way I want you to meet Cerebella here, she's a new friend of mine."

"Hello." Cerebella greeted.

"I've heard a lot about you. A former Medici Mafia member but they're all gone and the strength performing at the circus." Sonic stated.

"You heard a lot about me didn't you."

"Yes I did."

"Well it's a honor to meet you Sonic. I'm a fan of you and your hero career."

"Nice to hear a wonderful fan. I'm retired for being a Freedom Fighter and pursuing a different path now."

"Oh that's nice."

"Hey do you like wrestling?"

"Of course. Why?"

"There is a match that I want to go see tonight. I was wondering if you can come with me?"

"Sure I don't mind. Nadia what about you, you want to come?"

"Sorry me and Minette are having a girls night out tonight. You and Cerebella can go on and get to know each other a little bit." Nadia declined.

"If you say so then."

"Cool." Cerebella smiled.

"Well since I'm here van I get some food around here."

"Of course and don't worry about paying Sonic. It's on the house since you helped me got rid of Ricardo and Lawrence out of this restaurant." Minette informed.

"Oh that's nice."

* * *

_Later on, that night..._

The crowd was getting wild and so was Cerebella. She was cheering for her favorite wrestler named: Beowulf. Beowulf was building up momentum in the ring as he is about to deliver his finishing move to win the biggest match.

The assassin was in the shadows blending in the crow watching Cerebella at this time. Beowulf deliver his finishing move and gets the pin and the match was over. The crowd was cheering madly for Beowulf. Beowulf wave to the crowd and his fans getting the crowd more wild. After the match, Cerebella run down to meet her hero and approaches to him.

"Hi Beowulf I am your biggest fan. Can you sign my hat: Deja Vu?" Cerebella squealed.

"Of course I can. Anything for a wonderful and a beautiful fan like yourself." Beowulf accepted making Cerebella to smile and blush a little.

Sonic smiled approaching to Cerebella until suddenly, Sonic sees a shadow assassin as he pointed his gun at Cerebella and is about to open fire.

"CEREBELLA WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted.

"What..." Cerebella stuttered.

The shots were fired and Sonic sped up tackling Cerebella down to evade away from the bullet as everyone screamed and panicked. Sonic then takes off out and away from the crowd, he activates his Batwave on his PDA alerting him an emergency requesting a immediate drop. Beowulf helped Cerebella up and getting her out of the out of the crowd before the assassin can find Cerebella.

The assassin exit to the rooftops and just about to take off the area until he was kicked as someone glided against the assassin sending an surprise attack. The assassin stood up and glance to the person which it is the Batman himself.

"So you're the Batman that everyone's been talking about. How delightful" the assassin smirked.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the Batman asked in a dark deep voice.

"Slash, Slash the Echidna. I was hired to kill the Medici Mafia traitor." Slash introduced.

"I'm guessing that Vitale sent you to kill Cerebella?"

"In the flesh. You won't stop me from completing my task."

"Well see about that Slash."

Slash takes out his katana sword and charge over to the Batman swinging his sword against the dark knight. Batman dodge, evading the sword attacks and counters Slash kicking him away but Slash wasn't going to let one hit to stop him. Slash engage in a combat against Batman.

They fought fierce and brutal against each other sending out their brutal attacks against each other. Batman jump up and punching down Slash, Slash jerk away and growled in anger. He delivers a single punch but Batman countered it which it is not all, Slash had an idea in mind so he secretly pulled out a knife and stabs the Batman in the gut forcing Batman to screeched in agony.

Slash also send a roundhouse kick in Batman's face sending him away and Slash then threw smoke pellets at the Batman. Batman cleared off the smoke and see that Slash is nowhere to be found.

"I love to sit and fight with you Batman but I got to get going." Slash voice echoed.

Batman had a stern look on his face knowing Slash will not stop at nothing to kill Cerbella.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The crowd left as the police arrived in the area getting some clues, answers or any evidence involve into the case. Cerebella was with Beowulf who had protected her. Irvin arrives to Cerebella and try to find out what is going on.

"Next thing I knew that Sonic left in a hurry probably getting some help." Cerebella explained.

"Of course the shots were fired against her." Beowulf added.

"That's all I need to hear. If you need anything just let me know Cerebella." Irvin offered.

"Thank you." Cerebella thanked.

"No problem I am just only doing my job."

Irvin walked away.

"Are you going to be alright?" Beowulf asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok, I'm going to go home so see you around on your next match Beowulf?" Cerebella asked.

"Of course."

Cerebella smiled and return back home.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Cerebella return back to her apartment and turning on the lights. Suddenly, the Batman was standing at the window which scarred Cerebella.

"AH!" Cerebella screamed.

"Easy, I'm not here to harm you." Batman reasoned.

"Oh... It's just only you. Can you tell me why was trying to kill me?"

"Yes. Apparently it is an assassin named: Slash the Echidna. He was hired by Vitale to kill you for betraying him."

"WHAT! Vitale hired him to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Oh man now the past is coming back to haunt me."

"Do not worry, I'll stop Slash one way or another."

Cerebella rushed in and embraces the Batman for a hug.

"Thank you Batman thank you so much." Cerebella thanked happily.

"Don't thank you yet." Batman countered.

"I want to if I don't get the chance."

Cerebella let's go of the Batman and turn away.

"So what is your move against Slash, Batman?" Cerebella asked.

When Cerebella turns around to face Batman but Batman is nowhere to be found.

"Huh... I should've known he would leave." Cerebella stated.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic and Nadia decided to spend time together. Cerebella and her friend: Feng decide to spend time together. Sonic and Nadia went to a private place to look at the view of Little Innsmouth.

"The view is very beautiful." Sonic commented.

"I am glad that you love it. I come here whenever I have the time to watch the view." Nadia responded.

"I can see that."

"Sonic."

"Hmm."

"There is something that I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"You like me don't you."

"Wait you knew..."

"Of course I did, I can see it on your face. The way you smiling at me and the way you're looking at me. I can see all of it Nadia."

"I don't know what to say really."

"Look Nadia, I know what you're going to say really, I know it from the look and the expression. You're very beautiful and attractive. My answer to you... yes I would become your lover."

"Really... you mean that Sonic?"

"Of course Nadia."

Nadia smiled lovingly and embraces Sonic into a passionate kiss on the lips. Nadia kisses Sonic erotic, letting out a soft moan during the kiss. Sonic grope on Nadia's rear since she is three inches taller than Sonic as she is 5'8 and Sonic is 5'5 (_My version_). After minutes of kissing, they broke apart and Nadia look into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Minette is going to be surprise when I tell her about us." Nadia smiled.

"I bet she is." Sonic added.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Slash preparing his weapons for his assassination to Cerebella tonight as he got his sword sharpened up and his guns loaded.

"Cerebella will be eliminated." Slash determined.

* * *

_Later, that night..._

_In New Meridian..._

Cerebella remained in her apartment not wanting to leave the residence since Slash the Echidna is out on the loose to kill her hired by Vitale to get rid of her.

"I hope he doesn't find me." Cerebella hoped.

Suddenly, Cerebella hears a knock on the door that made her jump catching her attention. She slowly walks to the door and slightly opening the door. Once she opens it, she sees a Black and Green Echidna had a stern look and letting himself inside as Cerebella backed away on the couch scared of her life.

"Are you Slash the Echidna?" Slash asked.

"Of course sweet heart. Time for you to do and collect my money. Any last words sweet thing?" Slash threatened.

Cerebella was silent for the moment fearing for her life seeing Slash smiling evilly towards her and pulls out his gun ready to pull the trigger.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic and Nadia were having dinner in Yu-Wan's restaurant having a good time together as their date until Sonic's Batwave PDA sent off.

"Excuse me." Sonic excused.

Sonic takes out his PDA as the Batwave was alerting him the crime spree.

"_Cerebella is in trouble, I got to get there to save her._" Sonic thought.

"Something wrong baby?" Nadia asked.

"I got to get going, there is something very important that I got to take care of." Sonic responded leaving the restaurant.

"I wonder what's up?"

Sonic left outside and sped off to an alley calling in the Batwave sending an immediate drop on a rooftop. Sonic rushing to the destination.

"NICOLE I'm going to need an Immediate drop. Can you do that for me?" Sonic communicated to his PDA.

"_Sure thing Sonic, it is on its way._" NICOLE responded.

Sonic arrives to the destination and sees the Batwing coming in and sending in the immediate drop. Sonic access the drop opening it showing his batsuit so Sonic then gets suit up, prepared his gadgets ad becoming the Batman once more.

* * *

_With Cerebella..._

"Please don't kill me?" Cerebella begged.

"Sorry beautiful but I have orders and I like making money so I can't spare your life." Slash declined.

Before Slash can pull the trigger and ended Cerebella for good until all of sudden, someone clash through the window and kicking Slash from Cerebella as he was gliding in the apartment. Cerebella turn her attention to the suspect which it is the Batman himself.

"You're here!" Cerebella smiled in glee.

"Get out of here now!" Batman commanded.

Cerebella nodded her head and rushes out of her apartment. Slash try pursuing after the cerulean girl but Batman batclaws Slash pulling him close to him, stunning him and swing him around and threw him out of the apartment through the window that the Batman came through of.

Slash dive down and uses a grapple and swings himself to another building. Batman jump out and glide in the sky going after the assassin. Slash reached to an nearby rooftop and running up ahead. Batman continue on gliding seeing Slash on the run. He jump towards the firescape and jumping down to the ground.

Cerebella was on the run also trying to get away from Slash. Slash was hot on her tail and preparing his sniper rifle to kill Cerebella. He aims it at Cerebella ready to shoot and kill her with one shot. Slash pressed the trigger and shoot out a bullet and just about to kill Cerebella but all of sudden, the Batman arrives and takes Cerebella out of the target which the shot missed Cerebella thus made Slash getting angry.

"DAMN IT! HE MADE ME MISS, I NEVER MISS!" Slash yelled.

* * *

_With Batman and Cerebella..._

"Thank you for getting me out of the way. How did you know that Slash was going to kill me?" Cerebella asked.

"I have my ways and Slash was going to snipe you. Luckily I noticed it and catch you just in time before he can end you." Batman explained.

"Is that right. What are you going to do now?"

"Wait here, I'll take care of Slash."

Cerebella nodded her head and did what the Batman commanded her to do.

Slash look around for Cerebella but he was struck out of nowhere by a batarang from the Batman himself.

"I am getting tired of you messing up my mission." Slash snarled.

"You should never come across that young girl." Batman countered with a stern look.

"If I cannot kill her then that means I'll have to kill you then."

"Bring it."

Slash roared charging over to the Batman and deliver a few attacking but Batman jump over Slash spinning kick Slash but Slash uses his quickness evading the kick and counter it but Batman countered Slash also and deliver a clothesline against Slash.

Slash quickly got up on his feet and throwing knifes at the Batman which the Batman back flip evading the knives thrown by Slash. Slash come in and punches Batman sending him numerous punches but Batman countered Slash as he choke slams Slash to the ground. Slash sweep kicks batman but Batman got up as he touches the ground with his hands and jump up in the air.

Slash takes out his sword and charge to Batman swinging it but Batman dodge the sword attacks delivering a blade takedown against Slash but Slash wasn't done yet. He then pulls out his guns and begin blasting against Batman. Batman takes cover as Slash kept on firing his guns.

"What you got now Batman what you got now! You cannot stop me!" Slash roared.

Batman throw his smoke pellets at Slash covering him up with smoke. Slash continue on firing his guns trying to kill the Batman. In minor of seconds when the smoke clear out, then there was Batman rushing and delivering a superman punch against Slash knocking him out cold.

"Stay down... assassin." Batman scowled.

* * *

_Moments later..._

The police arrives to the middle of the street seeing Slash the Echidna hanging on the poll tied up in chains and there was a sign saying: Vitale's number one assassin. Irvin look on and knew the Batman ad stopped Slash.

"Huh looks like the Batman did it again. The Freedom Fighters can take this assassin to Mobius prison." Irvin stated.

* * *

_The next day..._

Sonic and Nadia were spending time together making out together enjoying their moment together. Afterwards, they broke apart looking into each other's eyes.

"I got to get back home to Mobotropolis Nadia." Sonic confessed.

"I know... It sucks for you to leave. Can I come visit you sometime?" Nadia questioned.

"Sure you can."

Nadia kisses Sonic on the lips some more and smile again.

"I'll be sure to surprise you sometime." Nadia assured.

"Yeah you do that." Sonic responded by smiling.

And so the two once again look at the view of Little Innsmouth town smiling together to the moment.

* * *

***Credits start playing The Batman (2004) Ending theme.***

Credits

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Slash the Echidna (My OC Character)_

_Special Guest:_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Beowulf_

_Irvin_

_Minette_

_Vitale_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Batman takes on the another mafia gang as their leader: Pinstripe Potoroo. Also Batman even takes on one of Pinstripe's muscle: Ashura the Hedgehog.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	10. Episode 10: A Potoroo's End

_Chemical Plant Zone..._

The new mafia gang of the Potoroos were moving toxic wastes in the van. The leader of the gang was wearing a black pinstripe suit smoking a cigar. His name was Pinstripe Potoroo and the leader of his mafia gang.

"Get those wastes in the van, we are going to make some money off of it boys back at the factory." Pinstripe commanded his gang.

A black and green hedgehog made his appearance walking alongside with Pinstripe.

"Boss we got things under control and things look very clean as we speak." the hedgehog informed.

"Excellent Ashura. Sooner we get the wastes out of here, the sooner can get out of this place." Pinstripe responded smoking his cigar.

"Although the Batman could stop us."

"The bats... please he cannot stop my empire or my gang as it is getting stronger by the second. If I ever see the Batman... BANG! I'll blast him with my Tommy gun and he'll be to be good as dead. Although I am dying to know who this Batman guy is and once I really find out, I'll chop his head off. Hehehehehehe..."

* * *

***Intro start playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme.***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_NICOLE_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Pinstripe Potoroo_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 10: A Potoroo's End**

* * *

_Sonic's Residence..._

Sonic was watching the news in the kitchen having a seat at his table eating some pancakes that he cook.

"_Tonight is the opening night of a new casino owner by the name: Pinstripe Potoroo here in Casinopolis. Pinstripe, can you give us any comments._" Miranda reported.

"_Of course doll, it is the opening night and I want to give anyone a wonderful time on my new casino._"

"_Of course so will there be any trouble at all?_"

"_Oh no. They will have a lot of fun and have a wonderful time on my new casino since now Mammoth Mogul is in prison and his casino is shut down._" Pinstripe responded with a smile.

"_Although the G.U.N agents: Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat will attend to the opening night party too._"

"_Of course let them come, they sure can use a break since working pretty hard back at G.U.N Headquarters._"

Sonic look on at the TV and NICOLE appear pouring some more orange juice for Sonic.

"Sounds like Pinstripe is telling the truth." NICOLE informed.

"I know but something about that guy is not right to me." Sonic responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a feeling. I am going to his opening night at the casino and be on the look out. He might be planning on something."

"I hope you're right Sonic. Are you sure about this."

"Yes I am."

* * *

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ..._

"So are you going to Pinstripe's opening Casino party?" Rouge asked.

"Parties is a waste of time." Shadow hissed.

"Come on Shadow, Sonic is going to be there. He even got invited."

"Are you sure he'll be there?"

"Of course."

"If you say so then I'll participate to come to the opening party."

"Good. Do you have a tuxedo for the party?"

"...No."

"Then let's get you a suit, you're going to look sharp Shady."

"Humph... Whatever."

* * *

_Later on that night at Casinopolis..._

Pinstripe had hosted his opening casino and a party. Everyone who arrived dressed up nice and dashing in the party. There was a smooth jazz band playing for the party. The citizens were drinking, socializing and having a wonderful time at the party.

Sonic even arrive to the party wearing a black tuxedo with a blue vest and a blue tie going along with his outfit and also wearing his black dressed shoes.

"Speaking of the devil, look who had finally showed up."

Sonic turned around seeing Shadow wearing a black and red tuxedo accompanied by Rouge the Bat wearing a glitter pink dress all the way down to her ankles and wearing pink high heel shoes.

"Hello handsome, you're looking very dashing like Shadow here." Rouge complimented.

"Thank you Rouge. You're looking very beautiful yourself." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Why thank you unlike someone who has not compliment me on my dress."

"Whatever. However it is good to see you Sonic." Shadow greeted shaking Sonic's hand.

"You too Shadow, how's life of G.U.N?"

"Going very well. How about you, how's everyone back at Freedom HQ?"

"Pretty good so far after all I quit being a Freedom Fighter."

"You what? Why would you want to do that?"

"I just want to go solo for myself for a change and a change of pace."

"Well I cannot argue with you to that but I respect your decision."

"Thank you Shadow."

"Rouge let's get going. We need to keep our eyes open."

"If you say so then. Sorry big blue duty calls. We should hang out sometime." Rouge suggested winking her eye at Sonic.

"Yeah sure thing." Sonic responded nervously.

Sonic head to the table and getting a glass of champagne until someone who approach Sonic.

"Well well well looks like we got ourselves a handsome hedgehog here in this wonderful party."

Sonic turned around facing a six foot marsupial female with blonde hair. She even wore a skimpy black dress and black high heel shoes looking very attractive and has a large cleavage.

"Hello um... do I know you?" Sonic questioned.

"No you do not. I don't believe we met my name's Tawna, Tawna Bandicoot." Tawna introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Tawna. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I heard a lot about you."

"Wait you heard of me?"

"Yes I do. The hero of Mobius and now pursuing a new path I see."

"Yeah you can say that."

"So handsome. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. We've been together for like two weeks now."

"Mmm you guys are very serious now aren't you?"

"Indeed we are."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Not right now. Are you here with Pinstripe?"

"Indeed. He and I are in a relationship. I left my ex-boyfriend to be with Pinstripe and he is everything that I wanted."

"I see. Sounds like you're having a blast."

"Of course I am and things are going very well."

"That's good to hear. I suggest you should get back with your beloved."

"I am ok. Besides I can lend you a secret though."

"A secret."

"Pinstripe is shipping chemical acid and toxic wastes making a lot of money. Also he sells guns and dangerous weapons with the shipments."

"Is that so. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're a freedom fighter handsome."

"Wrong I quit the freedom fighter team but I can keep a secret so your secret is save with me."

"Splendid. Would you care to dance with me?"

"I suppose..."

Tawna smile and drags Sonic to the dance floor. Tawna wrap her arms around Sonic and Sonic placing his hands around her hips. The two begin slow dancing while the music is playing. Pinstripe attended with his friends and guests giving them a nice smile until he notice that his girlfriend: Tawna is dancing with Sonic in the dance floor with a few civilians.

"That jerk is touching and dancing with my girl. Oh no it is not going to happen like that, boys take care of that low life." Pinstripe commanded.

Pinstripe's men walk over to the dance floor and approach to Sonic.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Tawna asked in curiosity.

"Pinstripe want us to deal with this scum bag here so we're going to have to ask him to leave." the thug asked.

"What! He is just only dancing with me that's all."

"Sorry but you're going to have to tell Pinstripe about that."

"It's ok Tawna you do not need to defend me. I'll leave." Sonic countered.

Sonic lets go off Tawna.

"You don't need to walk with me, I'll let myself out. You all enjoy the party." Sonic gestured.

Sonic then take his departure and left the casino. Tawna got furious and left the dance floor to get a drink. Shadow and Rouge witness what they saw not wanting to be part of it so they return back to the party and resume back to their job.

Sonic had what he came for so he return back to Mobotropolis and head to the batcave and investigate. Sonic check on the files on the batcomputer and investigating the shipments of Pinstripe's deals and the schedules.

"Huh... Tawna was telling the truth. Pinstripe is selling weapons and chemical acid and toxic wastes." Sonic corrected.

Seconds after, NICOLE appeared in the batcave joining with Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, how was the party. You sure are here early." NICOLE asked.

"Yeah and find out everything about Pinstripe and his schemes." Sonic responded.

"You have?"

"Yes I did. He is selling weapons and chemical toxic wastes and acid. It's all here."

"Let me see. (_Looks through the batcomputer_) Interesting, Pinstripe makes all of this money selling illegal things."

"Yes. I knew Pinstripe is up to something. That is why I am going to stop his deals and the shipments. I'll put a stop of Pinstripe's business and bring him to justice."

"Be careful out there, what I hear that Pinstripe can be very brutal."

"Trust me, I can handle tough guys like Pinstripe here. I'm going on patrol, let me know you have any leads on Pinstripe's shipments or his deals."

"Will do."

Sonic got suit up becoming Batman and gathering his gadgets and putting on his utility belt around his waist. Sonic as the Batman jump in the Batmobile and took off exiting out of the Batcave.

* * *

_Outside of Mobotropolis..._

The Batman was on the patrol on top of a building looking down keeping an eye out for any crime incident. Batman then hear screams so he took out his grapple, uses it and swing through the city heading to the destination of the scream that occur just now.

It was Becky trying to get away from six guys wanting to have sex with her and try to attempt to rape her. Becky tried everything she could, fighting her way out but she is outnumbered. But all of sudden, the shadow figure dive down and knocks one of the guys out. The shadow figure begin taking down five more guys beating them down to the pulp without breaking a sweat. Becky watches on and soon the shadow figure turn his attention to Becky, Becky's eyes went wide of shock knowing who the person is.

"Y-you're the Batman." Becky corrected.

"You're safe." Batman responded in a dark deep voice.

"Thank you for saving me."

Batman nodded, grapple to the rooftop and took off leaving Becky behind. She then calls the police pressing charges against the guys who attempt to rape her instantly.

Batman continue on the lookout for any crime attempts until he is contacted by a Bluetooth in his Batsuit.

"Come in NICOLE." Batman answered.

"_Sonic, I have a lead on the next deal and shipment. It looks like it is going to take place at Chemical Plant Zone._"

"I'm on my way."

Batman activate his beacon to the Batmobile, jumping in from the rooftop and rushes over to the Chemical Plant Zone.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Chemical Plant Zone..._

Pinstripe's gang loading up toxic wastes and weapons into the van after successfully made a deal with another customer. They were making a lot of money by the second. Batman glided to a rooftop using his binoculars looking the sight of Pinstripe's gang loading up the shipment.

"It looks like the security is tight and tough. I better cause a distraction." Batman stated.

Batman takes his batarang and throws it at the barrels which contains a detonator. Batman then activate it and sets it to explode causing a severe explosion. The gang turn their heads towards the explosion and suddenly, Batman then glides down and kicking two gang mafia members to the ground and start a brawl against them.

Ashura look on seeing the Batman fighting and beating down Pinstripe's guys. Ashura takes out his two daggers and charges over against the Batman. Batman kick off one of Pinstripe's men until he notices a green ad black hedgehog jump in the air swinging his daggers which Batman evade away from the hedgehog.

"So the tales of the Batman are true." Ashura corrected himself.

"Ashura the Hedgehog. Why are you working for Pinstripe Potoroo?" Batman questioned.

"Easy. Easy way of making money and killing anyone who disrespects Pinstripe and you are one of them. Speaking of which, I would get a big raise for killing you Batman."

"I like to see you try."

Batman and Ashura charge at each other engaging into a brutal fight.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Pinstripe's casino..._

Everyone who is enjoying the party. Shadow and Rouge also are having a good time until they even got a message that something is going on at the Chemical Plant Zone.

"Looks like a massive explosion that cause the ruckus." Rouge informed.

"Yes. We got to get there right now and check out. Did you contacted the G.U.N?"

"Yeah they're on their way right now to check out the explosion."

With that, Shadow and Rouge exit the party and attend to their job.

* * *

_With the Batman and Ashura..._

Batman and Ashura had already engage into a fight. Ashura kept swinging his daggers at the Batman. Batman counters Ashura and snatching away the daggers and breaking them.

"Let's see how good you are without your daggers." Batman scowled in a dark deep voice.

"Bring it. I can use a great challenge." Ashura threatened.

Ashura engage a fist fight combat against the Batman deliver several attacks but Batman countered Ashura and blocking each and every attack that Ashura can throw. Ashura did a low sweep kick at Batman forcing him to the ground but Batman touches his hands to the ground and did a back flip away from Ashura. Ashura threw knives at the batman but Batman once again back flip away from the knives that were thrown towards him. Ashura took the chance and delivers a punch across the face to the Batman.

Batman jerked away and Ashura begin to roundhouse kick Batman but Batman catches Ashura's leg and swings him around tossing him two feet away. When Ashura promptly got himself up on his feet then all of sudden, Batman comes out of nowhere and stuns Ashura and performs a beatdown against the hedgehog sending multiple punches against Ashura and giving the final blow against Ashura sending Ashura flying against the wall, hitting himself and to the ground unconscious.

Before Batman can do anything, there were sirens coming from not far away so he grapples to a rooftop and took off before the cops and G.U.N arrival.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Shadow and Rouge had just arrived to the area and seeing the G.U.N and the police arresting and taking the mafia members into custody also including Ashura who is in custody. The fire fighters were putting out the fire in order not to let the fire creating and destroying the facility.

"Looks like Batman took down these guys." Rouge stated.

"Yes. It looks like they were Pinstripe's men and his bodyguard: Ashura the Hedgehog the assassin behind the all. It looks like they were loading up weapons and toxic wastes." Shadow informed.

"It sounds like Pinstripe is the culprit and the criminal that has been selling weapons and toxic wastes the whole time."

"Yes and it is time we put Ashura out of business and bring him to justice."

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Batcave..._

The Batman had returned back to the Batcave arriving in his Batmobile. Batman exits out of the Batmobile heading up to the first floor and arriving to the Batcomputer. NICOLE reappears to the Batcave.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" NICOLE asked.

"Too brutal. Pinstripe's assassin named: Ashura the Hedgehog is in custody and so is Pinstripe's men." Sonic responded taking off his mask.

"Did you stop the shipments of the toxic wastes and weapons?"

"Yes. That is going to put Pinstripe out of business."

"Hopefully there could be the news about that tomorrow."

"We'll see."

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic pour a cup of orange juice while watching TV as it was on top of the fridge.

"_This is Miranda Lynx bringing you live here on Mobotropolis news. There was a dangerous situation at Chemical Plant Zone. The assassin named: Ashura the Hedgehog and the mafia gang which they were Pinstripe Potoroo's men who were shipping and loading out weapons and chemical toxic wastes selling them for money. Pinstripe who is the main culprit and the criminal the whole time of this investigation. Therefore Pinstripe is out on the loose as the party ended when the police and the G.U.N had stopped the party and putting Pinstripe's company out of business. Pinstripe is still out there on the loose as the G.U.N, the police and the Freedom Fighters are on the search party looking for Pinstripe Potoroo. Stay tune for more details after this._" Miranda reported.

"It seems Pinstripe had took his departure before they arrive and stop the party." NICOLE informed appearing in Sonic's residence.

"Indeed. I will find Pinstripe and put him to justice. Can you try to track him down NICOLE?" Sonic requested.

"Of course, it'll take some time though either way i'll notify you once I got something."

"Good do that."

NICOLE nodded and teleports away. Sonic cell phone starts to ring so Sonic check the caller I.D. Turns out it is his girlfriend: Nadia Fortune. Sonic reponds and answer the call.

"Hey Nadia." Sonic greeted.

"Hey there honey, how are you?" Nadia asked.

"Doing well. Just only drinking orange juice. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Cerebella for breakfast. How's things at Mobotropolis."

"Pretty cool so far can't lie to that."

"I can see why. I miss you Sonic, I want to see you."

"I know. Me too Nadia, we'll see each again soon you have my word."

"Looking forward to it. I got to go, I'll talk to you later Sonic. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nadia hangs up the phone. Sonic went on to get himself ready for work.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Pinstripe had just lost everything. His business, his connections and his company; some of his men were now in custody including his assassin: Ashura the Hedgehog is behind bars. Pinstripe loaded up his tommy gun and is furious that he had lost everything and now on the run. Tawna comes in and tries to comfort her beloved.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm sure that things will work out." Tawna comforted.

"Work out... WORK OUT! I've lost everything all because of the Batman. He ruined my shipments, my connections and my empire and my company. Hell I am even on the run because the cops are looking for me and so it the G.U.N. The Batman will pay for what he did I will make sure of it!" Pinstripe snapped.

"Honey calm down, I'm sure that they won't find you."

Pinstripe smacked Tawna in the face forcing her to collapsed to the ground with a shocking expression on her face.

"I don't need for this bitch. Get the hell out of my sight." Pinstripe demanded.

"But darling..." Tawna stuttered.

"GET OUT!"

Tawna pride herself up and exit out the room to leave Pinstripe alone. Tawna had just about enough of Pinstripe's abusive ways towards her so she then left the hideout and go meet someone who can help her.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Mobotropolis..._

Sonic worked on the engine and the ignition for another customer. During his time at work, an unexpected then to happen when a female suspect enters the garage and contacts Sonic.

"Sonic."

Sonic stop for a moment and turn his attention and sees Tawna Bandicoot here that catches Sonic off guard.

"Tawna, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" Tawna asked.

"Yeah let's talk outside."

Tawna followed Sonic outside the garage and they begin to talk.

"So what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I am here to let you know that Pinstripe is hiding at the docks in Night Babylon. He is furious of the Batman that he ruined everything to him." Tawna informed.

"Why are you telling me this. I'm not a Freedom Fighter."

"That is true that you're not a Freedom Fighter but you can tell them."

"I'll do that."

"Also I am done with Pinstripe, I am moving on to a better life."

"Good for you and I hope everything goes well for you and wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Sonic, we should hang out sometime."

Tawna exit the area and leaving the scene. Sonic then contacts NICOLE from his BlueTooth.

"NICOLE I finally have information of Pinstripe's whereabouts." Sonic informed.

"You do. Who told you that?"

"Tawna Bandicoot. He is hiding at the docks at Night Babylon."

"Ok I'll mark the coordinates on the Batcomputer in the Batcave."

"Good."

Sonic hangs up from his Bluetooth and gets back to work back at the garage.

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Sonic had finished work and became the Batman once again driving off with his Batmobile to the docks. Batman glides to the rooftop and enters inside the warehouse. Pinstripe and his men were loading up their weapons ready for the police or the Batman to show up.

"This should be very easy." Batman stated.

Batman takes out his device and causes a blackout catching Pinstripe and his men off guard.

"WHO TURN OFF THAT GOD DAMN POWER!" Pinstripe yelled.

Moments after, they were a sounds of screams in the dark which scarred Pinstripe a little so he burst his tommy gun trying to kill the Batman.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Pinstripe cried.

Pinstripe kept firing his gun until the lights came back on and only Pinstripe can see is his unconscious mafia boys were beaten up. Pinstripe look around and when he turns around, the Batman was behind Pinstripe.

"I'm right here." Batman responded.

Batman begin to perform a beatdown against Pinstripe after knocking the tommy gun away and beat down Pinstripe to the pulp and knocking him out unconscious with a brutal uppercut. Pinstripe is seen laid on the ground. Batman then tied up Pinstripe and the rest of the men and the G.U.N and the police arrived and make arrests and taking Pinstripe and his men into custody.

"Batman maybe a criminal but he is my kind of criminal." Rouge commented.

Shadow shook his head and the two went on to take the mafia gang and Pinstripe into custody.

* * *

_Back at the Batcave..._

Batman arrived back to the Batcave with his Batmobile. NICOLE was standing there with serving tray with a plate of chicken tenders with fries and a glass of sprite soda.

"Welcome back Sonic. Would you care for your dinner." NICOLE offered with a smile.

Sonic responded NICOLE with a smile and just about to accept her offer but unfortunately the Batwave then went off alerting Sonic another crime spree.

"Looks like dinner will have to wait?" NICOLE stated.

"Yeah keep it warm for me will you." Sonic requested.

"Sure thing Sonic."

Sonic smiled and put back on hos mask becoming Batman and jumps back into his Batmobile and takes off to the next destination.

* * *

***Credits begin playing the The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Pinstripe Potoroo_

_Tawna Bandicoot_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"...**

**Batman takes on the Hedgehog named: Flame the Hedgehog who posses flaming abilities and burn anything that he wants to. Also Sonic gets an unexpected visit.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	11. Episode 11: The Big Heat

_Somewhere in Casinopolis..._

The mobians were having a wonderful time at the casino trying to win big to get more money. But all of sudden, there was a huge flaming blast bursting into the casino. The mobian civilians turn their heads towards the blast and they see a ed hedgehog coming into the casino. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with a pocket chain on his right and wearing black shoes. He even wore black fingerless gloves on and controlling flaming fire on his hands.

"It's getting hot in here baby." the red hedgehog commented as he throw multiple flaming fire balls in the casino causing everyone to panicked.

The red hedgehog made his way to the vault and melt down the down and see a lot of money. The red hedgehog grinned and takes all of the money into a bag and carries it out of the casino. There were police cars surrounded the hedgehog pointed their guns at the hedgehog.

"Freeze. Who are you?" the police sheriff asked.

"Call me... Flame, Flame the Hedgehog." Flame introduced bursting fire blasts.

The officers got out of the way as the cars begin to explode and Flame smiled at the officers.

"Have an hot evening." Flame suggested.

Flame burst flames to the ground as he begun to fly up in the air leaving the area with the bag of money laughing evilly during his escape.

* * *

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 11: The Big Heat**

* * *

Sonic's residence...

Sonic and Nicole spend some time together at Sonic's place as Sonic just made some sugar cookies. Nicole takes on and chows it down smiling happily.

"This is good Sonic. I didn't know you make cookies." Nicole commented.

"Yeah my mom taught me how to cook so I took the liberty to make some cookies. You like them." Sonic asked.

"Of course. I love it."

"I'm glad. Here has some more, knock yourself out."

"Why thank you Sonic, you've been so generous."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

Sonic smiled and turning on the TV eventually the news came on.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live from Mobotropolis news. There's has been a big flaming explosion. A lot of money here at Casinopolis has been stolen._" Miranda reported.

"What." Sonic stuttered in shock.

"_There has been some footage of this person coming in the casino._"

The footage shows a red hedgehog using fire and bursting through the casino and even blowing up police cars.

"_This person name: Flame the Hedgehog is out on the loose with the money. We have not yet known where is whereabouts are but we are very certain that he'll end up coming again for the next heist. Sally do you have any comments._" Miranda reported.

"_Yes Miranda. Flame can be very and I mean "Very" dangerous but the Freedom Fighters will come up a plan to defeat this menace and bring him to justice and we'll beat him before the Batman stops him._" Sally commented.

"_Since the Batman is still the vigilante, will he be brought to justice?_"

"_To your question: yes Miranda. We don't need any vigilantes to do our handy work. We can take care of it on ourselves not the Batman's help. Back to you._"

"_Thank you Sally. The police, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are on the investigation and on the hunt for Flame the Hedgehog as they are searching for clues. Stay tune for more details._"

Sonic had a stern look after watching the news.

"Sounds like this Flame the Hedgehog character sure is very dangerous don't you think Sonic?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah but not dangerous for the Batman. I'm getting suit up, enjoy the cookies Nicole." Sonic offered.

"Sure thing and be careful out there."

* * *

_At the Batcave..._

Sonic got himself suited up, gadgets ready and putting his mask on becoming the Batman. Batman jumps in the Batmobile and took off over to Casinopolis.

* * *

_In Casinopolis..._

The police, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were investigating for clues of Flame's whereabouts. Batman is at the rooftops hanging onto the poll looking through with his binoculars.

"Flame may have left without being followed but the clues I can find and track down his location." Batman stated.

Batman activated his thermal goggles from his mask and zooming down and find the footprints to the ground with the thermal vision.

"There. Let's see... He's heading off to the jewelry store down at Night Babylon. That way I can stop Flame the Hedgehog." Batman stated.

Batman activated the beacon on his utility belt calling in for the Batmobile to his position. Batman jump down into the Batmobile and takes off to Night Babylon.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the jewel store in Night Babylon..._

Flame had already breaking in the store and scarred off the security guards.

"Don't mind if I help myself." Flame exclaimed grinning.

Flame takes the diamonds and put them in the bag. Flame makes his way to the vault and start to rip off the vault with his brutal strength and sets it down.

"Ah diamonds are forever. Ahahahahahahahahaaa and they are all mine." Flame exclaimed.

Flame takes everything inside the vault as he has full loot of diamonds. Just before Flame can leave the place until suddenly a familiar figure glide towards Flame and kicks him through the counters and hitting the ground. Flame turn his attentions towards the figure which it is the Batman.

"Ah the Batman. I thought you would never come nor the Freedom Fighters can arrive here." Flame stated.

"Drop the diamonds right now Flame." Batman commanded.

"Ahahahaha not without a fight. Come on and take it from me then."

"If you insist."

Batman quickly threw his batarangs against Flame but Flame hits them away and sees the Batman jump in the air deliver a drop kick against Flame but eventually Flame catches Batman's leg and swings him around tossing him to the ground. Batman sees Flame channeling his flaming abilities.

"Let it burn." Flame exclaimed.

Flame shoots out flaming fire balls at the Batman. Batman rolled out of the way and running out of the out from the flaming fire balls thrown by Flame. Flame jumps up in the air and start to slam down creating a fire explosion knocking everything out of the way and Batman grapples up high evading the ruckus.

"Ahahahaha you're fast Batman but not enough to get the fire out." Flame assumed blasting fire against Batman.

Batman glides away as Flame bursting flaming fire against Batman. Batman glides down and throwing flash pellets against Flame blinding his sight. Batman then went on to beat down Flame deliver some attacks against the red hedgehog. Flame countered Batman and punches him in the stomach sending Batman flying through against the wall hitting himself hard to it. Flame shoot out a flaming fire ball at Batman and hits him through the wall and Batman is down laid flat and Flame walk through the broken wall hole cracking his fists.

"Ahahahahaha is that all you got Batman. I'm just getting started." Flame taunted.

"So am I" Batman countered.

Batman through a smoke pellets at Flame surrounding him with smoke. Flame wipe off the smoke around him but suddenly, Batman came in and start to deliver multiple attacks sending punches at Flame. Flame growled angrily and catches Batman by the fist pulls him and elbows Batman away and rushes over to the Batman and punches him through the counters and hitting himself against the wall.

"Ahahahahahaha I had fun fighting you but it's time I kill you Batman. You're worthless." Flame hissed readied to kill Batman.

Before Flame can do anything until he hear the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arriving in the jewelry store.

"Freeze." Sally commanded.

"Ahahahaha a you wish." Flame grinned.

Flame blast flaming fire balls at the team as they took cover evading the balls. Flame takes the bag of diamonds and prepared his escape.

"Farewell Batman, if you can survive the death of fire." Flame assumed.

Flame the takes off with the diamonds. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix could only watch Flame took his escape.

"Now what do we do now?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah Flame is gone and we have Batman here." Vector agreed.

"Since the Batman is here, we can take a peek on who is he behind the mask and arrest him for sure." Sally commanded.

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix surrounded the unconscious Batman ready to take off his mask but all of sudden, the Batman shot his eyes open and threw out his smoke pellets covering the area with smoke. Batman then takes off activating the beacon on his utility belt and calling for the Batmobile. Batman jumps into the Batmobile and takes off leaving the area.

The smoke died down and the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix could not seen Batman anywhere.

"Damn. He got away." Sally murmured.

"Shall we go after him?" Espio asked.

"No I don't think so. He'll come around that way we'll bring him down to justice and so is Flame."

* * *

_Back to the Batcave..._

Nicole had the serving tray with a glass of orange juice. The Batmobile returns back to the Batcave.

"Hello Sonic, welcome back. Care for a cold drink of orange juice." Nicole offered.

The doors open and the Batman who is seen hurt. Nicole gasped in shock and drops the tray.

"Sonic! Oh my goodness!" Nicole gasped.

Nicole rush over to Sonic's aid.

_Minutes later..._

Sonic is seen on the bed getting some rest. Nicole serve Sonic a glass of water and seen Sonic opening his eyes.

"Sonic are you feeling ok?" Nicole asked.

"I'll live. Flame is sure is tough and strong." Sonic responded.

"You scarred me back there. I thought I lost you."

"I'll be fine Nicole really. I just need some rest that's all but Flame is still out there on the loose planning for his next heist."

"I know get some rest Sonic. We'll think of something."

"Yeah. God idea."

Nicole nodded her head and exit Sonic's bedroom so Sonic can get some rest.

* * *

_Later on the next day..._

Sonic risen himself up from his bedroom and exits the bedroom. Sonic got the rest he needed and getting a glass of orange juice of Vitamin C. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door catching Sonic by surprise. Sonic did not expected any visitors so when he open the door to see who it is, it was Blaze the Cat herself making her entrance.

"Blaze. I'm surprised you're here." Sonic stated.

"Hello Sonic. I thought I come by to visit you, may I come in." Blaze responded.

"Yeah sure come on in."

"Thank you."

Sonic invite Blaze inside the house and closes the door.

"So what brings you here to visit?" Sonic questioned.

"Just wanting to come see you. I've heard you've been gone for a year and quit the Freedom Fighters." Blaze refreshed.

"I know. I wanted to change and I'm doing better exactly so I went solo and go one with my own new life exactly."

"Can't blame you with your reason. Do tell me Sonic do you miss being a Freedom Fighter?"

"That's an good question. A little but I'm happy with my new life."

"I see. Can you tell me why you quit and left the Freedom Fighters for the entire year without telling anyone where you have been?"

"Well... I realized that I've hurt my friends and being very selfish and cocky towards then never give a damn. That made me realize and see the reality thinking I would lose my friends if I keep being who I used to be. It was very wrong of me and I even hurt my best friend and brother very badly for dating and hooking up with the girl he used to fall in love with. That had me over the edge and I felt so guilty for it."

"I understand. You have your reasons Sonic and I respect your decision and your path."

"Thank you Blaze. I'm glad you came to visit."

"No problem. I must head back to protect the Sol Emeralds. I'll come by and see you again sometime."

"Sure thing Blaze. Maybe one day I can cook you a nice dinner just as friends."

"Sure. I love that."

Blaze smiled and let herself out of the residence. Sonic turn on the TV and the news was on.

"This is Miranda Lynx live here at Lava Reef zone. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix have tracked down Flame the Hedgehog holding up in his hideout in a dangerous area. The police went down to stop the dangerous criminal but they were no match for the red hedgehog's flammable powers." Miranda reported.

"This is bad. I got to stop Flame and bring him to justice." Sonic determined.

Sonic took the secret entrance in his bedroom to the Batcave. He headed to the suit chamber to sit up but he notices Nicole working on something which brought her attention to the blue blur.

"Hello Sonic. I knew you would come to the Batcave. I've made some adjustments to your suit by weatherproofing it for you." Nicole informed showing Sonic his black and Grey batsuit.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sonic then suits up on his new batsuit and his mouth covered with the mask.

"Time to put the fire out." Batman objected in a dark deep voice.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lava Reef Zone in Angel Island..._

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix try coming up a plan to stop flame with the police. All of sudden, they see the black subject heading towards Flame's hideout realizing it is the Batwing knowing the Batman had arrived. Batman jumped out of the Batwing and dives down inside Flame's hideout and glides his way down to the ground.

Batman look around seeing the police officers tied up in hard chains.

"Looks like the Batman has returned for a rematch." Flame stated grinning.

"Flame the Hedgehog." Batman called.

"Look at all of this, no one can not stop the heat and now one can't stop me from what I am doing. I am the king, the ruler of Mobius."

"I don't care what you say Flame. We all know you love the heat and fire and you can do whatever you want with it. But unfortunately I came here to bring in the ice to take out the fire."

"(_Gets up from his throne chair_) Come on then... BRING IT!"

Flame blasts fire at Batman. Batman dodge away the fire and throw the batarangs to Flame's surprise, they explode destroying Flame's throne chair sending him to the ground. Batman rushes over and deliver some attacks but Flame blocked them and try uppercutting Batman but Batman evade and deliver a brutal punch against Flame and kicking him in the face. Flame blast a flaming fire ball against Batman to Batman he jump and grapples into the shadows.

"Ahahaha you're fast like the cheetah Batman. But I don't need to see you. WHEN YOU ARE BURN INTO ASHES!" Flame threatened.

Flame unleashes fire blast across the area in the hideout. Batman hide taking cover from the fire. As it stopped, Batman came out throwing batarangs but Flame blast them away destroying them. Flame turns around seeing Batman swinging around with his grapple and Flame bursting fire at the Batman. Batman wall run and glides over to Flame but Flame duck down evading Batman's glide kick.

"You lose Batman." Flame stated shooting fire blast.

Batman covered himself using his cape looking on to Flame.

"I'm king of the mountain. The new emperor of Mobius." Flame assumed.

"No way Flame, this is my mountain and I'm the only king to it." Batman countered taking out a glue grenade.

Batman threw a glue grenade at Flame sticking glue around him.

"What is this." Flame wondered.

Flame burn the glue off of him and look around as the Batman threw a flash pellet at Flame thus giving Batman a chance to deliver a beatdown against the red hedgehog. Flame stopped Batman there and throw him against the wall.

"Three words Batman: Feel the Burn." Flame joked.

"Yeah feel this." Batman countered.

"What..."

Batman grapples down a fire extinguisher at Batman covering Flame all over his body. Batman threw a glue grenade at Flame holding him completely and finally rush over and delivering a superman punch against Flame knocking out unconscious.

"Time for you to chill out in Mobius prison Flame." Batman stated.

Minutes later, the police had already taken Flame into custody behind bars and the Batman had already took off out of Lava Reef zone.

* * *

_Back at the Batcave..._

The Batman had just returned bak to the Batcave in the Batwing and landed on the helipad on the first floor. Batman exits out of the Batwing and takes off his mask reviewing to be Sonic himself.

"Welcome back Sonic. I seen the news that you've taken down Flame the Hedgehog." Nicole greeted.

"Yeah. Flame will not be a problem anymore." Sonic responded.

"Why don't I fix you some dinner."

"No no I'll cook, my treat. You can join me if you like."

"I love to."

Sonic responded and takes off his Batsuit at the suit chamber and Sonic and Nicole headed back to Sonic's residence using the elevator in the secret passage to Sonic's residence.

* * *

***Credits begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Blaze the Cat_

_Flame the Hedgehog (My OC Character)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**Zone Tan and her team had formed a plan to gather Yoshi's DNA (_Yoshi 2.1's Version_) to create a super weapon with the help of Dr. Eggman. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix put a stop of there evil schemes but they must form an alliance with the Batman. Can they stop them in time.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	12. Episode 12: Traction

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been so caught up with my other stories to pick up where I left off. Before I start off the next episode of Batman: Dark Knight, I want to let you all know that I will not be adding Tails to be Robin and adding any girl to be Batgirl to the story. That is not going to happen. I thought I would let you all know that.**

**Anyway, here is the next episode to the story. Enjoy!**

_Eggman's Base..._

"Darn it, I cannot come up with a brilliant plan for my next plan to take over the world." Eggman snapped.

"Perhaps you may need some assistance." the female voiced suggested.

"What who said that?"

"That would be me."

Eggman turn his head and sees a figure in the shadows. The figure step out of the shadows reviewing to be the female purple hair female wearing a purple dress smiling evilly towards the doctor.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked.

"My name is Zone Tan but call me Zone. I am here to assist you on your plans for world domination Dr." Zone introduced.

"You can help me?"

"Of course Dr. Eggman, you see I have a perfect plan that can help you. I know a way that can help you."

"What."

"Do you remember a reptile name Yoshi?"

"Yes I've heard of him and I am aware about him. He even helped Sonic and his friends to fol my plans. Why you asked"

"You see. He has the werewolf genes inside of his DNA and he is very useful to us."

"What are you saying."

"We get a sample of Yoshi's DNA and form a super weapon that will be unstoppable and very power with the Chaos Emeralds and kill the Freedom Fighters and Sonic the Hedgehog along the way."

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"Oh I forgot to add, Sonic retired of being a Freedom Fighter so you will have this perfect chance for your latest schemes."

"I'll say so what's in it for you."

"I want to form a partnership, you and me. I even have my own company of my own and I have my own matters and plans to attend to so what do yo say. Partners doctor."

"Of course Zone. This should be a wonderful partnership."

"*Giggle* This is just the beginning doctor."

Eggman and Zone shake hands accepting their partnership together and formed a plan of their own to their advantage.

***Intro begin to play The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_King Elias Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Special Guest appearance:_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's Version)_

_Nadia Fortune_

_Zone Tan_

_Boshi_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 12: Traction**

_The Batcave..._

Sonic had begun working on his new invention for the night while becoming Batman. Nicole arrive into the Batcave seeing Sonic working on something.

"Sonic what are you working on?" Nicole asked.

"Something that will be useful on during my patrol and even stopping strong opponents when I'm being the Batman." Sonic responded.

"That's a smart idea. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I'm working on some kind of bot controllable device. Something that can help me when I'm becoming Batman fighting off strong opponents."

"Oh that'll be very useful."

"I know. I've been working on it all day since this morning."

"And don't forget that you have a date with Nadia Fortune; your girlfriend."

"Damn! I totally forgot about it. She mentioned that she's coming to Mobotropolis to visit me."

"I say you get yourself ready for your date."

"Yeah good idea. I'll work on this later on thank you for reminding me Nicole."

"No problem."

Sonic rushes out of the Batman and getting himself ready for his date.

_Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ..._

Sally and the others were having a meeting about their progress of taking down the Batman.

"We all know we can't catch the Batman. He has taken care of fighting off the the villians and saving civilians." Sally informed.

"Yeah. We don't need any vigilantes to do our job." Knuckles agreed.

"Sally we should be focusing on fighting off Eggman. I'm pretty sure he is planning on his next plan." Rotor suggested.

"Good idea Rotor since there aren't any villains involve we should continue where we left off." Sally agreed.

"Yeah and should we ask Sonic to help us stop Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Sonic quit being a Freedom Fighter I'm pretty sure that he'll reject coming back." Knuckles stated.

"Knuckles is right, we can take Eggman on ourselves." Vector added.

"I hope all of you are right. We may or may not need Sonic's help. We can still take down Eggman." Sally informed.

_Somewhere, in Mobotropolis..._

Sonic headed to the park after gotten himself ready. He sees Nadia Fortune waiting patiently for her beloved to arrive so Sonic finally makes his entrance.

"Hey there beautiful." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic!" Nadia called.

Nadia hugged Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately.

"So you've finally come to visit me haven't you." Sonic assured.

"Yeah. I missed you and I wanted to see you. How are you doing by the way?" Nadia responded with a smile.

"Well I'm doing great. Busy with work and busy around town and so caught up with personal things. What about you? How's things back at Little Innsmouth?"

"*Giggle* Perfect. No more crime sprees from time to time and everyone is loving it so far."

"That's good since the Medici Mafia had came to an end that I've heard so much about."

"That's right. Now everything is at peace I can sit back and enjoy my day of relaxation."

"I hear that."

Nadia smiled happily facing Sonic looking him into his eyes. They were near at the pond of the lake and suddenly, they embrace locking their lips together performing a soft passionate kiss on the lips to go along with their romantic moment. Nadia wrap her arms around Sonic's neck with Sonic's hands had wrapped around Nadia's hips pulling her close as their romantic moment goes on.

They kissed for 13 minutes until someone instantly broke their make out session.

"Looks like a romantic movie moment I see."

Sonic and Nadia break the kiss turning their head as they see a green reptile known other than Yoshi himself.

"Yoshi hey what's going on." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh I am sorry. Nadia this is Yoshi he is a great friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure." Nadia greeted extended her hand.

"_(Accepts Nadia's handshake._) You too and how did you and Sonic meet?"

"I've met Sonic at Little Innsmouth when he was out of town from here."

"Oh is that right?"

"Of course Yoshi, I had to take care of urgent matters." Sonic explained.

"I understand. I came here to visit and I spot that you and Nadia are dating."

"That's right. Me and Nadia are in a relationship and we're loving it so far."

"Diddo." Nadia agreed.

"Sonic I came to talk with you in private. Can we go somewhere where can discuss this?"

"Sure thing let's head over to my house."

"Do you want me to come with Sonic?" Nadia asked.

"No no but we can meet up for dinner later on, my treat."

"Ok don't expect me to wait too long."

"I won't."

_Elsewhere, in Sonic's residence..._

Sonic and Yoshi sat at a table in the kitchen drinking some can of sodas.

"So what is this about Yoshi?" Sonic asked.

"Since you and I keep secrets. Boshi had escape from the police a few weeks ago and he was nowhere to be found." Yoshi explained.

"What! You're kidding right? H-how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure but it explains that someone who was disquising himself as a police officer is what I heard got Boshi out away from the police."

"Huh? This is big. There is no telling of what Boshi is going to do next we all know he is very dangerous."

"I know and I am determined to find and bring him to justice. Sonic can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing buddy. What is it?"

"Sonic I know you retired of being a freedom fighter but I know this sounds strange but can you try to get in touch with the Batman?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you try get in touch wit the Batman? I can use his help and I guessing that you may keep I touch with the Batman."

"I can try to send him a message or something other than that I don't know where the Batman is. I've never seen him in public."

"I was guessing that you would say that but my question is... are you the Batman?"

"What! That's absurd I am not the Batman."

"Really then why did you left the party when it was crash by Boshi himself."

"I ran to go get help that's why."

"Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

"Of course not Yoshi. You're being bizarre."

"Yeah... I guess you're right but after seeing the Batman I thought he was you. Sorry about that."

"No problem it was just only a minor mistake that's all."

"I better get going, I need to get more clues of where I could find Boshi."

"Yeah be careful out there man. It's crazy out there."

"I know and thank you Sonic."

Sonic responded with a smile and the reptile take his departure. Nicole appeared in pieces looking over to the hedgehog.

"Hello Sonic. Did Yoshi asked that you were the Batman?" Nicole asked.

"Yes he did but I told him no. I can let everyone know I'm Batman not even Tails." Sonic responded.

"How did your date with Nadia go Sonic?"

"It was wonderful speaking of which I'm going to go meet her and treat her to dinner. Let me know what's up at the Batcave ok."

"Will do."

_Meanwhile, the tower in New Meridian..._

Zone Tan and Boshi had located the reptile as they were in the office.

"Looks like we found and got our target." Zone stated.

"What do you want me to do sweet thing?" Boshi asked.

"You know what to do. Get a sample of his blood. Dr. Ivo Eggman had prepared the project where we can established and get the plan going on."

"Good time I give my show off rival a beating that he deserve to get once I get to New Mobotropolis."

_Later on, in New Mobotropolis..._

Sonic and Nadia were enjoying their dinner together at Chuck's Diner enjoying their meals together.

"This is good. The food is delicious." Nadia commented.

"I told you didn't I?" Sonic inquired.

"Of course you I love it."

"I'm glad that you love it."

"So how is Minette and the others doing so far?"

"Pretty good so far. Since there is no crime or any dangerous people in Little Innsmouth since the Batman had ended the Medici Mafia gang which it is the good thing. Either way, things look pretty good."

"I can see that and I can see why you're smiling so much."

"Not that is very peaceful, I'm smiling happily because I am happy to see you. I missed you Sonic."

"So do I. I missed you too Nadia, I am glad you have come to see me since I've been busy with personal stuff that is classified."

"It's ok really. You don't have to owe me an apology I understand I totally do. Do you miss being a Freedom Fighter?"

"Do I miss being a Freedom Fighter you say?"

"Yes I did."

"To be honest with you: yes I do but I'm on to a new life and a different one which is good enough for me. I thought about going back with my friends traveling around the world on missions but all of that is history now. So I moved on and moving forward with my life."

"I understand that. You sure did changed a lot have you?"

"Of course I did and I am happy of what I am doing now."

"I'm glad. I got to get back to Little Innsmouth, I am helping with Irvin solving some cases."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm hmm. I enjoy working with Irvin and protecting my friends also me and Cerebella had become good friends."

"Oh that's good. I wish her the best of luck and including you."

"Thank you Sonic and I love you."

"I love you too Nadia."

They both share a smile on their face and went on to kiss on the lips sharing their romantic moment together. Other words, Sally had just entered the restaurant and is shocked to see Sonic making out with his girlfriend Nadia Fortune. She felt her heart shattered into pieces witnessing Sonic and Nadia together so she rushed off the restaurant going back to the Freedom HQ.

_Later on, Night Babylon..._

Yoshi had just entered the bar and taking a seat on a stool drinking a tequila that he had just purchased. Yoshi thinking and trying to figure out where his rival Boshi has been hiding all this time. He was not going to rest until he puts Boshi behind bars. Unaware of the situation, there are some people who were keeping an eye on Yoshi ready to make a move against him. Yoshi felt just ins't right at first so he had play along for now until one of them approaches to him and make his move against the reptile until Yoshi sense the person and kicking him away.

All of sudden more of the drinkers start to charge up to Yoshi. Yoshi got to his stance and fight off some of the thugs.

_Outside of Night Babylon..._

Boshi look through his binoculars watching his rival Yoshi fighting off some of the thugs in the bar.

"Good he in being entertained. Wait for my signal to ambush him." Boshi ordered.

_Back with Yoshi in the bar..._

Yoshi fought off the thugs for minutes as they keep coming at Yoshi but eventually getting pummeled by the reptile. After the brawl, Yoshi had just exit the bar but suddenly, tear gases were thrown onto the ground close to Yoshi and Yoshi cough and his eyes turn red getting away from gas but unfortunately the men in black appear in the scene and start to attack Yoshi but Yoshi use his strength and his techniques to fight off the guys in black trying to pin down Yoshi.

Boshi smirked as he pulled out a sniper rifle and aims it at Yoshi aiming it carefully waiting patiently to take the shot. Just when Yoshi was in the position where Boshi wanted him to be so Boshi finally takes the shot shooting Yoshi in the shoot and made him collapsed onto the ground. Yoshi struggle to fight back but the guys in black then use chains to restrain Yoshi. He struggle free to get himself off of the chains but all of sudden, he sees a shadow walking towards him when Yoshi takes a good look, it was Boshi himself walking over to the green reptile dinosaur and takes a knee down to Yoshi.

"Hello Yoshi, did you miss me?" Boshi grinned.

"No I do not. You send your men to attack me?" Yoshi questioned.

"You can say that, I have orderd to bring you to my boss. We've been waiting for you."

"Who is we?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. You're going to help us achieve our plans and you're going to be a great asset to the team."

"Over my dead body! I will never join you!"

"Thought you would say that. You never changed and that's what I like about you Yoshi."

Boshi then punches Yoshi out cold and he and his crew takes Yoshi back to the tower.

_Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis..._

_Sonic's residence..._

Sonic and Nadia were sleeping silently after their moment they have had together. Suddenly, Sonic's Batwave went off alerting Sonic a crime spree so Sonic open his eyes and reach over to the side table and takes the PDA as the Batwave is still alerting. Sonic then sees what is up as it showed him the location.

"Night Babylon. I better get down there and check it out." Sonic stated.

Sonic sees Nadia who is asleep silently so Sonic smiled and kisses Nadia on the cheek and gets out of the bed. Sonic secretly using the secret entrance to the Batcave and gets suit up becoming the Batman once more.

_Elsewhere, in Night Babylon..._

The police and the Freedom Fighters were investigating what has happened during the bar and outside the bar.

"There was a fight as this green reptile person suddenly took out most of the thugs and left and alll of sudden the guys in black came in and start attack the same person and kidnapped him. There was another reptile dinosaur which he was blue." the Bartender explained.

"Zat has got to be Boshi." Antoine corrected.

"Indeed it is. He is out there and he's not alone. He must be working for someone to capture Yoshi by all means necessary. In any case we need to find and rescue Yoshi before things get out of hand." Sally determined.

"We'll get started right away." Tails said going with Antoine.

"Sally gal are you ok?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing personal." Sally responded.

"If you say so."

"Let's get to work, we need to stop Boshi and rescue Yoshi before anything happen to our friend."

_On the rooftops..._

The Batman was listening with his device. He had found out about everything and knew Yoshi is in trouble and he must find him.

"Wherever could Yoshi be. I better get back to the Batcave and investigate." Batman stated.

Batman activate the beacon signaling for his Batmobile. Batman drop down inside the Batmobile and takes off back to the Batcave.

Meanwhile, the tower of New Meridian...

Yoshi finally open his eyes groaning afer what had happen between himself and Boshi. Yoshi pride himself to move but unfortunately he is in shackles onto his wrists. He then hears a door opening as it was Boshi making his appearance.

"Hello pretty boy, glad that you are awake." Boshi stated.

"Where am I, where have you taken me?" Yoshi inquired.

"Somewhere where no one will ever find you. You're our now dino boy."

"I demand you to get me out of the shackles right now and who is "We?"

"That would be me and my partner." the female voiced pointed.

Yoshi glance over and sees a purple hair female making her appearance with Dr. Ivo Eggman himself.

"Eggman, you're behind all of this and who is this woman?" Yoshi asked.

"I am Zone Tan but call me Zone. To your other question, I am the one who sent Boshi here to bring you here for our plans and he works for me also." Zone presented.

"That's right, that is why you are here to complete our plans." Boshi added.

"What plans are you talking about?" Yoshi inquired.

"Your DNA is the key. I have been monitoring you during your fight with those thugs back at Night Babylon in secret which Boshi watched you during your brawl. I have to say you are very well skilled and powerful with those Werewolf genes. Which they are the key to our success." Zone explained.

"I will never join you Zone, I will not participate into your schemes."

"Oh no but this will do."

Zone snapped her fingers as her men come inside the room and giving her the needle.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi asked.

Zone smiled and walks over to the reptile and grabbed him by his cheeks.

"Sweet heart, I am taking your blood." Zone answered.

"Don't you dare!" Yoshi demanded.

Zone only laughed evilly as she plans the needle into Yoshi's neck and extract the bllod from his body and takes it out.

"Eggman." Zone called.

"Yes." Eggman responded.

"Here is the blood, get our project ready and our plan for world domination."

"Certainly."

Eggman takes the needle and left the room to get started with the project. Boshi smiled and Zone turn her attention to the reptile.

"You will not get away with this witch!" Yoshi threatened.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaa I believe I did. After we are done with our plans, Boshi will have his chance to end your life for good." Zone countered.

With that being said, Yoshi got angry and struggle to free himself from the shackles. Zone then exit out the room and Boshi then smile and punches Yoshi in the face.

"By the time I kill you, I'm going to burst your body and keep your head as my trophy of victory." Boshi stated exit out the room.

Elsewhere, the Batcave...

Sonic haven't had any luck locating Yoshi of where he has been taken to. Nicole teleported to the Batcave and walks over to Sonic at the Batcomputer.

"Hello Sonic." Ncole greeted with a smile.

"Hey Nicole." Sonic responded.

"Have you had any luck of finding Yoshi?"

"Sadly no, Boshi is still out there and I have no idea where he has been hiding. Do you have any leads?"

"Well no I do not but I've traced him of his whereabouts."

"Really where he's been taken too."

"The tower at New Meridian city."

"The tower huh... hmm I think I know where you're talking about. A woman named: Zone Tan owns that tower and has a company of that tower too."

"Do you think she has something to do with Yoshi being kidnapped?"

"I don't know but I'll find out soon enough."

"Hey don't forget that Nadia Fortune is still at your residence sleeping silently as we speak."

"I know and reunite with her once I finish rescuing Yoshi. He can be in big trouble. Also I am going to get some help with this."

"Is that so? Who are you going to ask for help?"

"The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. The security will be packed over there I know it."

"Are you sure about this."

"I am but if I do not help Yoshi who knows what will happen."

"I understand. Be careful Sonic."

"Don't worry I will."

Sonic put his mask back on and uses his Batmobile and takes off to the Freedom HQ.

Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ...

Rotor and Tails had no clue of where Yoshi has been taken to and no luck of finding him.

"We don't have any luck of finding Yoshi." Rotor informed.

"Damn it. We need to find out where he is before Boshi do something terrible to him." Sally determined.

"I know where your friend is." the dark deep voiced informed.

Everyone jumped to the voice as they look around figuring who said that. The shadow then appears from the shadows reviewing to be the Batman himself. Everyone got into their fighting stance ready to fight the Batman.

"Batman!" Amy pointed out.

"What do you want Batman, to get your ass beat?' Vector asked.

"No I know where your friend has been located." Batman informed.

"You know where Yoshi is been taken?" Julie-Su asked.

"Yes. I tracked him down and spotted his location. He is at New Meridian at the tower of the company."

"Why are you telling us this?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I can help you rescue him. I mainly work in the shadows and I provide you guys cover to make it to your friend."

"I don't know, it seems like you're scamming on us aren't you?" Mighty debated.

"Guys I believe he's telling the truth. I believe the Batman." Tails pointed.

"You're siding with the Batman. Why do you believe him Tails?" Sally asked.

"Because I have this feeling and my heart is telling me. We can use the Batman's help."

"I don't think so. We don't work with vigilantes but I guess we can join forces... for now anyway."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled except for Tails.

"Guys our friend is in trouble and I believe Batman knows where Yoshi is been taking to so let's take this chance."

"If you say so then I guess I'll accept." Knuckles accepted.

"I speak to this for everyone who accept Batman's help but only temporally." Rotor added.

"Good now let's head over to New Meridian and rescue Yoshi." Sally commanded.

_Meanwhile, New Meridian..._

_The tower..._

Eggman was finishing up the project for their plans. Zone and Boshi entered the lab and examining the project.

"Excellent. This biowarrior will be perfect for our world domination and we'll make hundreds of biowarriors." Zone pointed.

"Indeed we are and the freedom fighters will never stop us." Eggman agreed.

Seconds later, the alarm went off catcing everyone by surprise. The check the monitor seeing the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix fighting off the security and making their way to the destination.

"Shit it's those Freedom Fighters." Zone motioned.

"What do we do now boss?" Boshi asked.

"Eggman get the project ready to fight. Boshi kill Yoshi right now, they must not get to that reptile do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

_With the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix..._

The gang fight and defending off the security to make their way to their friend. They was not going to leave without a fight as they push their way to their friend.

_With Yoshi..._

Boshi entered the room with a Desert Eagle in his hands. He smacked Yoshi with it and smiled.

"Any last words before you die pretty boy?" Boshi asked.

Without any words to say, Yoshi spit Boshi in the face and Boshi smacked Yoshi couple times with the handgun and points it at Yoshi's head.

"This time, I get to kill you dino boy. Fair well and see you in hell." Boshi said with a smirk on his face.

Just when Boshi is about to pull the trigger and take away Yoshi's life until suddenly, a batarang is thrown and hits Boshi's hand. Also he then gets kicked when Batman appears performing a glide kick. Afterwards, Batman then perform a takedown against Boshi knocking him out cold onto the ground and handcuffs him.

Batman then walks over to Yoshi and free him from the shackles.

"Did anyone tell you that you are full of surprises." Yoshi commented.

"There is no time to fool around. We got to stop Zone and stop her plans." Batman stated.

"Yeah I'll explain along the way. Let's go."

Batman nodded and he and Yoshi exits the room to the lab. The two made their way to the lab and sees Eggman and Zone working together.

"Dr. Eggman, you're working with Zone?" Batman questioned.

"So you're the famous Batman that I've heard so much about. We sure are dangerous by the looks of it." Eggman assumed.

"Zone it ends here right now." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha I don't think so as long we have this." Zone countered.

Zone activate the button as the Biowarrior makes his appearance which it is a robot getting into its stance.

"Crush Yoshi and the Batman." Zone commanded.

The biowarrior charge over to Yoshi and attacks him and Batman. Batman secretly throws his batarang and knocks out Zone Tan by surprise. This gave Eggman a chance to make his escape and exit the building.

"I have my own plans so that lady can rot in jail like all I care." Eggman assured making his escape.

Yoshi and Batman fight off the biowarrior as it knew every attack Yoshi can thrown at him. Batman tried to help but Yoshi insisted that he wants to fight the biowarrior alone. Yoshi continue to send out his attacks and abilities against the biowarrior but blocked and keep evading every attack Yoshi get thrown against it.

The Biowarrior send out its powerful attack against Yoshi knocking him down. Before the Biowarrior can do anything until the Batman threw some explosive pellets against the biowarrior and charging up ti him delivering an uppercut. Batman dodge the biowarrior's attack as he jumped on over to the biowarrior planing C4 onto the biowarrior and detonates it to end the Biowarrior destroying it completely as it was into pieces.

Batman helped Yoshi up on his face and sees the broken biowarrior.

"C4s nice job Batman." Yoshi commented.

"Are you ok?" Batman checked.

"Yeah I'll live and you better get out of here."

Batman nodded and took off before the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix can arrive to the lab and sees Zone who is still unconscious and so they took her into custody and shutting down her business once and for all.

The Batcave...

The Batman just arrived back to the Batcave, exits out the Batwing and heads on over to the Suit chamber and gets off the Batsuit to be Sonic once again. Nicole again teleports with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back Sonic, I trust you have successfully rescued Yoshi." Nicole stated.

"Yes I did and I got out of there in one piece. Is Nadia is still asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Of course."

"Good now I can reunite with her and return back to sleep."

"Sleep dreams Sonic."

Nicole telports out of the Batcave into pieces. Sonic heads on back to the residence using the secret passage and returns back to bed with Nadia Fortune. Nadia snuggles with Sonic once again after feeling his presence making Sonic smile and the couple return back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Song plays for the credits The Edge – The Batman Ending Theme

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's Version)_

_Boshi_

_Nadia Fortune aka Ms. Fortune_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**After witness Sonic's new relationship at Chuck's Diner; Princess Sally Acorn frees Ashura the Hedgehog and hires him to get rid of Nadia Fortune: Sonic's current girlfriend so she can have him for herself. What will Sonic and Batman do to stop this assassin and stopping Sally's scheme.**

**Find out next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	13. Episode 13: Twisted Romance

**Author Note: Hello everyone, this is Lil Knucklez speaking. I want to apologize to all of you for being absent on this story show of Batman: Dark Knight. I've been so caught up doing a lot of chapters of Sonic's Ultimate Harem and left a cliffhanger on this story. I want to say I am so sorry for the long wait. **

**As promised, here is a new episode of Batman: Dark Knight that you all have been waiting for so enjoy and hope you like this episode and the story so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few days since Zone Tan the mastermind of her plans for world domination with Dr. Ivo Eggman is in custody. Her colleagues have tried to bail her out but all the evidence that have been discovered by the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix and the Police with the help from the Batman but no avail. Zone will be stand in trial for court.

There hasn't been any crime spree incidents involve and it was just now a peaceful night since the Batman stopped most of the bad guys and saving a lot of innocent mobians and civilians. But it was just too quiet and there will be more crimes involve.

We see Princess Sally Acorn at the balcony of her room at Castle Acorn looking out the sky. She pulls out a picture of Sonic with a smile on his face. After the day she witnessed Sonic with his current girlfriend: Nadia Fortune at Chuck's diner having their date together. She became angry, so angry that she wanted to rip Nadia's head off. Sally sighed to the picture feeling lonely seeing Sonic so happy with Nadia as their relationship growing so incredibly.

Sally is not going to let their relationship continue on like this. Therefore, Sally had decided that she will end their relationship so that she can have Sonic all to herself and love him like the way Nadia loved him. So, Sally came up with the plan to stop their relationship before it increases some more.

"I will have Sonic, he'll be mine forever I just know it." Sally determined.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Mobius Prison..._

Ashura the Hedgehog: the mercenary and the assassin who used to work for Pinstripe Potoroo to make his empire grow but all of that has been shut down for good all thanks to the Batman. Pinstripe had lost everything, he losted his money, his goons, his girlfriend and everything. Pinstripe was now behind bars in his cell laying on his bunk looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head thinking about how Batman ended his business.

"How dare he? That bat punk is sure is hell going to pay for ruining everything to me and I have nothing anymore." Pinstripe remarked angrily.

Ashura in his cell doing some push up to keep himself in shape and ready for action for his plan to escape and to assassinate for money once again. After spending minutes of doing about countless push up, the guard was right at his cell and opening the cell door catching Ashura by surprise.

"What is this?" Ashura asked.

"Come with me if you want to get out of here. I'll distract the guards." the guard ordered.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You're going to have to if you want to escape. Also someone is outside waiting for you to request you on a job."

"Ok I'm game."

The guard nodded and left out of the cell. Ashura then finally escapes his cell and entered in the air vent to make his escape. All of sudden, the alarm went off as the guard were alerted that Ashura had escaped. The begin a search party around the prison facility. Ashura stayed in the shadows and making his way out of the prison and finally sees some finally which it is the smell of freedom. After breaking through the air vent. Ashura went through the woods after jumping out of the air vent ad making his escape.

"Now where is that person that guard mentioned that will be waiting for me?" Ashura wondered.

"Right here."

Ashura got to his stance ready to fight but looking at the shadow figure. When the shadow figure step outside the shadows reviewing to be the same guard that freed Ashura.

"You were the one who has been waiting for me?" Ashura asked.

"Yes but I am not a guard." the guard asked.

"Then what are you then?"

The guard then takes the disguise off exposing to be the princess of the Acorn family catching Ashura by surprise.

"You're Princess Sally?" Ashura corrected.

"In the flesh. Yes that is me and I was the one who freed you. I stole myself a outfit to disguise myself as a guard to free you." Sally explained.

"But why Princess, you got the hots for me?"

"Hell no, As if! I am in love with somebody else."

"It's Sonic am I correct?"

"Yes you are. But unfortunately he has a girlfriend."

"I see. So why did you freed me princess?"

"Because I have a job for you to do."

"Which is..."

"To kill Sonic's girlfriend."

"You want me to kill his girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. I'll pay you greatly for this job and you can go on with your life with all of this money that I am willing to give you."

"Ah. That large amount of money, sure you got yourself a deal princess. Sonic's girlfriend will be exterminated by tomorrow."

"Excellent."

Sally then begin to smirk.

"_And after she is dead, Sonic will be with me and I will love and cherish him all of the love that I've waited to give to him and we will have our future together._" Sally thought happily.

* * *

***Intro begin playing: The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Guest Appearance:_

_Nadia Fortune aka Ms. Fortune_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 13: Twisted Romance**

* * *

_Later on the next day..._

The day of Mobotropolis have been at peace and quiet since there was no crime incidents last night and there was no sign of the Batman. Everything was at peace... for now anyways.

There we see Sonic who had just completed a test for his class and a few days away to graduate from his class and from college. The class had just ended and the students were exiting out of the classroom. Sonic was gathering his things and soon Becky the Hedgehog walks towards to the hedgehog.

"Hey there cutie." Becky greeted.

"Oh hey Becky, how are you?" Sonic responded.

"Couldn't have been better since you're here. How about yourself?"

"I'm getting there at least. Also I am graduating in a few days."

"Oh that is awesome. I'm happy for you Sonic."

"Thanks Becky."

"So um... are you busy later on?"

"I'm heading off to work. Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang with me sometime. Are you single?"

"No I am not. I have a girlfriend."

"Really wow I didn't know that. What she like exactly?"

"She's a cat exactly."

"Oh. Going on your date later on?"

"Yeah that is right. I'll take you up on that offer to hang out with you sometime."

"Really great. I'll see you around Sonic."

"Yeah... you too."

Becky smiled, kisses Sonic on the cheek and head on to her next class. Sonic smiled and shrug his shoulders, grabbing his things and left the classroom to head off to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ashura's safe house in Cassinopolis..._

Ashura had set up shop getting his weapons ready and his gear ready to assassinate Sonic's girlfriend in the process and get paid. He finished upgrading his sniper rifle and suddenly, Sally came inside Ashura's safe house but did not get a warm welcome when Ashura pointed a hand gun towards Sally.

"Relax it's only me." Sally reasoned.

"Took your time, I thought you was on of the cops." Ashura responded.

"Sorry to startled you. I got a picture for you of Sonic's girlfriend."

"So what does she look like."

"See for yourself."

Ashura takes the picture that Sally takes out and hands it over to the hedgehog assassin. Ashura takes a good look of the picture seeing Sonic and his girlfriend: Nadia Fortune together holding hands smiling together.

"Oh that is his girlfriend huh?" Ashura inquired.

"Yes it is." Sally said changing her tone of annoyance.

"I got to say she's hot. Does she got a nice butt."

"HEY!"

"Hey piped down I was just kidding. I'll take care of it."

"Good. I have your money ready in the bag for you to take after you get rid of that bitch who stole my man."

"Do not worry, I'll be done with her in no time princess."

"Good. I'll see you tonight. I need to meet up with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix."

Sally takes her departure and left the safe house. Ashura smiled and do remembered something.

"That's right, I need to pay a visit to my girlfriend." Ashura remembered getting ready to leave.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in Night Babylon..._

The gray female hedgehog: Venus the Hedgehog had returned back home from gathering groceries for her apartment. She then puts up the groceries and look through the mail has there some bills to pay. Venus then even gets a magazine and her order just arrived that she had ordered online. Venus turn on the news to watch TV and kicking off her shoes to relax. Venus notices a magazine of the front cover of Sonic wearing his outfit which brought a smile on her face. She picks up the magazine and smiles at it.

"_Sonic... he's so..._" Venus thought.

Her thoughts of Sonic have been interrupt when a certain hedgehog made his appearance from the shadows.

"Hello baby, did you miss me."

Venus eyes went wide recognizing the voice so when she turns around, there he as. Ashura the Hedgehog making her entrance. Venus got up from the couch backing away against the wall.

"Ashura!" Venus cried.

"Hello beautiful, it's been a while." Ashura greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in prison?"

"Ah my love. You see someone got me out of that prison facility and I am back with you and I'm doing a job to get the money for us both."

"You're out there killing again?"

"Yes. After that we sure will have a better future for us Venus."

"Ashura I cannot do this anymore. I don't think I can ever be with you anymore."

"Venus baby. I'm only going to do this one last job and I'll retire of assassination for good."

"I'm sorry Ashura but you need to leave now."

"Venus..."

"I SAID LEAVE! Or I'm calling the police."

Ashura jumped up from Venus' words so Ashura decide to take his departure.

"If you insist but I will get that money and provide us for our future Venus." Ashura determined.

"I don't need that big amount of money. I'm fine of what I've had and I even got a job selling luxury cars." Venus informed.

"I see. I'll be before you know it Venus and trust me I will bring that money."

With that being said, Ashura took off jumping from the window. Venus rush to see Ashura but he was nowhere to be found. Venus closes the window and turn away.

"I can't take this anymore. I am done with Ashura and I moved on with my life." Venus murmured.

* * *

_Later, in Mobotropolis..._

Sonic was at his residence just got off from work. Sonic had on a black shirt, black and blue basketball shorts and wearing short white socks on and getting comfortable. Sonic was at the kitchen making dinner as he begin making some burgers with mash potatoes and fries. Nicole finally appears inside Sonic's house with a smile on her face.

"Hello Sonic." Nicole greeted.

"Hey Nicole, how have you been today?" Sonic replied.

"Never been better Sonic, is Nadia coming over to see you?"

"Yeah in a few minutes. We'll be watching some movies together."

"That is good but I have some urgent news to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"No it is not good. It's bad news. It's on the news, check it out."

Nicole uses the remote and turn the television in the kitchen on top of the refrigerator. Nicole turn the channel as the news is on right now.

"_This Miranda Lynx live here at the Mobius Prison facility. A suspect who just escape from prison last night._" Miranda reported.

"What?!" Sonic cried in shock.

"_We have been notified by the inmate who escape the facility. The suspect is known to be Ashura the Hedgehog the assassin and a hired gun to kill is the one that escape from the prison hold and he is out there on the loose looking for victims to be killed. Stay tune for more details about Ashura the Hedgehog._"

Sonic turn on the news with a stern look on his face. Nicole knew Sonic is too serious about this situation.

"Sonic are you ok?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Ashura is out on the loose and he broke out of prison. It seems like he must've had help by someone breaking him out but who could it be?" Sonic wondered.

"Do you want me to find out at the Batcave?"

"Yeah you do that. I can't cancel my date right now I'll sit this one out for now anyways but after the date I'm going out on patrol."

"I'll do my best to find Ashura, Sonic?"

"I know you will and take your time."

Moments later, there is a knock on the door getting Sonic and Nicole's attention.

"I believe that is your girlfriend." Nicole assumed.

"Yeah. You go on and find Ashura." Sonic ordered.

"Will do."

Nicole disappeared into pieces going to the Batcave. Sonic makes his way to the door, unlocks and opening the door. Once he opens the door, he ses his girlfriend: Nadia Fortune with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself." Nadia countered responding.

Nadia enters inside the house and kissing Sonic on the lips passionate which Sonic returns the kiss and they break away.

"So... what are we going to do today?" Nadia asked.

"We're going to watch some movies if that is ok with you?" Sonic inquired.

"Of course. I love to watch a movie with you."

"Sure what kind of movies you like to watch?"

"Action and Comedy sometimes I like romance movies."

"Want to watch the Amazing Spider-Man 2?"

"I love too."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ashura had located Nadia appears to be at Sonic residence enjoying their date. Ashura took out a 50 Caliber sniper rifle out of the breifcase with a silencer equip to it. Ashura had it all set up and pointed to the the head of Nadia Fortune.

"There you go, you'll be gone in mere seconds and Sally will have Sonic all to herself and the money will be mine." Ashura smirked.

Just before Ashura can pull the trigger, Sonic had came to the window and closing the blinds for the night blocking Ashura's view.

"Damn it! That damn hedgehog is blocking my ticket for a new life with my money that Sally is paying me to kill Nadia!" Ashura murmured in frustration.

* * *

_With Sonic and Nadia..._

Sonic just finished closing the blinds and came back to the couch sitting next to Nadia after they paused the movie. Nadia rest her head on Sonic's shoulder smiling as they continue to watch the movie. The were eating some popcorn and having some sodas to enjoy during their movie date.

"This movie is getting good." Nadia commented whispering.

"I told you." Sonic remarked with a smile on his face.

_Outside..._

Ashura banded on the ground frustrated that Sonic had closed the blinds on his window. Just he was going to do something else until suddenly it phone start to ring so Ashura answers his phone which it is Sally calling him.

"_So how did it go? Did you kill that bitch?_" Sally asked through the phone.

"I didn't kill Nadia Fortune yet. Sonic had blocked the curtains of the window and he is having a date with his girlfriend." Ashura informed.

"_WHAT?! Sonic and Nadia are having a date. Don't you just stand there, go fetch Nadia and knock down Sonic unconscious._"

"I was just going to do that until you interrupted me. I'll get it done and let you know."

"_Ok. I'll be in touch._"

Ashura hangs up the phone and putting on a mask on and go on with the plan in motion.

* * *

_With Sonic and Nadia..._

The couple continue on watching the movie with smiles on their face. Nadia looks over to Sonic and turning his head towards her face. She then begin to kiss Sonic on the lips passionately, Sonic returns the kiss passionately since the witnessed a romantic moment during the movie. Nadia paused the movie and gets on top of Sonic still kissing her beloved hedgehog. As the kiss urges on until suddenly, someone then break through the window stopping the kiss.

Sonic and Nadia glance over seeing the hedgehog wearing a mask and wearing all black gear and pulls out two daggers.

"SONIC!" Nadia yelled.

"Don't worry I got this." Sonic stated.

Nadia quickly climbs off of her beloved hedgehog so Sonic can stand up on his feet. Sonic runs over to the person in black with a mask to attack but the person start to counter Sonic after the blue blur throwing one of his attacks and knocks him down. Nadia gets on up to aid Sonic but the hedgehog in black use knock out gas against Nadia knocking her unconscious. He then carries Nadia in bridal style and quickly leaves the residence.

Sonic quickly gets back up and rushes to the bedroom and activate the wardrobe using the secret button. The wardrobe then summons the Batsuit and the gear so Sonic the gets suit up and geared up as the Batman and went after the person in black who just took and kidnapped Nadia.

* * *

_Outside the residence..._

The hedgehog continue on his way out of the city to return back to his safe house. Seconds later, there are batarangs are thrown towards Ashura's position. Ashura ducked down and see the bat figure closing in and dives down reviewing to be the Batman himself.

"YOU AGAIN!" the hedgehog yelled.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender and hand over the girl that you two from Sonic's residence." Batman demanded in a dark voice.

"I was hired to kill this cat slut. Therefore I am not going to surrender."

"So be it."

Batman charge over to the hedgehog and throwing batarangs at the person. The hedgehog jumps out of the way and puts Nadia down and got to his stance.

"You cannot stop me Batman." the hedgehog insulted.

"I will stop you... Ashura." Batman countered.

"WHAT! How did you..."

"I know your skills and the fighting style that you used against Sonic. You cannot fool me with that mask on."

"I don't have time for this, I got places to be and to kill this girl."

"Not going to happen."

Ashura smirked under the mask and throw a flash bang against Batman but Batman cover his eyes before it can explode. Batman look around seeing that Ashura was no longer to be found.

"Damn... he's good." Batman murmured.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Batcave..._

Batman had returned back to the Batcave and unmasking himself to be Sonic himself. He went up to the Batcomputer only seeing Nicole on it locating Ashura.

"Sonic what happen?" Nicole asked.

"Ashura happened. He had taken Nadia my girlfriend and he is hiding ready to kill her." Sonic responded.

"What! That what happen?"

"Precisely. I just need to find out where he is hiding before he can kill Nadia."

"Sonic there is something I want to tell you after your date with Nadia."

"What is it?"

"I look through the security footage of the Mobius prison and I have made an major discovery."

"You did."

"Yes and you are not going to like it."

"Can you play it?"

"Sure."

Nicole access to the security footage in Mobius prison and showed Sonic the footage of a guard heading to Ashura's cell.

"A guard? Why would a guard freed Ashura?" Sonic questioned.

"Well this guard is in disguise and it is not one of the guards."

"Are you serious. Can you extract and identify the suspects face during his or her disguise?"

"Certainly."

Nicole play the video in order to get a clear shot of the face. Nicole then extract and zoom in to identify the face and just as the data is identifying until a certain info shocked Sonic and Nicole in total surprise.

"No... it can't be..." Nicole stuttered.

"I know. It was Sally, she freed Ashura out of prison." Sonic finished.

"But... why, why would she do this?"

Sonic begin to think for a moment until something popped up in his head what Ashura told him while being the Batman.

* * *

_Flashback, minutes earlier..._

"_I was hired to kill this cat slut." Ashura repeated._

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

"That's right?" Sonic remembered.

"What's is it?" Nicole asked.

"Sally must've hired Ashura to kill Nadia Fortune so I could be with her."

"What... Sally hired him to kill Nadia?"

"Yes and I do not want to believe it myself but it's the truth. That's why Sally has become so jealous that I am with Nadia."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well first I'm going to go see Sally then after that, I'm going after Ashura and get Nadia back. Track him down for me will you."

"Will do and I cannot believe this."

"I know Nicole... me too."

Sonic went to the suit chamber and change to his outfit and exits out of the Batcave to confront Sally.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ..._

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are hanging out tracking down the Batman to put him into justice. All of sudden, the door burst open as everyone turn around seeing Sonic making his way inside the HQ.

"Is Sally here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here Sonic, what is it?" Sally asked.

"You and me need to talk... NOW!"

"What is this about."

"I'll tell you about once we find a suitable and a private place to talk so let's go!"

Sonic takes Sally's hand and dags her out of the HQ leaving everyone behind as they are wondering what this is about.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"I don't know but I bet'cha something is going to be bad." Vector responded.

"What makes you say that Vector?" Julie-Su asked.

"You see how Sonic burst through the door and takes Sally."

"Yeah that's true."

* * *

_Outside..._

Sonic and Sally were now seen at the lake of the park. There was moment of silence for the moment until Sally breaks the silence.

"So... what's up?" Sally asked.

"Sally? Be honest with me, did you freed Ashura?" Sonic questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you or did you not freed Ashura?"

Sally silent herself of that question making Sonic fold his arms and glaring daggers at her.

"Well..." Sonic said.

"I... uh..." Sally stuttered.

"Answer my question! Did you freed Ashura from Prison?"

"Shit he knows now." Sally thought

"Yes... (_Nodding her head_) I freed Ashura from prison."

"I should've known. So why did you hired him?"

"Hired him?"

"You know what he hell you did and don't you dare lie to me. You hired him to kill my girlfriend did you?"

"WHAT! No, I would never hired someone to do that."

This was it and Sonic just unleashed his rage and gets furious of it from Sally's denial answers.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU HIRED HIM TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sonic..."

"Don't Sonic me Sally, how dare you do this to me. Nadia is now kidnapped by that assassin and he is going to kill her all because of your stupid jealousy that I am in a relationship with her. You crossed the line too damn far Sally."

"Sonic... I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, for now on we're done being friends! Don't you dare talk to me, don't contact me, don't come by and see me because I am done with you. You had betrayed my respect, my loyalty and overall you betrayed my trust! I trusted you."

"Sonic please... don't do this..."

"It's been done now get the hell out of my sight."

"Sonic..."

"GET OUT!"

Sally jumped and walks away to the opposite direction with tears flowing down her face. She then glance on over to Sonic and informed Sonic about Sonic.

"If you're wondering where Ashura is, he is at the safe house in Casinopolis. That's where he is keeping Nadia to kill her since I hired him to kill." Sally informed.

Sally walked away and leaving Sonic behind. Sonic then rushes on over to the Batcave and gets geared.

* * *

_Somewhere, in Casino Night Zone..._

Nadia finally woken herself from the knockout gas the the mysterious hedgehog planted against her. She then notices that she is not in Sonic's house anymore realizing that she thinks that she's in a warehouse and notices that she is tied up in ropes.

"Where... where am I?" Nadia wondered.

"You are at my safe house beautiful." the voiced responded to be a male.

"Who's there."

Nadia wondered around and sees a black and green hedgehog appearing with a desert eagle in his hands loading it up.

"What do you want with me?" Nadia asked.

"I'm here to do my job sweet heart. I'm going to kill you and then get paid." the hedgehog responded with a grin on his face.

"You're going to kill me?"

"That's right baby. After I'm done with that, I'm going to get my money."

"You'll never going to kill me, the Batman will find me and he will stop you."

"I doubt it so any last words before I ended your hairball cat-nipping live?"

"Go to hell!"

"Not until I see you first bitch."

Nadia closes her eyes as the hedgehog points the gun to Nadia's head ready to give her the final blow to end her life. Before the hedgehog can pull the trigger until suddenly, the Batman finally appears breaking the roof and glide kicks Ashura to the wall. Batman then unties Nadia freeing her from the rope.

"Get out of here now, he's dangerous." Batman commanded.

"Right and thank you Batman." Nadia thanked taking off.

"You... you arrogant son of a bitch! You let my ticket get away." Ashura insulted.

"Sally decided to have a change of heart and told me about your location and stop you. She will not be paying you money for killing Sonic's girlfriend." Batman stated.

"You're going to pay!"

Ashura leash out two daggers against the Batman to attack Sonic with it but all of sudden Batman stunned Ashura and perform a big beat down against the assassin so easily knowing Ashura's every move and deliver a brutal spinning kick against Ashura across the face sending him flying straight to the wall and hits himself and hitting himself on the ground unconscious.

"It's time to take you back to your cell Ashura." Batman assured.

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic was making breakfast while watching the news after the events which had happened last night.

"_Ashura the Hedgehog is now back in custody once again all thanks to the Batman. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix came to Ashura's safe house and took him into custody. Sally do you have any comments about it?_" Miranda reported.

"_No I do not but we're just only doing our job as usual._" Sally commented.

Sonic turn off the TV and continue to make breakfast. Suddenly, Sonic hears a knock on the door so Sonic then went to the door and opens the door and sees Nadia Fortune.

"Hey beautiful, glad to see you in one piece." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. We need to talk." Nadia responded.

"Oh sure, come on in."

Sonic let Nadia inside and closes the door. They begin to talk in the kitchen.

"Sonic the last few weeks have so incredible. We enjoy our romantic moments, the dates and especially the kisses. Although, I want to break up the relationship." Nadia confessed.

"What..." Sonic stammered.

"There is someone who I have fell in love with when the day I first met. I thought they were all lies but I can't deny it, I am madly in love with this guy and I want to be with. I hope you understand."

"I do."

"Wait you do, you're not mad?"

"Not at all. I knew you would have feelings about Irvin."

"How did you..."

"Minette told me that you had the hots for him. Well... go to him, follow your heart Nadia. I'm not mad and sad about us breaking up but we can still be the great of friends."

Nadia let out a smile and kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Thank you Sonic, thank you for understanding." Nadia thanked.

"You're welcome now go on, go get your prince charming."

Nadia smiled and walks to the door and just about to leave the residence until she glance on over to Sonic.

"But I can tell you this, you will always have a special place in my heart." Nadia informed before leaving.

Sonic smiled and stop making breakfast for the moment. Sonic felt bad about what happen between himself and Sally the other night so he then gets dressed in his outfit and go pay Sally a visit.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sally sat at the balcony looking at the sky and heartbroken from hurting Sonic and betraying him. She sighed of depression and felt so sorry to betray her friend like that. All of sudden, she hear some footsteps behind and when she turns around she sees Sonic appearing to her quarters of the castle.

"Sonic... what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I came to reconcile our friendship. I'm sorry for going at it against you last night." Sonic apologized.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing. I betrayed your trust, your respect, your loyalty and even your trust. I was wrong for what I've done and thank you for not telling anyone about what I did the other night."

"It's no big. It's our secret so it is safe with me. Besides I forgive you and I hope you don't do that again."

"I wont... so how is your relationship with this Nadia girl?"

"We broke up and decided to become friends."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't sweat it. Hey why don't I take you out for breakfast my treat."

"What... really?"

"Yeah I wanted to make it up to you since I yelled at you last night. If that is ok?"

"I love to Sonic and thank you."

"No problem, shall we?"

"We shall prince charming."

"You're the one to talk."

Sally laughed at Sonic's remark. She and Sonic left the castle and go have their breakfast date to reconcile their friendship.

* * *

***Credits start playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Becky the Hedgehog_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Nadia Fortune aka Ms. Fortune_

**Lil Knuckle Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight...**

**A big and tall gorilla named: Brock (_MY OC Character_) uses a formula called: Titan to increase his strength and abilities for his heists and Batman is sure in a one big showdown. Can Batman stop Brock or will Brock break him?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	14. Episode 14: Brutal Fate

_In Mobotropolis..._

The mobians of Mobotropolis at this day enjoyed their quiet life since there aren't crimes involve and some the mobians went to the bank to get cash or take care of errands. Everything seems to be at peace but all of sudden, the the mobians in black with ski masks on burst out shooting their bullets in the air causing everyone to panic.

"Nobody move!"

The mobians got down on the ground not wanting to be harm or killed. The were making way for their boss to arrive as the boss of the heist arrives, he makes his way inside the bank turns out to be a gorilla. He wore a black tank top shirt, brown cargo pants and black combat boots walking inside the bank.

"Is everyone on the ground?" the gorilla asked.

"Yes sir boss."

"Good, now let's get the money."

The gorilla pulls out wearing gauntlets with flexible plastic tubes onto his arm. He then activate his gauntlet and begin transforming. His muscle had increase and his height went to 6'2 to 6'8 inches tall and let out a roar. He makes his way to the vault and rips it open with his brute strength and tossing it to the side. His men then went in and gather all of the money inside the vault.

After gathered enough money in the bags, they make their way out of the bank until they were all surrounded by the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the police.

"Stop right there and surrender gentlemen." Sally ordered.

The gorilla smiled and walks on up to the nearby vehicle and picks it up catching everyone by surprise.

"What the hell...?" Knuckles stammered.

The gorilla then throws the vehicle against the heroes as they dodge away not to be harmed by the tossing vehicle. The vehicle then explode in flames causing a big explosion. The gorilla and his men finally make their escape with the money as the gorilla tosses a few more cars against the team and takes his departure.

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the police were left behind after witnessing what had just by now.

"That gorilla is sure is strong." Mighty stated.

"Indeed but no one can ever toss a vehicle like that before." Epsio agreed.

"We're going to need a bigger army to stop him." Charmy suggested causing everyone to nod.

"I know... I know..." Sally responded.

* * *

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

_Brock the Gorilla (My OC Character)_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 14: Brutal Fate**

* * *

_Sonic's residence..._

Sonic had a day off from work today and don't have any class for college today. Sonic was at the Batcave working on something that can be useful. Sonic test the invention that he was working on and as he moved his arm around which it also started moving where Sonic's arm moves as Sonic controlling it.

Nicole appeared to the Batcave takes the elevator down to the first floor. She then sees Sonic working on something which caught her interest.

"Hello Sonic." Nicole greeted.

"Oh hey Nicole, what's up." Sonic responded.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh this? This is something I am creating something that can be useful when I am out patrolling and stopping villains from their schemes."

"Oh have you figured out a name for it yet?"

"No, not yet but I'll come up with something."

Without any warning, the Batwave went off alerting Sonic and Nicole something so they took the elevator up to the second floor heading over to the Batcomputer.

"The Batwave." Sonic directed.

"_Breaking news. This is Miranda Lynx live here at Mobotropolis bank. There has been a robbery of the heist of the guys in guy and a 6'8 gorilla involve in the robbery who had tosses vehicle in the air against the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix including the police. They were no match for this suspect who is too strong for anyone to beat. We have witnesses here._" Miranda reported.

"_He was huge, first he was normal then seconds later, he transform and his muscles got huge and ripped the vault open and throw it to the side like he is superman or something._" The dog mobian explained.

"_It's true, I saw the whole thing. He is too strong and scary too._" the cat mobian added.

"_Let's go to the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix for comments. Princess, do you have any comments of this matter?_" Miranda questioned.

"_Well... I have to say that this person will not stop at nothing to get what he wants. We will put a end on him and stop his plans before anyone gets hurt. This character is too dangerous for anyone and especially the police can handle._" Sally commented.

"_With that being said, this strong gorilla suspect is still at large with his brutal and massive strength. Stay tune for more details._"

After watching the news, Nicole glance on over to Sonic who had a stern look on his face thinking.

"An gorilla huh? With brutal strength and massive muscles? Something isn't right?" Sonic wondered.

"What are you thinking Sonic?"

"This gorilla... I think I might know this person before?"

"Have you met him before?"

"I don't think so but I saw him on TV before."

Sonic access to the Batcomputer and researching about this gorilla suspect that the news mentioned before catching Nicole by suspicion.

"What are you doing now?" Nicole asked.

"Researching on this person. Let see here..." Sonic responded researching.

Sonic look through the gorilla names and pictures until he finally find the person he was looking for.

"Bingo! I found him." Sonic stated.

"What did you find?" Nicole inquired.

"I thought I knew this person. Brock the Gorilla."

"Brock the Gorilla?"

"Yeah that's him alright. He was a former undisputed undefeated wrestler. He developed his life of wrestling and loved his fans and won seven championship belts with his unique and amazing techniques and skills."

"Huh... no wonder. He was that good?"

"Precisely. After winning one more match, he give back his heavyweight champion belt and went on retirement and never wrestled again but he was still undefeated. No one has never seen him sense."

"Oh my."

"But a few months later, he joined in a gang of mafia crew and became their bodyguard and was loyal to them but then..."

"What about it?"

"He killed the mafia gang leaders and took all of their money just wanting to get rich and have power so he has the leaders' men that follow his command and doing these heists and robberies altogether."

"You heard about all of this."

"Yes in the articles and newspapers and turns out he was one of my favorite wrestlers."

"And now you have to bring him down to justice."

"That's correct but someone we must know how did you grew so massive what the witnesses saying. I will be going to search him tonight to find out."

"Be careful out there Sonic, who knows what will happen to you."

"I'll handle trust me."

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ..._

The team were talking about what had happen back at the bank and about the gorilla with massive strength that the news were talking about how it all happen.

"How do we expect to defeat that gorilla character?" Knuckles asked.

"Zat is ze very good question. Princess, how can we defeat and bring him to justice?" Antoine questioned.

"Not on how we defeat it but how can we come up a plan to stop him exactly?" Rotor added.

Everyone continue on speaking for the moment. Sally had enough of this so she silence everyone down.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sally yelled.

Everyone obeyed and look on to the princess.

"We're all have a lot of questions in our heads but we're wasting a lot of time. That dangerous criminal is out there robbing banks, jewelry stores and everything and nothing is stopping him in his path. We need to act now before he could strike another heist. Tails do you have any information about this gorilla character?" Sally asked.

"Yes ma'am. I checked the bio and everything on the computer. His name is Brock the Gorilla: the former wrestler and now a thug and commands a former mafia team that he killed the leaders of." Tails informed.

"WHAT! That great wrestler is Brock the Gorilla himself?" Vector cried.

"Vector. You know him?" Amy asked.

"Of course, he is my favorite wrestler. I watched him on wrestling cheering for him."

"But now he is a criminal and we must take him down" Epsio stated.

"I agree. We need to come up a sort of a plan to stop him." Sally assumed.

"Why don't we get Sonic back on the team?" Amy suggested.

Everyone turn their heads to Amy with shocking expression on their face.

"Sorry..." Amy apologized rubbing her left arm.

"No no Amy, you are right. We need back on the team. He can help us and he can help us catch Batman on the act." Sally informed.

"But you know he quit being a Freedom Fighter sally gal. How do we expect to get sugah-hog back on the team?" Bunnie inquired.

"I don't know but we need him. Tails you're coming with me even you Amy."

"Where are we going?" Tails and Amy asked together.

"To see Sonic, we need our hero back on the team."

* * *

_Elsewhere, Sonic's residence..._

Sonic took a break as he is in the living room eating a plate of fried fish and fries that he had cooked watching TV. Nicole came to the living room serving Sonic a glass of soda to the blue blur.

"Here you go Sonic." Nicole handed.

"Thank you Nicole. Take a seat with me and watch TV." Sonic offered.

"Sure thing."

Nicole takes a seat next to Sonic with a smile on her face and joined Sonic to watch TV. All of that was interrupted when there is a knock on the door. Sonic was about to get up but Nicole stopped him.

"No no I'll get the door." Nicole volunteered.

Nicole raise up on her feet and walks to the door and opening it. She was shocked to see Sally with Tails and Amy here in front of Nicole.

"Nicole, what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"To your question I am Sonic's assistant now. I can still help out at the HQ." Nicole responded.

"Oh that's why and you and Sonic became close as friends I see?"

"Correct."

"So is Sonic home?" Amy asked.

"Yes he is. Come on in."

Nicole let Sally, Tails and Amy inside the house and closing the door. Sonic look on and seeing Sally, Tails and Amy in his residence.

"Guys. What brings you here in my house?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic we came here to talk." Sally responded.

"Oh. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Tails thanked.

The three took their seats on the couch as Sonic took a seat on the other couch in the living room with Nicole standing beside Sonic.

"Can I offer you guys something to drink?" Sonic offered.

"I'll have some juice." Tails responded.

"Juice sounds good." Amy added.

"I'll have some water if you please." Sally requested.

"I'll go get them for you guys." Sonic accepted.

"No Sonic, I'll get them for them besides they're hear to talk to you about important things." Nicole volunteered once again.

Nicole walk over to the kitchen and getting the drinks. Sonic look on and seeing Sally, Tails and Amy with concerned on their faces.

"Sonic what is it that you three came to talk to me about?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic... we... all of us want you back of being a Freedom Fighter." Sally confessed.

"Excuse me? Me coming back as a Freedom Fighter?"

"Yes. There a big criminal out there with brutal strength and power like we have never witnessed before."

"That's right, it's the former wrestler named: Brock the Gorilla." Tails added.

Sonic knew what they were talking about since he already found out the criminals history and his name back at the Batcave. So then Sonic went on to play along pretending that he never knew. Nicole on other hand return back to the living room serving the three of their drinks like they had requested and thanking Nicole for the drinks so Nicole went back to beside to Sonic.

"Is that so?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. We are here to ask you that we want you back with the Freedom Fighters." Sally confessed.

"You guys are doing better off without me. I can't come back to the team."

"Sonic please we need you on this. We cannot do this job without you." Amy begged.

"She's right Sonic, please help us." Tails added begging.

"I'm sorry but I made up my mind. I'm not coming back as a Freedom Fighter. I moved on with my life and doing something better with it so I am going to decline your request."

"Sonic..."

Sally stopped Tails there shaking her head.

"No. Sonic has made up his decision. Therefore we must respect and accept it." Sally told them.

"But Sally..." Amy stuttered.

"No buts guys. I accept Sonic's decision and wish him the very best of it. Let's go."

Tails and Amy nodded their heads, they all stood up on their feet and walk to the door followed by Nicole.

"Thank you for the drinks Nicole." Sally thanked.

"No problem." Nicole responded with a smile closing door as the two took their departure.

Nicole turn her head towards Sonic.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nicole asked with concern.

"I do not know but I'm pretty sure they'll wind up getting hurt and I will stop Brock before anything bad happens to those innocent civilians." Sonic responded.

* * *

_Later, that night..._

Things seem to be quiet for the time being. The armor truck with money inside is heading to the Mobotropolis Bank hoping to be a safe delivery but things were about to get real. The guys in black spotted the armor truck and fired RPGs at the armor truck collapsing to the side grinding to the wall towards near the building. The officers got out the truck recovering from the massive hit. Th guys in black appeared in black jeeps with guns gunning down the officers and taking the money.

* * *

_The Batcave..._

The Batwave in the Batcave start to went off alerting a crime spree that is happening. Sonic stop creating his new invention and heads up to the second floor of the Batcave heading over to the Batcomputer seeing the Batwave signaling. Nicole even appears next to Sonic finding out what is going on.

"Could it be Brock the Gorilla again?" Nicole asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sonic answered.

Sonic rush to the suit chamber gearing up as Batman and jumps in the Batmobile and took off to the destination.

* * *

_The Robbery..._

The guys in black grabbing all the money from the armor truck into a bag. Seconds later, the Batmobile then arrives to the destination which caught the guys in black attention. The pointed their guns at the car getting close to it waiting to take down the Batman. When they get inches closer to the Batmobile, some smoke pellets were thrown towards them and surrounding them with smoke. The men looked around wondering who could have thrown the smoke pellets until each and everyone one of them is being taken down one by one from a single suspect.

Two minutes after the smoke had cleared off showing and reviewing to be the Batman taken down every men in the robbery.

"Now where is their leader?" Batman wondered.

"Looking for me Dark Knight."

Batman turn his attention seeing the Black Gorilla standing in front of Batman from a short distance.

"Brock the Gorilla." Batman introduced.

"I take it that you heard of me. Quite frankly I have heard of you as well and how well a great fighter that you are." Brock pointed.

"Yes I am and I heard you were a former wrestler and has been undefeated never lost any of your matches. Guess what, I am here to stop you and defeat you."

"I like to see you try. Fight me with all of your resolve."

Gorilla run towards Batman for an attack. Batman dodging and evading away from Brock as the black gorilla throwing punches at Batman. Batman duck away from the waited for a perfect time to counter and strike. As for Brock throwing another punch, Batman counters the gorilla and sending him one brutal punch against to his face. Batman deliver more punches and letting out a kick straight to his face sending Brock backwards away and somehow he chuckle at Batman.

"*Chuckle* The guys from the news were right about you, you are good in combat." Brock commented.

"Thanks now let's finish this."

"I agree but its time I juice things up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough Batman."

Brock takes off his coat still wearing his black tank top with his gadgets. He turn on his gauntlet which the green fluid flows into his body which making him large and buff with muscles growing six inches and roared as Batman stood in watch getting into his stance.

"Now you are mine Batman!" Brock roared.

Brock jump up in the air punching his fist down as Batman duck and rolled out the way forcing Brock punching through the street with a big crack. Batman sending out punches rapidly at Brock but there hasn't been any effect towards the gorilla nor hurting him instantly. Brock was powerful and strong so he laughed and punches Batman sending him flying through the building.

"Is that all you got Batman." Brock teased.

Brock enters through the building going through the whole that he send the Batman to. He look around searching for the dark knight. Brock examining the room analyzing it carefully readied himself to attack Batman once more. When Brock turned around until some pellets throw towards him which they exploding with light blinding his sight as they are flash pellets.

"AGH!" Brock yelled.

Batman gliding down and glide kicks Brock in the face backing away and snarled catching his sight back seeing the Batman. Brock roared and tries grabbing Batman but Batman grapples away from Brock entering in the shadows once again. Brock look around looking carefully for the Batman. Just in when Batman gliding carefully towards Brock until Brock turns around and grabs Batman.

"Got'cha!" Brock said smiling.

Brock then slamming down Batman with intense force and throws him through the wall once again knocking down the Batman. Now that Batman is down, Brock heads outside and picks up Batman.

"Now I am going to break your back Batman." Brock said smirking.

Just then when Brock is about to break Batman, Batman return back and throws some flash pellets blinding Brock's sight and forcing him to release him. Batan activate his ultility belt signaling for the Batmobile to come forward so Batman jumps inside of the Batmobile and heads on to retreat as Brock sees Batman fleeing away.

"Ahahahahahaha run like a little bat you are Batman. You cannot stop my full strength. I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Brock taunted.

* * *

_The Batcave..._

The Batmobile had returned back to the cave and Nicole standing there with a tray of lemon ice tea and nachos.

"Hello Sonic. Welcome back, did it go well?" Nicole asked.

"Sadly no Nicole. I couldn't stop Brock. He was too strong to beat him. He even uses some kind of liquid that is making him stronger which I have no idea what it is." Batman responded taking off his mask.

"Is there a way to stop him?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out soon enough."

Sonic and Nicole take the elevator up to the second floor and walking to the Batcomputer and checking through some information. Sonic examining through any kind of information about the green fluid which made a discovery that took minutes to find.

"There it is. A Formula that Brock is using right now that is making him stronger called: TITAN." Sonic informed.

"TITAN?" Nicole inquired.

"Yeah. I do not know it myself but let's find out. (_Nicole nodded in agreement._) Let see here... It seems like the TITAN formula was created by scientists themselves testing it on for their experiments. They spend months of creating the formula which they have created the perfect formula with the amount of ingredients. There were some side effects which causing death to the victims that used the formula which their experiments had failed some time ago."

"Is that so. In other case, Brock had heard about this formula and stole their tanks of their formula and have it all to himself am I right?"

"Yes. He must've combined the formula which connected to his gauntlets he can turn them on and off whenever he wants. If I need to do that, I need to get those gauntlets out of him before he can harm a lot of people."

"But how?"

"I had an idea. I am prepare to make y latest invention that can help me stop Brock but it will take a lot of time to prepare it. You mind helping me."

"I sure can Sonic. Anyway possible."

"Cool. Let's get started then."

* * *

_Later, the Next Day..._

Brock's men robbed many stores getting a lot of money, jewels and everything they long desired for of getting the riches. Brock roared throwing heavy objects getting the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and the police out of their way of destruction. Things were not going so well for them. Knuckles, Vector, Antoine, Amy and Mighty were sent to the hospital being brutally beaten by Brock with his intense strength beating them into a bloody pulp.

"Who's going to stop Brock now. We can't him on?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. Nothing can stop this monster, he's crazy." Sally responded in fear.

* * *

_With Sonic and Nicole..._

Sonic and Nicole spend hours and hours creating a new invention for the Batman. They worked together as a team to create this new project that Sonic has been working on. After giving a few more finishing touches, Sonic then activates it which the project start to move on by itself. Its a robot as it it black with blue highlights glowing blue eyes.

"Nicole. We present to ourselves a very own Batbot (_The Batman 2004 Version._)." Sonic presented.

"Sonic this is amazing. You came up with all of this?"

"Of course. Now we can use this to stop Brock and it ends tonight."

"I'll add a few more touches, you get yourself freshened up Sonic.

"Yeah sure thing."

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Brock bashing through the bank and walking over to the vault to take the gold. Brock's men guarded the main entrance to stop anyone that get in their way. All of that has been stopped when a black figure jump down and fighting off Brock's men. Brock stopped for a moment just about to rip the vault ope, turning around facing a robot standing there looking at Brock.

"So the Dark Knight has return for a rematch. Very well then, let us fight." Brock said cracking his fists.

The Batbot got to his stance. Seconds later, Brock run towards the Batbot as the Batbot run towards Brock and engaging into a fight. Brock goes for the first hit but Batbot beats hi to it when it counters the gorilla and punching Brock in the face. It hit Brock a few ore ties but Brock block catching the punch and starts to chokeslames down the Batbot. Brock just about to give the final blow but Batbot kicks Brock away and gets back up on its feet.

Brock roared as he shoulder tackles Batbot through the wall and tackles him down to the ground and deliver some punches against the Batbot. Brock rips off the Batbots arm off creating some static electricity and rips off another arm.

"Now I got you pinned down, it is time I unmask you and see who you really are Batman." Brock determined.

Brock begin opening the head of the bot and shows to be Batman and pulls him out of the Batbot. Brock reaches over to the mask of the Batman and inches away to unmask him, Batman then throws his batarangs to the tubes and cutting the tubs in half which shocked Brock as he begin shrinking himself down to his normal size and looked at himself in surprised.

"No... my formula. This is all your fault Batman. I will crush you!" Brock insulted.

"Is that so. Let's see how tough you are." Batman countered.

"YAAAAAAARGH!"

Brock yelled in anger and charge to Batman to beat him down, Batman begun stunning Brock three times and giving him a beatdown to remembered. Batman sending out punches and kicks at Brock beating him in minutes and afterward, Batman then send out one brutal punch against Brock straight to the face collapsing to the ground unconscious. Brock's men surrounded Batman pointing their guns at the Dark Knight. Batman throw a smoke pellet surrounded Brock's men in smoke and then taking down the men one by one before the smoke cleared off.

When the smoke cleared of, Batman yet standing and seeing around Brock and his men were down unconscious. The police begin to arrive thus giving Batman the cue to make his departure and heading back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"_This is Miranda Lynx live here in Mobotropolis News. Brock the Gorilla the former wrestler has been arrested and taking into custody and the money and jewels has been returned to the city all because of the Batman himself._" Miranda reported.

Sonic watches the news with a smile. Nicole came to the living room handling Sonic a glass of orange juice and takes a seat next to him.

"Looks like Brock will be in jail for a long tie then huh?" Nicole stated.

"Yep. Thanks to the Batbot, I got the advantage to stop the Formula and destroying all of it since I've located all of it in Brock's hideout which I located." Sonic responded.

"Will there be anymore TITAN formula out there?"

"Of course not but after all its all gone and no one can never use it ever again especially Brock."

"I guess you're right."

Sonic smiled and turn to the next chance which the screen starts to blackout.

***Credits Start playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Brock the Gorilla (My OC Villain Character)_

_Miles Tails Prower_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Amy Rose_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

**Lil Knuckle Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time of Batman: Dark Knight...**

**The Batman takes on the Dark Legion and fighting off Lien-Da for stealing off weapons and technology. Lien-Da even tries to discovers Batman's identity.**

**Find out Next time on "Batman: Dark Knight"**


	15. Episode 15: Legion Strike

_In Mobotropolis..._

Rotor has been working on his inventions since its a late night around midnight. Rotor yawned getting tired noticing that it was real late and its midnight so the walrus decided to call it for the night.

"I've been working my invention all day and I am beat. Time to call it for the night." Rotor said stretching his arms out.

Suddenly, there has been noises that brought his attention. Rotor rushing on over to the laboratory to see what's going on. Rotor cut the lights on in the lab and sees the guys in black with black hood which Rotor recognizing them.

"The Dark Legion!" Rotor shouted.

Rotor rush on out of the lab to call in for the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix but he is suddenly knocked out by one it collapsing to the ground unconscious. It was a red female echidna smirking evilly with a bull whip on his right waist. She wore a black body suit looking down it was known other than **Lien-Da Kommissar** herself.

"Now he is down for the night. Dark legion, grab every weapons and gadget that we have came for and let's get out of here. It is time we unleash a new threat to anyone who stands in our way." Lien-Da commanded with a stern look on her face.

* * *

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_The Chaotix_

_Lien-Da Kommissar_

_The Dark Legion_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 15: Legion Strike**

* * *

_Sonic's Residence..._

"_There has been a break in at Rotor's residence which it is been the laboratory that has been robbed. The suspects had stole weapons and gadget supplies inside the laboratory. Rotor here is the witness and saw everything that has been. Rotor, do you know who the suspects are?_" Miranda reported.

"_Of course Miranda. It's the Dark Legion lead by Lien-Da Kommissar that stolen the weapons and my gadgets. I do not know what they want it for but I can feel it could get worse I we speak._" Rotor answered.

"_We'll get you in more details of this Dark Legion schemes they are planning. This is Miranda Lynx, Mobotropolis news._"

Sonic had a stern look on his face thinking. Nicole appear in pieces teleporting to Sonic's residence.

"Have you seen the news Sonic?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I did. The Dark Legion are planning something. I determined to find out any way I can." Sonic responded.

"Who knows what they are planning?"

"I do remember that They are working with Eggman so I'll head over to his base to find out."

"Not anymore. They left Eggman and they are back at Angel Island."

"Angel Island huh? I'll start there and find out what they are planning."

"Oh speaking of which, you have mail."

"I do"

"Yeah it's from Venus the Hedgehog."

"Oh I know here. I helped her fixed up her vehicle back at the garage shop."

Nicole hands Sonic the mail and Sonic opens up the envelope and reads the letter.

_Sonic,_

_It's Venus. You know we met at the garage when you fixed up my care. I want to say hi and see what you are doing, we should hang out sometime. My number card is in the envelope so call me anytime you like. I hope I can see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Venus._

Sonic chuckle and takes out the card with Venus' cell phone number. Sonic decide to give Venus a call so he dials up her cell phone number and gives her a call. Sonic waited as the phone begin ringing and suddenly, the call begin to respond.

"_Hello._" Venus called.

"Hey Venus, its me Sonic. You send me a letter to my residence." Sonic responded.

"_Sonic! Oh Sonic I am glad you called me._"

"Yeah. I was wondering do you want to meet up tonight as a date like dinner or something?"

"_Dinner sounds wonderful. Where and what time should we meet up?_"

"Let's meet at this restaurant called: Lotus around 8:00pm."

"_Lotus. I know where that is. Sure thing, I'll meet you there tonight._"

"Looking forward to it."

Sonic hangs up the phone and gets ready for his date with Venus.

* * *

_Dark Legion Hideout, Angel Island..._

The Dark Legion setting up weapons and their gadget supplies for their plans commanded by the grandmaster herself: Lien-Da. Lien-Da watches on in amusement pouring a glass of wine and takes a sip of it.

"Everything is cording to plan. The Chaotix including my sister: Julie-Su will not stop me even the Freedom Fighters. Now that cute and handsome hedgehog Sonic is out of the picture. I sure wanted to see him again after leaving his hoe for a year. I wonder if that hedgehog is single since he's eighteen. No matter the plan will succeed and the tales of the Batman cannot stop me." Lien-Da stated smirking.

* * *

_Later, that night..._

Sonic and Venus met up with each other with their date at the restaurant name Lotus. Sonic wore a black polo shirt, denim jean pants and his black extreme gear sneakers. Venus wore her pink t-shirt which showing off her cleavage, blue denim jean pants fitting right to her curves and wearing yellow ad pink sneakers. The two were eating their meals and having a drink together also enjoying their date together. They even share some laughs together and smiles to each other.

"So that's the story. I pulled that big prank on Knuckles and got very angry at me." Sonic finished.

"That is so funny. You sure was so funny and very cocky back then." Venus responded.

"Yeah I sure was but all of that is in the past. I moved on and changed."

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's that?"

"Why did you decide to change into who you really are right now. A mature hedgehog and very distant from your friends and your former Freedom Fighter teammates?"

"That's a good question. You see it started last year. I kept thinking of myself of thinking why did I hurt my friends including my best friend and brother Tails. I put scars in their hearts for hurting their feelings and being so cocky and arrogant about it. All I was trying to have a little fun but seeing how I hurt my friends and some people. I regret everything that I had did to them and come to realize that I needed to grow up and make a change so I left Mobotropolis, y friends and my family to change my ways and change my behavior and my actions and that's why I left. I want to turn myself into a new leaf and I even quit being a Freedom Fighter and found something that has been part inside of me."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"I can't tell you but I can say it brings me into the dark."

"I see. Is that a good thing."

"Yes. That is why I decide to be alone. I have Nicole with me and assisting me."

"That's nice."

"Yes. It sure isn't it."

Venus smiles and continues on with their date.

Time went by and Sonic escorted Venus to her car.

"Thank you Sonic, I had a wonderful time with you." Venus commented.

"So did I. We should do this again."

"I would love that. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure you do that."

"Thank you again Sonic and good night."

Venus kisses Sonic on the cheek and enters inside her Ford Fusion 2014 and takes off to her residence. Sonic smiled and dashes on back to his residence. Sonic enters inside his place and Nicole appears in front of Sonic.

"Welcome back home Sonic. Did you enjoy your date?" Nicole asked with a smile.

"Yes I did. It was wonderful." Sonic responded.

"I take it that this should be a quiet night?"

Sonic just about to respond until all of sudden, his PDA rumbling as the Batwave begin to went off so he takes out his PDA and checks the signal.

"Oil Ocean Zone?" Sonic wondered.

"Is it the Dark Legion?" Nicole questioned.

"It's definitely them this time. Looks like the Batman has a date with the Dark Legion."

Sonic rushes on over to his room using the secret passage to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave..._

Sonic in the suit chamber gearing himself up and suiting up as the Batman. Sonic put his suit, boots, gauntlets and including his mask on and his utility belt. Sonic as Batman with a stern look on his face activating the Batwing with his right gauntlet, using the quick entry into the Batwing and takes off to Oil Ocean Zone to confront the Dark Legion.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Oil Ocean Zone..._

The Dark Legion gathering more weapons and gadgets for their plan against the Team Chaotix at Angel Island. The Legion were so busy gathering the equipment that their grandmaster had commanded and requested to get. The Batman exits out of the Batwing diving down and gliding over to the destination seeing the Dark Legion working so he then hide in the shadows up top of the rooftops analyzing and examining the area using his binoculars.

"Weapons and gadgets, what the Dark Legion want with those materials?" Batman wondered in a dark deep voice.

Batman spotted Lien-Da appearing with the Dark Legion.

"Lien-Da's here too? I better find out what is going on?" Batman wondered.

Batman begin his Cryptographic Sequencer to hack into their communications and listening in their conversations.

"Get all of those gadgets and weapons into the airship. We are going to need all of it to plan on the attack against the Chaotix and taking the Master Emerald to obtain power to rule Angel Island and including the city of Mobotropolis." Lien-Da said.

Batman listened and heard every word that Lien-Da just announced.

"So that's her plan I see. There is no way I am not going to let that happen." Batman determined.

* * *

_With Lien-Da and the Dark Legion..._

The Dark Legion finish gathering everything to the airship until suddenly, someone had hit the lights with weapons creating the area dark. The Dark Legion pull out their weapons and searching for the intruder. Lien-Da got out of the way to avoid trouble while her legion searching for the intruder. One of the dark legion went through the dark area until it was taking down and making his way to the next and taking him down.

"What the hell was that?! Go search for that intruder you fools!" Lien-Da commanded.

The Dark Legion continue their search as three more head on ahead. One of the is snatched away up in the air and is hanging upside down making Lien-Da growl in frustration. Two of the dark legion continue their search for the intruder and continue forward. They soon is getting taken down by the shadow figure beating them down. Lien-Da turn on the lights seeing some of the dark legion being taken down which surprises Lien-Da.

"GYAH! Find him and stop him?" Lien-Da commanded furiously.

Seconds later, the pellets were thrown to the ground and creating smoke covering the area. The dark legion readied their weapons looking for the intruder until they are being taken down one by one by the same intruder. Lien-Da watches on seeing the Dark Legion has been taking down unconscious. All of sudden, the shadow figure appeared in front of her and Lien-Da soon recognizes the person in front of her.

"Y-you're the Batman. The rumors and the tales are true." Lien-Da corrected.

"That's right, and I am here to stop you." Batman stated.

"That's not going to happen, I will not let you stop me and y plans."

Lien-Da unleashes her bullwhip and hits Batman with it but Batman catches the bullwhip with his bare hand and glared at Lien-Da earning a shock from grandmaster.

"I told you, I'm here to stop you."

Lien-Da smirked and throw out knockout gas at the Batman knocking him unconscious and passing out. Lien-Da smiled down as more of the Dark Legion appeared.

"Get the rest of the equipment on the airship and collect the Batman. He will not interfere with our plans." Lien-Da commanded.

Lien-Da returns back into the airship with two dark legion member collecting Batman inside the airship while the rest gather all the equipment.

* * *

_The Batcave..._

Nicole try to contact Sonic back at the Batcave but could not find the signal and cannot find him anywhere. Nicole begin to get worried.

"I just hope Sonic is ok." Nicole hoped with a worried expression.

* * *

_Somewhere, The Dark Legion Hideout..._

Batman finally opening his eyes after passing out by the knockout gas. He soon realize that he is tied up in shackles onto his wrist and his utility belt is missing.

"Damn... Lien-Da tricked me and had me captured. I must be in their hideout all of sudden." Batman guessed.

"You are correct Batman." the voiced blurted.

Batman wandering around to find the person, he eventually sees the shadow figure coming out of the shadows reviewing to be Lien-Da.

"So you are the famous Batman that everyone is talking about." Lien-Da corrected.

"I take it that you're Lien-Da Kommissar." Batman assumed.

"Correct. The grandmaster of the Dark Legion. You skills and your abilities in the shadows are far more impressive that I assumed. So Batman, where did you learn how to fight and move like that?"

"That is none of your business."

"Mmm I like guys who keeps secrets. So Batman, I want to know what you are behind that mask."

"Don't you dare."

"Ahahahahahahaha you can't do anything since I have you in shackles and you will not foil my plans to the Chaotix and to my half-sister Julie-Su."

Lien-Da smirked readied to pull off Batman's mask to get a look of his true identity. Batman struggles free to prevent that to happen but this had made Lien-Da laughed at the dark knight. Lien-Da had her hands wrapped around the mask and seconds away to remove the mask but all of sudden, the dark legion member entered the room.

"Grandmaster we are ready for the plan to commence." the dark legion soldier informed.

"Excellent. You got lucky Batman but after I'm done with my plans I will pick up where I left off and finally see who you really are behind that mask." Lien-Da stated.

Lien-Da blew a kiss to Batman and exits the room. Batman wandered around figuring how to get out of the room noticing his utility belt at the table so Batman then came up with a strategy. Batman gets up on his feet and jumps to the back of the wall and jumps off of it using his strength to release himself from the shackles getting them off of his wrist. Batman then puts his utility belt back on and finally contacts Nicole.

"Nicole are you there?" Batman communicated.

"Sonic. Oh thank goodness I am glad to hear you're ok. What happen?" Nicole asked.

"I've been captured by Lien-Da and I am at their hideout and have no idea where I am. Did you detected me on the map?"

"Let me check... yes I have you on the map and you are at Angel Island. The Chaotx went to visit Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald appearing they're going to hang out tonight and enjoy each other's company."

"Looks like Lien-Da is going to attack them and take control of Angel Island. I need to stop them fast."

"Be careful Sonic, who knows what will happen to you."

"I'll be fine, I'll see you back at the Batcave Nicole."

"Sure thing and I'll prepare a nice meal for you for your return."

"Thanks."

Batman rushes out the room and resume to his goal is to stop Lien-Da and the Dark Legion for accomplishing their plan. Batman had stayed in the shadows to avoid attention and even silently taken down the Dark Legion. Lien-Da and the rest of the Dark Legion have already left to Angel Island so Batman has to escape their hideout.

The Dark Legion who stood patrol of the hideout making sure the Batman does not escape. Batman remained in the shadows silently taking down the Dark Legion to make his escape out of the hideout and to pursue after Lien-Da and save the Dark Legion. He even fought a few of the Dark Legionnaires that spotted Batman to take him down by force but Batman kicked their butts, breaking few of their bones leaving them in a brutal beating. Batman made it outside up top of the roof of the hideout until more of the Dark Legion readied their weapons to stop Batman.

"It's over Batman." the Dark Legion said.

Batman had a stern look on his face so he takes out a smoke pellet and slams it down creating the area of smoke blinding the dark legionnaires so they burst fire knowing they can't see through the smoke. All of sudden, the shadow figure then appears out of nowhere against the dark legionnaires and taking them down with brute force knowing them out cold without breaking a sweat.

Seconds after, the smoke fade away clearing the area, once it disappear, the bodies of the unconscious Dark Legion were scattered and knocked out cold. Batman activates a signal of the Batwing which it has arrived so Batman grapples to the Batwing and heads to Angel Island and stop Lien-Da for succeeding to her plan.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Angel Island..._

Knuckles and the Team Chaotix had started hanging out together talking to each other and enjoying some laughs. Knuckles and Julie-Su decide to have some alone time together looking at the moon. Julie-Su snuggled and hugs Knuckles smiling to the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Knuckles asked.

"It sure is Knuckles, I could watch this all night with you knowing how beautiful it is." Julie-Su agreed with a smile.

Knuckles return the smile enjoying the moment with Julie-Su. They soon stared at each other's eyes ready to kiss passionately until suddenly, there was some explosion at the master emerald altar drove the couple their attention. They soon rushed over to the altar to see what is going on. All of sudden, they see the Dark Legion attacking the Chaotix as they were fighting them off. Knuckles and Julie-Su soon join in the fray to fight the legion until they see Lien-Da coming to the scene using her Bullwhip against the Chaotix fighting them off. Knuckles and Julie-Su rushed on over to stop her but they were pinned down by a electric shock by two of the dark legion using the shock guns to overwhelmed them.

The legionnaires tied up the Chaotix in ropes, Lien-Da smirked evilly laughing to herself draws her attention to Julie-Su.

"Lien-Da what are you doing?" Julie-Su asked.

"I am here to take the master emerald and uses it for my weapons that I have stolen." Lien-Da answered.

"So it was you that stole the weapons and equipment from Rotor and other different areas and places?" Knuckles figured.

"Mmm you have figured it yourself huh well congratulations Knuckles. After I am done, Julie-Su you will be next to die as I will conquer the world."

"You will not get away with this Lien-Da." Julie-Su stated.

"Ahahahahahaaa on the quite contrary, I am getting away with this and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

All luck came to an end when someone falling from the sky gliding down to the dark legion and kicks him away three feet away hitting two more legionnaires with the glide kick. Lien-Da turned around looking on as it was the Batman who just arrived shocking Lien-Da and the Chaotix.

"Batman!" The Chaotix cried.

"No... how can this be! You're supposed to be at the hideout in shackles." Lien-Da reminded.

"They can't hold me and I am determined to stop you Lien-Da." Batman determined.

"Get him you fools!"

The Dark Legion readied their weapons against Batman. The surrounded the dark knight ready to attack, Batman dash on forward kicking one of them out of the way starting the fight. The two of the legionnaires use their weapons at Batman but Batman throw his batarangs at them hitting in the heads knocking them out. Two more of them charge to Batman, he sees this coming counter them with a spinning heel kick hitting them with brute force sending them spinning and flying out of the way. Batman uses a grapple on another legionnaire pulls him and slams him down. Batman evade the attacks of the dark legionnaires and slamming their faces down to the ground and superman punch another dark legionnaire continue on the fight.

The fight went on for five minutes and Batman deliver a sweep kick one last dark legionnaire and punches him down knocking him out. He turn to face Lien-Da watching in shock and surprised to see Batman's fighting techniques.

"Impossible. No one can defeat my dark legion so easily like that." Lien-Da said in shock.

"No it's your turn Lien-Da. Surrender now and give up." Batman ordered.

"No! Not by the likes of you Batman!"

Lien-Da readied her bullwhip and swings it at Batman unfortunately, Batman catches the bullwhip and eventually pulls Lien-Da close to him.

"Time for you to shut up." Batman said.

Batman then punches Lien-Da across the face sending her flying at the ground with a loud thud and knocking her out cold. Batman then unties the Chaotix freeing them from the ropes.

"Thanks Batman. I guess we owe you one." Vector thanked.

"You should take your attention to the Dark Legion and Lien-Da." Batman pointed.

Batman activate the beacon signaling the Batwing arrive, he grapples to the Batwing taking off flying away back to the Batcave.

"For some reason, I don't think Batman is the criminal." Charmy said.

"What makes you think like that?" Mighty asked.

"I don't but some reason I don't think he's a criminal."

"Although he's still a vigilante so we will still bring him into justice." Knuckles reminded.

* * *

_The next day..._

Sonic watching the news in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Lien-Da Kommissar and the Dark Legion are taking into custody and sent to Mobius Prison for the crimes they have committed. Knuckles, do you have any comments?" Miranda asked.

"Well I don't have one but I can tell you it was Batman that saved us and stopped Lien-Da and the Dark legion. This still not change as he is still the vigilante so he is a criminal." Knuckles commented.

Sonic groaned allowing Nicole to hear this pouring some glass of orange juice.

"Sounds like they still don't trust you." Nicole repeated.

"Yeah. But it won't bring me down and I will still be Batman. Anyway, I got to get to my class." Sonic reminded.

"Have a wonderful day Sonic."

"Thanks and if I need anything I'll contact you."

"Of course."

Sonic smiled, grab his one strap backpack and leaves the residence leaving Nicole behind.

* * *

***Credits begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Rotor the Walrus_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Julie-Su_

_The Chaotix_

_Lien-Da Kommissar_

_The Dark Legion_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**On the next Batman: Dark Knight...**

**A a woman dresses up like a cat and start to steal people's property, money and jewels to obtain a higher life. Although Batman will do what it takes to stop the cat burglar. Will he succeed?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	16. Episode 16: The Cat and the Bat

_Casino Night Zone..._

The streets of the city were very quiet all it seems. The gamblers would go on to the casino to win big earning some big time money which they were very bad of it which they kept hoping that they could win. They enjoy their drinks having a good time, some mobians at the bar having drink, socialize or find a cute or sexy girl to have a one night stand with.

The streets of Casino Night Zone were very quiet though the people were having a good time during the night. Elsewhere, there was a shadow figure heading into the apartment jumping off rooftops, climbing on the building like kitty cat and even uses its whip to swing to different building. The shadow figure reach to the penthouse and creating a circle of the glass catching it before it fall and breaks the glass creating a glass break noise. The shadow figure then unlock the door, turning the door knob and enters inside the penthouse looking around.

The shadow figure walks around the penthouse looking around the place looking for something as it went upstairs to the bedroom opening the door to the bedroom and checks for something else. The suspect even found a secret passage with has a lot of security with security lasers and alarms which has a cat glass statue which the color was black and red.

"Mmm meow..."

The suspect is seen to be a female dresses in a cat outfit which it is black matte with some snakeskin onto the costume and wearing goggles with red lenses to go along with it and wearing black high heel combat boots with her outfit.

The female in the cat outfit uses her skills evading and jumping away from the security lasers to get to her goal and retrieve the glass statue.

"Come to momma." the woman said licking her lips.

Suddenly, there were some guys wearing black tuxedos and their boss wearing a white tuxedo suit spotted the woman.

"Thief! Kill that bitch!" the boss commanded.

The guys in black take out their hand guns and start shooting the burglar. The burglar dodging away the bullets charging over to them deliver a double kick against two guys but accidentally drop the cat glass statue on the carpet floor just as she tries to retrieve it but they won't let that happen so they continue to press fire at her so she had no choice to make her escape at the balcony and dives down from the penthouse and uses her whip to escape to another roof.

"Damn it! I can't never get what I came for. I will have it soon enough." the woman in her cat outfit determined.

The woman in the cat suit headed off back to her place after failing to complete her heist which getting the statue of a lion.

* * *

***Intro start to play The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro Theme***

_Starring..._

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Ronin the Panda Bear (My OC Character)_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 16: The Cat and the Bat**

* * *

_Mobius College..._

There was a graduation ceremony as the parents attend seeing their children graduate from college. After the graduation Sonic return to his parents and uncle who hugged him showing much love to Sonic.

"Sonic congratulations, we are so proud of you." Bernie congratulated.

"Of course Sonic, you made us very proud of you." Jules added.

"Thanks Mom, Dad and you Uncle Chuck." Sonic thanked sharing a smile.

"Sonny boy what are you going to do now since you are already finished with college?" Chuck asked.

"Relax and work is what I'm going to do. That's all and try to start my own company."

"That's good and if you need us we will be there to help Sonic." Bernie offered.

"Thanks mom."

After saying their goodbyes, Sonic return home to his residence entering inside his house. Sonic got comfortable changing his clothing and head to the kitchen to cook some lunch. Nicole appears in the kitchen with a smile on her face and clasp her hands together.

"Hello Sonic and congratulations." Nicole congratulated.

"Thank you Nicole and hey yourself." Sonic responded.

"I am guessing that you will be busy with work and being Batman right?"

"That's right, also I am going to try to start my own company."

"That's great."

"Thank you."

Sonic turn on the TV turning on the news seeing Miranda Lynx live on the news on TV.

"_Breaking news, this is Miranda Lynx live on Mobotropolis News. The reports are saying that there has been a burglary here in this Penthouse of the Ronin Industries. Also the reports are saying that the burglary was dressed in a cat suit."_ Miranda reported.

Sonic and Nicole look at each other with shock and surprised about the news.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"_The woman dressed in a cat suit almost try stealing one of Ronin's precious and priceless items. Ronin what did the burglar try to steal?"_ Miranda reported.

Ronin appear in the screen to be a Panda Bear wearing a black and white tuxedo.

"_Well you see Miranda that is top secret. I do not attend to share any knowledge about my work and my priceless items. Although she almost steel a precious statue of mine that my grandfather gave me a long time ago when I took over the family company."_ Ronin answered.

"_Thank you Ronin. Princess Sally, do you have any comments about the cat and the Batman of this matter?"_

"_All I can say is that this woman dressed in a cat suit and the Batman might be working together. Although we will do the best we can to stop and capture these criminals. Batman is still a vigilante but he is wanted by the police, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix."_ Sally responded firmly.

Sonic shake his head in disbelief after hearing about the news. Nicole walks up to Sonic comforting him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be ok?" Nicole asked.

"I'll try, this will explain my relations to the police." Sonic responded in disbelief.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Night Babylon…_

A female yellow cat wearing red and black t-shirt, black leather jean pants and black and red sneakers on her feet. She enter inside her apartment with shopping backs and set them down on the ground and collapsed on the couch to relax herself. This female is Honey the Cat making her appearance.

"Oh man, what a night yesterday. I cannot get that beautiful statue and security had come and ruin my heist. Well I am still getting that precious statue and own them with a scratch." Honey determined.

Honey soon notice a newspaper on the table caught her interest when she sees the cover of the news.

"Batman and Catwoman connected?" Honey announced.

Honey picks up the newspaper looking at the photo of Batman and Catwoman.

"I do not know who this Batman is but he dark, brutal and handsome altogether. Perhaps he would like to have some fun with me." Honey cooed.

Honey sets the newspaper down and walks to her secret closet opening it to review her catsuit and her gadgets. Honey then gets suit up putting her catsuit on and licks her lips.

"This cat is ready to play." Honey said aka becoming Catwoman.

* * *

_Somewhere, Ronin's Penthouse…_

"This cannot happen again. I don't want that cat burglar bitch steal that statue from me to known my secrets. With that, I have hired some ninjas with protection that will guard the vault. This cannot happen again, do I make myself clear?" Ronin stated.

"Yes sir." The security responded quickly.

"Good. Now I have matters to attend to so it will be ok and I hope that Catwoman does not arrive here in my penthouse."

* * *

_Later, the Batcave…_

Sonic was working on the Batmobile to go along with his day. Things were smooth and ok at first until the Batwave then goes off making him stop working on the Batmobile doing some upgrades as he heads to the second floor of the Batcave heading over to the Batcomputer checking the location of the crime spree.

"Mobotropolis Bank. Time to get suit up." Sonic stated.

Sonic rush to the suit chamber suiting himself up as the Batman, jumps off the floor gliding down to the Batcomputer, activating it and takes off to the destination. Sonic activates the secret driveway entrance from the Batcave off the alleyway and drive off to the destination where the crime had taken place. The Batman had arrived there in minutes, he activates the auto-drive sequence and jumps off the Batmobile grappling to a nearby roof looking watching the Batmobile took off and set his eyes to the Mobotropolis.

"Well this is the place, where is the crime?" Batman wondered in a dark voice.

"Hello good looking."

Batman turn around looking at the female in a cat suit to be Catwoman.

"My my, you sure are handsome just like in the newspaper." Catwoman purred.

"I take it that you sent the signal of the crime spree." Batman corrected.

"It was my way to get your attention to play."

"Are you coming down here or do I have to come up there?"

"Oh you know the answer handsome."

Catwoman took off running, Batman pursue after Catwoman not interest into her games. Catwoman hop off to another rooftop like a cat, Batman jump off the rooftop perfectly landed on his feet chasing after Catwoman. Catwoman start to use some traps against Batman by throwing some spikes but Batman jumps over the spikes and throw his batarangs at her but Catwoman duck down turn to her right and uses her whip to a nearby edge of the rooftop swinging herself to another rooftop.

Batman jump, glides to the rooftop where Catwoman is so Catwoman then took off running, Batman glides down a little faster and land in front of Catwoman. Catwoman smiled, takes off running to her left again but Batman is right on her tail gaining closer to her but Catwoman uses her whip to attack Batman but Batman uses his reflex, dodging away the whip seeing Catwoman fleeing off once more. They head over to the construction site as Batman pursue after her there heading inside. Catwoman set off the trap blocking Batman's path to chase her.

"I love to play some more Batman but I got places to see and things to steal. Ciao." Catwoman said bidding farewell.

Catwoman took off leaving Batman behind. Batman had a trick on his sleeve so he takes out his batarang controlling it with his utility belt sets it off pursuing after Catwoman.

Catwoman smirked happily losing Batman off her tail but suddenly a batarang is following Catwoman which had brought to her attention.

"What's this?" Catwoman wondered.

Seconds after, Batman arrived to the destination collecting his Batarang.

"Mmm nice toy you have there." Catwoman commented.

"It's over, give up now and surrender quietly or we'll do things the hard way." Batman demanded.

"I'm going to have to go with… the hard way."

Catwoman unleash out her whip start swing it against Batman. Batman dodge away the whip engaging a fight with Catwoman. Catwoman throw out some kicks at Batman but Batman was quick enough to evade, dodging them and counters Catwoman. Catwoman then tries to spinning heel kick at Batman but Batman dodge to his right and superman punch Catwoman to the face. Catwoman growled using her whip surprise Batman with his pulling him close and jump kicks him against the wall forcing the stuff to fall down at him knocking him down unconscious.

Catwoman smirked walking slowly to the unconscious Batman swaying her hips looking down at him with a sneaky smile on her face.

"The bat is down and out. Now if you don't mind, I like to borrow something from you." Catwoman said smiling.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Batman finally waking up from the knockout surprise that Catwoman gave to him. He groggily gets up on his feet and place his hand on his waist but felt something missing, he look down noticing that his utility belt has been missing.

"No… she did not. She took my utility belt." Batman said in anger.

Batman activate the beacon on his gauntlet signaling the Batmobile jumping inside and returns to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

The Batman arrive back to the Batcave, exiting out of the batmobile and heads to the second floor. Nicole was there waiting for his return.

"Hello Sonic, I've been waiting for you. Would you care for some nachos?" Nicole offered.

"No time for that, Catwoman stole my utility." Sonic informed.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am and who knows what she'll do with it."

"What do you suggest we do Sonic?"

"I am not sure but I need to find Catwoman and find my utility belt before she puts it in no good use for her schemes."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Honey's Apartment…_

Catwoman unmask herself as Honey the Cat looking at the mirror to see how she look wearing Batman's utility belt.

"This looks good on me. Now time to learn how to use its tools." Honey said.

Honey opens a secret room to work with the utility belt to activate the remote control batarang.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic work his way to tracking down Catwoman to find his utility belt with Nicole by her side. All of sudden, the two hear noises from the back so when they turn around, the Batbot jump in the air landed on the ground looking on at Sonic and Nicole. It start charging over them, Sonic gets in front of Nicole to protect her but it stopped surprisingly Sonic and Nicole as they look at each other in shock. The Batbot start to swing around its fists until it jumped up to the ceiling, Sonic went after the Batbot to stop it. Nicole look on bringing her hands to her chest hoping Sonic would be ok until the Batbot then punches down the ceiling, Sonic look through the hole that the Batbot just punched speaking to Nicole.

"Nicole, disable the accelerate Batwave transmitter." Sonic commanded.

"Um Sonic, I hate to say this but I believe this was the accelerate transmitter that you mentioned just now." Nicole informed sadly showing Sonic the transmitter.

* * *

_With Catwoman…_

"Come on, start the damn thing already." Honey demanded angrily.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

During the ruckus in the Batcave, Nicole wondered herself what to do right now until she sees the Batbot flying down to the first floor so was Sonic. They both crash to the ground and Sonic jumped off the Batbot. Sonic shake his head not until the Batbot went on to attack Sonic so Sonic quickly dodges the Batbot bot as it was swinging its claws and fists against him, Sonic quickly dodge the Batbot and suddenly it start to slam its hand against Sonic. Sonic counters it tries to push it away from him with full force, the Batbot was too strong for Sonic and just it was about to hurt Sonic while the blue blur sweating a little trying the best he can to stop it from hurting him until it had come to an end as it stopped itself.

Nicole regroup with Sonic down to the first floor and help him up.

"Are you ok?" Nicole asked with concern.

"Yes I am, come let's get upstairs." Sonic responded.

* * *

_With Honey…_

"Abracadabra." Honey said.

Honey pressed the utility belt which it had done something to it with the tool she's using.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic and Nicole use the elevator back up to the second floor and exit out the elevator.

"Come on, disconnect the Batwave receivers from all the gear before she…"

Just when Sonic is about to finish his sentence when they hear a car running, the two brought their attention to the Batmobile as it took off from sight.

"I don't believe this." Sonic said in annoyance.

Sonic puts on his mask becoming Batman and jumps down to the first floor of the Batcave. He then heads into the secret room turning on the lights which appear to be LS-218 motorcycle in front of Batman as it is the Batcycle. The colors are black with blue highlights to it so Batman then jumps in the Batcycle, putting on his helmet and starts it up. Nicole appears seeing the Batcycle.

"That's the new ride you invented?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Sonic responded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Disconnect the Batwave receivers and everything."

"Ok."

Sonic begin taking off gong after the batmobile and get it back to the Batcave.

Batman zoomed after the batmobile as it was driving around the city of mobotropolis causing ruckus and chaos along the way. Batman then finds another route to get to the batmobile as fast as he can before something bad happens some more. He heads to the alleyway to catch up with the batmobile.

* * *

_Honey's Apartment…_

Honey continues toying with the utility belt to get the batarang to work still struggling with the tools.

"When is this thing ever going to work?" Honey snarled in annoyance.

* * *

_Back to Mobotropolis…_

Batman zoomed next to the batmobile activating auto-drive and jumps on top of the batmobile. While hanging on the batmobile, the batmobile begin crashing to random objects like a pinball and taking off zooming faster, it start to cut through the alleyway of the city. Sonic uses a laser making a little circle of the window and reaches his hand in struggle a few seconds to activate the door and quickly enters inside the batmobile. Batman then sees dead end up ahead, he quickly stomp his foot to the brake stopping the batmobile before it can crash to the dead end wall of the alleyway. Batman then sighed in relief knowing it was a close one so he drives with the batmobile back to the Batcave.

* * *

_Honey's Apartment…_

Honey tried everything to get the remote control batarang to work. She sighed in annoyance so she then pockes on something to the utility belt, the batarang also start to float up which shock and surprise Honey so she smiled in victory.

"Yes. Now I got the thing moving. All it needs is a field test and I know just the place where to start and try out the new tools that I got from that handsome Batman." Honey said smiling knowing the place she will head off to tonight.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

Nicole had just finished disconnecting everything in the Batcave. She hear some vehicles coming in so she walks to see the batcycle coming and the batmobile coming and parked. The Batman appears out of the batmobile.

"Hey did you enjoy your drive?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah… it had its twist and turns so overall it was a good drive." Batman responded.

Batman jumps up to the second floor and sees a pile of the receivers.

"Are these all the Batwave receivers?" Sonic asked unmasking the batman mask.

"Yes it is." Nicole answered.

"Thanks Nicole. If Catwoman if somehow someway able to track signals back here?"

"You might as to rename it the Catcave."

Sonic look to Nicole with concerned.

"Sorry." Nicole apologized.

Seconds later the Batwave start to go off.

"Inactive Batwave?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm sure I've disconnected all the receivers like you commanded." Nicole repeated.

"She took my utility belt and the remote control batarang. Maybe there is a trace to it to track down my utility belt and Catwoman along with it."

* * *

_Later, that night in Ronin's Penthouse…_

Catwoman return back to the penthouse to finish up with her heist. She sneakily enters inside the penthouse heading her way over to the vault. She put her ear to the vault turning the knob of the hearing the click of the vault and finally find the combination and opening the vault. Catwoman then sees the glass statue covering the vault with lasers.

"Time to test the new tool." Catwoman stated.

Catwoman takes out the batarang from the brown bag and uses the utility belt sending it over to the glass statue of the lion and picks it up with the batarang.

"Yes." Catwoman said smiling.

Catwoman controls the batarang back to her with the glass lion statue. She quickly collects them in the bag and took off running with it but she is stopped by Ronin the Panda and his security.

"I would not recommend that you leave with that statue." Ronin said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh yeah well then how about I leave you this!" Catwoman countered.

Catwoman threw the batarang against Ronin but it was destroyed by a ninja appearing in the shadows. More of the ninjas then appear out of the blue surrounding her.

"No one steals from me. Time to put you out of your misery." Ronin insulted.

The ninjas then start to attack Catwoman with their weapons. Catwoman then defends her fighting off the ninjas with her martial arts skills and her gymnastics dodging away from the shurikens so she backed away as more of the ninjas surrounding her.

"Finish her off guys." Ronin commanded.

Before the ninjas could do anything to Catwoman until they see the shadow of the bat up top of the roof.

"Sorry fellas." Batman said in a dark voice.

Batman descends down to the ground in front of Catwoman. Catwoman begin smiling at the Batman.

"Corner a cat, gets scratched." Batman stated.

"Good to see you handsome." Catwoman greeted.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Catwoman look at the utility belt and smiled.

"Ah she stole from you as well am I right?" Ronin said.

"Here take it, it didn't go well with my outfit." Catwoman offered.

Batman takes the utility belt and rewraps it around his waist again.

"Now that you have your belt then step aside so we can continue business." Ronin demanded.

Batman look over his shoulder to Catwoman and looks back at Ronin.

"The cat leaves with me." Batman said.

"Then none of you will leave alive." Ronin countered.

The ninjas were about to go on to attack but Batman through some smoke pellets at the ninjas.

"Shall we handsome?" Catwoman suggested wrapping her arms around Batman.

"There is no we." Batman countered.

The ninjas come from the smoke readied their weapons.

"That's not what THEY think." Catwoman pointed.

The ninjas were little inches closer from the smoke, Batman then grapples to the rooftop taking Catwoman with him up top, the ninjas begin throwing shurikens at the grapple cutting the ropes of the grapple collapsing Batman and Catwoman. They start charging towards the two now Batman and Catwoman engage into the fight with the ninjas fending off them in order to leave. Catwoman doing some cart wheel kicks at the ninjas and spinning heel kicks at them. Batman punching down the ninjas and kicking them off away from him. Catwoman took the chance to leave with the bag and the statue completing her heist.

Some of the ninjas blocked her path but kicking them off taking her whip and grappling it to the rooftop and lifting herself up to the roof.

Batman continue fighting off the ninjas as Catwoman watched the fight. He is later pinned down and as a single ninjas pulled out the sword and just about to kill Batman with it, Catwoman returns back to the fight to help Batman by smacking the ninja unconscious with her bag. Batman gets the ninjas off of them and quickly hops on to his feet. Batman and Catwoman team up tag team fighting the ninjas. Batman swings Catwoman around kicking the ninjas off punching them knocking off more of the ninjas.

"Thanks." Batman and Catwoman thanked in unison.

Catwoman checks her bag sees the broken lion statue in pieces.

"It's broken." Catwoman pouted.

However, Catwoman notices a disc in the bag within the broken pieces.

"A mini disc?" Catwoman pointed.

Batman takes the disc.

"Hmm… looks like the disc of certain criminal and organization files. Pretty important I presume." Batman stated.

He turn his attention to Ronin knowing he is caught so he took off running but Batman throws the batarang at Ronin straight to the head hitting him to it and knocking unconscious. The sounds of the sirens which it is the police seem to be coming.

"Catwoman it's our cue to…"

Batman turns around see the Catwoman had already taken off. Batman had a stern look from his face after noticing that some parts of the utility belt went missing.

* * *

_Outside the Penthouse…_

Catwoman look on from another rooftop seeing the police had arrived. Batman came along behind Catwoman.

"You win some and lose some, besides you and I got to dance. We have so much in common." Catwoman said smiling.

"That's what you think." Batman countered.

"That's not what THEY think."

Before Catwoman takes off until Batman stopped her.

"What. You did get your belt back am I right?" Catwoman pointed.

"Most of it." Batman assumed.

"*Snarled* You sure know how to spoil a girl."

Catwoman takes out the part of Batman's utility belt and throws it in the air, Batman catches it with his hand and turning his attention to Catwoman but turns out she had already taken off leaving the scene.

* * *

_The next day, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic and Nicole in Sonic's residence watching the news which it is live of Ronin's penthouse.

"_The mini disc that was found in the scene of the crime which hold the secrets of organized crime with Ronin's organization and some organization here in Casino Night Zone. Princess Sally, do you have a statement of the crime?_" Miranda reported.

"_Yes. We are arresting Ronin's gang and the others from different zone by the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix as we speak._" Sally responded.

"_In other words, do you think that this is all of Batman and Catwoman's doing?_"

"_Yes it is very clear that Batman and Catwoman had worked together to stop Ronin and his organization. A vigilante team if I might add._"

Sonic watched on and groan in disbelief could not believe what he just heard.

"Oh man…" Sonic groaned in annoyance.

"Do not worry Sonic, you may had some girls that caught interest in you but you and Catwoman only temporarily with this relation as Batman." Nicole said with a smile.

Sonic turn his attention to Nicole as she serve Sonic some more glass of orange juice by pouring some more juice.

"Yeah… you're right but that is a start though." Sonic agreed chuckling.

* * *

***Credits begin to play The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

**Cast**

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Honey the Cat/Catwoman_

_Ronin the Panda (My OC Character)_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Batman began the investigate Chemical Plant Zone stealing water supply trying to flood Mobotropolis with water. Also a mobian shark is responsible to his schemes and will do anything to kill the Batman.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	17. Episode 17: Deep Blue

_Chemical Plant Zone…_

The security were on night shift checking everything in the Chemical Plant Zone and checking the water supply. The security went on ahead checking on the rest of everything. However, they were not aware that someone come out of the water and brutally taking down the security. He signal his hand having the guys in back appearing out of the blue and stealing the water technology for their schemes in order not to be compromise or their mission will fail.

They have gather everything they need and making their escape off to the boat. The security guard spotted them sounded the alarm which caught the gang's attention. The leader of the gang then start to fight off the security beating them down and making their escape leaving Chemical Plant Zone before the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix to arrive.

The gang had arrived back at the hideout which it is in the docks of Casino Night Zone. They unload the water supply gadgets in the warehouse ready to make the next step.

"Now that we have what we need, what is our next step boss?" the criminal questioned.

The leader of the group smiled stepping out of the shadows which it appears to be a shark. He is grey with black streaks on his body, sharp teeth and carry two sabertooth knives onto his wrist. He had tattoos on his arms and his body. He wore grey cargo pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves on and wears goggles on his forehead.

"Next step boys is to get disabled the controls of the sewers and flood Mobotropolis with water make it ours to rob there and rule it. They will not stop me as Blade the Shark. This is just the beginning." Blade said grinning evilly showing his sharp teeth.

* * *

***The Intro begins playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Blade the Shark (My New OC Character)_

_Miles Tails Prower_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 17: Deep Blue**

* * *

_Sonic's Residence, the Batcave…_

Sonic had been working on a brand new vehicle this time working on water going places at the oceans. He had setup the blueprints and began creating, making the new vehicle that he had planned which he spent two weeks in the making to create the new vehicle for the Batman to use. Nicole coming towards Sonic bringing in a tray of plastic cup and a bottle of Pepsi soda.

"Hello Sonic, I brought you something to drink." Nicole informed.

"Oh ok cool, just in time because I just finished with a new ride that I have invented." Sonic said with a smile.

"You made another vehicle for the patrol of the city?"

"No of course not, something to ride on the water like a boat."

"Oh I see now. So what is it you'll be calling it."

"It's called the Batboat (_The Batman 2004 Version_). Like it?"

"It's fascinating, this will be a wonderful use when you're out stopping a crime spree if it's out in the water."

"That's right. Although I am done, I'm going to pay a visit at the Freedom HQ to say hi to them."

"You are?"

"Of course. Thought I drop by and say hi since I haven't talk to them in a while since I am busy of being Batman."

"Good point."

"With that being said, I'm heading over there now."

"Before you go Sonic, you got to see this."

Sonic follows Nicole up to the second floor of the Batcave and turn on the news on the Batcomputer.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live from Mobotropolis News. There has been a break in at Chemical Plant Zone, the guys in black had stolen water equipment that has been going on for a few days."_ Miranda reported.

"What?" Sonic wondered.

"_No one knows where the suspects and who they are. Princess Sally, do you have a moment to comment?_"

"_Yes._" Sally answered.

"_Any idea of who were steal the water equipment and what they want with it?_"

"_No but rest assure, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are on the case and to find those guys and find out who are they working for._"

"_Stay tune for more details of this upcoming broadcast._"

"Water equipment?" Nicole inquired.

"Hmm… I am beginning to wonder that myself. Who are they working for anyway?" Sonic questioned.

"Do you have any leads about this case?"

"I don't think so but I am determine to find out tonight but for right now, let's head on over to Freedom HQ and pay a visit."

"Of course."

Sonic walking with Nicole taking the passage way up to the residence coming out of the secret passage from the Batcave. Sonic closes the secret passage from the wardrobe and gets ready to head on over to the Freedom HQ.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Freedom HQ outside of Mobotropolis…_

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix discussing their next move on the unknown criminal who had taken the water supply and the equipment from Chemical Plant Zone which they had bringing up a lot of questions and questioning about the Batman. They has been a lot of questions, discussions lately so with that Sally then quiet down everyone to be on the same page.

"Everyone. Everyone simmer down, simmer down. I know we all are in the need of questions and wondering what is our next move. Clearly Batman has stopped those criminals without breaking a sweat. Although he is still the vigilante and we must take him down and bring him to justice and not interfere with our missions to bring criminals to justice." Sally stated.

"Yeah but you know that Batman has his vehicles that we have never seen before." Knuckles debated.

"That's true. Batman always have a way out and surprises us with every chance we have to arrest him and bring him down. Also he is a very well trained fighter and he will beat us down in minutes." Vector added jumping in.

"Vector and Knuckles is right Sally-gal. How can we bring down Batman if we don't have a strategy against him?" Bunnie questioned.

"That's a good question." Rotor agreed.

"I do not know ok. All I know is Batman is good, very good of everything. He knows where the location, the criminals and their plans. I do know how he does it but it will come to an end tonight and I will make sure of it." Sally explained.

"Of course we sure know zat but ze Batman has strategies too like ze last time when surrounded him and bringing him down and he eventually defeat us in minutes. Clearly we have to come up with a plan to capture Batman." Antione suggested.

"I know but we all will think of something. It'll take some time but we'll get it done."

Moments after, Sonic enter inside the Freedom HQ letting himself in the room.

"I like the way what you guys done with the place." Sonic commented making his entrance.

Everyone turn their attention to see Sonic entering inside the room looking around.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic." Tails called.

"Hey little buddy, how's it going?"

"Just getting there. What brings you here?"

"Just come to visit some friends. How is everything?"

"Hello Sonic, it is good to see you and congratulations for graduating." Sally welcomed smiling.

"Thank you Sally. I see you guys are having a meeting?"

"Yes about the-"

"The Batman and the criminals. I noticed and I know it."

"Wait you know the Batman?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so but I did seen him once before when I was on my way home."

"Why didn't you told us?" Knuckles asked.

"Like I said I was on my way home, he was riding his car."

"That's true and we haven't found out where he's been hiding all this time."

"And of course we haven't had any luck of finding him." Julie-Su stated.

"In other words we'll find Batman and bring him down this time." Sally determined.

Seconds after, Nicole appeared out of the blue.

"Nicole, have you had any luck of finding Batman o discovering his hideout by any chance?" Rotor asked.

"Sadly no I have no information about the Batman's whereabouts." Nicole lied.

"Don't worry we'll find him. Sonic we need your help to find Batman." Sally asked.

"Please Sonic, come back to the Freedom Fighters and come back to us." Tails pleaded.

"I told you before, I am not coming back as a freedom fighter anymore. I'm done being the hero of the world so you guys can be the heroes and have all the glory to yourself." Sonic declined.

"I respect your decision Sonic. If that's what you want then I can accept it." Sally accepted.

"Thank you Sally, come on Nicole. Let's get going."

"Of course Sonic." Nicole obeyed.

"Wait Nicole, you're with Sonic now?" Knuckles questioned.

"Zat is very zurpising." Antoine blurted.

"Indeed it is sugar-twan." Bunnie agreed.

"Nicole are you working for Sonic now?" Julie-Su asked.

"No I am not, I'm Sonic's assistant so I assist him with anything that he need." Nicole answered.

A second after, Sonic and Nicole left the Freedom HQ.

"So are we going home?" Nicole asked.

"I have to pick up a few groceries, care to join me?" Sonic offered.

"I would love to."

* * *

_The Docks, Casino Night Zone…_

The crew from last night's heist back from Chemical Plant Zone setting up for the plans that were planned by their leader: Blade the Shark. They had stolen many equipment, water equipment for Blade's big scheme for his plans. Blade then arrives carrying some more equipment.

"We got everything boss, what should we do?" the crew member asked.

"Well we have everything but there is something that we need to get. Jus only one last thing to do before we put our plan into good use." Blade stated.

"And what's that boss?"

"We need the hacker, it's a device that can hack into anything. Once we have that, we'll flood the entire city of Mobotropolis and the entire world and we can do whatever we want, whenever we want which it will be a big success. Therefore, no one will stop us."

"What about the Batman?"

Blade form a stern look on his face.

"I heard the Batman took down many guys and stop them with their plans." Another crew member stated.

"That maybe true but Batman won't be a threat to us if he can learn how to stay out of my way and not ruining my operations. That way, if he tries anything funny I will kill him and chop him into pieces and bury him in ashes." Blade interjected.

The crew went back to work and Blade snickered.

"The Batman won't know what hit him when we meet face to face." Blade sneered.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the market of Mobotropolis…_

Sonic and Nicole exit out of the market gathering a few groceries and heading on back to Sonic's residence.

"Looks like we have everything and thanks Nicole." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome Sonic, just helping out a friend and I'm your assistant by the way." Nicole responded smiling.

"*Chuckle* Yeah you're right, let's get going then."

"Of course."

"SONIC!"

Sonic stop and turns himself around, he sees Venus the Hedgehog running towards him.

"Venus." Sonic called.

"In the flesh, how are you and you still looking good as always?" Venus said complimenting Sonic with a smile.

"Thank you, you're still beautiful as always."

"You're making me blush. Oh and who's this with you?"

"Oh this is Nicole the Holo-Lynx."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nicole greeted.

"You too and she's the security of the city and build it didn't she?"

"Of course." Sonic answered.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you friends with Sonic?"

"Of course and I'm his assistant too. I still help the Freedom Fighters with their missions and their plan to save the world from domination although I still assist Sonic a lot exactly." Nicole responded.

"Like… a server perhaps?"

"Something like that."

"So Sonic what are you up to all this time?"

"Busy with personal things."

"Care to tell me?"

"Sorry it's classified so no one isn't allowed to know my personal business."

"If you say so, so where are you heading off to?"

"Heading home exactly calling it a day. What about you?" Sonic answered.

"Well I was on my way over to see a friend until I saw you thought I say hi."

"Oh that's nice of you."

"Hey are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No I don't think so why?"

"I was wondering if you and I would have dinner sometime if you want like a date?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great, I guess I'll see you at eight then?"

"Eight sounds wonderful."

Venus smiles happily, kisses Sonic on the cheek waving him farewell and left. Sonic turn to Nicole who smile towards him.

"Don't even think about it, I know what you're going to say." Sonic commanded.

"I know and she really likes you Sonic." Nicole noted.

"I noticed."

"So will you be going on patrol tonight Sonic?"

"You can say that, I still need to find that person and this person's crew for stealing water equipment from Chemical Plant Zone and find out what they want with it."

* * *

_Castle Acorn, New Mobotropolis…_

King Elias were doing an interview with Miranda Lynx about the events of Batman stopping many and many big criminals and saving a lot of civilians in the night.

"King Elias, during Batman's patrol and fighting crime do you think the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix can bring down the Batman and stop him since he's still a vigilante?' Miranda asked.

"To your question Miranda, Batman is sure still a vigilante and he is a criminal just like the other criminals. We don't need his help to take down these guys, we can take them on ourselves. Batman has broken several bones to these criminals while bringing them down and leave them in a brutal wakening. Although, Batman will pay and he will answer to the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix." Elias answered.

"But what if you don't catch him, what will you plan next?"

"I am not sure but we will think of something, we always find a way to solve our problems we always do."

Elias walked with Miranda out of the room and helping her have her exit after answering some more questions to the reporter. Afterward, Elias returns to his quarters, he sees Sally waiting for him.

"Hello Sally, what's on your mind?" Elias asked.

"Elias, I sure cannot bring Sonic back to the Freedom Fighters and help us stop these crimes." Sally informed.

"It's ok, it's Sonic's decision and I respect his decision. Although he wants a different life so I accepted that and let him move on."

"Yes but all these criminals planning on these schemes, harming and torturing innocents of people, it should be Sonic's responsibility to help others not just sit at home doing nothing!"

"I know sis but its Sonic's decision though we must accept it. Sure I am disappointed that Sonic quit the Freedom Fighters but he has changed since he left for a year without saying a word nor saying goodbye to all of us especially his parents well he did sent us a note and to his parents but did not say goodbye in person."

"I know… but I wish he could explain why really?"

"He said he wanted to change and change for the best. He sure is not so cocky, annoying and being selfish all of sudden and he had completely changed."

"I noticed. But I wish Sonic the best of his new life moving forward and moving on from hero duty."

"Of course and to be honest with you Sally."

"What's that?"

"I do miss Sonic being a freedom fighter enjoying the adventures and exploring around the world."

"Yeah… me too Elias, me too."

* * *

_Later on that night, Rotor's Laboratory…_

Rotor is busy with his inventions that he has been working on upgrading the security and the shield for the city. The lab was very quiet and peaceful and Rotor was even listening to some smooth jazz knowing it is so quiet here at his residence and his lab. However, since it is been so quiet all of sudden, someone who quietly sneaking inside of Rotor's laboratory and sees Rotor who is working on upgrading the shield and the security. Just as Rotor was busy, the crew in black with black masks then stopped Rotor and taking him hostage as they tie him up in ropes into his chair as the others then gather his equipment.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic on the Batcomputer of the Batcave searching for answers of why the guys in black stealing water supply and equipment and what does the boss want with it. Nicole teleported in the Batcave in pieces joining with Sonic.

"I haven't found anything about the missing water equipment. Did you found anything?" Nicole asked.

"Not exactly but I did found something." Sonic answered.

"Really, what have you find?"

"They sure did stole the water equipment and supply. The real answer is they stolen parts and they piecing it together into a machine that can flood the entire city with water and cannot be any good."

"Oh my, do you think they're targeting this city of Mobotropolis?"

"It sounds like it but whatever they're doing, I will prevent that from happening and stop their boss for making this plan."

Seconds after, the Batwave then went off alerting a crime spree.

"The Batwave." Sonic pointed.

"Where is it taking place this time?" Nicole asked.

Sonic track the crime spree locating it where it's at Rotor's residence/laboratory shocking Sonic and Nicole.

"Here in Mobotropolis." Sonic stated.

"Could it be the guys from yesterday night?" Nicole inquired.

"It could be, only one way to find out."

Sonic rush to the suit chamber, suiting up as Batman. Sonic activate his beacon on his gauntlet of the Batsuit activating his Batmobile so Sonic as Batman jump in the Batmobile and starting it up.

"Would you care for me to make you some tea when you come back?" Nicole offered.

"No that's ok." Sonic as Batman responded in a dark voice.

A second later, Sonic aka Batman then took off out of the Batcave riding the Batmobile to the crime spree to stop the robbery.

* * *

_Rotor's Residence…_

The gang in black gather some parts for their plans that their boss had planned so far. Just when they get the parts into their black van but all of sudden, one of them is knock down by a Batarang which catch their attention so they readied their guns to find the intruder to foil their job. They look around for the character as it was quiet, all of sudden the character glide down to the crew member and glide kick him and start and engaging into a fight.

"It's the Batman!" the crew member shouted.

The crew then fire their guns but Batman threw his Batarangs at their guns knocking off their guns off their hands. The rest of the crew charge to Batman to strike but Batman evade and counter them with his attacks and using his fighting style and fighting off the gang in black preventing them to leave out of Rotor's laboratory with the parts for their plans. Batman even use his gadgets likes Batclaw, Batarangs and Explosive Gel to his advantage while in combat. Batman even broke some of the gang's bones like arms or likes even ribs.

Batman dodge the bullets from the crew member and threw a Batarang towards him knocking him unconscious. As the Batman was fighting off the crew, one of them even contacts their boss to come to assist notifying him that the Dark Knight had arrived. Batman finish off two of the crew member of the gang knocking them down in combat. Batman crack his knuckles and rush on over to Rotor untying him and taking the duct tape off of his mouth.

"You're safe now." Batman stated in the dark voice.

"Thank you Batman, but you're still the vigilante." Rotor reminded.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No."

"Then answer me this, what are these guys are doing here and are their here for the parts that they have stolen back at Chemical Plant Zone that night?"

"No not exactly, they have stolen the parts for the security and shield."

"What do they want with it?"

"I have no idea what they want with it."

"Get somewhere safe."

"Again thank you."

Rotor rushes out of the lab as Batman then start to investigate. Rotor then went on to contact with the others notifying them that Batman is here at his laboratory. Batman grabs one of the crew member of the gang and questions them.

"Start talking, what are you planning to do with these parts?" Batman asked in a deep dark voice.

"I ain't telling you shit freak, I will never tell you." The crew member declined.

"Then I'll make you talk."

Before Batman can do anything to make the crew member of the gang to spill out any information to the Batman thus a shadow appear in front of them.

"I would not do that to my crew if I were you Batman."

Batman lets go of the crew member and take his attention to the grey shark with black streaks on his body.

"So the tales of the Batman are true. You sure have a reputation here bats." The shark informed.

"Perhaps but who are you? Are you the leader of this gang that is planning these robberies?" Batman questioned.

"Bingo Batman. You got the right and correct answer. The name is Blade the Shark and I have a thirst for blood and I got to say you sure smell really good and I bet you taste good too." Blade introduced.

"You won't even dare try tasting me."

"We'll see about THAT!"

Blade charge over to the Batman for a strike but Batman jump over Blade and prepare to do a spinning heel kick towards Blade but Blade catches Batman's foot and spinning him around to the side evading the kick. Batman kept his composure so he threw some Batarangs at Blade but Blade deflect them with his hand and grabs Batman by his ankle and swings him around throwing him a short distance away to the wall crashing to it and collapses to the ground. Batman sees Blade coming to him to attack but Batman did a sweep kick but Blade dodge and slam his fist down to Batman but Batman rolled out of the way and throw some smoke pellets to surround the area with smoke.

Blade look around then sniff Batman's scent and uses his tail hitting Batman with it and grabs him by the cape pulling him close and grab his head and slam his face down to the ground but Batman counter Blade with an elbow to the face knocking off Blade forcing to let go of Batman. Batman then suddenly struck a punch against Blade to his gut which brutally hurt Blade forcing him to take three steps back from the Dark Knight. Batman even deliver two or three more punches against Blade even deliver a spinning heel kick against Blade's face having him scream in agony.

Just when Batman was about to deliver more strikes to the shark, Blade then counters Batman and deliver a severe punch straight to the face of Batman sending him flying over to the wall crashing himself to it and hitting on the ground.

"Now time for my meal." Blade stated himself.

Blade sneered walking over to the Batman and just about to continue their fight and kill Batman but all of sudden, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix arrive before Blade can do anything.

"Damn the Freedom Fighters and Chaotic are here. You got lucky Batman but next time you will not get so lucky." Blade pointed.

Blade and the others took off in the black van before the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix do anything. The team then arrive in the laboratory to see Batman getting up on his feet.

"Rotor is right, it's the Batman." Bunnie noted.

"So the Batman is here, gang place the Batman under arrest." Sally commanded.

The team and the Chaotix surround Batman ready to comprehend him but Batman wasn't going to allow for that to happen so he threw a smoke pellet surround the area with smoke. Batman then start to knock the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix out of his way heading out of Rotor's laboratory exiting the area. Sally notice Batman taking off.

"After him, do not let the Batman get away!" Sally shouted.

The team rushed outside to capture Batman. Batman activate a beacon on his gauntlet signaling the Batmobile to arrive to his destination. The Freedom Fighters and the CHaotix try preventing Batman from escaping and thought they had the chance to capture him but all of sudden, the Batmobile arrive and Batman threw some flash pellets blinding their sights and Batman then jumps into the Batmobile and took off back to the Batcave. Sally cursed herself seeing Batman escaping.

"Damn it, Batman got away." Sally cursed.

"Don't worry Sally, we'll get him." Knuckles comforted.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Batman arrive on back to the Batcave parked the Batmobile at the first floor. Batman exits out of the Batmobile and heads on up to the second floor of the Batcave.

"Welcome back home Sonic, how did it go?" Nicole welcomed.

"Didn't go too well exactly. I had met with the leader of the gang named: Blade the Shark." Sonic responded taking off his mask.

"Blade the Shark?"

"Yeah, I think I had everything all figured it out now."

"You do?"

"It seems they stole the parts for their plans turns out they're going to flood the entire city of Mobotropolis of water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positively sure that is what Blade is planning all along. I happen to place a tracker on Shark when I fought him so I would…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, the Batwave then went off.

"The Batwave." Sonic noted.

Sonic check on with his Batcomputer of the Batcave seeing what is going on until they discovered that Blade's plan had gone off with his plan and flood the entire city of water.

"They're flooding the city of water just now?" Nicole asked in shock.

"I was just about to say the same thing Nicole. I got to stop him now before he could do anything worse." Sonic stated.

"Of course."

Sonic tracked down Blade to discover his location of his whereabouts.

"Did you find him?" Nicole asked looking over to Sonic.

"Yes he's at the Chemical Plant Zone controlling the water supply with the equipment that they have stolen." Sonic answered.

"Are you going to use the Batwing to get over there?"

"No even better."

Sonic glance over and smiled to his new invented ride: the Batboat (2004 version).

"Oh you're going to use your Batboat to get there?" Nicole pointed.

"Correct. Therefore, I can avoid attention and get to Blade before it is too late." Sonic answered.

"I'll try to help the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix knowing they need me."

"Yeah do that."

"Good luck out there Sonic and be careful."

Sonic nod his head, putting his mask back on becoming Batman. He heads to the Batboat jumps in and takes off to the Chemical Plant Zone.

* * *

_Chemical Plant Zone…_

Blade and his crew had already started their plan to get to their goal flooding the entire city of Mobotropolis of water. The Batman arrive to the destination and stick to the shadows. He had start silently takedown Blade's men to avoid attention and tie them up in chains most of them so they could not escape. Batman reach over to the control as Blade and three of his men working on the machine but Batman threw three batarangs to Blade's men knocking them unconscious bringing Blade's attention to the Batman.

"You! You just can't give up do you Batman. You cannot stop me." Blade exclaimed.

"No I will stop you and I will beat you down that's why." Batman countered.

"Time to die!"

Blade charge over to the Batman readied to attack so he take out his sabertooth knives and tries to attack Batman but Batman counter Blade, snatching the knives away and breaks them apart tossing the pieces to the ground getting to his stance. Blade roared and punches down Batman, grabbing him by his ankle and slamming him down to the ground a few times and tossing him through the window, falling down into the water. Blade roared and went on back to control the water continuing to flood Mobotropolis.

Things did not go well when Batman grapple back to the room and flying kick Blade to the face and doing a backflip kick to the chin of Blade. Blade swing his fist to Batman but Batman dodge it, counters Blade and uppercut Blade, Batman went on for the another attack but Blade head-butted Batman in the face, grab his head and slam him down to the ground. He eventually tries to drown Batman to kill him instantly.

"I am getting sick of you Batman. Now I am going to drown you and eat your entire body!" Blade threatened.

Batman struggle free from Blade but to no avail, Batman then takes out his batarang and stabs it to Blade's leg making the shark scream in pain forcing to let go of Batman. Batman raises his head out of the water catching his breath. He makes his way to the controls and turn off the water supply switching into drain mode draining the water from Mobotropolis. Blade see this knowing his plan had failed all thanks to the Batman.

"AAGH! You ruined everything bats, now I am really going to kill you!" Blade shouted.

Blade charges over to Batman. Batman got to his stance and just as Blade is about to strike Batman to fight, Batman then deliver one intense punch straight to Blade's stomach making him scream in pain clutching to his stomach. Batman then stuns Blade and perform a beatdown beating up the shark sending multiple punches to the shark. After seconds of the beatdown, Batman then deliver one big final punch against Blade straight to the face having him collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Take a nap sharky." Batman insulted.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Batman tied up the remaining members of Blade's men even Blade in chains. The police, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arriving to the destination.

"This isn't over bats, Mobotropolis will be mine in underwater and you won't do anything to stop it." Blade stated.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Batman countered.

Batman rush on back to the Batboat and took off back to the Batcave having Blade roared in anger.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Batman arrive on back to the Batcave. Sonic exits out of the Batboat, head on back to the second floor and back to the suit chamber taking off his bat suit and being Sonic once again. Nicole appear in the Batcave.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back and amazing job stopping Blade the Shark." Nicole welcomed.

"Thanks Nicole, I am sure things won't be back to normal for a little while right?" Sonic asked.

"It seems like it."

"Well I am going to go and get some shut eye."

"Of course, you have a nice wonderful sleep and good night."

"You too Nicole."

Sonic heads on back up to his residence using his secret entrance back to his residence from the Batcave.

* * *

***Ending plays The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Rotor the Walrus_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Blade the Shark (My New OC Character)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**A singer named: Eliza the singer of the nightclub called: Bastet's Den and kidnaps Nadia Fortune and plans to use her in her schemes. Irvin then calls Batman for help to rescue his girlfriend. Can Batman and Irvin work together save Nadia or will they fail?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	18. Episode 18: The Diva the Cat and the Bat

_New Meridian City, Bastet's Den…_

The crow was wearing fancy outfits as for the night. They see a woman performing on stage singing and like to be the center of the attention. She wore a black dress with a match black high heel shoes. She has a Cleopatra hair style which is the color black and has blue eyes. She also had large breasts and has black lipstick on her lips.

While performing in the nightclub of Bastet's Den, there we have Sonic accompanied with Nicole the Holo-Lynx. Sonic wore an all-black tuxedo with a blue tie along with it and wearing dressed shoes on. Nicole wore a black and purple dress down to her thighs and a pair of purple high heel shoes on her feet to match her dress. Nicole even wore eye lashes and had purple lipstick on her lips sitting with Sonic.

Sonic had an invite to the nightclub of Bastet's Den by the singer herself and brought Nicole with him to come and enjoy the performance. The lady that is on stage singing and performing it was none other than Eliza herself with a smile on her face. Eliza look over to Sonic and winks at him with a smile on her face making Sonic returning the smile this had not go unnoticed by Nicole who share a smile with Sonic.

"Eliza's voice is beautiful when she sings." Nicole whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it, it's like an angel singing in your dreams." Sonic agreed.

"Although, she did invited you to come and see her performing."

"True but I sure love to watch a wonderful singing performance don't you agree?"

"Of course I do."

After minutes of the performance, the crowd start applauding to Eliza, clapping their hands to her and so did Sonic and Nicole. After the show, the crowd then return back to enjoy the night to themselves. Sonic accompanied with Nicole order him and Nicole a glass of wine and hand it over to Nicole.

"Thank you Sonic." Nicole thanked taking a sip of the glass.

"You're welcome, are you sure you can drink?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I can so it's fine with me."

"If you say so."

"My my, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself."

Sonic and Nicole turn their attentions to Eliza walking over to Sonic and Nicole.

"Hello Sonic, you sure looking so handsome with that suit." Eliza commented.

"Thank you and you're looking radiant as ever. I want to thank you for inviting me to the nightclub and see you perform." Sonic thanked.

"It was my pleasure, so who's this young lady? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh no she's my assistant Nicole Lynx."

"Pleasure to meet you and your performance was incredible." Nicole greeted.

"Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. So Sonic, are you staying here for the night?"

"No me and Nicole need to get back to Mobotropolis, we are needed back." Sonic answered.

"That's too bad, I was hoping that you and me can hang out sometime."

"We can do that for sure."

"Oh that is great so I guess I'll be seeing you around then huh?"

"Of course you will."

"Oh here is my card, call me if you're available. We can do dinner."

"I'll be sure to do that. Come on Nicole, let's get going."

"Right."

Sonic and Nicole bid farewell to Eliza and exit out the nightclub. Eliza smiled and went on back to the alleyway, there was a limo waiting for her as two of her bodyguards and she is their mistress. Her bodyguards name Albus and Horace so she enter inside the limo and book off back home.

"So lady Eliza, where off to? Back to your place?" Albus asked in the driver seat of the limo.

"Yes take me back to my place."

Albus nod in response and took off taking his mistress back home. Horace then ask:

"So ever since Lorenzo and his mafia has been finished by the Batman, what should we do next?" Horace asked.

"Tomorrow I want to head over to Little Innsmouth, there is someone that I want to pay a visit and has something that caught my interest." Eliza responded.

"And who could that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nadia Fortune exactly, I heard she used to date Sonic the Hedgehog now dating the private detective. She has something inside of her body so we will capture her and obtain it as my trophy, although it would be useful for my plans. She won't know what hit her. Ahahahahahahaha…"

* * *

***Intro start playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Special Guest Starring…_

_Eliza_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 18: The Diva, the Cat and the Bat**

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Sonic had return back to his residence after a long ride home trip on a plane back to Mobotropolis after seeing Eliza perform. Sonic got comfortable putting on a black tank top, blue and black basketball shorts and black socks on his feet.

"That was a wonderful performance." Nicole stated.

"It sure was Nicole, did you enjoy it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did and I want to thank you for taking me to see a wonderful performance Sonic."

"No problem now you should get some rest."

"I will certainly do that and good night Sonic."

"Good night to you too Nicole."

Nicole smiled, she teleports away in pieces to get ready to rest and sleep. Sonic then head to the bedroom of his residence and prepares for bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

_The Next Day, Mobotropolis…_

Sonic had a lunch date with Venus as they met up at Chuck's Diner waiting for their food that they ordered. They had begun talking.

"So how is life treating you without being a Freedom Fighter no longer?" Venus asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Pretty good so far can't complain with that. Just getting by and minding my business. So what about you, what have you been up to this recent time?" Sonic question.

"Work with the luxury car deals, the bills and I even got a promotion as a manager."

"Oh that's sounds wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thank you, I am so happy that I got promoted. So Sonic, where did you went off to last night?"

"I've been invited at a party down at New Meridian City which I took a plane ride down there to watch a singer perform at a nightclub called Bastet's Den."

"Oh really, what was a good singer?"

"Oh yeah, a beautiful singing voice and love to be the center of attention exactly. I went with Nicole since I asked her to tag along with me."

"Oh I forgot to ask, how is she doing by the way?"

"Wonderful exactly still keeping the shield on track to protect anything at all costs."

"That's great. So Sonic, how is your love life going on for you?"

"I haven't started a relationship again. I've been very busy with stuff involving in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been so busy."

"Care to tell me?"

"Sorry it's classified."

"Oh secrets huh?"

"You could call it that. Anyway how is your love life doing?"

"Well… I used to date a guy and he's an assassin named: Ashura the Hedgehog."

"Wait you dated Ashura?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yeah I knew him when we were kids."

"Oh that's surprising. I never knew you knew Ashura."

"Yeah well I've been around lately also thank goodness that he's in prison."

"Tell me about it, I heard he tried to assassinate this cat girl or something?"

"That's what I heard."

"So Sonic, what are you doing now?"

"Just making new inventions and making ideas of what I have in plan."

"Really so are you going to start your own company or anything particular?"

"Nah I don't think so but who knows maybe I will."

"I wish you the best of luck for your success."

"To you too with your wonderful job and a wonderful life Venus."

"*Giggle* Thank you."

* * *

_Yu-Wan's Restaurant, Little Innsmouth…_

Nadia Fortune aka Ms. Fortune and her friend Cerebella having their girl talk together and enjoy each other's company.

"How's Irvin doing so far?" Cerebella asked taking a sip of her juice.

"He's doing great but he's still busy with his private detective work. We barely haven't spent much time together." Nadia responded.

"I see."

"So have you got yourself a man yet?"

"Well I wanted to date Beowulf but he has a girlfriend already."

"Oh that sounds bad."

"It sure is."

"So how's life treating you so far since the Medici Mafia have been taking down and ran out of their scheming business?"

"Oh everything is going perfectly. I even still perform at the circus still, you should come see me perform sometime."

"I should one of these days."

"Hey have you talked to Sonic lately?"

"No we haven't spoken since I broke up with him to be with Irvin. He must be so busy with his personal life."

"Oh but he's sure is a cutie."

"I know right."

"But still you said he's been busy lately?"

"Of course, I could tell."

"Oh."

"Cerebella, may I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I am not going to lie but I missed Sonic so much. We haven't hang out for so long and I keep thinking about him. He sure was my first love and I really fell in love with him but that changed when I start dating Irvin. To tell you the truth, I still have feelings for Sonic."

"Really you do?"

"Yeah it's been so long since we dated and I kept thinking about Sonic whenever I'm alone and thinking the special times that we share together."

"I see. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Since you still have feelings for Sonic but do you still love Irvin?"

"Of course I do and overall I still love Sonic also."

"Wow. Hey how did you meet Sonic anyway?"

"Well he came here to this place stopping the group of gangs trying to do whatever they want with Minette but Sonic teach those punks a lesson and got them out of here. That's how I met Sonic."

"Oh so you guys started as friends, you guys hang out together and you fell head over heels over you?"

"Yeah and we have sex."

"WHAT?! Are you serious, you slept with the hero of the world? How was it?"

"It was spectacular."

"You are so lucky to sleep with Sonic. Did you bring him over to your place?"

"Yes I did."

"I can't believe you. So how old is he?"

"He's eighteen years old."

"What? Eighteen years old but you're two years older than him."

"Yeah and you're the same age as Sonic."

"True but still, you have feelings for Sonic. Do you wish you want to see Sonic again?"

"To your answer Cerebella, yes I would love to see Sonic again."

The girls smile together and continue talking.

* * *

_Outside in Little Innsmouth…_

A limo had pulled over in front of Yu-Wan's restaurant. It was Eliza's limo, she pull the window down with a button looking over to her right to see Nadia Fortune and her friend Cerebella hanging out together inside the restaurant.

"There's Nadia the cat girl. What's so special about her mistress?" Horace asked.

"She has the life gem that look so precious to me. It must be mine, we'll capture her tonight and I know what she is capable of." Eliza explained.

"Should we give her a surprise attack?" Albus requested.

"*Chuckle* Of course you guys can, it will be very interesting. Take me back to the Bath of Tefnut I believe I have someone that is waiting for me."

"Do know this person?"

"Of course, he came to see me sing last night and I will be expecting him to arrive."

"As you wish mistress."

Albus then drove off with Horace and Eliza in the backseat taking Eliza back to the nightclub.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic packing up his clothing and his belongings ready to travel.

"So Sonic, where are you heading off too?" Nicole asked with curiosity.

"Oh back to New Meridian. My Batwave PDA had notified me that there was something going on in New Meridian so I'll be gone for a few days. Look after the Batcave when I get back Nicole and don't bother asking about my bat suit, it's in my special briefcase." Sonic explained.

"Just only to make sure and be careful down at New Meridian City Sonic, also you have another invite and it is from Eliza this time."

"Thanks for the info Nicole. I'm off."

Nicole hugged Sonic and the blue hedgehog then exit out of the house leaving for New Meridian City. Nicole then teleport back to the Freedom HQ to meet with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

* * *

_Bath of Tefnut, New Meridian…_

Eliza had the table set up preparing a meal of two plates and a bottle of wine. Eliza hummed to herself waiting for someone's arrival patiently that until her bodyguards Horace and Albus come to the scene.

"Mistress, your guest has arrived." Horace notified.

"Send him inside." Eliza commanded.

"No need to worry, I let myself inside."

The trio turn their attention to see Sonic making his appearance entering inside the place. Sonic wore his outfit on and his black extreme gear sneakers on (Just like my avatar of my profile). Sonic walking over to Eliza but Horace and Albus stood in front of Sonic stopping his tracks.

"Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"We just need to search you so spread your arms out." Albus demanded.

Sonic spread his arms out and so Horace searched Sonic only to see him clean with his PDA cellphone.

"Its ok boys, he's my guest so you may be dismissed." Eliza commanded.

"But mistress…" Albus trailed off.

"That's an order so leave unless you two want to face your punishment?"

"No ma'am" Albus and Horace declined in unison.

The bodyguards then took off running. Sonic shook his head and turn his attention to Eliza.

"Hello Sonic, I am glad you got my invitation. I prepared dinner and a bottle of wine if you pleased." Eliza purred.

"This is nice." Sonic responded taking his seat.

"Sorry about my bodyguards, they can be overprotective of me."

"It's ok, they were just looking out for you so it's no big deal."

"*Giggle* Let me put on some music for us to enjoy."

"Oh sure, sure it's fine with me."

Eliza clapped her hands having Horace come to their table with a radio and sets it on the side table that he brought for them. He then dismissed and now Eliza then turn the radio on playing some smooth jazz music playing the song **Shilts – Promise is a Promise**. Eliza smiled and turn her attention back to Sonic.

"You like smooth jazz?" Eliza asked.

"Who doesn't?" Sonic teased.

"*Giggle* So Sonic, I am glad that you can spend some time with me. Although, I know you have been very busy with your work and personal life. I understand that, so what brings you back to New Meridian?"

"Business exactly, personal business."

"Mmm Touching. How long will you be here?"

"For a few days exactly I think. So how is your singing career going along for you?"

"Everything is going perfectly well handsome. Although, I have business of my own as well. Personal if I might add."

"I see. Hey no offense to you but your bodyguards look like Egyptians to me."

"No offense taking, they sure do look like them. I like to look like Egyptian like Cleopatra."

"I can see that and I noticed it. So what did you bring me here for Eliza, to discuss urgent matters to me?"

"Oh heavens no, I just like to get to know a little more about you. Also now that we're alone, how about we take this more privately?"

"What do you have in mind Ms. Eliza?"

Eliza only giggled to Sonic's question so she prompt herself up on her feet walking over to Sonic and takes his hand into her pulling him out of her seat. Sonic shrug his shoulders why not so and the two begin to dance as Eliza wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and Sonic's hands wrap around her hips. They then start to slow dance together looking into each other's eyes.

"You know handsome, I am enjoying my time with you here." Eliza cooed.

"Is that so, well I am not going to lie I'm enjoying this as well. You planned this all along." Sonic questioned.

"Mhmm, to tell you the truth Sonic. I am fond with you and you is handsome and cute to boot."

"Thanks. I tried not to dress to impress."

"*Giggle* That we can agree on."

Eliza then begin to do the unexpected. Eliza lean in forward to Sonic and kisses him on the lips shocking Sonic in the process and he is stunned by it. Eliza waited for a response still had her lips press kissing Sonic's lips. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and went on to kiss the singer on the lips bringing her close to her. The two kissed passionately, smooth and soft altogether getting right in the moment. The bodyguards look on to see Eliza and Sonic kissing together.

"Whoa… mistress is kissing the hero of the world." Albus stated looking on.

"Yeah but Sonic quit the Freedom Fighters to go solo." Horace reminded.

"That's true but I think Eliza likes him."

"I was about to say the same thing."

Sonic and Eliza kiss for twelve minutes passionately, the radio had change the song into **John Legend ft. Ludacris – Tonight**. Eliza broke the kiss and smiled to Sonic with her eyes half-close.

"I believe this will be our song." Eliza purred kissing Sonic on the lips again.

"I see where this is going." Sonic pointed.

"*Giggle* Why don't we take this here in a nice bath since we're here all alone together."

"Well I do have time so why not."

Eliza smiled taking Sonic over to the water so they strip off of their clothing, shoes, and get in the water and the two then resume their time together knowing things is about to erotic. Albus and Horace watch on to see their mistress with Sonic knowing they had start making love together, the two bodyguards of Eliza begin hearing their mistress moan with passion and excitement altogether.

"Uh… oh yes that tickles Sonic. Mmm." Eliza moaned.

Horace and Albus drop their jaws in shock watching them getting it on together.

"Wow… I've never knew Eliza would be this hot and good looking." Horace said in shock.

"You and me both pal." Albus agreed looking on in surprise.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Yu-Wan's restaurant, Little Innsmouth…_

Nadia eating a bowl of potato chips looking out the window. Minette came to Nadia's table and took a seat across from her.

"Hey what's on your mind Nadia?" Minette asked.

"It's about Sonic…" Nadia trailed off.

"What about him? You two haven't talked since you guys broke up."

"I know but I keep thinking about Sonic. I still love Irvin knowing he's my boyfriend but…"

"But what?"

"I still have feelings for Sonic and I'm still in love with him exactly."

"Really I thought you moved on from him."

"I did but every time I think about Sonic my heart beats fast."

"Oh I see now. So have you talk to Sonic at all?"

"No he's been very busy lately and we haven't got a chance to speak with each other all of sudden."

"I understand that. Ever since Sonic had quit being a freedom fighter and a hero of the world, he's been very distant from everyone else including his friends and family."

"I know right, I wish I could know what Sonic has been up to all of sudden from being distant from everyone doing whatever he's doing."

"Hey I'm sure you may know somehow."

"Yeah… me too."

"So is Irvin coming to meet you here?"

"Yeah. He should be arriving here by now."

All of sudden, the door had open knowing it was Irvin appearing.

"You got your wish." Minette stated.

"*Giggle* Yeah I sure do." Nadia added.

Minette took her leave to get back to work. Irvin walks over to Nadia and kisses her on the lips.

"Hello Nadia, good to see you." Irvin greeted.

"You too baby, how is business as a private detective?" Nadia asked.

"Very busy."

Nadia smiled causing Irvin to smile and the two continue talk having their date.

* * *

_Back at Bath of Tefnut, Bastet's Den…_

After the love making, Sonic had already had his clothes and shoes back on. Eliza had on her black bra and her thong as she just got out of the water with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing. I haven't experience nothing like that before." Eliza commented.

"Thanks. I have my ways. I better get going." Sonic stated.

"Leaving so soon Sonic, stay here with me a little bit. I can sure spend more time with you."

"Sorry Eliza but I can't, business remember?"

"Oh yes I remember. Speaking of which, I have business that I need to attend to as well so in other words, I would love to spend more time with you."

"Just send me an invitation and I'll be there a heartbeat."

Eliza smiled, giggled to Sonic and kisses him on the lips. Sonic then take his departure out of the Bath of Tefnut. Eliza put her dress back on and her shoes back on and looking over to her bodyguards.

"Did you enjoy the show boys?" Eliza asked smirking.

"Mistress we did not mean to…" Albus and Horace trailed off in unison.

"It's ok, you all were just looking out for me and to be honest with you boys… I'm starting to fall in love with Sonic which he had stolen my heart."

"Mistress, are you serious?" Horace asked.

"Of course Horace, ever since I laid my eyes on Sonic my heart stops and now I had fun with him I'm sure would love to spend more time with Sonic and make him be mine."

"Well since Sonic is gone, is it time we go with your plan?" Albus asked.

"I believe we shall boys, that Life Gem will be mine soon enough and maybe that cat like girl will be my slave."

Eliza got herself ready and smiled as her skin begin to peel off processing her powers.

"Let the games begin boys, time to initiate with our plan." Eliza said smirking.

* * *

_Later, that night in Yu-Wan's Restaurant…_

Nadia and Irvin continue to have dinner together continuing with their dinner date. They share smiles and kisses together and Irvin enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend. After the date, Irvin knew he had to get back to work with cases and investigations. Nadia decide to head outside to go out for a walk but all of sudden, the limo pulled over next to Nadia Fortune and the two bodyguards Albus and Horace exit out of the limo and try attacking Nadia but she fought them off. Minette came outside to see what the commotion is but she sees Nadia fighting off Albus and Horace as she recognized them.

"Oh no Nadia!" Minette cried.

"Get back inside Minette, I'll take care of these guys." Nadia commanded.

Minette obeyed and did what Nadia told her to do. Minette then contacts Irvin to come help Nadia notifying his that his girlfriend is in danger.

Eliza makes her appearance exiting out of the limo and smirked over to Nadia.

"Oh hello there Nadia, you have something that belongs to me." Eliza pointed.

"I don't have anything that you want lady." Nadia countered.

"You stole a life gem and I would want it from you so if you please hand it over to me?"

"Hell no."

"In that case, boys, let's take her by force."

"With pleasure." Horace and Albus obeyed in unison.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the hotel, New Meridian…_

Sonic checking on things back at the Batcave and just about to contact Nicole then all of sudden, the Batwave then went off on his PDA. Sonic check the location to see where the crime is taking place.

"Little Innsmouth… that can't be good." Sonic stated.

Sonic put his PDA down and pulls up his special briefcase. Sonic enter the pin numbers of the briefcase opening it and showing his Batman suit and his gadgets so Sonic then suit up as the Batman and gear himself up and took off jumping from the balcony and glide on over to Little Innsmouth where the incident is taking place.

* * *

_Little Inssmouth…_

Nadia fought off against Eliza and her bodyguards: Horace and Albus as much as she could from preventing them to kidnap her. Nadia knock off Horace and Albus out of the way reaching to Eliza and fighting her off. Eliza then uses her powers peeling herself stretching out and forming Egyptian like objects to her advantage but Nadia ducking, evading away using her powers of the life gem as well even use her tail as a sword to fight Eliza. While the two girls fight, Cerebella came along only to recognize Eliza and just about to aid her friend, Horace and Albus knock Cerebella down to the ground leaving her unconscious.

Two of people had come along to fight off Eliza and her bodyguards. The names were Squigly and Filia had come to help Nadia to fight Eliza. Eliza smiled and uses her blood powers fighting off Squigly and Filia. The battle had became intense and sure wasn't going to back down now. Filia and Squigly try their very best to defeat Eliza but Eliza was too powerful with her blood and so she then summons Sekhmet to defeat the duo in combat. Filia and Squigly had not stand a chance against Eliza since she easily defeated them.

Nadia then tries to strike but Sekhmet easily defeats her in second slamming her down to the ground. Sekhmet return s into the body of Eliza and Eliza picks up her staff of Ra and walks over to the defeated Nadia.

"You lose sweetie, boys take this trash and put her inside the truck of my limo." Eliza commanded.

Before the bodyguards can do anything, they were interrupted by Irvin shooting some bullets to them.

"Freeze! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Irvin shouted.

"So this is your girlfriend huh? Well you can join her as well even so, she can watch you die." Eliza threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Nadia demanded.

"Boys, kill Irvin."

"NO!"

Horace and Albus charge over to Irvin, Irvin try to shoot his pistol but he is tackled by the bodyguards, Horace holding Irvin and as for Albus, he prepared and loads up Irvin's pistol ready to shoot and kill Irvin. Nadia prompt herself up to help Irvin but Eliza wrapped Nadia with blood preventing her to help Irvin.

"No please, I beg of you don't kill him!" Nadia begged.

"Sorry sweetie but Irvin will die and his blood will be mine. Kill him boys." Eliza commanded.

"With pleasure." Albus obeyed grinning.

Irvin struggle free from Horace but his grip was too strong for Irvin to break free. Albus pointed the gun to Irvin to his head ready to pull the trigger. Nadia watch in fear and just about as Albus is seconds away to pull the trigger but suddenly, his hand got struck by a batarang forcing Albus to let go of the pistol dropping it to the ground. Albus, Horace and even Eliza was shock and to find who is responsible but all of sudden, Horace is being kicked by the person gliding to the bodyguard forcing him to let go of Irvin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eliza wondered.

Eliza look on shot her eyes open in shock, Minette, Nadia, Irvin, Filia and Squigly were stunned to see who the person was. It was the Batman himself making his entrance.

"BATMAN!" everyone yelled in unison.

"So you must be the Batman that everyone has been talking about. No matter, boys get rid of him." Eliza commanded.

The bodyguards charge over to Batman. Batman throw some batarangs to the bodyguards and engage into combat. Horace was the first one up to deliver some punches at the Batman but the Batman dodge, evade from Horace and counters Horace sending three hit punches and spinning heel kick at Horace straight to the face sending him spinning flying to the ground. Albus then went on to fight Batman delivering strikes to the dark knight, Batman somehow counters Albus like he did with Horace, stunning Albus and perform a takedown by sending Albus numerous punches in fast speed straight to Albus's face. Seconds after, Batman then backflip kick Albus and sending a deliver one brutal punch against him knocking him down to the ground easily defeating the bodyguards of Eliza. After the fight, Batman turn his attention to Eliza.

"It's over Eliza, give up now." Batman commanded.

"Like hell I am. Time to teach you about interfering my work Batman!" Eliza insulted.

Eliza takes her staff of Ra and charge to Batman to strike him, Batman eventually throw some batarangs at Eliza, Eliza block away the batarangs with her staff giving Sonic a chance to strike so he then flying kick Eliza in the face sending her flying three feet away from Sonic and hits the ground. Eliza growled rubbing her face.

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY touches and hits my beautiful face. Time to kill you Batman!" Eliza threatened.

Eliza summons Sekhmet and rush on to Batman and engage into combat performing numerous strikes and abilities towards Batman but Batman evade from the parasite himself.

During in a fight, Nadia try to prompt herself up on her feet to rush over to Irvin but all of sudden, Albus and Horace came along and pin down Nadia and tie her up in pieces breaking her body apart in order to tie her up with Eliza's blood so they place Nadia in the trunk of the limo.

"Let meowt! There is no way you will not get away with this." Nadia demanded.

"I quite contrary, we just did and weren't not letting this cat out of the doggie bag." Albus rejected.

Albus close the door not letting Nadia out. Batman continue fighting off Sekhmet, Sekhmet continue throwing more attacks against Batman and surprisingly, Sekhmet then hits Batman with its powerful attack sending Batman flying long distance away crashing through the window of Yu-Wan's restaurant.

"Batman!" Minette cried rushing over to the dark knight.

Sekhmet changes back into Eliza and Eliza smiled checking herself out.

"I love to stay and chat Batman but I got places to see and people to kill. Ta-Ta." Eliza said with a smile.

Eliza enter inside the limo and took off leaving the area with Albus and Horace. Minette checked on the Batman.

"Are you ok?" Minette asked.

"I'll live." Batman responded in the dark deep voice.

Batman pride himself up to his feet and look around to see Eliza had already made her escape.

"Eliza had taken Nadia my best friend after she attacked you. You have to save her." Minette pleaded.

"I will bring your friend back."

Batman exits out the restaurant and make his escape as the police then arrives to the scenery. The police then start to investigate and on the search for Nadia Fortune who appeared to be missing and has been kidnapped and on the case. Filia and Squigly had made their way out of the scene. Minette explained Nadia had been kidnapped by the singer of the nightclub of Bastet's Den Eliza with her bodyguards and filled Cerebella in what happen to Nadia. Minette even told Cerebella that Batman came and try to stop them.

* * *

_With Batman…_

Batman was on the roof looking on the scene and try investigate of Eliza's whereabouts. He then hear footsteps and got to his stance but only to see Filia and Squigly making their appearance.

"Easy Batman, we're not going to attack you. We're here to help you investigate and let you know about everything." Leviathan: friend of Squigly informed.

"Yeah we're not here to harm you." Filia added.

"I supposed you guys know about Eliza."

"Yes exactly. You see Eliza is actually Neferu or Crimson Scourge. He goal is to destroy the world creating it into chaos and anarchy by to her vision to create a "New World" to her goal."

"That's right, she won't stop at nothing and destroy the world." Samson: Filia's host added.

"That is what Eliza is planning all along?"

Everyone turn their attention to see Cerebella making her entrance.

"You know Eliza, Cereblla?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah I do, she used to work with Lorenzo of the Medici Mafia but now the Mafia had been destroyed she continue with her singing career and host for the Bastet's Den the nightclub." Cerebella informed.

"So therefore she must be stop at all cost am I right?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Well I'll go and stop Eliza and rescue your friend Cerebella." Batman stated.

"We're coming too." Leviathan volunteered.

"No out of the question, I prefer working alone so I know what I will do to Eliza."

"You know her weakness?" Filia asked.

"Yes. Its blood, if I can stop her using much blood, Eliza won't stand a chance."

"Be careful Batman and please save Nadia." Cerebella pleaded.

"I'm coming with you Batman."

Batman turn his attention to Irvin making his appearance.

"You could use some help." Irvin offered.

"I heard that Nadia is your girlfriend, you rescue her and get the police why I keep Eliza and her bodyguards busy." Batman stated.

"Got it, do you have any idea where she's been hiding?"

"Yes. I placed a tracker on her while I was fighting so it'll show point us the right direction."

"You did, that was a genius move there Batman."

"We don't have time to sit around we need to get to Nadia before Eliza could do something bad to her."

"Right lead the way."

Batman grapple to another roof, Irvin hold onto Batman and rushes on to face and stop Eliza and to rescue Eliza.

* * *

_Bath of Tefnut, Bastet's Den…_

The trio had return back to Eliza's place. They had locked up Nadia in the chambers to keep Nadia all to Eliza for herself. The bodyguards went on to have a drink for the celebration while Eliza took her bath and have a drink of beer to herself.

Without any warning, Irvin snuck inside eavesdropping the bodyguards conversation.

"Since now that cat burglar had been locked up in the chambers, what will Eliza do now?" Horace asked.

"Who know, probably plan to make a next move I guess." Albus guessed responding with his friend.

Irvin then head over to the chambers very quietly avoid attention. He had took the key in secret and head over to the chambers to rescue Nadia. When he arrives, Irvin opens the door with the key unlocking it and enters inside the chamber to find Nadia being tied up in pieces of her body.

"Nadia are you ok?" Irvin asked.

"I am now, thank you is Batman with you?" Nadia asked.

"Yes he'll deal with Eliza and her bodyguards. Come on, let's contact with the police."

Nadia agreed with Irvin so he unties Nadia and place her body back together and escape with the detective.

* * *

_With Eliza and her Bodyguards…_

Eliza enjoyed the peace and quiet after finishing with her plan. Eliza then start to think about Sonic which made her smile.

"Oh I wish I would bathe with Sonic here having the second round with him which the first one was so amazing. Boys!" Eliza said smiling.

"Yes boss." Albus responded with Horace making their appearance.

"Why don't you two send that handsome Sonic the hedgehog an invite to come chat and have fun with me. I sure would love to see that hedgehog again and even express my feelings towards him. I am truly in love with him."

"Yes ma'am" Horace and Albus responded in unison.

All of that has been interrupted when the Batman makes his entrance gliding down and toss his batarangs to Horace and Albus and glide kicks them to the bath water splashing into it making the ground wet and having them wet their tuxedo. Eliza watches on and is shock to see Batman making her appearance.

"How dare you interrupt my bath time, I have plans to invite Sonic to see me and you just ruined it." Eliza blamed.

"Bath time is over Eliza, also who would want to be with an ugly bloodied lady like you or just as ugly like her parasite form." Batman insulted.

"THAT IS IT! I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK BATMAN!"

Eliza quickly got dress and grabs her staff of Ra and charges over to Batman and engage into a fight. She uses her staff try hitting Batman with it but Batman evade Eliza and counters Eliza with a punch straight to the face which shock Eliza. She growled and try hitting Batman again with every force but Batman blocking from Eliza and counters Eliza once again and takes her staff of Ra and breaks it which surprises Eliza.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU! Time to die Batman!" Eliza cried.

Eliza then unleash Sekhmet and attacks Batman but Batman evade and dodging from Sekhmet attacks trying to kill Batman. Batman throw some smoke pellets to evade from Sekhmet to regroup. Sekhmet jumps out from the smoke and attacks Batman hitting Batman to the ground. Sekhmet then pins Batman down to the ground readied to kill Batman, Batman kicks off Sekhmet and punches the parasite but Sekhmet then slash Batman to the chest having Batman scream in pain and Sekhmet then start to hit Batman in the face sending Batman two feet away hitting to the ground. Batman prompts himself up only seeing the parasite charge to Batman to attack but Batman rolled out of the way and throw some batarangs to the parasite but Sekhmet deflects them with his hands and rushed over to the Batman. Batman suddenly threw some flash pellets blinding Sekhmet's eyes.

"AH! MY EYES!" Sekhmet cried.

Batman then took the chance as he planted some remote bombs on Sekhmet and throws him back to Eliza back into her body. Eliza growled and uses her powers transforming into Egyptian like objects to fight Batman but Batman evade away from Eliza. Eliza surprises Batman as she wrapped Batman with blood taking him up in the air.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Batman." Eliza threatened.

"I doubt it." Batman countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're out of time."

Batman then start to detonate pressing the button. Eliza wonder what Batman was trying to do but her body start to flash in red knowing Batman planted some bombs inside her body attack to her parasite. Eliza try to summon her parasite but all of sudden, time ran and begin to explode killing Eliza and the parasite with it ending the life of Eliza.

The body was in pieces after the explosion and Batman look on the corpse as Eliza is now dead.

"Good bye Eliza." Batman bid farewell.

Batman draw his attention to the bodyguards and handcuffed them in order for them not to escape.

* * *

_Later…_

The police had arrive to Bastet's Den to the crime scene as Batman had already made his escape before the cops could arrive. They had then taken Horace and Albus into custody and picking up the pieces of Eliza from the ground putting them in a body bag. Irvin with Nadia knowing Eliza's reign of terror had come to an end. Irvin look up at the rooftop to see Batman looking on and took off out of sight. Irvin smiled to the Batman and hugged Nadia.

"I am so glad that you're ok." Irvin said.

"Yeah so am I, thank you for saving me and rescuing me Irvin." Nadia thanked.

"No problem."

Irvin then kisses Nadia on the lips making out with Nadia.

* * *

_With Batman…_

Batman look on and just about to leave until he notice that FIlia with Samson and Squigly with Leviathan arrived.

"Batman, thank you for stopping Eliza. You have our thanks." Leviathan thanked.

"You sure did a number of Eliza and we owe you big time." Samson added.

"She's gone so she won't trouble you guys again." Batman stated.

"Hey will we be able to see you again Batman?" Filia asked.

"Yeah that's would I like to know." Squigly questioned.

"Maybe, this is farewell." Batman said.

"Again thank you Batman." Leviathan thanked.

Batman nodded his head and jumps off from the rooftop and glides out of the rooftop leaving the others watching the Batman glide away.

* * *

_Next Day, in Little Innsmouth…_

Nadia, Cerebella and Minette hang out together inYu-Wan's restaurant talking about the event that happen last night.

"Batman sure teach Eliza a lesson." Nadia said.

"Well we don't have to worry about her ever again." Cerebella noted.

"I am so glad that you're ok Nadia. I'm glad that you're safe." Minette cheered.

"Thanks Minette and besides I'm not going anywhere." Nadia thanked with a smile.

"Wow it sure has been a while since I've been here."

The girls turn their attention to see Sonic making his appearance in the restaurant.

"SONIC!" Nadia cried.

Sonic turn his attention seeing Nadia rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Well someone is happy to see me." Sonic chuckled.

"Hey it's been a while. How have you been?" Nadia asked.

"Great exactly. I heard about what happen while I had business to attend to In New Meridian."

"Wow really. So what brings you over there?"

"Business exactly and I heard about Eliza as she invited me to her nightclub two days ago and invited over to her club again yesterday."

"You met Eliza? Really?" Cerebella asked.

"Yeah I sure did. She invited me over for dinner and things then got out of hand."

"What happen?"

"She and I had sex yesterday."

"WHAT!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Yeah, long story."

"Sonic are you serious? You slept with Eliza." Nadia asked.

"Yeah I'm serious alright but forget about all of that. I came to check to see if you're ok."

"I'm purr-fectly fine so you don't have to worry about me."

"Cool that's what I like to hear. I still have time before I head on back to Mobotropolis. Care to catch up with me?"

"I love to."

Sonic smiled and decide to stay here for a bit to eat with Nadia catching up.

* * *

***Credits begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune_

_Cerebella_

_Minette_

_Irvin_

_Filia_

_Squigly_

_Samson_

_Leviathan_

_Eliza_

_Horace_

_Albus_

_Sekhmet_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**On the next Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Batman face off against a snow wolf possessing Cyrokinesis/ice powers to freeze who has a personal vendetta against King Elias Acorn. Will Batman save Elias or will the snow wolf freeze and break Elias?**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight".**


	19. Episode 19: The Big Chill

_New Mobotropolis…_

It was snowing outside in the city even in Mobius. Everyone are now wearing coats to this day knowing it is chilly outside. The mobians of Mobotropolis are enjoying life as the day went on. The day went on but all of sudden, few of the robbers then start robbing the bank for money taking any hostage until they get all of the money.

As the robbers got all of the money, they rushed outside to make their escape but all of sudden they see a black figure gliding towards one of the robbers and glide kick him down to the ground.

"It's Batman!" the robbers shouted.

The robbers shoot their guns at Batman but Batman threw some batarangs to the robbers and jamming their guns with his new gadget: the Disrupter. The robbers couldn't use their guns so they start to use fist against the dark knight. Batman then easily beatdown the robbers in combat and stopping the robbery. He then tied up the robbers and take his exit activating his beacon calling for the Batmobile.

The Batmobile arrive, Batman jumps inside the Batmobile and take off back to the Batcave. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix arrived only to see the people coming out of the bank knowing that Batman had arrive and stop the robbers from getting away with the money.

"Looks like Batman stop the crime once again." Sally said to herself.

During the crime scene, the suspect in the black cloak watch the scenery and looks on to the princess of the city.

"I will come for you Elias. You will pay." The suspect in cloak determined before taking his departure.

* * *

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro Theme***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Miles Tails Prower_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 19: The Big Chill**

* * *

_Sonic's residence…_

Nicole in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. Sonic return on back from the Batcave using the secret entrance in his bedroom and closing the wardrobe to hide away the secret entry to the Batcave. Wore a black t-shirt, black and blue basketball shorts and short black socks and head over to the kitchen.

"Welcome home Sonic, I made you some hot chocolate." Nicole welcomed offering Sonic some hot chocolate.

"(Accepts the hot chocolate) Thank you Nicole, it sure was cold out there." Sonic stated.

"I bet it was. So how did it go?"

"Pretty good as usual."

Sonic turn the news on TV.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live from Mobotropolis news. The robbery of the bank had been stopped by the Batman himself who arrive to the scene and stop the robbers. They are now in custody. However, the charity event will be tomorrow night at Castle Acorn hosted by King Elias himself and the hero of Mobius: Sonic the Hedgehog._" Miranda reported.

"Looks like you'll be hosting with Elias, Sonic." Nicole noted.

"I'm sure am and I am so looking forward to it." Sonic responded.

"You know I'll be accompanied you during the party."

"I know after all you are my assistant."

"*Smiles* I'm sure am."

Sonic takes a sip of his hot chocolate and turn on the next channel to watch.

* * *

_Somewhere, the hideout of Night Babylon…_

The figure watch the news hearing the reporter announcing the name: Elias Acorn. The person growled and shoot beam of ice freezing the TV angrily.

"Elias, I am coming for you." The figure growled.

* * *

_Later, the Castle Acorn…_

Sonic helping out Elias to set up for the event tomorrow night giving a helping out.

"Sonic I would like to thank you for helping to set up for tomorrow night's event. This will be a ball." Elias thanked looking around.

"No problem and it's my pleasure since I'm hosting with you on this event." Sonic responded with a smile.

"Indeed. So how is your new life going along for you since you don't work with the Freedom Fighters no longer?"

"Pretty good so far, I can't complain with that question. So how is life being a king?"

"Taking a toll out of me Sonic. Lots responsibilities, the meetings and well everything as a king."

"Yeah… I can see that. How is your family doing?"

"Oh pretty well exactly. So have you got yourself a girlfriend yet Sonic?"

"Nah not really, well I did date a cat like girl named Nadia but we broke up and remain as friends."

"Oh?"

"So I've been single for a little while now. Anyway I'm still busy with my personal business but overall things looking pretty good from the looks of it."

"That's good to know Sonic. So what is this personal business of yours exactly?"

"I can't tell you. It's classified."

"I respect your decision if you don't want to tell me. After all, it's nice to see you mature yourself to who you are right now."

"Thanks Elias, I appreciate it."

"No problem, you can leave Sonic. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course so go on home."

"If you say so then."

Sonic bid farewell and left the castle and return on home. Elias went on back to check on everything for the event tomorrow night.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic had working on a new suit for the past few days. Sonic work hard to create this new suit that he had invented and create some blueprints for it. Nicole appear in the Batcave walking over to Sonic to the lab.

"Sonic. What is that you're working on?" Nicole asked.

"Oh this, it's a new suit that I have invented whenever I needed in case if its facing villains possessing ice powers or when I'm out in the cold." Sonic answered.

"Oh what's it called?"

"The EX suit which is known as the Extreme Environment suit. Equip with thermal heat to keep me warm and I can heat my batarangs to break through ice objects. Also I equip with thermal gloves too."

"Oh that is amazing. So when will it be ready for be used when you're on patrol?"

"It's not completely finished yet. Although it will take three days to complete it."

"Oh. It sure be very useful for you."

"Yeah definitely."

Sonic went on back to work on his EX suit, Nicole decide to give Sonic a helping hand to get it ready for deployment.

* * *

_Later the Next Day, the hideout in Night Babylon…_

The Potoroos in tuxedo suits loading up weapons for tomorrow. They were commanded by a certain leader of the Potoroo mafia named: Pinstripe Potoroo who somehow break free from prison and getting his men to load up for tomorrow.

"C'mon gang, load the guns for tomorrow. We have a party to crash." Pinstripe commanded.

Pinstripe then hear some footsteps behind him so when he turns around, he sees a suspect wearing a black cloak.

"Well speaking of the devil, look is here. So are you ready for tomorrow's event icy?" Pinstripe asked smirking.

The cloaked suspect take off his head reviewed to be a grey snow wolf.

"Of course I am, what do you think?" the snow wolf countered with a stern look.

"Hey cool your jets I was just asking sheesh." Pinstripe calmed.

"I'll be calm once I get my hands on King Elias."

"I know how you're feeling bud. Hell I loved my entire company and lost everything. My money, my girl, my house and everything all because of that bat freak calling himself Batman."

"You have your issues and I have mine. I will break Elias if it's the last thing I'll do."

"With what exactly?"

The snow wolf answered with blue aura and shoots out a beam of ice towards the wall shocking Pinstripe.

"You have ice powers?" Pinstripe asked.

"That's right, I'll free and break Elias in pieces. Also I got something for you as well for your boys." The snow wolf answered.

Pinstripe cocked his eyebrow in confusion as one of his men came by and opens the case which showing a cryogenic weapon making Pinstripe smiled and grabs the cryogenic gun.

"Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Pinstripe cried.

* * *

_Next Day at the Charity Event, Mobotropolis…_

Everyone had attended to the event hosted by Sonic and King Elias together at the Castle Acorn. The party was at the ballroom of the castle which everyone inside the castle had dressed up fancy for the event. Sonic wore a black tuxedo with a blue vest and a blue tie on even wore black dressed shoes to match with suit. King Elias even wore a black tuxedo as well looking sharp with Sonic as the two are hosting the event. Sonic is even being accompanied with his assistant Nicole the Holo-Lynx. She had worn a black and purple dress as the skirt is go straight to her ankles. The Holo-Lynx wore purple high heel shoes to match with her matching dress. Nicole had red lipstick on his lips and has purple eye shadow to her eye lids.

The event was going very well a lot of people came and attend to the event including the Freedom Fighter and the Chaotix. Shadow and Rouge even came to attend including Cream, Cheese and Cream's mother: Vanilla. Sonic is seen Talking with Tails wearing a black tuxedo and a yellow tie.

"Sure is a great party here Sonic." Tails said looking around.

"It sure is buddy. How's biz in the Freedom HQ?" Sonic asked.

"Everything is good exactly. We're taking down criminals and putting them into custody exactly."

"Oh that's good to hear. We got to catch up and hang out again sometime Tails. It's like we haven't hangout like forever man."

"Yeah I know but you're always be so busy."

"I know and I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You will."

"Yeah you have my word."

Tails shared a smile. Sonic attend to the other citizens greeting them and share some jokes to them to get a good laugh and a good smile. Sonic shared smile to the people greeting them with Nicole by his side. He is encountered by a grey female hedgehog.

"Sonic. Hey there."

Sonic turn around seeing Venus in front of him. She wear a blue dress with glitter onto them. Venus had blue high heel shoes to match her dress. She had pink lipstick on her lips with a smile on her face wearing makeup.

"Venus, hey how are you?" Sonic greeted politely.

"Good exactly. So you're hosting the event with King Elias?" Venus corrected.

"That's right. It's an honor. Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Of course, it's a wonderful party and the event."

"I am glad."

"Oh hi Nicole."

"Hello." Nicole greeted smiling.

"You are looking so beautiful with that dress of yours."

"Why thank you. I try not to dress to impress."

"Don't we all. Hey Sonic I was hoping that you and I can hang out again."

"Oh sure thing. Let's hang out next Saturday."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic smiled and off to attend with the others greeting them. Sonic then recognize a blonde tall bandicoot wearing a pink dress on fitting her curves with pink high heel shoes and had red lipstick on her lips. She even has some eye shadow to her eyelids.

"Tawna." Sonic called.

"Oh Sonic." Tawna greeted.

Tawna hugged Sonic with a smile and kiss him on the lips.

"You are looking so handsome." Tawna complimented.

"Why thank you and you are looking very radiant as ever." Sonic commented.

"Why thank you Sonic that is so sweet of you. So you're the host with King Elias I see?"

"Of course I am. So have you changed your life as well?"

"Yes I did and I am living perfectly in a normal and wonderful life now since Pinstripe is out of my life."

"That's good to hear, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you and thank you for everything Sonic. It was so nice of you."

"It was nothing."

"So are you single?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you single or not?'

"Yes I am why?"

"I was hoping we can hang out sometime if you like?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Let me give you my card."

Tawna goes to her purse and pulls out a card and gives it to Sonic.

"Call me." Tawna offered winking at him.

"I'll do that."

Tawna smiled and attend with the others. Sonic look to Nicole who is talking with Sally. Sonic was about to join in but his name is called.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn to his right seeing a dark red hedgehog with blue eyes walking to him. He has a scar on his left eye. He had wore a black tuxedo along with his dressed pants. He is accompanied by a purple female hedgehog with orange eyes. The female hedgehog wear a black dress with matching black high heel shoes to match. She wore black eye shadow and had red lipstick on her lips.

"Hi um do I know you two?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry. I'm Kilam and this is my girlfriend Tanya. It's an honor to meet you." Kilam introduced.

"It sure is a pleasure Sonic, we are a fan of yours." Tanya added smiling.

"Oh it's nice to meet you two. Are you two a couple or something?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes Tanya is my girlfriend." Kilam answered.

"I figured that."

"So you're the host for the event and the party?" Tanya asked.

"Yes I am. With King Elias exactly."

"That's wonderful. Hey can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Since you quit being a freedom fighter, what are you doing right now?"

"That question will be classified and no one should not know about it."

"If you insist. Anyway it was nice meeting you Sonic."

"Yeah you too and Kilam."

The couple smiled and went on to enjoy the party. Becky the Hedgehog came by to Sonic wearing a red glittered dress with high heel shoes and red lipstick on her lips.

"Sonic hi how are you?" Becky greeted happily.

"Oh hey Becky, enjoying the party so far?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and the event is amazing. Great party."

"Why thank you knowing I'm the host with Elias."

"So you say. So can we still hang out still? I haven't seen you for a while now."

"Yeah we can and it would be nice to catch up Becky. It's fine with me."

Becky smiled with Sonic. Nicole walk over to Sonic getting his attention.

"Sonic, I believe it is time you and Elias make a speech." Nicole stated.

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic head on up stage with Elias and thus the two start to make their speech.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for attending and coming for this charity event here in Mobotropolis. Thank you here for coming for the support to give charity and support each other, the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Agents of G.U.N and our families and friends. With that further ado, I would like…"

Before Elias could continue with his speech but all of sudden, a blast of ice then explode shocking everyone. The potoroo mafia men burst in blasting their gun bullets in the air having the people to panic. Out of nowhere, the grey snow wolf walk through the ice blast trail that the potoroo mafia men came through. He wore a grey and blue sleeveless shirt, grey and blue cargo pants and black combat boots on. The wolf even wore black and blue fingerless gloves on and suddenly pushes a mobian squirrel out of his way and shoot a beam of ice at the innocent mobian and shoots more beam of ice at some nearby mobians freezing them. The wolf take off his goggles showing his turquoise eyes.

"Give me King Elias Acorn!" the snow wolf demanded.

Elias look in shock so the Freedom Fighters then went to fight the potoroo mafia men. The Chaotix joined in and being assisted by Shadow and Rouge. Shadow wore a black tuxedo with a red tie on and Rouge wore a pink dress fitting to her curves and had on pink high heel shoes on. The people ran into panic for safety. Sonic look on with a stern look on his face and took his departure. Nicole rushed over to Sonic.

"Sonic, I left a briefcase with your batsuit and your gadgets out in the back." Nicole informed.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic thanked.

Sonic head on ahead taking his departure. By the time was inches away to the back to become Batman until all of sudden, the Potoroo's men comprehend Sonic surrounded him pointing their guns at Sonic.

"Well well well if it isn't the washed up hero who quit the freedom fighters. What a waste."

Sonic smiled and spinning kick knocking their guns off and start to engage into combat with his martial arts skills. They even try to hit Sonic but Sonic countered them and pummeled them down less than a minute who are knocked down on the ground unconscious. Sonic brushed himself off until Nicole appeared teleporting in the area.

"Sonic these are potoroo mafia, Pinstripe's men. Didn't you send him to prison?" Nicole questioned.

"Yeah I did but it seem like their working for the snow wolf with ice powers." Sonic answered.

"I think you should put on your Extreme Environment suit."

"The EX suit? It's not ready for deployment yet. Can you head on over to the Batcave and finish putting the finishing touches?"

"Yes I can, I'll head over there and get work to it right away."

"Thanks Nicole."

Nicole teleported back to the Batcave. Sonic rushed out to the back and finds his special briefcase. Sonic put his pin numbers in and opening his briefcase showing his Batsuit and his gadgets so Sonic then gets suit up, geared up as the Batman once more and rushed inside to the castle.

* * *

_Castle Acorn, Ballroom…_

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Shadow and Rouge fight off Pinstripe's men getting people to safety. Things were in a well progress but all of sudden, they got themselves frozen by the grey snow wolf with his cyrokinesis shooting beams of ice towards them. Shadow dodge the beam and use chaos spears at the snow wolf but the snow wolf create a wall blocking the chaos spear. Shadow teleported behind the snow wolf but the snow counter Shadow kicking him away and freeze him shooting a beam of ice. Pinstripe's men even came in with cryogenic weapons and fire beam of ice to the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

Seconds later, the Batman burst through the glass ceiling and throw some batarangs at the potoroo mafia men and engage into combat fighting off them. The grey snow wolf waste no time so he left off to find Elias. Batman see the snow wolf leaving so he quickly finish Pinstripe's men and go after the snow wolf.

* * *

_Elias's Quarters…_

Sally escorted her brother and king to his quarters to keep him safe.

"Why does that wolf want with me?" Elias wondered.

"I don't know but I know it can't be good." Sally assumed.

Out of nowhere, the door begin to freeze and break as it was the snow wolf marching over to Elias. Sally try defending her bother but the wolf froze Sally in a flash and making his way to the king.

"You are coming with me." The snow wolf said.

"Over my dead body." Elias countered.

"Very well then, have it your way."

Before the snow wolf could force Elias to come with him, he had being struck from the side hitting himself to the wall. The snow wolf glance over, seeing the Batman who kicked him.

"Batman." Elias said in shock.

"Get out of here." Batman commanded in a deep voice.

Elias nod his head and make his exit. The snow wolf growled getting up to his feet.

"You should have never done that." The snow wolf stated.

"Who are you and what do you want with the king?" Batman questioned.

"People call me Ice the Snow Wolf and it is none of your business."

"Well I'll make it my business."

Ice then begin blasting ice beams at Batman but Batman rolled out of the way throwing batarang at Ice. Ice deflect them away freezing them. Ice again blast beam of ice from his hands once again at the Batman but Batman roll out of the way and throw some flash pellets blinding Ice's sight.

"Argh!" Ice cried.

Batman runs to Ice and deliver some punches at Ice but Ice counters Batman getting his sight back and punches Batman away and then shoots beam of ice again freezing Batman and takes off after Elias leaving the frozen Batman behind. Batman's utility belt activates and thawing Batman breaking the ice and Batman catch a moment to breath and pursue after Ice.

Elias kept running to leave the castle but he is later got his foot frozen making him to be stuck in ice. Elias look back only to see Ice coming towards Elias and takes him hostage. Ice notices Batman coming towards him. Ice creates an ice wall blocking Batman's path and took off with Elias. Batman begin to plant in C4s and breaking the ice wall and run off after Ice and Elias. By the time Batman head to the ballroom, Ice and Pinstripe's men hoped into the helicopter and made his escape taking Elias with them.

"Damn… I'm too late and they got away. I don't even plant a tracker to track Ice about his whereabouts." Batman said.

Batman sees Pinstripe's men who is not unconscious so he walks over to him and stop his foot on his face.

"Now talk, where is Ice taking Elias?" Batman questioned.

"Like I would tell you, I ain't telling you shit Batman."

"How about I break your bones and make you talk?"

"Ok ok you win, Ice had taken Elias over to Pinstripe's hideout at Oil Ocean Zone. That's where you'll find Pinstripe and maybe Pinstripe will tell you where Ice's true hideout."

"Good now you can take a nap."

Batman knee Pinstripe's guy in the face unconscious. He activate the beacon on his gauntlet activating his Batwing. The Batwing arrived to its destination to Batman so the dark knight grapple to the Batwing, enters inside and take off to Pinstripe's hideout. Batman then contacts Nicole back to the Batcave.

"Nicole, how is the EX suit coming along?" Batman communicated.

"_I'm working on it right now and it is almost finish. Do you need it right now?_" Nicole asked.

"No not yet exactly. I'll need it later on to face Ice the Snow Wolf."

"_So you found out his name exactly?_"

"Yes, I fought him and he freeze me. Anyway, I am on my way to Pinstripe's hideout at Oil Ocean Zone. He knows where Ice is hiding."

"_Ok, I'll notify you when the suit is complete._"

"Good. Keep me posted."

* * *

_Oil Ocean Zone…_

Pinstripe's men on patrol loading up cryogenic weapons. It is heavily guarded and Pinstripe was in the office counting the weapons.

"Hahahahaha just as Ice arrives here I can get paid and bring my empire back up." Pinstripe said with a smile.

* * *

_Outside…_

The Batwing arrive to the destination to the Oil Ocean Zone and Batman exits out of the Batwing diving down and glides to a nearby roof and landed the ground sliding a little. Batman use detective mode looking around the place.

"Hmm… they're carrying weapons. I better take them out quietly to avoid attention then I'll confront Pinstripe." Batman objected.

Batman glides down to the members of Pinstripe's men and silently taking him out making him fell unconscious. Afterward, Batman went on to do the same with the other mafia members of Pinstripe's crew. After Batman took care of the patrol men, Batman set his eyes to the main window knowing Pinstripe is at his office so Batman then glides over to the office.

* * *

_The Office…_

Pinstripe continue with his business and getting things straight. Things went as planned successfully but all of that was interrupted when all of sudden, the glass window break behind of Pinstripe and the person use batarangs against Pinstripe's men. Three of Pinstripe's men came across the person but the person then countering them and beat them down without breaking a sweat. Pinstripe pull out his Tommy Gun and start shooting at the person and he even know the person is. It was the Batman himself so Batman then takes cover behind the desk.

"Come on out Batman, you screwed me once but you're not screwing me again. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Pinstripe threatened.

Batman smirked and threw flash pellets like flashbangs towards Pinstripe blinding his sight and Batman took the initiative and kicks the Tommy Gun away from Pinstripe and start deliver some punches and slamming him down to the ground. Afterward, Batman picks up pinstripe by his neck and holds him up in the air holding him out of the office ready to drop him down to the ground.

"Where is Ice?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know where he is. Why in the hell should I tell you Batman? You took everything away from me! You took my money away, you took my girl away, you took my men away and I'm damn sure you took my empire and my company away from me! You will pay for what you did to me Batman! Do you hear me!" Pinstripe threatened.

"If you won't tell me then I'll drop you to your death then. Hope you find something to hang on to."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Before Batman can do anything, he hear someone talking in the voice box.

"_Pinstripe. Changes plan, I will not pay you as I used you to get to Elias. I don't care about your company or your fucking empire. It's all dead to me and now I have Elias. I don't have no use for you. Goodbye._" Ice messaged.

Pinstripe was shock about Ice's betrayal and went outrage.

"THAT LOUSY ICY MOTHERFUCKER JUST SET ME UP AND BETRAY ME!" Pinstripe yelled in rage.

"I don't have to worry about you no more. You can take a dirt nap now Pinstripe." Batman stated.

"Wait just a sec-AAH!"

Batman punches Pinstripes and throws him to the wall hitting towards it and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Batman then contacts Nicole.

"Nicole, is the EX suit ready for deployment yet?" Batman communicated.

"_Yes it is Sonic. I've just finished making a few minor adjustments to it. Should I send a drop?_" Nicole responded asking Batman.

"Yes but not yet. Can you locate Elias?"

"_Of course I can. Let's see… hmm… it appears that Ice has Elias in Ice Cap._"

"Ice Cap. So that is where Ice is keeping Elias?"

"_Yes I'm certain where he's keeping him._"

"Then I need to go and rescue Elias right away. Can you send a drop here in Oil Ocean Zone?"

"_Yes I can and it is on its way._"

Moments later, the Batwing arrive and send in the immediate drop to the Batman. Batman access the drop and shows his EX suit so Batman then suits himself up in his EX suit with thermal technology. He grapples to the Batwing and takes off to Ice Cap to confront the Snow Wolf.

* * *

_Ice's Safehouse, Ice Cap…_

Elias is being covered in ice freezing his body only to have his head untouched. Ice comes in and glares to Elias.

"Hello Elias. Now I have you, I can kill you." Ice stated.

"What do you want with me, what have I done to you?" Elias asked.

"Nothing exactly. In fact you haven't done anything at all to me so I just want to kill you and take your throne for myself."

"You can't do that?"

"I can and I will and I hope you can survive the death of cold."

"No please… I have a family."

"Does it look like I care? Time to die your majesty."

Elias shot his eyes widen of fear and Ice was ready to end the king's life. Elias had losing hope knowing the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix won't be in time to save him. Before Ice can deliver a final blow to end the king but out of nowhere, a batarang is thrown hitting Ice with it. Ice turn around look around who is here in his safehouse but he gets his answer by being struck out of nowhere flying to the table and crash towards it breaking it.

Elias gaze on seeing the Batman in his EX suit and Ice look on noticing the Batman has arrived.

"You… You just don't give up don't you." Ice questioned.

"No. I am not letting you killing the king." Batman countered.

"Then you'll die with him."

Ice begin to shoot ice beams at Batman but Batman roll out the way throwing batarangs but Ice deflect them hitting them with his hand turning them into ice. Batman start running as Ice shooting ice beams at Batman. Batman took cover behind the filters and Ice shot out an ice ball at Batman but Batman rolled out of the way and throw some flash pellets at Ice blinding his eyes so Batman then charge over to Ice kicking him and do a backflip kick sending Ice away and fall to the ground.

Ice growled and shoots ice beams again at Batman but Batman roll out of the way but suddenly, his cape got stuck when a beam of ice freezes his cape. Ice got up to his feet thinking he had the advantage and just about to freeze Batman but unfortunately, Batman take out his batarang heating it up and breaks the ice with it and Batman throw more batarangs but Ice deflects them again away from him and shoots a beam of ice at Batman directly hitting him. Ice walks towards Batman and picks up in the air.

"I've grown tired of you. Time to die Batman." Ice threatened.

"I don't think so." Batman countered.

Batman surprisingly surprise Ice by kick him in the face and so Batman then pummels Ice with his punches and then finally Batman deliver a thermal punch against Ice in the face sending Ice flying towards the ice sculptures and breaks through it.

"Time to thaw you out." Batman hissed.

Batman walks towards Elias, using his thermal gloves and unthaws Elias's body.

"Y-You saved me." Elias said.

"I came to save you, I did not come to harm you King Elias." Batman stated.

"You… I… This doesn't change anything."

"I'll be sure to know that."

Elias hears the helicopters turning around.

"You're outnumbered Batman, they will…"

Elias turn back around to face Batman but he was nowhere to be found.

"Arrest you." Elias finished.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sonic in his residence drinking some hot chocolate made by Nicole serving him. Sonic sat at a couch in the living room watching the news.

"_Therefore, Ice the Snow Wolf is taken into custody into Mobius Prison. The king is save by the work of the Batman. Elias any thoughts._" Miranda reported.

"_Well Miranda I can say the Batman man did saved my ass but this still doesn't change anything as the dark knight is still the vigilante and he will be facing justice soon enough._" Elias responded.

Sonic shook his head and turn off the TV.

"Well that didn't go well." Sonic noted.

"It seems Elias still haven't trust the Batman but I hope in due time Elias would come to his senses." Nicole hoped.

"Yeah I hope so too. Anyway, the EX suit went well."

"That's wonderful. I'm guessing that you'll be using it from the time being when you'll be facing Ice again someday again."

"Yeah I'll probably will."

Nicole smiled to Sonic. Sonic shared the smile back to Nicole and they begin to talk and hang out in the residence.

* * *

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Becky the Hedgehog_

_Ice the Snow Wolf (My New OC Character)_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Kilam the Hedgehog (Yoshi 2.1's OC Character)_

_Tanya the Hedgehog (Yoshi's OC Character)_

_Tawna Bandicoot_

_Pinstripe Potoroo_

**Lil Knucklez Production**

**Radical Studios**

**On the Next Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Batman comes to face the deadly group called: The Snake Society. Kilam the Hedgehog (Yoshi's OC Character and Yoshi the Reptile (Yoshi 2.1's Version) on the case and calls the Batman to help them putting the most wanted criminals in custody and bring them to justice.**

**Tune in next for another episode of "Batman: Dark Knight".**

**Also Happy Holidays everybody and I hope you all enjoy a beautiful holiday!**


	20. Episode 20: A Snake's Prey

**AN: Wow it's been like three months that I've updated this story. Sorry for leaving you all hanging everyone. I must admit that I've been so called up with my other stories and forgot about this one. I most humble apologies, sorry for the big and I mean BIG delay. I apologize for the big cliffhanger on this story. As promise here is the new episode of this story everybody. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

**P.S: This to go to the Guest who reviewed me a few days ago. If you ever try rushing me like that again, we're going to have a big problem, you got that?**

**Anyway, now on to the episode of this story.**

* * *

_In Night Babylon…_

A certain mobian appears to be a dog was running away for his life as he is running away from certain someone.

"I got to get away from that creep. He's going to kill me." The mobian dog said in fear.

The dog cuts through the alleyway taking a shortcut hoping to lose his pursuer's tail. He hid behind the trash cans hiding in the shadows. He then took a sneak peek hoping if he lost the person, he sees a snake looking around but the dog hide hoping he didn't get spotted. After seconds looking around, the snake then takes off out of sight.

The dog begin to sigh in relief and slowly raises himself up to his feet.

"I hope that I lost him." The dog hoped.

"Lost who?"

The dog jump up, froze and turn slowly around and sees an orange and tan cobra appearing out of the shadows. She wore a black t-shirt that shows her abdomen, wears a pair of black leather legging pants and has on black combat boots on. She even wears black fingerless gloves on with spikes onto them and she was leaning against the wall showing off her sex appeal.

"Are you lost handsome?" the cobra asked flirtatious.

"Uh um…" the dog uttered.

"Oh poor thing, are you looking to have some fun?"

"I love to but I can't, someone is aftering me."

The female cobra smirked and walks over to dog and pins him against the wall and presses her body against his chest pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Aw don't worry, I'll have someone to take care of him as I did just now." The cobra informed.

"Y-You did?" the dog stammered questioning.

"Yep. So you don't have to worry about a thing so let's have some fun here in this dark and quiet alleyway."

"Uh… sure, I can use some fun after the night I had."

The female cobra chuckled and leans towards the dog letting him have his way towards her. As things were good as plan, the female cobra chuckled, form a sadistic look on her face and surprises the mobian dog by punching him in the gut sending him down on his knees and laugh at him.

"I found him." The cobra stated.

"What are you talking about?" the dog asked.

A second later, the dog sees a shadow next to him and turn his attention over to a brown rock python. This character wore a grey muscle shirt, blue jean pants and has on a pair of grey and blue sneakers. He smirk down at the dog seeing him in fear as he back away.

"No. NO! Don't kill me!" the dog pleaded.

"*Laugh* That's what I came here for. Thanks Cassie." The brown rock cobra thanked.

"Don't mention it Baxter. Just kill this guy and let's get out of here before police arrives." Cassie said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"With pleasure.

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the dog screamed in fear.

The screams were yelled but they were stopped as Baxter killed the victim and he and Cassie then take off before anyone could see them.

* * *

***Intro start playing: The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro Theme***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's Version)_

_Kilam the Hedgehog (Yoshi 2.1's OC Character)_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_The Chaotix_

_The Snake Society_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 20: A Snake's Prey**

* * *

_The Crime Scene, Night Babylon…_

The police and the Freedom Fighters are on the investigation of a murder after the civilians hear the screams which call the police and get to the investigation. Sally walks over to the officers.

"What do we got?" Sally asked.

"Someone had poisoned this innocent bystander and left him for dead. His skin turn pale and died a few seconds with this poison."

"What poison was it?" Tails asked.

"Toxin. Very dangerous."

"Oh my. Poor guy." Amy said sadly.

"Whoever did this, we'll find this guy and we'll bring him to justice making sure he doesn't kill any of these innocents of people ever again." Sally determined.

"We know who did it?" the voiced interjected.

Everyone turn their attentions over to see a green reptile and a red hedgehog. It is Yoshi and Kilam making their entrance and appearance.

"Yoshi and Kilam." Bunnie said.

"What brings you guys here?" Rotor asked.

"We're on the case of finding out who kill this person and we know who did it." Kilam answered.

"Then whom?" Antoine questioned.

"It's Baxter the Python but that's not all. He's in a gang."

"What's the gang called?" Tails asked.

"**The Snake Society**. They're the gruesome, deadliest of deadly and cunning snakes. They kill whoever they want and get whatever they want. Most of all they're the most wanted criminals in all of Mobius." Yoshi said with a serious tone.

"I think I heard of that gang before." Amy said.

"You have?" Sally asked with everyone looking at Amy.

"Yeah. I read the articles about those snakes killing innocents of people who owe them money or disrespecting them and assassinate those people."

"That is quite right Amy. They torture and kill their victims who gets in their way and do whatever they pleases." Kilam corrected.

"Oh my then we got to stop them." Bunnie gestured.

"And we will Bunnie but beware of their teeth, they carry a deadly poison that will kill you instantly on the spot."

"That's right and me and Kilam are on the case and we'll track down the Snake Society and bring them to justice." Yoshi notified.

"Thank you and if you guys need any help just let us know." Sally offered.

"We'll do."

Yoshi and Kilam left and continue their search and their investigation of the Snake Society.

* * *

_The Rooftop of Night Babylon…_

Sonic the Hedgehog aka Batman listen to their conversation hearing everything that he needed before beginning his investigation.

"The Snake Society? Hmm… I think I've heard of that gang before." The Batman stated in a deep voice.

Batman is seen hanging on the pole of the building and activate his beacon on his utility belt. He looks on down at the alleyway seeing his Batmobile activate and opens up roof of his ride so Batman then jumps down to the Batmobile and takes off back to the Batcave. A second later, the Batwave then start to act up notifying the dark knight there is a crime spree.

"_Sonic. I've detected a certain suspect and appears to be at Casino Park._" Nicole communicated.

"I'm on my way." Batman replied.

"Be careful Sonic."

"I will."

Batman then speed up and heads over to Casino Park.

* * *

_Casino Park…_

There has been so explosion going along in Casino Park. There we have a light green anaconda. He wore black shirt with black armor, brown and black cargo pants and black combat boots. He carried guns and explosives as he is trashing and wrecking the place. He even start shooting some SMG's in the air creating a big scene scaring the people away.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaa this is my house and I'm here to collect the money give me all of the fucking money you sons a bitches." The light green anaconda demanded.

"HOLT RIGHT THERE!"

The light green anaconda stop his tracks and look over to his left and sees Yoshi and Kilam in their fighting stance.

"Well well well if it isn't Yoshi and Kilam. What the hell brings you here in my sight." The anaconda asked.

"To stop you Sammy. We're here to stop you and you're going to tell us where the rest of your crew and your leader is: Mason the Cobra." Yoshi said.

"Ahahahaha I like to see you try."

Sammy reloads his guns and begin shooting his bullets at the reptile and the hedgehog. Kilam threw a flashbang at Sammy blinding his sight with a loud bang.

"AH! My eyes!" Sammy shrieked.

Yoshi take this chance so he charges up to Sammy and strikes him with a flying kick. Sammy growled, got his vision back and counters Yoshi with a kick in the face. Kilam take this chance to strike while the light green anaconda is distracted so he start hit him with a superman punch, Sammy sees this and blocks and counter Kilam with a head-butt and hits Kilam with on his guns to the ground and just about to kill Kilam but all of sudden, Yoshi jumps on top of Sammy and pulls him away from Kilam and then slams the anaconda down to the ground. He kicks both of his SMG's away so he would not fire anymore of his bullets. Sammy smirked and threw a knife at Yoshi but Yoshi see it coming and roll out of the way and hits Sammy with a chair after he got back up on his feet. Kilam then tackles Sammy over to the wall and knee kicks him using his fighting techniques, Sammy head-butts Kilam and pushes him out of the way. He then slams Kilam to the ground.

Yoshi comes in out of nowhere and superman punches Sammy straight to the face and knee kicks him in the chin and swing his tail hitting Sammy off his feet and spins him around and crashes to the ground. Yoshi just about to handcuff Sammy to place him under arrest but Sammy then shot his eyes open, he counters Yoshi and was about to kill him in an instant but Kilam protected Yoshi and got him out of the way before Sammy could go on any further.

Yoshi and Kilam got to their fighting stance and ready to end the fight and stopping Sammy.

"This ends now!" Kilam shouted.

Sammy smirked, he threw sleeping gas at the two heroes creating smoking explosion. Yoshi and Kilam cover their mouths from coughing in the gas. They rush over to Sammy but they can feel getting drowsy and could not resist the sleeping gas and so they collapsed to the ground passing out unconscious.

"Ahaha now that's done, time to go collect my prize." Sammy said.

Sammy grin, leaving the unconscious Yoshi and Kilam behind and on his way to the vault to collect the money but all of sudden, a batarang is thrown hitting Sammy in the face surprising him.

"What the hell! Who did that?" Sammy wondered.

Moments later, a shadow figure is seen gliding over to the light green anaconda and kicks him off to the ground. Sammy pulls himself back up and glances over and surprise to see who the person is.

"No way… you're Batman." Sammy pointed out.

"That's correct. I'm going to give you one chance: surrender now or face the consequences." Batman ordered.

"Surrender? HA! Like I would surrender from the likes of you."

"If you insist."

Sammy take out his assault rifle and shoot bullets at Batman. Batman threw some smoke pellets covering the entire area with smoke. Batman then disappear in smoke and this frustrates Sammy.

"Hiding huh? Get a load of THIS!" Sammy threatened.

Sammy burst out multiple guns around the area hoping he hits and kills Batman with one of his gun bullets. Sammy look around hoping if he got him. But his luck had come down to the drain is when Batman appear in the shadows of the smoke and attacks Sammy from different patterns catches the light green anaconda off guard. Sammy growled and burst more fire power to the Batman. As he continue firing, Batman again hits and attacks Sammy and hide in the smoke, hitting and striking the light green anaconda different patterns and different strikes causing Sammy to get more frustrated than ever.

"ARGH! That is it! I'm getting tired of this! DIE BATMAN!" Sammy yelled.

Sammy roared and spins himself around shooting more bullets in different patterns wasting his ammunition how angry he became and getting frustrated during the fight. After shooting few bullets, Sammy notice that he's out of ammunition and throws his assault rifle to the ground and about to pull out his desert eagle until Batman then arrives and begin to gives Sammy a beatdown sending numerous punches and uppercuts Sammy sending him flying to the wall and hits himself hard against the wall and collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Serves you right." Batman scowled.

Batman then takes Yoshi's handcuff and handcuffed Sammy and takes Sammy's communication and grapples out of sight before the police can arrive to make arrests. Yoshi and Kilam became conscious, waking up from the sleeping gas and raise themselves up looking around. They see Sammy unconscious and handcuff on the ground.

"It looks like the work of Batman that did our job." Kilam noted.

"Yeah. He may have left but we got our suspect and bring him to justice." Yoshi agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Batcave…_

The Batman had arrive on back to the Batcave and parks the center of the Batcave on the first floor. He jumps out of the Batmobile and uses the pull lifting up Batman to the second floor and jumps to the ground of the second floor and unmasks himself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Nicole is seen standing in front of Sonic with a smile on her face holding a serving tray of plate of chicken tenders and fries with honey mustard dipping cup and a cold drink of lemonade.

"Welcome back Sonic, may I introduce you your dinner?" Nicole served.

"In a little bit but right now I need to know a little more about the Snake Society." Sonic said.

"The Snake Society. Aren't those the snake gang that killed anyone and torture victims that stand in their way?"

"Correct. I got their communications, we can use this to find out what is their next step and what will they do next."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully you can stop their plans before any more innocent people get killed."

"I hope so too Nicole I hope so too."

Sonic walks over to the Batcomputer and looking through the files pulling out the case of the Snake Society.

"So what do we have?" Nicole asked.

"Well right now who is in bar is **Sammy the Python**: A gun and explosion specialist. A third-in-command of the Snake Society. Now that he's locked up, we don't have to worry about him. Now to the remaining members. Here we have **Cassie the Cobra**: she seduces men with her charms and her sex appeal to get what she wanted. She's very expert in seduction and be very sadistic, plus she has a large crush on Yoshi. Second we have **Baxter the Python**: he's aggressive and brutal and always ready to fight and has a bad temper. He doesn't hesitate and just goes on killing anyone who disrespects him. Third we got **Perry the Viper**: he is very smart and has a high IQ and the most trusted and the second-in-command of the Snake Society. Fourth we have **Vicky the Boa**: like Cassie, she is very laid back, flirtatious, playful, and seductive. She can be even more sadistic than the rest of the team. Fifth we got **Jack the Rattlesnake**: very sneaky and cunning in the team. He even has a crush on Cassie but she always rejects him and makes him mad at Yoshi even more. The last and the leader of the Snake Society gang is **Mason the Cobra**: He is ruthless, selfish, clever and outright sadistic of the team. Always have a plan to go along and gets angry if his plan fails and blames it on his team." Sonic explained.

"Oh my. So there's only six remaining members left?"

"Correct. Sammy is behind bars and I bet Mason is livid upon hearing his crew member has gotten himself caught and arrested. It's only a matter of time until they all are behind bars."

"With your help, you'll take them down in no time."

"Yeah. Now time to call it a day. Time for me to get some shut eye."

"That's right, you're supposed to meet up with Yoshi tomorrow."

"Of course."

Sonic heads to the suit chamber and putting his batsuit away and change into his original outfit. He and Nicole take the elevator up back to Sonic's residence and calling it a night.

* * *

_The Snake Society Hideout…_

Vicky the Boa, the dark boa and the member of the Snake Society. She wore a black and purple tank top showing her stomach, she wore black tight jean pants with purple high heel boots on. She was walking with Jack the Rattlesnake, a yellow diamondback rattlesnake and the member of the team. He had on a grey tank top on, grey and black cargo pants and yellow and black sneakers on his feet and black fingerless gloves on. They enter inside the room to have a meeting, there they see a dark red viper snake. His name is Perry the Viper, he wore grey goggles on his head, he had on a brown shirt, black pants on and wearing black shoes on his feet.

Perry look over to his members of the team.

"What took you guys so long?" Perry asked.

"We had a little more fun killing our victims." Vicky said.

"That's right, those punks never stood a chance against us." Jack added up.

"So when will Baxter and Cassie be arriving here?"

"Shortly." Perry simply said.

Seconds after, Cassie and Baxter enter the room with smiles on their faces arriving to the meeting.

"Speaking of the devil. What's going on beautiful?" Jack flirted referring to Cassie.

"Jack please, don't even think about it. I have my eyes on a certain dinosaur." Cassie rejected thinking about Yoshi.

"Wait until I get my hands on that fucking dinosaur, he'll wish that he'll ever make me a fool and don't have a chance with Cassie."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Enough!"

The four snakes stop and turn their attention over to a jet black and green cobra. It was there leader of the team and his name is Mason Cobra. Mason wore a black and green sleeveless shirt on, black cargo pants with green streaks on them and wearing black and green sneakers on. He even have green tattoo markings on his arms which they are tribal markings. He look around the room ready to get the meeting started but realizing that he's missing someone.

"Where's Sammy? He supposed to be here with the money by now and he's running late." Mason wondered.

"Boss that is something I want to tell you about." Perry informed.

"What is it? Speak."

"I think you should take a look for yourself."

Perry turn on the TV turning on the news and the team looks on.

"_This is Miranda Lynx live here in Casino Park from Mobotropolis News. We have been informed that the member of the ruthless and dangerous most wanted gang called the Snake Society. Their member Sammy the Anaconda has been arrested for try steal all of the money in Casino Park. It was all thanks to the Dark Knight known as the Batman._" Miranda reported.

"WHAT!" Mason shouted.

"_Batman arrived in the nick of time and stopped Sammy before he could go any further to take all of the money. Yoshi and Kilam, do you guys have any comments about the Batman stopping Sammy from the Snake Society?_"

"_Yes Miranda. We almost stop Sammy but he surprises by knocking us out using sleeping gas and me and Kilam couldn't do anything._" Yoshi commented.

"_That's right. I'm grateful that Batman save our asses from being killed after Sammy would take all of the money._" Kilam added up.

Mason growled in anger and slams his fist on the table.

"Why that arrogant bat! Batman huh, what do we know about him?" Mason asked.

"Not much. He only appear in the shadows and at night and stop crime." Perry informed.

"I see. Well next time, he won't stop our plan. That where Jack and Baxter come in."

"What do you want us to do boss?" Jack asked.

"I want you two to get rid of the dark knight as soon as possible. I don't want him to ruin our plans."

"Consider it done." Baxter considered.

"We'll take care of it, besides I'll impress Cassie if I kill Batman." Jack smiled.

"Hell no." Cassie again rejected.

"Damn it Yoshi!"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Sonic and Yoshi had hang out doing some sparring together. Yoshi come in everything he has got. Sonic smirked, blocking and countering his friend's attack and strike him with a spinning heel kick. Yoshi suddenly ducks it and uses his tail to strike but Sonic jump over Yoshi doing an aerial twist lands on the ground on his knee. Yoshi jump up and dashes over to Sonic to strike, Sonic backflip doing a touchdown raiz and homing attacks Yoshi and hits Yoshi multiple times with **Humming Top (Sonic Advance 2-3)** technique that knocking off Yoshi to the ground.

Yoshi was about to get up but Sonic beat him as he stomp his foot on his chest.

"Had enough?" Sonic questioned.

"You win, you got me." Yoshi smiled.

Sonic returns the smile and helps Yoshi up by extends his hand out. Yoshi gladly accepts it and Sonic pulls Yoshi up to his feet. The duo then head on over to Chuck's Diner to grab something to eat and hang out there.

"Hey congratulations on busting Sammy the Anaconda from the Snake Society and put him behind bars." Sonic congratulated.

"Oh thanks but that's goes for the Batman. He did me and Kilam's dirty work and beat him without any trouble." Yoshi corrected.

"That's true. So are you guys are still on the case of finding and arresting the Snake Society?"

"Yes we are. They have gone way too far killing innocent civilians and we got to stop them before any more citizens be their next victims."

"Good luck out there pal. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Who me? No. Of course not, I don't have time for a relationship. There's still work to do."

"I understand. I hear Cassie the Cobra from the Snake Society has a crush on you."

"That's true but she is not my type."

"*Chuckle* Sure she is."

"I'm serious. Are you seeing someone?"

"Well… there is this girl name Venus the Hedgehog. She's extremely attractive and she likes me too."

"So have you guys been hanging out?"

"Yeah. We hang out together, share a few laughs together and enjoy each other's company."

"I see. Why don't you ask her out on a date or make her your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I used to date Nadia Fortune back at Little Innsmouth but we broke up to keep our friendship afloat so she's dating a detective name Irvin."

"Oh. Well I hope you can ask Venus on a date. She likes you."

"Yeah… maybe you're right Yoshi, I'll try. Thank you."

"No problem just like to help my friend."

"*Chuckle* I'll drink to that."

Yoshi smiled, the two share a toast and continue to socialize and eat their meals.

* * *

_Later, that Night…_

The Chaotix head on over to the Freedom HQ discussing about what they can do to help stop the Snake Society.

"So does anyone have any ideas of how we can stop the Snake Society?" Vector asked.

"Beats me." Mighty shrugged.

"Don't worry guys, we'll know when we get to Freedom HQ. Sally will form a plan." Knuckles stated.

"That's right, I wonder what she has in store?" Julie-Su wondered.

"We'll find out once we get there." Espio said.

The Chaotic continue their destination over to Freedom HQ. Seconds after, two unfamiliar subjects jump in and ambushes the Chaotix with surprising attacks and take them hostage.

* * *

_Yoshi's Residence…_

Yoshi and Kilam in the investigation of stopping and tracking down the Snake Society and finding out what they can plan to do next.

"So anything?" Yoshi asked.

"No. Not exactly but still trying to find out what's their next move." Kilam answered.

"Whatever they're planning, they're up to something. I know it."

Before the reptile and the hedgehog can continue their investigation, they een got an alert notifying them that a crime spree had just begun.

"What's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"It appears that the Snake Society has struck again and has hostages." Kilam responded.

"Innocent civilians?"

"Probably. Let's get going."

"Right."

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic had been working on a trace to locate the Snake Society's hideout and stop their reign of terror. All of sudden, the Batwave suddenly goes off alerting a crime spree had just begin. Sonic stop what he is doing and goes to the Batcomputer.

"The Snake Society again… at Night Babylon in the docks." Sonic located.

Nicole appear into pieces standing next to Sonic.

"The Snake Society again?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. This time they got hostages and try to lure me into a trap." Sonic figured.

"So what are you going to do?"

"To stop them of course."

Sonic heads to the suit chamber, suiting up as Batman once again. He activate his Batmobile from his utility belt, he jumps in the Batmobile and takes off speeding off to the destination.

* * *

_Night Babylon, the Docks…_

Knuckles groggily opening his eyes, groaning wondering what hit him.

"W-Where am I?" Knuckles wondered.

Knuckles look at his surroundings, he sees his teammate and friends are all knocked out. He then realizes that he's at the docks being tied up and could not break free.

"Good to see you awake." The voice said bringing Knuckles' attention.

Knuckles look around only to see the rattlesnake Jack and the python snake Baxter. Knuckles recognize who they are and glared at them.

"The Snake Society." Knuckles glared.

"In the flesh. We figure that we kidnap you and hold you hostage to bring one certain guy to face us." Jack said.

"Who?"

"The Batman. We're using you idiots as a hostage and we're going to kill the Batman then kill you." Baxter sneered.

"You will not get away with this. I'll break you two in half, do you hear me!"

"Oh we're so scared. You won't do a damn thing." Jack countered.

Jack punches Knuckles in the fast and made him spit out blood from his mouth.

"Now shut the hell up and be a good boy and cooperate until Batman gets here." Jack threatened.

"He will not obey you." The voice countered.

Jack and Baxter turn their attention over to Yoshi and Kilam making their appearance.

"Oh great if it isn't Yoshi and Kilam." Baxter murmured.

"Better believe it, we're here to stop you." Kilam countered.

"I got the green reptile freak. I'm going to make him wish he did not have Cassie to have a huge crush on him." Jack said getting to his stance.

"Your friend has some good taste and no wonder she doesn't have interest of a scumbag like you." Yoshi insulted.

"THAT DOES IT!"

Jack charges over to Yoshi engaging into a fight. Baxter and Kilam engage into a fight also and the brawl had just begun. Batman arrives to the fight only to see Yoshi and Kilam are distracted by two members of the Snake Society. Also Batman spot Knuckles and the Chaotix tied up so he rushes over to them and untie them, setting them free.

"You ok?" Batman asked.

"Yeah and thanks Batman but this doesn't change anything. You're still a vigilante." Knuckles stated.

Batman look over to Yoshi and Kilam fighting off Jack and Baxter so Batman decides to end their fight so he threw two of his batarangs and knocking off Jack and Baxter without any trouble shocking Yoshi and Kilam. They see Batman and just about to head over to him and the Chaotix were about to capture Batman, the Dark Knight threw a smoke pellet to the ground, covering the area with smoke. He then grapples out of sight and away from everyone. The gang then realizes that Batman has already taken off and turn their attentions to Jack and Baxter.

"Well we got these guys with us and bring them into custody." Kilam said.

"Yeah that's right." Yoshi agreed.

* * *

_The Snake Society Hideout…_

"Jack and Baxter failed to kill Batman!" Mason yelled.

"Yes sir. As I was watching, they were distracted by Yoshi and Kilam and Batman suddenly take both of them down with his gadgets with one strike." Vicky responded.

"That Dark Knight has been a thorn on my side for far too long. I grow tired of this, bring the Batman to me. Find him!"

"Yes sir." Perry obeyed.

* * *

_The Crime Scene…_

The Chaotix had taken Jack and Baxter in custody and trying to find out from that where is the rest of the crew and where are they hiding. Yoshi and Kilam left the scene and discuss about some certain things.

"We got four members left and we need to end this tonight." Kilam said.

"I know and we will my friend. But in order to do that, we're going to need some help." Yoshi stated.

"By whom?"

"The Batman."

"Whoa. The Dark Knight, we don't need his help. We can take them on by ourselves."

"True but taking them head on will be suicide. We need his help to take down Mason and the rest of his team."

"I see your point Yoshi. So how can we contact the Batman?"

"You don't have too."

Yoshi and Kilam jumped up looking around, they turn their attention over to the Batman stepping out of the shadows.

"I heard everything. I can help you guys stop the Snake Society." Batman informed in a deep voice.

"Good. So do you know where we can find the rest of them?" Kilam asked.

"As matter of fact yes I have actually. I took their communication while fighting Sammy the Anaconda and I've discovered their hideout."

"So where is it?"

"They're at Sandopolis. That is where they're hiding."

"That's where they are, then what are we waiting for. Let's get going." Yoshi gestured.

"I'll meet you guys over there."

Batman activate his utility belt summoning his Batwing. Batman grapples to his ride and takes off over to Sandopolis.

"Batman does have these cool rides." Kilam admitted.

"Shut up." Yoshi snarled.

* * *

_Sandopolis…_

Batman arrives to his destination and glides off the Batwing and heading over to the Snake Society's hideout. He sees Yoshi and Kilam arriving uses the plane. Batman sees them charging over to the hideout ready to end the Snake Society once and for all.

* * *

_Mason and the gang…_

Mason got himself ready as he is ready to face Batman. Perry come in and just about to speak to his leader but all of sudden, Yoshi and Kilam make their appearance crashing through the window and faces Mason and Perry.

"This ends now Mason. You're under arrest." Kilam said.

"Is it, Snake Society attack!" Mason commanded.

Cassie and Vicky arrive and surround Yoshi and Kilam and Perry joins in the fray. Mason then takes off and leaving out of sight.

"Hey big boy, how are you?" Cassie flirted to Yoshi.

"Not interested and you are going down." Yoshi countered.

"Why do you always have to turn down a girl like me?"

"Enough with the foreplay, let's get the fight started." Kilam demanded.

"R-Right." Yoshi agreed.

"Let's get them girls." Perry said.

Perry, Cassie, and Vicky charge over at Yoshi and Kilam and engage into a fight.

Mason left and is in a hurry. Just he is about to take his departure and leave the team but out of nowhere, his struck by someone gliding towards him sending him a kick knocking him off his feet to the ground. Mason growled and sees the Batman in front of him.

"You! So you're the Batman I've heard so much about. You take down my members of my team and you crossed the line and now I'm going to kill you!" Mason threatened.

"I'm going to give you one chance Mason: surrender or fight." Batman ordered.

"Ahahahaha me surrender to the likes of you? In your dreams. I'm going to kill you right here and now."

"Then so be it."

Mason roared, charges to Batman to strike but Batman counters Mason with a knee kick to the face. Mason growled and the two then engage into a fight.

* * *

_With Yoshi and Kilam…_

Yoshi and Kilam blocking off Cassie and Vicky attacks, Perry comes in to strike against the duo. Kila see this coming so he uses his fighting techniques and tackles down Perry and punches him down knocking him out to get that out of the way. Vicky took this chance to try using her teeth to poison and kill Kilam but out of nowhere, Yoshi then pushes Kilam out of the way and takes the blow and got himself poison by Vicky screaming in agony.

"YOSHI!" Kilam cried.

Yoshi collapse to the ground clutching his shoulder where he got bitten by Vicky. Kilam clenches his fist glaring at Vicky and Cassie.

"You're going to pay for this!" Kilam yelled out angrily.

Kilam charges over at Vicky. Kilam tackles Vicky against the wall and deliver some serious punches at boa snake angrily. Cassie charges in to help her friend but Kilam see this coming so he got out of the way forcing Cassie to hit Vicky by accident. Kilam then slams Cassie to the ground and punches her straight to the face unconscious. Vicky then rushes to Kilam to strike him by surprise but unfortunately for Vivky, Kilam somehow counter strike Vicky with a massive uppercut knocking her off of her feet and sending her flying against the wall and crashes to it and slides to the ground unconscious.

After the fight, Kilam rushes over to Yoshi.

"Are you ok?" Kilam asked.

"I… I…" Yoshi stuttered knowing he is in pain.

"Just sit tight, I'll go and fetch Batman."

Kilam rushes on finding the Batman.

* * *

_With Batman and Mason…_

Batman and Mason had been fighting striking at each other with their attacks. Mason throwing off every attack that he can throw off against the dark knight. Batman blocking off the leader of the Snake Society. Mason strikes a sweep kick at Batman but Batman jump over Mason and strikes him with a spinning heel kick.

Mason growled and begin to throw some poison knives at Batman. Batman roll out the way and threw his batarangs at the leader of the Snake Society. Mason gets hits by one of the batarangs and got angry so he charges to Batman and about to use his teeth to poison Batman but Batman then threw flash pellets to blind his sight making Mason scream.

"AH! My eyes!" Mason shrieked.

Batman then fly kicks Mason knocking off of his feet. Mason roll backwards and got his vision back, he counters Batman with a strike and about to bite Batman but Batman counters back Mason and stuns him and begin to deliver a beatdown against Mason sending numerous punches at the leader of the Snake Society and seconds after, Batman sends in a roundhouse kick hitting Mason to the face spinning him around off the ground and hits the ground on his body and got knocked out unconscious.

Kilam comes in and sees Mason the Cobra defeated.

"You did it. You defeated Mason." Kilam pointed out.

"Yes I did. I believe you and Yoshi handle your opponents as well." Batman assumed.

"Yeah and speaking of Yoshi, he's been poisoned."

"I see."

Batman takes out the antidote and hands it over to Kilam.

"Gives this to your friend, this will help cure your friend from the poison." Batman handed.

Kilam takes the antidote and looks at the bottle.

"Thanks Batman." Kilam thanked.

Before Kilam can face Batman, he notices that Batman is nowhere to be found. He rushes over to his friend to give Yoshi the antidote.

* * *

_Next Day, the Mobotropolis Hospital…_

"The Snake Society are all being taken into custody and the streets of Mobius is safe once again all thanks to the Batman who helped Yoshi and Kilam bring them down and put them into justice. Kilam, any thoughts." Miranda reported.

"Yes. My friend Yoshi is cured after being poisoned by the Snake Society. I give thanks to the dark knight for saving my friend." Kilam commented.

"Princess Sally, any thoughts."

"Yes. The Snake Society have been taken care of knowing they're the most wanted criminals of Mobius but we got that taken care of now and back to the usual habits and track down the Batman knowing he's still the vigilante." Sally stated.

Yoshi look on in the hospital bed and getting some rest. The door open catching his attention and brought a smile on his face. It was Sonic the Hedgehog entering the room.

"Hey I heard you got poison and thought I come by and visit." Sonic said.

"Yeah all thanks to the Batman who gave me the antidote." Yoshi reminded.

"*Chuckle* So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm getting better and I just need to get some rest before I get back on my feet."

"That's good to hear. And you're getting better too."

"*Laugh* Yeah and Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"After I get back on my feet, how about you and me go shoot some hoops."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic and Yoshi share smiles and continue to socialize and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

***Credits start playing The Edge – The Batman Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_The Chaotix_

_Special Guest:_

_Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's Version)_

_Kilam the Hedgehog (Yoshi 2.1's OC Character)_

_The Snake Society (Yoshi 2.1' OC Characters)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next Time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**A Kingpin named: Swindle the Scorpion (Archaedin's OC Character.) hires a Silent Assassin Masumi (Grimm Fairy Tales.) to kill Sonic the Hedgehog but this assassin falls in love with Sonic and has a change of heart of killing Sonic.**

**Tune in next time for another episode of "Batman: Dark Knight."**


	21. Episode 21: An Assassin's Love

**AN: So, so sorry for the big long delay everyone. I've been so caught up with my SonicxFairy Tail story: Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness and forgot about this story. Well no more, I will be focusing on this story then and take a short break of Fairy of Darkness. Just only a few more episodes before the season finale and I got just the thing to end the finale episode. After all, here is the new episode and again for the big and long delay everybody. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chun-Nan…_

The grey Scorpion in the building of his office wearing a white tuxedo. He is a Kingpin of crime and smoking a cigar. He looks out the window checking out the view of the city s his goons in the room holding their guns.

"Everything is all mine. I owe everyone and I own Mobius. No one shall stand in my damn way." The grey scorpion said.

Seconds later, the member of the Scorpion's gang enter the office and approach to the leader and notify him about something.

"She's here? Great. Send her in." the scorpion commanded.

The member nod his head and let them know to send her in the office. The office doors open, they turn their attentions to see a female assassin wearing a silver and black jumpsuit with Chinese symbols on her legs and arms and carries two samurai swords on her back. She enter inside the room walking over to the desk where the boss of the gang is at.

"So you've come beautiful." the scorpion flirted.

"Yes I have. You have an assignment that you have for me?" The female assassin pointed out.

"Actually yes I do. I want you to kill someone who I've known for some time over on the news."

"Who is it?"

The scorpion turns around to face the assassin, he hands her the files and she takes it and look over it. There are pictures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You want me to kill Sonic the Hedgehog?" the assassin asked.

"Yes. He lives at Mobotropolis. He's the hero but a retired hero and has his own business and I like for you to kill Sonic and take whatever he has. Understand." The Scorpion assigned.

"Of course Swindle, I'll get it done."

"Good. I'm counting on you Masumi."

Masumi nod her head, she takes out her samurai swords and get to her stance smirking knowing this job will be easy for her to deal with.

* * *

***Intro begin playing The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro Theme***

_Starring:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_King Elias_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Masumi_

_Swindle the Scorpion_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 21: An Assassin's Love**

* * *

_Tails' Lab…_

Sonic giving Tails a hand moving some certain things into the garage and hang out. They haven't hang out since Sonic is been so busy being the Batman. The blue blur hero had decided to pay Tails a visit and spend some time with him.

"It's been so long since we haven't hang out Sonic." Tail reminded.

"I know. I've been so busy with my life and personal things. We never get the chance to hang out and spend time together." Sonic smiled.

"That's true, ever since Batman came along and stopping a lot of criminals, we've been so caught up how to bring him in and take him to custody and find out who he really is."

"I noticed. So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Helping out the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. What about you, how you've been and how are things going at your end?"

"Pretty good. I graduated from college."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I am starting to have my own business that sells skateboards and all kind of stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's pretty much about it exactly."

"When's the grand opening?"

"Tomorrow for sure."

"I'll be there and supporting you Sonic."

"Thanks buddy. So you got yourself a girlfriend Tails?"

"Um… no I do not at least not yet. Are you seeing someone?"

"Well I've been hanging out this grey hedgehog name Venus. She is extremely attractive."

"When did you meet her?"

"When I was working as a mechanic where she came by and collect her vehicle for tuning it up. That's how I met her and we even have our first date together."

"Oh yeah. How did it go?"

"It went pretty good. After all, we've been talking and hanging out some more. Also I even met this hedgehog name Becky from college."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah and she even likes me too."

"I see. So when can I meet Venus?"

"In time buddy in time."

"Looking forward to it."

Sonic chuckled and continue to help Tails around the garage.

* * *

_Station Square…_

The black and white hair assassin: Masumi arrives to the Airport in Station Square. She had arrives and out of the airport in Station Square and head to the private jet. She wore a white and black t-shirt, black leggings and wearing black platform high heel shoes. She even wears black sunglasses covering her eyes and heads over to the mobian cheetah waiting for her.

"You're here to take me to Mobotropolis?" Masumi asked.

"Yes I am. I've been giving orders by Swindle to take you there." The cheetah responded.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

The cheetah nod with response and hops in the jet with Masumi following by and takes her over to Mobotropolis.

_Later, a new building…_

Sonic checking up on everything for tomorrow's opening of his store. Nicole came and start to help out Sonic checking on everything for tomorrow's opening making sure if they got everything right.

"So is everything ready to go so far Sonic?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. So we're ready to go for tomorrow." Sonic replied.

"That's good. It's nice you get to have your own business."

"Yep it sure is."

"My you sure set up this place haven't you."

Sonic and Nicole turn their attentions over to Elias making his appearance.

"King Elias. What brings you here?" Nicole asked.

"I've come to say hi. You have a nice place for your business Sonic." Elias commented.

"Thanks. I tried so come to see me Elias?" Sonic pointed out.

"Why yes I am. I admired your accomplishments and your goals. Still you're retired of being a hero."

"Yeah. I want to move on and go solo on my life you know."

"I understand. I wish you the best of luck on your life and your business."

"Thank you."

"So Nicole, are you still helping the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix?"

"Yes I am. I help them from time to time but I'm still Sonic's assistant."

"Ah I see. Well I respect your decision and what you want to do. So I'll be on my way and let you two finish up."

"Yeah sure."

Elias smiled, shakes Sonic's hand and left the place to let Sonic and Nicole continue their work.

* * *

_In Mobotropolis…_

Masumi had arrive to Mobotropolis by plane and exits out of her plane ride. She had booked herself in a hotel getting herself geared up and ready to start off her mission to kill Sonic.

"Tonight will be a best time to kill Sonic in silence. He will not know what hit him." Masumi decided.

Masumi brings up her briefcase, opens it by putting the codes in and reviews her suit and her samurai swords. She then get herself ready for her assignment tonight.

* * *

_Later, the Batcave…_

Sonic tuning up the Batmobile to give it some upgrades for his patrol at the city or different areas as the Batman. Nicole approaching to Sonic with a tray of Sonic's dinner.

"Sonic, your dinner is ready." Nicole informed.

Sonic stop what he is doing and turn his attention over to his assistant.

"Thanks Nicole. Just set it right over there, I'll get in a little bit." Sonic ordered.

"Ok then." Nicole obeyed.

Nicole sets Sonic' dinner to the table and turn her attention back to Sonic.

"There hasn't been any crime involve lately this week." Nicole noted.

"I know. Things have been quiet, I don't like it." Sonic responded working on his Batmobile.

"Do you think something might going to happen?"

"Hmm… probably, I have no idea. But I can tell you this, whatever it is I'll be ready."

"Oh. Don't forget to get some sleep, you have a grand opening tomorrow for your business."

"That's right, I didn't forget that. I've been working on the Batmobile all day and I haven't gone to any crime scenes to stop."

"That's true."

"It sure is. How are things at the Freedom HQ since you still giving them a helping hand?"

"The same. Sally and the others still planning and tracking you down to take you into custody knowing you're still the vigilante."

"Let them. See if I care, I quit being a Freedom Fighter and go solo and that what made me become the Batman. A light and dark inside of me, daylight of me and Batman a nighttime. It's like 50/50."

"I noticed that and you mentioned that to me when you became Batman. So have you talk to Venus?"

"No. Actually I haven't spoken to her, she's been very busy with work selling Luxury Vehicles. Also I haven't talk to Becky since she's still in college and I graduated."

"True. You should talk to Venus, she likes you."

"I know. I'll do that when I get that chance."

"*Giggle* So do you need any help with the Batmobile."

"Yeah sure, I can really use the help."

Nicole smiled, she joins Sonic and help tune up and upgrade the Batmobile.

* * *

_Outside, Mobotropolis…_

Masumi jumping from rooftop after rooftop. She had gotten information about Sonic. She headed over to Sonic's place in secret. When she arrives there, Masumi takes out her binoculars and examine Sonic's place hoping to spot him. As she look on, the silent assassin then spotted the blue hedgehog in the kitchen with his female lynx friend talking.

"So that's Sonic the Hedgehog huh and who is this lynx girl that he's with? Probably a friend of his. Oh well, I'll wait when he falls asleep and then I'll take him down." Masumi planned.

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic had finished tuning up the Batmobile in the Batcave with the help of Nicole. Sonic washing the dishes after eating his dinner that Nicole had cook for him. Nicole then pour some juice for Sonic.

"Would you care for some juice?" Nicole offered.

Sonic smiled and gradually accepts.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic thanked taking a sip of his glass.

"So are you tuning up the Batmobile?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Just giving some modifications and giving a few upgrades."

"I see. Something to be very useful doing your patrol?"

"Yeah something like that."

"So are you going out on a patrol tonight?"

"I don't think so, I decided to take a night off just for tonight."

After cleaning the dishes, Sonic puts the dishes away in the cabinet and just about to do anything else until all of sudden, a glass window begin to break which appears to a somewhat kind of a grenade but instead, it was a smoke bomb and cover the entire household with smoke. Sonic and Nicole took caution, Nicole disappear to the Batcave and Sonic heads to the bedroom to grab something useful to clear the smoke away but however, Sonic got interrupted by a figure kicking him to the ground. Sonic roll backwards and lifts himself up on his feet by launching from the ground with both hands and skid on the ground.

The figure then swings the samurai sword to Sonic but Sonic sees it coming and quickly dodge the blade and engage in one-on-one combat with the intruder invading his home. The figure swinging the samurai sword at Sonic a few times, Sonic quickly dodging the sword then a second after Sonic initiates a **Blade Takedown** by grabbing the sword and punches the figure two times and hits the figure with a tornado kick. The figure send flying to the ground but did a kip up and swing kicks Sonic when Sonic try to take advantage to strike. The figure put away the sword on its back and engage to hand-to-hand combat and so Sonic and the figure begin throwing off punch and kicks towards each other, as they fight, they blocking off, deflecting and even countering their strikes. Sonic had then go with a spinning roundhouse kick but the figure ducked down and hits Sonic in the chin with a back flip kick jerking Sonic backwards from the figure and then the figure charges up to Sonic and sends a jump kick at Sonic hitting him towards the wall.

Sonic groaned, feeling a little pain from that strike and the figure runs up over to Sonic to attack, Sonic jumps off the wall and hits the figure with the spinning roundhouse kick and punches the figure a few times then knee kicks the figure in the face. The figure screamed after being pounded, it counters Sonic by spinning Sonic and karate chops Sonic in the face and then takes out the samurai sword and swings at Sonic but Sonic jumps over doing a front flip and spinning roundhouse kick the figure sending the figure spinning to the ground and crash against the ground.

Sonic got to his fighting stance and just about to strike but all of sudden, the figure throw some kunais at Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly dodge the kunais but however, one of them hits Sonic slashing him in the chest making Sonic screeched in pain. The figure did a starfish kip up, put the sword away and then charges over at Sonic and then strike Sonic with a kick to his face knocking Sonic to the ground. Sonic collapse to the ground on his back, he try getting himself up to his feet but the figure stomp Sonic on the chest with its foot, pulls out the samurai sword and ready to strike Sonic to end his life.

The figure was moments away to kill Sonic but to Sonic's dismay, it hesitated and froze. Sonic wondering why did the intruder hesitate at first and a few short seconds later, the figure takes the foot off of Sonic's chest, releasing him then puts the sword away and backing away from Sonic.

"I cannot kill you." The figure said appears to be a female voice.

A second after, the figure then takes off, leaving Sonic and exits the residence in secret. Sonic laid there in shock, surprises that the figure planned not to kill and assassinate him when it have the chance. Seconds later, the smoke had fade away, cleared out as Nicole reappears and rushed over to Sonic's aid.

"Sonic you're hurt, let me have a look of your chest." Nicole aided.

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Nicole took care of Sonic lacing bandages on his chest in the kitchen with the first aid kit.

"Sonic have you got any clues of who sent to kill you?" Nicole asked.

"Not exactly. This person hesitated for a splitting second and let me go and spared my life. Also the person did said: I cannot kill you." Sonic explained.

"Did that voice sound familiar to you?"

"No… it was a female voice but I don't remember seeing her before nor did I meet her during my patrol as Batman."

"Could it be possible that a certain person send that assassin to kill you?"

"The way that the assassin came after me it is possible that someone paid the assassin to exterminate me but I'll get to the bottom of it and find the buyer who hired the assassin to kill me."

"I'll detect the assassin right now."

"No, not tonight. I'll let it pass only for now, the assassin might have got away but it is somewhere in Mobotropolis. We'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

_The Hotel…_

The assassin return to the room through the window by opening the window and enter inside. The assassin was Masumi who had launch the distraction and fought Sonic. Masumi had failed to assassinate Sonic from hesitation, she had Sonic right where she wanted him and just about to assassinate the former hedgehog hero but all of sudden she stopped, hesitate and did not know what was really going on. Masumi try to figure it out wondering about the strange feeling she felt during her hesitation.

Was it second thoughts? Was it something else? Was it because she didn't wanted to end Sonic? None of these questions could not be answered and by one splitting second, Masumi then realized and thought this would never happen to her entire: she had fallen in love with former hero of Mobius. Masumi try to deny these strange feelings and deny being in love with Sonic but a second after the assassin then thinks about the former hero.

"Why do I have these strange feelings that I've fallen in love with the hedgehog. That can't be true, I cannot let this effect on my objective. I will not allow it." Masumi determined.

* * *

_The Following Morning…_

Sonic had arrive to his store selling skateboards, skates and materials. Sonic had then made a grand opening and let his customers inside the shop. The customers had purchased some skateboards, roller blades, skates or skateboard decks to their satisfaction and exit the shop. Nicole joined with Sonic to help sell and make money. Sonic finished selling a roller blade to his customer and left.

"This becoming quite successful Sonic. Everyone liked the shop." Nicole commented.

"Thanks Nicole, this is my new life." Sonic smiled.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Try um… stacking up the wheels over to that section."

"OK."

Nicole obeyed and did what Sonic told her to do. Seconds after, Tails enter the shop and look around the place then sees Sonic.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, I like what you did with the place. It looks cool." Tails commented.

"Thanks. We're off to a pretty good start."

"I'll say, this is nicely job you did here. So how is everything?"

"Everything is going pretty well. Glad you came by."

"Well I'm here, so how are you?"

"I'm getting there. How about yourself buddy?"

"Never been better. Oh someone who wants to meet you?"

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"That would be me?" a female voiced.

The two mobians turn their heads only to meet a beautiful woman wearing a white and black t-shirt, fitting white jean pants fitting to her curves and while high heel shoes. She had a smile on her face and makes her way towards Sonic and Tail but her eyes were looking directly to Sonic.

"Sonic meet Masumi. She's new here in Mobotropolis and wanted to pay a visit. Masumi this is Sonic the Hedgehog, my best friend and of course my brother." Tail introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Sonic, I am quite a fan." Masumi greeted extends her hand for a handshake.

"(Accepts the handshake) Pleasure to meet you as well Masumi." Sonic responded.

"*Giggle* So are you free right now, do you mind if we can go out and get lunch later on?"

"Sure. I like to."

"Good now I have matters to attend to so I'll meet you back here later on."

"Yeah sure thing."

Masumi smile and take her departure and left the shop. Tails smiled and look over to Sonic.

"That went well." Tails commented.

"Yeah it sure did went well." Sonic replied.

"Hey made Masumi to smile at you so much?"

"I don't know maybe is my good looking charms."

"**Laugh* You wish."

* * *

_Outside…_

Masumi took a walk outside to clear her head. She felt her heart beating back and forth whenever she's around with Sonic and felt the strange feeling that she had felt last night from killing Sonic that made her hesitate. She stopped for a moment, bring her hand and touch her chest where her heart is.

"_Why do I feel this strange feeling? That hedgehog is my target to kill him but how come I strange I feel whenever I'm around him. Could this be… that I'm fallen… in love? No, I can't let my feelings get in the way. I must focus on my mission._" Masumi thought.

* * *

_Later, Chuck's Diner…_

Sonic took Masumi out for Lunch while Nicole look out around at the shop. Sonic and Masumi had ordered their meals and Masumi remained quiet for the time being waiting patiently for the food.

"Hey why's so quiet?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm. Oh nothing just thinking that's all." Masumi responded while blushing lightly.

"Oh. So what is it that you like to do?"

"Well I like traveling around the world. I explore and discover neat and wonderful places."

"Oh yeah. I like traveling too, I travel around the world when I was a Freedom Fighter."

"Really? What happen?"

"I… I called it quits. I decide to go solo and have a new life and a new chapter."

"I see. Tell me, what made you want to quit the Freedom Fighters?"

"That's an interesting question Masumi. I hurt my friends and hurt their feelings of my selfishness. I left home and didn't return home until a year later and I've completely changed. Yeah I can still show my cocky attitude and crack some jokes but I still remain distant from my friends."

"Oh? So what do you do when you're distant from your friends?"

"That question is classified. I cannot tell you."

"I understand. I wish you the best of luck of your new chapter Sonic and you're doing a wonderful job of it."

"Thanks Masumi."

"Anytime. So are you single?"

"Yes I am but I have no time for a relationship. I would like to focus on myself for now before I would consider to be in a relationship."

"I see. That's good to hear. By the way, I like your outfit."

"Thanks Masumi, I get that a lot."

Masumi share a smile and takes a sip of her drink of water. Moments after, their orders had arrive and the waitress give them their meals and the two then dig in and chow down on their delicious meals they order.

* * *

_Chun-Nan…_

Swindle waited for his results of his assassin to complete her job. He tried calling her but she has not respond to any of his calls or text messages.

"Damn it! Why isn't this bitch answering my calls or messages?" Swindle complained.

"Sir. Maybe she's biding her time to kill her target, you know how assassins operate?" the bodyguard guessed.

"That's what I heard." The second bodyguard added.

"You guys maybe right but if this bitch doesn't respond to me then I'll have her fucking head!"

* * *

_The Shop…_

Sonic had closed up the shot knowing it was getting late. Sonic checking up how much money he had made on the first grand opening and could not believe it how much he made that brought a smile on his face. Nicole appears in Sonic's office bringing him a tray of cold juice and a cup.

"May I interest you for some juice Sonic?" Nicole offered.

"Yeah that would great." Sonic accepted.

Nicole smile and pours a glass of ice cold juice and hands it over to Sonic.

"So any lead of this assassin trying to kill you?" Nicole asked.

"Not at all, I haven't find any clues of whatsoever." Sonic replied.

"I see. Have you met this person before when you're Batman?"

"No, not exactly but I even hear this person's voice. To my surprise, this voice is similar to Masumi's voice, hmm this could lead me to the assassin that I've been searching for since yesterday's attack. I even recorded the assassin's voice and Masumi's voice. I try to match the voices if they are similar back at the Batcave but right now, I'm going out on patrol and hunt down this assassin."

"OK. Would do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find and see if you can match these two voices if they are the same or not?"

"OK. I'll notify you the results when I have them. It'll take some time."

"Good."

* * *

_Around in Mobotropolis…_

Masumi had geared up and resume her work to kill and assassinate Sonic that she was hired to do by Swindle. Masumi jumping from rooftop after rooftop to reach to her destination where she is heading directly over to Sonic's home. She arrive there in minutes and takes out his binoculars to spy and examine Sonic waiting to make her move this time she determines to get her job done.

Masumi look around but only sees Sonic's assistant Nicole the Holo-Lynx preparing dinner for Sonic.

"There's Sonic's assistant but where is that blue hedgehog?" Masumi wondered.

"You won't be seeing him." A dark voiced intervened.

Masumi jumps by surprise, she quickly turns around and draw her katanas ready to fight but only to see a mobian dressed in a bat. Looking down on the assassin on top of a rail.

"Who are you?" Masumi asked.

"I'm the Batman, right now you're trying to kill a former hero and I will stop you." Batman exclaimed in a deep voice.

"We'll see about that Dark Knight."

Masumi charges at Batman, jumping up in the air to swing her katanas but the Batman counters Masumi and deliver a kick backing her a feet away. He jumps up in the air and glides down at Masumi delivering a glide kick sending her rolling to the ground backwards but Masumi launches herself from the ground and get to her fighting stance. Batman get to his fighting stance ready to fight, Masumi throws some daggers at the Batman. Using his reflexes, Batman dodge the kunais but only gets hit by Masumi with a flying kick right to his face and swing her katana but Batman somehow quickly counter it and swing her around, tossing her away.

Masumi did a spin while flipping and lands the ground, she jumps in the air and swung her katanas downward to Batman. Batman roll out of the way and throw his batarangs to the assassin. Katana deflects the batarangs using her katanas to hit them out of sight, Batman threw some smoke pellets to cloud the area with smoke. Masumi using her senses to look for the Batman to counter him, she got his sensation and strikes a kick but she missed and Batman appear and deliver a superman punch to the assassin.

Masumi backflip doing a flip kick against the batman before throwing more of her kunais at the Batman. Batman again dodging the daggers and return to his fight against the assassin. Masumi swing her katanas at the Batman going at it against the Dark Knight. Batman using his reflexes to dodge the katanas from Masumi as much as he can but a second after, her katanas hit Batman and deliver a cut on his suit and afterward Masumi kicks Batman to the ground on his back. Masumi then prepares to deliver the final blow to kill the Dark Knight but unfortunately, Batman kicks Masumi away and kip up himself to his feet and delivers a spinning hook kick at the assassin. The kick hit Masumi in the face, spinning her around and crashes to the ground and drop her katanas.

Batman look over to the assassin with a stern look on his face.

"It's over." Batman said.

Masumi smirked, she then threw a smoke bomb covering the area with smoke. Batman cover himself using his cape and looks around for Masumi. He then discovers Masumi is on the run and pursue after her to stop her from leaving. Masumi looks over her shoulder, sees the Batman chasing her. She try shake Batman off by throwing more of her kunais at the Dark Knight. The Batman dodge the kunais and takes out his grapple to catch Masumi. Masumi then sees it coming and quickly dodges the grapple and jumps to another rooftop of a building. Batman jumps then glides to the roof to pursue Masumi. Masumi jump down to the ground from the building to hide in the shadows and gets out of dodge and away from the Dark Knight.

Masumi look around for the Dark Knight hopes that she lost him but out of nowhere, a batarang is thrown and the Batman was up on the edge of the building looking down at the assassin. Masumi heads through the alleyways to lose Batman there. Batman was hot on her tail and then glides down to pursue Masumi. Masumi senses Batman incoming so she begin backflipping over Batman and delivers a dive kick knocking Batman against the ground, she takes out her sai to stab him but Batman fights it off, countering the assassin by pushing her back and kicks her away from him then gets back on his feet. Masumi surprises Batman by sending the Dark Knight against the wall but breaking the crates and Masumi takes her chance to use the smoke bomb to make her escape. Batman gets out of the smoke holding two of his batarangs in his hands looking for Masumi but turns out that she was nowhere to be found.

Batman had a stern look before he can return back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Nicole working on the results of their clues of their assassin that attacked the house yesterday night. Once the scans and the diagnosis are complete, she hears a car coming which it is the Batmobile. Nicole walks over to see the Batmobile parked reviewing to be Batman who had return. Sonic heads up to the second floor of the Batcave and takes off his cowl to review his face as Sonic.

"Welcome back Sonic, did you find the assassin?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. It turns out to be the same woman who look just like Masumi. Also she did had the same voice like our attacker from yesterday night." Sonic explained.

"Is that so? Could it be possible be a clue of this person?"

"It could. Hey have you finish diagnose the voice of our attacker and Masumi's voice."

"Yes I have and I have the results and turns out they're the same and that assassin that you fought yesterday and tonight is Masumi. I even pull out her full information in the Batcomputer."

"Good. Let's see what we got."

Sonic access to the Batcomputer to look at the full bio of Masumi.

"Let's see… Masumi, the silent assassin hired for assassination. She has killed over twenty targets using her katanas and her weapons to her advantage. She's an expert martial artist and a master of her dual katanas. She trained in martial arts and learn to use her weapons throughout the years and became an assassin by the age of sixteen." Sonic said reading and looking Masumi's full biography.

"A silent assassin? Looks like she has killed her victims in stealth."

"Correct. And now she has been hired by a new contract to kill me. Question is where is this person and where can I find him?"

"Do you think that he can be anywhere in Mobotropolis?"

"No, I don't think so. It could be from a different place. I know Masumi is the assassin and determines to kill and tomorrow I will get to the bottom of it which is why I she's going to meet me at the shop tomorrow."

"Oh? How will it go?"

"We'll know for sure tomorrow but right now, I'll stop patrolling for the night knowing who the assassin is. I will find out who sent her to kill me."

"Let's hope that we finally find this person who hired Masumi."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

_Mobotropolis Hotel…_

Masumi had not respond to her boss's calls or text messages trying figuring her feelings she has towards her target: Sonic. As the phone rang, her boss then picks up the phone as it was Swindle the Scorpion.

"Masumi, is it done?" Swindle asked.

"No, I was interrupt by the Dark Knight himself: Batman." Masumi reported.

"WHAT?! The Batman! At Mobotropolis? Are you shitting you right now?"

"No I am not, he ruin my plans to execute Sonic."

"Damn it! I don't care who stands in your way, you will kill Sonic if it's the last thing you do to kill Sonic you hear?"

"Understood boss, I will do my best."

"Good. After all you're one of the best assassins Masumi, don't screw this up or else the deal is off and I will keep you in the loop you hear?"

"Yes, sir."

Swindle hangs up the phone.

"Damn it… I cannot get the job done again. *Sigh* I need to clear my head for the night but I am looking forward to meet Sonic once again." Masumi smiled.

* * *

_The next following morning…_

Sonic running the business of his shop. Nicole attending the other customers and checking up if they need any help. Sonic was expecting someone to meet him here particular. Seconds later, the door had open, Sonic turn his attention to the door taking his eyes over to the female entering the shop. She wore a black t-shirt, wearing tight denim jean pants fitting to her curves and wears a pair of black and white sneakers. She approaches to Sonic with a smile on her face and catch her gaze to Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Hello Sonic, glad we can meet again like yesterday." Masumi greeted.

"Hey Masumi, ready to get going?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go, Nicole hold on the fort when I come back."

"I will." Nicole nodded.

Sonic exits the shop with Masumi. To his surprise, Masumi takes Sonic's hand and hold it in her by holding it while walking.

* * *

_Around in Mobotropolis…_

Sonic and Masumi walk through the streets of Mobotropolis. Masumi had a wide smile on her face and Sonic was normal at first just taking things slowly at first before getting to business. Masumi look over to Sonic.

"Sonic, I am glad we can spend more time together." Masumi said.

"Yeah me too. Since we're walking, it think it's time we get down to business." Sonic assured.

"Um sure thing, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Sonic takes Masumi's hand and drags her to the nearby alleyway to talk in private. When the coast is clear, checking no one is near that is when Sonic then get down to business and begin questioning Masumi.

"OK Masumi, who sent you?" Sonic questioned crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Masumi inquired.

"I'm talking about your boss, who sent you to kill me?"

Masumi shock back bulging her eyes in shock. She wondered how Sonic knew she was going to assassinate him, she wanted to keep that a secret. She think of ways of giving some excuses or anything to prevent Sonic to learn the truth but to Sonic's face, he was serious and so Masumi had no choice to come clean.

"You got me, I was sent here to assassinate you commanded by my boss." Masumi honesty answered.

"So that night, it was you that invaded my home and tried to kill me?"

"Yes."

"You had me there on the spot preparing to finish me off, why didn't you kill me? What made you hesitated from doing so?"

"I… because I fell in love with you."

"What? You had feelings for me?"

"Yes. I try to get of these strange feelings and I can't have love but to you it's real, it's genuine, and it's gentle. My heart stops whenever I think of you Sonic the Hedgehog, that is why I didn't want to kill you and hesitated."

"I see. Now it all makes sense. So how long you've been working for your boss?"

"For three years now. I silently kill my targets and get paid by my boss. He's also a crime kingpin."

"A Kingpin? Who is there boss of yours and where does he stay?"

"He's at the city called Chun-Nan. He has a building and has a penthouse there where he lives?"

"That where he lives over at Chun-Nan?"

"Correct."

"Is that all you do is assassin people?"

"No. I did it to takedown the kingpin and ruin his life of crime."

"What is this boss's name?"

"Swindle the Scorpion."

"Swindle… hmm that's a name I've never heard of. So now to my main question, are you still going to kill me?"

"No. I will not kill you, which is why I am going back to Chun-Nan to face Swindle and destroy his crime syndicate."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I cannot take any more of this to kill you. With that being said I am sparing your life and you can return back to your life and wish the best of luck."

"Thanks Masumi."

"Anytime… handsome."

Masumi pulls Sonic and press her lips, sharing a soft, genuine, and sweet passionate kiss to the former hero showing her affection. After a minute of kissing, Masumi wall jump to a ladder and takes off leaving Sonic behind. Sonic had a stern look on his face.

"I got what I want from Masumi now it's time I bring this Swindle the Scorpion down and bring him to justice." Sonic determined.

* * *

_Later, that night in Chun-Nan…_

Swindle waited for the results for his assassin to give him the news that if she completed her mission or not. To everyone's surprise, there was Masumi entering in the office in the Penthouse walking towards Swindle all geared up and stood in front of his desk.

"Masumi baby, your surprise me. So did it go well? Did you kill that former hero Sonic?" Swindle asked.

"Yes. It was nothing which I killed him this morning in his sleep." Masumi reported knowing she's lying.

"Oh hell yeah! That is what the fuck I'm talking about. You sure got everything done, come on have a drink with me."

"As you wish boss."

Swindle raise himself off of his seat of the desk, pours two glasses of wine and hands one over to Masumi. Swindle gestures Masumi to come close to the window with him, Masumi obeyed and look out the window as Swindle takes a sip of his glass of wine.

"Now that you complete your job and you had a little trouble of dealing with the Batman and rough situation, I want to reward you." Swindle rewarded.

Swindle snap his fingers signaling the bodyguard holding a briefcase and opens the case showing full loot of money.

"That's 50,000 thousand dollars. As your reward but I'm not done with your reward yet sweet ting." Swindle grinned.

"There's more?" Masumi inquired.

"Of course darling."

Swindle surprises Masumi by smacking her in the butt with his right hand and gives her firm ass a tight squeeze.

"Now I know how long you didn't had sex so I'm going to be the man and give you some loving knowing you can't resist my good loving I give to you sweet thing. It'll be the best one you'll ever going to witness." Swindle grinned.

"Oh I hardly can't wait." Masumi murmured.

"Good. Now let's head upstairs to my bedroom so I can fuck you."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that baby, you got something surprise in that suit for me?"

"No but THIS!"

Masumi kicked Swindle by his nutsacks and wrap her arm around his neck and points her sai to her throat as the bodyguards take out their weapons and pointed directly to Masumi.

"You bitch! You set me up!" Swindle yelled.

"You damn right I set you up, my true intentions were to end your crime syndicate and take everything away from you." Masumi confessed.

"WHAT?! So you've been biding your time to kill me?!"

"That's right, I don't care if I ever get killed but I'm going to have my revenge."

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa you think you're going to kill me and my boys? Think again!"

Moments after, more of Swindle's guys come in the office and pointed their guns at Masumi making Swindle smile.

"Now let go of me or you die?" Swindle commanded.

Masumi glared each and every bodyguard around the office. Masumi knew she was outnumbered but had no choice but to let of Swindle until all of sudden, someone glides through the windows by glide kicking through the windows and throw batarangs to the bodyguards and the person then jumps up in the air and delivers a diving kick. Masumi recognized the figure as it was the Batman himself fighting off the bodyguards. Swindle hits his head against Masumi's head forcing her to let him go and kicks her away from him then makes his escape. Batman rushes to Masumi to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the save, how did you find me?" Masumi asked.

"I asked Sonic, a friend of mine to help me track down the assassin's boss to stop his evil crimes. He also filled me in about everything."

"Good to see we're on the same side."

Batman and Masumi charge at the bodyguards and beat them down with their martial art fighting style. Masumi delivers a swinging kick, Batman grabs her hand and swung her around as she begin kicking more bodyguards along the way. Batman threw his batarangs over three bodyguards and knock them down by each with one his to the head. Batman uses his Batclaw to pull one of the bodyguards close and takes him down by beat him down to the ground unconscious. Masumi deliver a flying scissor kick to two of the bodyguards, punching a third one and did a backflip kick hitting him right to the jaw sending the bodyguard flying to the wall and hits it knocking himself unconscious.

Batman counters three of the bodyguards by pushing two of them, grabs the third guard and swing him around hitting two guard and slams him down to the ground. One of the bodyguard was about to hit Batman but Batman counter him and picks him up and slams him down to the desk breaking it in half and Masumi finish off two bodyguards with a single spinning roundhouse kick in their faces that knocks both of them unconscious.

Masumi look over to the Batman.

"Nice moves." Masumi commented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Batman responded.

"Come on, Swindle is getting away."

Batman nodded and he and Masumi exit the office to go after the kingpin.

* * *

_With Swindle…_

He had reach to the roof of the building and was on his way to the helicopter to escape from the Dark Knight and the assassin. Before Swindle could make it to the helicopter, that is until a batarang stopped him. Swindle turn around and sees Batman and Masumi at the rooftop of the building.

"It's over Swindle, give up now." Batman demanded.

"Like hell I will!" Swindle shouted.

Swindle takes out his gold desert eagle and shoots some bullets towards Batman and Masumi. They both get out of dodge, evading the gun bullets and taking cover. Swindle reload his handgun and shoot more bullets.

"You think that you guys can take me down, think again. You all will never take me down. I'm Swindle the Scorpion, the fucking kingpin and I run Chun-Nan. This is my city!" Swindle taunted.

"Damn it! I can't even get near him knowing he's still firing bullets with his desert eagle." Masumi cursed.

Batman had an idea in mind so he takes out his batarang which it appears to be a remote control batarang. He then activate it to toss it and goes backwards surprising his opponents. Batman waited patiently as Swindle keep firing his handgun but ran out of bullets in mere seconds, he then reloads his handgun giving Batman the change so he tosses the batarang to his Swindle. The kingpin sees it coming so he ducks down and laugh at the Dark Knight.

"HA! You think that is going to stop me?" Swindle laughed.

"Think again." Batman countered.

"What…"

Before Swindle ponders what is Batman talking about until he gets struck in the back of the head by Batman's batarang. Swindle felt to the ground on his stomach unconscious and drops his desert eagle from his hand. Batman and Masumi walks over to the unconscious kingpin.

"Thank you Batman, for everything." Masumi thanked.

"Don't mention it. Are you going to kill him because if you are then…" Batman said before Masumi interrupt.

"I do not plan to kill Swindle. He needs to be brought to justice, I've already called the police and they are on their way here to make the arrest. Now that is over, I can focus on a new chapter and a new life."

"That's good to hear."

"Tell Sonic that I said thank you."

Masumi took off and jumps off the building. Batman handcuffed Swindle preventing him to escape, after that he activate his left gauntlet to bring in the Batwing. He grapples to the Batwing, entering in and then takes off back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The next following morning…_

Sonic in the kitchen of his home eating a bowl of cereal and read the newspaper. He read the news section where he reads an article of Swindle and his men had been arrested and taken into custody. Nicole pour another bowl of cereal for Sonic.

"More corn flakes Sonic?" Nicole offered.

"Yeah, thank you." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome. Oh you got mail but it's a briefcase."

"Briefcase?"

Nicole showed Sonic the briefcase at the living room. He went over to the briefcase to open it showing a case of money and there is a note inside it so Sonic takes the note and begin to read:

_Sonic,_

_I had a wonderful time spending time with you. I did not take the money so I thought I would hand it over to you for you to save your savings or so what. It's 50,000 dollars that Swindle gave to me but I wanted to give it to you as a thank you and sharing a nice wonderful smile. I'll be seeing you around and enjoy your new life as I will enjoy mine. See you around, handsome._

_Sincerely,_

_Masumi_

Sonic smiled and takes the briefcase and puts it in his bedroom.

"So it's money?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah and it's 50,000 dollars I'll keep it." Sonic smiled.

"So that's a thank you present from Masumi?"

"Yeah and speaking of Masumi, I wish her the best of luck of her new life to her new chapter."

Nicole smiled, she and Sonic return back to the kitchen and Sonic can finish eating his breakfast.

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

**Cast:**

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_King Elias Acorn_

_Special Guest:_

_Masumi (Grimm Fairy Tales)_

_Swindle the Scorpion (Archaedin's OC Character)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**Next time on Batman: Dark Knight…**

**Ash begin to start a new life as a criminal but using powers as a shape shifter becoming Changeling (Clayface). Batman urges on to stop Mina's manager of his criminal ways before Ash could prevail and kill the Batman.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight."**


	22. Episode 22: Identity Disaster

_Mobotropolis…_

There was someone walking in the alleyway as this person is meeting up with someone in particular carrying a briefcase with money inside. As the person continues his path, he meets up with the two mobians wearing black tuxedos. They were waiting on for someone but they were waiting for the person arriving to the meet up and reaches his or hers destination.

"Glad you can make it." The seller said.

The person pop out of the shadows reviewing to me Ash Mongoose: Mina the Mongoose's boyfriend.

"Glad I can make it. So do you have it?" Ash asked.

The second guy walks in and brings a briefcase as well. Opening it and shows three bottles of brown serum in the briefcase.

"Here it is, this will make you become younger and you won't have to age at all. You'll become new." The seller explained.

"Sweet. That way me and my girlfriend Mina will be younger and still look good." Ash smiled.

"Now hand over the money."

Ash hands over the money and the sellers hands over the briefcase with the bottles of serum. Ash takes the briefcase and bid farewell and leaves out of sight.

"Looks like we made another one." The seller commented.

"Indeed. Another buck, another deal." The second seller added.

"Of course boys." The female voiced intervened.

The sellers look behind them seeing a purple hair, she wore a purple thigh split dress showing her purple pantyhose and wore a pair of purple high heel shoes. This was Zone Tan showing her smiling.

"That Mongoose may got his deal but that serum would not know what it will do to him." Zone stated.

"And what is that boss?" the seller asked.

"That serum will grant him powers… to change into someone, anyone that he pleases. This will be very and I mean VERY interesting. *Giggle*"

* * *

***Playing: The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Mina Mongoose_

_Ash Mongoose_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 22: Identity Disaster**

* * *

_Skate Shop, Mobotropolis…_

Sonic running his business attending to his customers.

"Thank you, the wheels should do the trick. Hope that helps." Sonic said.

The skateboarder who appears to be a lizard testing his new skate wheels for his skateboard and gives a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic. This works out perfectly fine. Thanks man." The lizard thanked.

"No problem, come back anytime if you need an upgrade for your wheels for tightening them up." Sonic replied.

"I will and thanks again."

The lizard exits the shop. Nicole finished putting up a new set of skateboard decks in the shelf.

"Your shop is still going well Sonic." Nicole commented.

"It sure has, business is going smoothly. Besides, things have been quiet for two days when I was in patrol." Sonic responded.

"I did scan for any crime activities but come up empty. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, after all things always happen."

Seconds later, the door open as another customer enters the shop.

"Oh another customer. Welcome." Nicole welcomed.

The customer turns out to be Mina Mongoose entering in the shop waving at Nicole and to Sonic.

"Hey Nicole, hey Sonic." Mina greeted.

"Hey yourself. Don't tell me that you do skateboarding or anything else." Sonic inquired.

"No not at all, I thought I would swing by and come see you. You sure have a wonderful business here."

"Yeah things have been going smoothly. So what brings you here to see me?"

"Thought we can hang out, are you busy right now?"

"Not at all. Things have been a slow day, Nicole would care to look out the shop?"

"Of course. I take care of everything here."

"Ok then, let's go Mina. I'll buy you a slushy."

"*Giggle* OK."

Sonic takes Mina out of the shop to hang out for a bit while Nicole looks after the shop.

* * *

_The Park…_

Sonic had bought himself and Mina some slushies. Sonic had gotten a green apple flavor mixing with blue raspberry and Mina got a strawberry flavor. They walk at the park drinking some slushies, finding themselves a bench and take a seat.

"So how is your music career going on for you Mina?" Sonic asked.

"Wonderful, I've been on tours performing for my hands and Ash taking me out on dates and being very romantic." Mina answered.

"How is Ash doing?"

"Well… Ash is Ash. Sure he can be a pain in a butt sometimes but he's still the sweet guy I've ever know and love. Anyhow, you've been so busy for the past two months since you've return back to Mobotropolis with a brand new you. I've noticed that you've been distant from your friends back from Freedom HQ since you quit the Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah. I wanted to go solo and start a new chapter of my life you know. I'm still the old me that you know."

"Yeah but you sure act different at times. Sonic what happen to you when you disappeared a year ago. What made you leave?"

"*Sigh* I had a feeling that you were going to ask me that question and I get that a lot. Well you see Mina, I… I hurt people and I blame myself for what I did to them. Sure I can be annoying and act like a jackass but deep down, I hurt them inside. I did hurt their feelings, broke their hearts, and leave them nothing but sadness. I know I had to tone down my cocky and selfish attitude so I decided to leave and find myself for a year. Yeah I changed a lot over a year and been so distant but I still show my kind of attitude and share smiles to everyone from time to time."

"Whatever you're going through in life, I support you along the way Sonic. I know you've changed but I can still see you're bright and funny like always. You will always be you Sonic and that's what I like about you."

"Thanks Mina."

"Anytime. Hey you do still play a guitar right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if you can play a song for me so I can sing to it one day like he usual did two years ago?"

"Oh sure, we can do that."

"Really! Thanks Sonic, oh that's right I need to get to the studio to work on my new song. We should hang out again sometime whenever you're free."

"Yeah we should."

"Oh and thanks for the slushy Sonic, it's delicious."

Sonic wave Mina and she bid farewell to return back to the studio.

* * *

_Studio…_

Ash enter in the bathroom, he takes a needle, opens up the bottle of brown serum, sucking some of it into the needle and then points the needle in his arm and injects it. Ash then feel a strange sensation coming into him and by seconds after Ash looks himself in the air and feels like a new guy and he made brought a smile on his face.

"It worked, it really work. I don't see a zit or whatsoever. It feels great." Ash commented touching his face.

"Ash, Ash are you here?" Mina asked.

Ash jumped up by surprise hearing Mina's voice. He then secretly puts the serum away and exits the bathroom to meet with his girlfriend.

"Ash there you are, I thought you weren't here." Mina smiled.

"No way bade, I knew we had to work on your new song so let's get to work." Ash replied.

"Good. It's going to be a long…"

Mina notices that Ash looks a little younger.

"Ash did you do something to your face?" Mina asked.

"Hmm. Yeah I think I did, what about it beautiful?" Ash questioned.

"You look so… handsome. I don't know how you do it but you are looking so handsome."

"Thanks. I try to look good."

"Now how about we get to work with my new song, I believe that the band are waiting."

"Yeah, yeah let's get to work then."

And with that, Ash and Mina meet with the band so they can get started with Mina's new song for he fans to enjoy.

* * *

_Later, the Batcave…_

Sonic had been working on a new gadget in the Batcave. Nicole arrive shortly after, bringing a plate of grill chicken breast with brown rice and baked potato with butter on a serving tray.

"Hello Sonic, may I interest you for dinner?" Nicole offered.

"Yeah. Just set it down, I'll eat in a minute." Sonic accepted.

"Oh… OK. Hey what are you working on? A new gadget in your works?"

"Yeah you can say that."

Sonic stop working on the gadget and shows it to the holo-lynx.

"Oh? What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Nicole asked.

"Not at all. It's an **Ice Grenade**." Sonic answered.

"Ice Grenade? What does it do?"

"It freezes people by freezing your upper and lower body stopping their tracks and preventing them to move."

"Fascinating. It's an interesting gadget."

"And there's more, I happen to made a **Glue Grenade** too, making the criminals to be wrapped around in glue."

"So two new gadgets you had invented so far?"

"Yeah. I've been working on the basics and the details of it before testing them out. It's almost done, I'm just only doing a few modifications of the grenades."

"This will become very useful for your patrol."

"Yeah. Well I can use a break since I've been working on it all evening."

"Would you like some help with your inventions."

"Yeah that would be wonderful, after I finish my dinner."

"OK then."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ash's apartment…_

Ash had taken himself a shower and wrapped a towel around his waist to cover his private part and his buttocks. He look to the mirror, brushing his teeth and checking his face in the mirror.

"Oh man, that serum really did the trick. I've becoming more sexier than ever. Maybe I should give Mina some and she'll look more sexy than the other girls." Ash commented.

Ash continue to check himself and posing in the mirror until suddenly, his stomach begin to change turning his flat stomach into six packs brought Ash by surprise.

"What the…" Ash trailed off.

A second after, his stomach returns to his flat stomach.

"Whoa… did that just happen or is it my imagination. Hmm. Let me try something and concentrate." Ash exclaimed.

Ash begin to concentrate for a splitting second and within seconds, his stomach turn into six packs and Ash opening his eyes.

"Whoa… not only the serum don't change my youth but it has powers included. This is awesome. OK, let me see if I can try changing into someone. Let me try to concentrate." Ash grinned.

Ash again continue to concentrate with this newfound power from the serum. He then think of someone for a moment and suddenly, he begin to change, turning himself into King Elias.

"Whoa. I can't believe this. Let me change again." Ash commented.

Ash again begin changing, morphing into Mina, then Knuckles, then Mina, and lastly Sonic and afterward he changes back to himself.

"Now this is awesome! With these powers, I can do whatever I want. Yeah, I can do whatever I want and better yet, I can have whatever I want, change into someone and pretend like nothing had ever happened. Now this is going to be awesome." Ash said before smirking and rubbing his hands.

* * *

_Outside of Mobotropolis Bank…_

Ash arrive to the bank wearing all black dressing up as a burglar. Ash then begin to change, morphing into a police officer and let himself in. He walks to the camera room and telling the security to go take a break for tonight while he stays for night shift.

"You guys go on ahead home, I'll watch things here." The police officer said.

The security shrug their shoulders thinking why not and exit the camera room to head home for tonight. The officer smiled and turn off the security cameras and afterward, takes the keys to the vault and head straight there. Once Ash makes his way to the vault, he then uses the key, uses the codes and enters inside the vault seeing a bunch of cash. Ash changes back to himself and smirked.

"Oh fuck yeah, this is what I'm talking about. Now all this is money is all mine." Ash grinned.

Ash takes all the money and puts it in the bag taking as much as he can. As Ash taking a lot of money, he then exits the vault and closes it behind of him and exits the bank with the money. As Ash exits the bank and return home with the money, he then begin feeling a strange sensation at the moment but deal with it when he returns back home.

After minutes returning back to the apartment, Ash counts all of the money and smiled and feels like he's living large.

"Yeah! All of this money belongs to me, I can get whatever I want and get me more money." Ash commented.

Seconds after, Ash begin to feel the strange sensation again as he begin to change forms as it then turn him into a clay form which surprises Ash by the second and Ash rushes to the bathroom and look into the mirror and sees himself in a clay form and can't take it by just looking at himself in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL! This can't be happening! What's happening to me?!" Ash screamed.

Ash begin to concentrate himself by turning himself back to his normal self and few seconds later, the serum wore off making Ash not to transform again.

"What the… this serum… wait, everyone won't know who I am and with that clayform. I can do anything. Yeah… that can work and I can still have more money and I can get whatever I want and live a good life here." Ash planned smirking.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Sonic in the office reading on something as he's not getting any customers knowing it's a slow day today once again. There was a knock on the door catching Sonic's attention.

"Come on in." Sonic commanded.

The door open reviewing to be Nicole.

"Hey Sonic, are you busy?" Nicole asked.

"Not at all, what's up?" Sonic responded.

"You have someone who wants to see you?"

"Oh? Who is it?"

"It's Mina."

Sonic raise himself from his chair and exits the office and sees Mina waiting for him.

"Mina, hey how are you?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, how's business?" Mina asked.

"Ah you know the usual. So what brings you here?"

"I want to talk to you about something, it's important."

"Sure let's go to my office. We can talk there."

Sonic brings Mina back at his office to talk. They enter inside the office and closes the door.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"It's about Ash?"

"Your boyfriend. Did something bad happen to him?"

"No. Nothing bad happen to him Sonic, it's just he's been very different for the past few days."

"How so?"

"He's changed. You see, he has looked different all of sudden."

"His looks? Is it something that keeping him to look great like using face wash to get rid of zits?"

"No not likely, something that has changed his face, his body and his looks. That's what had changed him so far."

"I see. Has he told you any about all of this?"

"No and not all of that Sonic, he has so much money and he bought us a nice mansion. I don't know how he got so much money but he has completely changed and that's not the Ash I remember."

"This is very interesting. Did you talk to Ash?"

"No, he refuses to talk about it."

"How about you let me talk to him and see if I can get to the bottom of his secrets."

"Sure you can do that, Ash is at the studio right now."

"OK. I'll talk to him there."

"Hey do you want me to help Nicole to look out after your shop when you come back?"

"Sure. Nicole can surely use a little help."

"OK I'll do that."

Sonic exits the office and makes his way to the door.

"Nicole, I need to look after the shop, Mina is going to help." Sonic commanded.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"To pay a friend a visit."

* * *

_Minutes later…_

Sonic arrives to the studio and enters inside the building. Sonic look around for Ash wondering where he can be.

"Where is Ash?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic begin looking around the place and going through different rooms to locate the mongoose. Sonic's ears perk up when he suddenly, he hear the sound of moaning that brought his attention. Sonic followed the noises where it leads. Turns out it was coming from the music studio room, he then point his ear to ear clearly wondering what is going on. It was the sound of a female moaning, Sonic wonders what's going on in room when they scream Ash's name.

"What the… Ash is with a female? OK that's it, time to stop all of this." Sonic thought.

Sonic opens the door and sees Ash with two girls. One a female cheetah and one is a black panther. They were smothering Ash with kisses on his face and rubbing his shirtless body showing his six pack. Sonic notices Ash had changed his look to a different one making him look even handsomer.

"What the hell!" Sonic shrieked.

The girls gasp, they turn their attentions to the former hero and Ash look over to Sonic.

"What the fuck! Sonic, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned.

"I came to talk to you but you're here cheating on Mina with these ladies." Sonic answered.

"Ladies, wait outside for I'll deal with this guy."

The girls nod their heads and exits the room, Ash smack them by their butts and wink at them.

"Ash you look very different?" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. I look too good than you, you may have all the looks but I'm much more sexier than you Sonic. This is my time now and I can do whatever I want." Ash taunted.

"I not a hero anymore Ash, I have my own solo life now and is this what is all about, trying to be better than me?"

"That's right, you get all of the girls, get the attention, and also you make money."

"Yeah by opening a shop and doing well and smoothly for the past few weeks. I'm not all that anymore, I moved on from the Freedom Fighters and start a new chapter of my life Ash. I wanted to com speak to you about you and Mina but you're right now cheating on her. Why would you want to do this to her. What is really going on with that thick skull of yours?"

"Shut up! I am not going to tell you a damn thing about my secrets or what I've been doing to reach successful like this. I call the shots now and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're right but I can tell Mina about you cheating on her."

Sonic turns around to exit the room but Ash stopped Sonic from leaving but Sonic counter Ash off by pushing him and deliver a punch right to his face. Sonic glared at the mongoose when he then gets a surprising witness when all of sudden, Ash's cheek look like clay as it was moving a bit which it returns to his handsome face.

"Zack, what the heck did you do to your face?" Sonic questioned.

"I got an upgrade and you can hurt me." Ash smirked.

"You know, I'll let Mina figure it out herself to find out that you're cheating on her. You will reap what you sowed Ash, mark my words you will."

Sonic exits the room and exits the studio with a stern look on his face. Ash smirked and rub his face.

"You have no idea what I can do Sonic. I can do whatever I want with these powers all because of the serum I got." Ash commented with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Later, the Batcave…_

Sonic working on his new gadget. Nicole walks to Sonic to find out what has got him to be upset.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?" Nicole asked.

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong." Sonic answered.

"I know you are lying Sonic, what's on your mind? You seem so upset."

"Nicole, Ash is cheating on Mina."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you told Mina?"

"I did not want to tell her just now, I want her to find out for herself."

"Well that's a smart way to think of that situation but I am surprise that Ash is cheating on Mina."

"Not only that Nicole, Ash is using something that is making his face real handsome and looks different even his body to. He now has muscles and a six pack."

"Did he work out?"

"No. Something must've done to his and also his face change too. When I punched him right in the face, his right side of his cheek begin to shake and return back to normal."

"Oh my? Something might have done something to his face."

"Correct. Whatever it is, it looked like clay. My question is, how on earth did he get that stuff and where is this stuff that is selling it?"

"Do you any clues?"

"Not at all, but I think I'll scan for…"

A second later, the Batwave went off alerting a crime spree. Sonic and Nicole rushes to the Batcomputer, locating where is the crime taking place.

"Mobotropolis Bank?" Nicole questioned.

"It looks like a robbery. Better go stop this robbery before those criminals make it out with the money." Sonic stated.

Sonic heads to the suit chamber, activating the chamber from the ground showing his batsuit and gadgets. Sonic then begin suiting up, gearing up as the Batman. After a minute of getting geared up, he access his gauntlet of his batsuit activating his Batmobile so he glides down to his vehicle and jumps in and takes off from the Batcave.

* * *

_Mobotropolis Bank…_

Someone or something was heading to the vault after trapping the guards and the police in clay, the thing then heads to the vault, uses its arms by stretching it and slightly opening the vault but all of sudden, the figure was interrupt by a batarang thrown towards him. The thing then look over to the person who thrown the batarang identifying himself as the Batman.

"Batman! What the hell are you doing here?" the thing asked in a sloppy voice.

"Stopping you. Who are you?" Batman asked in a deep voice.

"Call me Changeling. I can change what I want and do what I want think of it as a shape shifter."

"Well you're not going to get away with the money. I will stop you."

"We'll see about that!"

Changeling stretches his arms forming them into a boulder but Batman rolls out of the way and throw his batarang. The batarangs hit Changeling and seconds after, Changeling sucking the batarangs and spits them out of his body.

"Ahahahahaha you're going to have to do better than that Batman." Changeling taunted.

Batman glared over Changeling, the shape shifter then form his hands into giant hammers and begin to swing them down at Batman. The Dark Knight gets out of dodge, sprints away to regroup. He tosses some flash pellets causing them to explode in front of Changeling's face, blinding his sight.

"ARGH! My eyes!" Changeling screeched.

Seconds after, Changeling got his sight back and look for the Batman.

"Where are you Batman? You can't hide from me!" Changeling wondered.

Changeling looking around searching for the Dark Knight, seconds later the Batman glides down and kicks Changeling for a surprise glide kick but he was caught as his feet gets stuck by the clay. Changeling laughed and begin to suck the Batman in.

"Ahahahahahahahaha I'll just suffocate you to death and then I'll get my money." Changeling taunted.

Changeling sucks the Dark Knight inside of his body trapping him right inside to suffocating him. Batman knew he was trapped but found a way to get out the situation as when he takes out two of his batarangs and forms them into a sword and slices himself out of Changeling and jumps out of Changeling's body and threw some pellet bombs to cause some damage to Changeling.

"Damn it!" Changeling cursed.

Batman lands the ground and throw a batarang over to Changeling which it got stuck on Changeling causing the shape shifter to laugh.

"Ahahahaha you think that's going to stop me?" Changeling taunted.

"Think again." Batman countered.

"What…"

Changeling hears the batarang beeping three times then explode damaging Changeling as he is split his upper body part open but restores it quickly. Changing changes his arms into sword and dashes over to the Dark Knight, swing his arms at the Batman as the Dark Knight dodges the morphed swords from Changeling. Batman backflips away and lands on the ground skidding on the ground a bit and get to his fighting stance. Changeling glares daggers at Batman and ready to attack him once more.

"I have had enough of you Batman. I'm going to…"

Before Changeling can do anything else, he then feel something in his body knowing his time is almost up.

"Damn it! Not now, you may have stopped my plans Batman but I'll be back." Changeling stated.

Changeling rushes to the bathroom, forms himself into a puddle and escapes down to the drain leaving the bank with no score to obtain. Batman watch Changeling escape but let him go for now. He had other matters to attend to, he take his attention to Changeling clay as it was on the wall. Batman takes out the tweezers and takes a sample of Changeling's clay and puts it in the little sample bottle.

"Maybe this could give me the answers of this situation?" Batman examined.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic without his mask examining and studying the sample that he had took from the Bank while fighting Changeling. Sonic had look through the microscope, examining the genes of the clay as it was multiplying by the second.

"Interesting." Sonic commented.

Nicole appears behind Sonic knowing that he had return to the Batcave and did not notify her of his return.

"Welcome back Sonic, did you take care of the problem at the bank?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I fought something, this person who is clay." Sonic answered.

"What? Really?"

"That's right, he calls himself Changeling. His body was mutated by clay and I have discovered his genes."

"What did you find?"

"His cells are replicating, reproducing every second by mutating his body. I don't know how this person got mutated by this but there has to be something to… wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"Ash mentioned before that he got an upgrade, changing his body and face. He must've have something that must've cause him to be like what he is right now. I think I figured it out."

"What did you figure out Sonic?"

"Since Ash has changed his look and his body, his face was shaking looking like clay and that means…"

"Ash is Changeling."

"Precisely. I'm going over to Ash's place and find the stuff that's making him becoming Changeling. I'll be right back Nicole."

Sonic puts his cowl back on becoming Batman and walk to the Batmobile.

"Try not to get caught by Ash or Mina, we don't want them to think you're the burglar." Nicole advised.

"I won't." Sonic simply said.

Sonic hops in the Batmobile and takes off from the Batcave heading over to his new destination.

* * *

_Ash and Mina's Mansion…_

Changeling enters inside the house and begin to morph, changing back to his real and previous state reviewing to be Ash Mongoose. Ash got angry and storms upstairs.

"Damn it, Batman ruin my changes to get more money and provide for me and Mina. Perhaps a nice good night sleep can do the trick or maybe go out and have some fun at the club." Ash pondered.

Ash thinks to himself for a second there, he shrug his shoulders thinking why not and then heads off to a club, changing his clothes, getting ready and step outside of the mansion and go out and have some fun at a night club.

Out of nowhere, Batman arrives to the Mansion in the shadows, he uses the lock pick and opens the door without tripping any alarms. Batman takes out a flashlight, turning it on to have some light and looks around the mansion. He figured that Mina is not home, Batman checks in the kitchen, second heading for the dining room and living room to find what he came to collect. After searching, he heads to the bathroom to look even further but came up empty, Batman heads upstairs to look through the bathroom once again, then make his way to Ash and Mina' bedroom. He search the wardrobe, the bathroom in the bedroom, the closet and the shelf plus the side tables.

Batman again came up empty handed but he then takes a look under the bed but only finds a briefcase. Batman takes the briefcase, opens it by unlocking the locks and slides it open. Batman discovers two more bottles of serum in the briefcase.

"Bingo, so this is what Ash has been using all this time. Even there's a needle inside, he must've inject the sample of the serum into his body that made him who he is and became Changeling. But where did the stuff came from?" Batman questioned.

Batman soon discovers a name of the bottle which it reads:

"Zone Industries. Zone Tan must've been behind all of this. Hmm… where is this amount of serum is producing and where did tuff came from?" Batman wondered.

Batman discovers an empty bottle of serum on the side table so he walks over to the table and picks it up.

"I've got to destroy these things before anyone could be mutated." Sonic stated.

Batman begin contacting Nicole.

"Nicole, do you read?" Batman contacted using the earpiece of his cowl.

"_Loud and clear, did you find what you've been searching for?_" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I found the bottles of serum that made Ash of what he is today and becoming Changeling. I've found an empty bottle, run an analysis of where these bottles are located. I've uploaded the picture to the Batcomputer."

"_OK. (Checking the Batcomputer) Let's see here… it appears that they're producing the same bottles like these at __**Mad Gear Zone**__. There's a factory that is producing and making these serum from the Zone Industries by the name Zone Tan._"

"Then that's where I need to go."

"_I hope you put an end of these productions but I know you will do it._"

"I know. I'll see you back at the Batcave after this is over."

"_Understood._"

Batman destroys the serum making sure that Ash won't use this products once again. Batman calling the Batwave to hid destination and sends the Batmobile back to the Batcave. Batman exits the mansion and grapples to the Batwing, enters inside and took off to the Mad Gear Zone.

* * *

_Mad Gear Zone…_

Zone's mobsters and scientists working on making more of the clay serum made by Zone Tan and selling them for money. It was very busy as there were a lot of bottles of serum in each bottle in the boxes. The scientists working extra hard and workers included while the mobsters guarding. Out of nowhere, few of the batarangs came flying and hitting a few mobsters. The mobsters take out their weapons wondering who had cause the attention but all of sudden, a few smoke pellets had been thrown and covering the entire factory with smoke. The mobsters looking around searching for the intruder but all of sudden, a shadow figure then drops him and takes down each and every mobster with his techniques. Few of them begin to shoot bullets but no prevail as a few of them gets taking down by the shadow figure.

The scientists and workers wondering who is beating the monsters down as they hear the mobsters screaming in pain as the figure viciously beating them down to the pulp by the second. Seconds after, the smoke died down, fade away and all of the mobsters are down and defeated. Batman turn his attention to everyone who could not believe that the Dark Knight had beating everyone last one of the mobsters to the pulp.

"Get out of here now!" Batman demanded.

The workers and scientists takes their leave, only one scientist walk over to the Batman.

"It's true, you're the Batman. I heard the stories but I never knew you were real." The scientist said in shock.

"Why has Zone Tan creating the serum of clay and what is she planning to do?" Batman questioned.

"Well she planning to make her customers into mutated clay civilians. There is a cure that can stop them but we haven't deliver the boxes yet."

"Are the boxes are still here?"

"Yes. At the storage room, there are like six stacks of boxes with the serum clay in the bottles."

"Good. Now get out of here and call the police."

"Will do and… thank you."

The scientist rushes out of the factory. Batman makes his way to the storage room and sees six stacks of the boxes filled with bottles of serum clay. Batman takes out his new gadget: **Explosive Gel**. Batman spray the gel on each of the boxes three at first then detonate and destroys them the goes on to destroy the remaining three and destroys all of the boxes and exits the storage room and heads outside. Batman then contacts Nicole.

"Nicole, I've destroyed the serum clays here at Mad Gear Zone." Batman contacted.

"_Good. I would not know how many people would fall for Zone's schemes and buys her products. It's a good thing that you destroy them Sonic._" Nicole responded.

"I am on my way back to Batcave, there is a cure to help and stop Ash from becoming Changeling."

"_I'll set up what materials you need when you arrive._"

"Understood."

Batman calls in for the Batwing which it arrives in seconds. Batman grapples the Batwing and takes off heading on back to the Batcave.

* * *

_Ash and Mina's Mansion…_

Ash returns back home having a good time from the night club. He heads upstairs to the bedroom and use his stuff once again to go on for another heist.

"Now time to get back to work and get that money." Ash smiled.

Ash looks under the bed and takes out the briefcase and opens it, he then discovers that the serum clay had been missing.

"No… no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. What happen, where is it? WHERE IS IT!" Ash freaked out.

Ash notices two bottles had been destroyed and he got very angry.

"NO! How the hell could this happen! Who the hell destroy my bottles?!" Ash shouted.

"Destroy what?"

Ash turns around sees Mina entering in the bed room.

"Mina, did you destroy them?" Ash questioned.

"Destroy what?" Mina inquired.

"Did you destroy the bottles?"

"I don't know what are you talking about? What bottles?'

"Wait… it's that bat freak! He must've destroyed my bottles of my pure beauty, I should've known he came in and destroy the bottles from going on the heist to take the money from the bank."

"WHAT?!"

Ash looks over to his girlfriend with her hands clasp to her mouth.

"Ash… are you telling me what I think you just told me?" Mina questioned.

"Mina…" Ash trailed off.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Ash jerk back from Mina from yelling at him. He knew he was caught and decides to come clean.

"OK. You got me, I went and took a lot of the money from the bank and I used the serum clay which makes my body and face to look sexy." Ash confessed.

"So you became a criminal. How could you?" Mina questioned.

"Mina, baby…"

"HOW COULD YOU ASH! You became a criminal and stole the money from the bank?! Why would you do such a thing?"

"For us! I did it for us, to have a better life and to have what we want. Don't you want that Mina, don't you want a better life to be rich and famous? You're a superstar and you're talented singer. Don't you want that?"

"I do but not like this. Ash, I knew you cheat on me with two girls as they exit the studio, Sonic didn't tell me anything and he did the right thing to keep it a secret for me to find out for myself. You betrayed my trust Ash and you even betrayed my heart. We're done."

"Mina…"

"We're done Ash! I am leaving you so you can keep this lifestyle and keep all of the money but I'm leaving you. Forget that, I am calling the police."

"Mina."

"Don't touch me! You're criminal and I can't help a criminal that is my manager. Goodbye Ash."

Mina left the room and calls the police but Ash stopped her.

"Mina don't, please don't call the police." Ash pleaded.

"No! You're done Ash, you brought this on to yourself." Mina declined.

Mina goes for the phone in the living room but Ash stopped once but Mina pushes him away.

"Don't touch me!" Mina shouted.

Mina pushes Ash off away from her but feels something wet on her hands, she looks over to Ash as his body return back to normal.

"Ash… what's happening to you?" Mina asked.

"I got a new power, I can morph into someone I want to be." Ash answered.

A second after, Ash then begin morphing, transforming himself in clay and then becomes Changeling.

"You're… you're…" Mina stuttered.

"I am unstoppable." Ash smirked.

Mina shakes her head and rushes to the living room to the phone to reach to the police but Ash stretches his arm and collects her pulling her close to him. Mina struggle free to release the grip from Ash.

"Let me go!" Mina demanded.

"No can do baby, I will not let you turn me in. I'll just have to make you stay with me and not let you call the police. I got something planned for you." Ash planned.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you to become like me. Thar way we can be together and be forever young forever."

"I do not want to be like you Ash. You're disgusting!"

"Disgusting?! We'll see who is the disgusting one when I'm through with you."

Mina begin to scream but Ash cover her mouth with clay, preventing her from screaming and takes her out of the mansion.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic had been working on a cure to cure Ash's condition and turn him back to normal. Sonic and Nicole worked together to create the perfect cure hoping that can help Ash which it took them over thirty minutes to come up with the results.

"Come on, let's see the results." Sonic prayed.

The results had still been working for a few more minutes, once the results are in it turns out the cure had progress excellent knowing they finished and purifying the cure.

"Yes! We got the results." Sonic cheered.

"We did it." Nicole smiled.

"We sure did, now all I need to do is find Ash, inject him with this antidote and then…"

All of sudden, the Batwave goes off again alerting a crime spree. Sonic and Nicole rushes to the Batcomputer finding out what's the situation.

"It's Mina." Nicole pointed out.

"And she's been kidnapped by Ash, it looks like he's going to make Mina turning him into clay just like him." Sonic stated.

"Why he want to do that?"

"Mina must've find out Ash's secrets and Ash is not going to let it all come down the drain at Mad Gear Zone."

Sonic puts his cowl back on becoming Batman once more. He takes the antidote, rushes to the Batwing, entering the plane using the quick entry and takes off to the destination over to Mad Gear Zone.

* * *

_Mad Gear Zone…_

Ash had Mina tied up in ropes preventing her from escaping. He finds the little remainder of the serum clay, takes a needle to extract the serum and walks over to Mina.

"Ash, please don't do this." Mina begged.

"Sorry baby, I can't do that. I love you too much and I can't lose you. You got a choice to make, either you accept me and accept to become younger forever or I'll kill you." Ash offered.

Mina jumped up by surprise, she knew Ash wasn't lying. She refused that quickly and spat on him.

"I will not be with you Ash! You're insane!" Mina rejected.

"Then I'll kill you then bitch or better yet, I'll make you into clay right now."

"No, please!"

Ash smiled and was about to inject Mina with the serum as Mina was in fear but all of sudden, a batarang is been thrown to the needle and destroys it, completely destroys the needle and serum clay. Ash scream in rage and looks over to the Batman with an angry look.

"It's over Ash, give up now." Batman demanded.

"You! You ruined everything Batman! I can't turn my girlfriend into clay and now you showed up and just ruin everything. You ruined my life!" Changeling shouted.

"No you ruined yourself. This isn't you Ash, it's the serum that is making you like this. Let me help you, I can cure you."

"NO! Nobody is going to take my powers away from me. I'll kill you and kill Mina with you and I can still have my fucking lifestyle!"

Changeling stretching his arms, turning them into a spike ball. Batman rolls out of the way, uses his new gadget, the ice grenade and throws them at Changeling which slows him down a bit and throw a few more to Changeling and seconds after the ice grenades freezes Changeling, giving Batman the chance to rush to Mina and unties her.

"You're safe." Batman said.

"Thank you Batman, please cure Ash. This isn't like him at all." Mina pleaded.

"I will, now go and get some place safe."

Mina nodded and exits the area, Changeling breaks free from the ice and attacks Batman but the Dark Knight evades from the shape shifter.

"You let my girlfriend get away! You'll pay for that!" Changeling threatened.

Changeling forms himself into a giant ball and rolls over to Batman. The Batman jumps out of the way and throw two ice grenades to Changeling. Changeling spins around and shooting clay spikes around the area. Batman runs and jumps out of the way, taking cover. Changeling stops spinning and then forms his right arm, morphing into a giant hammer and slams it down at Batman. Batman throws a few more of ice grenades at Changeling. He had start to turn color becoming a little blue, Batman throw a few more of his ice grenades but Changeling surprises the Dark Knight with a hammer struck behind his back. Batman hits the ground on his stomach, Changeling turn his left arm into a sword and slams it down at Batman but he then rolls out of the way and gets back up on his feet.

Changeling roared, forms two of his arms into giant hammers and smacks them together to crush Batman, unfortunately he miss as the Batman backflip and throw a few more of ice grenades to the shape shifter. Changeling unleashes some tentacles and wraps them around Batman and pulls him close to him.

"I'll make you not breathe Batman." Changeling threatened.

Changeling pulls Batman into his body to suffocate him but Batman would not let that happen as the Dark Knight then uses his gauntlets to cut off the tentacles and throw more of the ice grenades to Changeling. Changeling roared and was about to strike Batman but the ice grenades them freezes Changeling, preventing him to not move. Batman takes out the antidote and presses it inside of Changeling and injects the antidote inside the shape shifter. Once that is in, the cure takes its effect and destroy the clay genes out of Ash, turning him back into his previous form and Ash is seen collapse on his knees without his power no longer.

"No! My power, you can't do this to me." Ash said in shock.

Batman stunned Ash and delivers a Beatdown to the mongoose deliver multiple punches to the mongoose and then delivers a spinning hook kick knocking Ash out unconscious.

"I hope that you learned your lesson Ash." Batman commented.

Mina rushes over to the Dark Knight and sees Mongoose unconscious.

"You cured him!" Mina said in surprise.

"I told you I cured him and now he won't do anything in particular ever again." Batman stated.

"Thank you for curing him Batman."

Mina looks to her right only to see the Dark Knight had taken off. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix arrives to the scene and arrests Ash.

* * *

_The next following day…_

"_The suspect who stole a lot of money is the mongoose name Ash: Mina's manager has been arrested for robbery and kidnapping the singer to the Mad Gear Zone. Ash had tried to turn Mina into clay but it was all stopped by the Batman and saved Mina and cured Ash. Ash had agreed to return the money that he stole and sells the mansion that he bought using the money he had stolen from the Mobotropolis Bank to return the money there. Mina also will give her money to cover up the rest that Ash had stolen. Right now, Ash is being treated the best of care and will have an early parole of his sentence for good behavior. This is Miranda Lynx from Mobotropolis News._" Miranda reported.

Sonic watching television in the living room, drinking a cup of orange juice while watching the news.

"At least Ash had apologizes for his actions. I hope that Ash had learned his lesson." Nicole hoped.

"Me too. It seems that Ash and Mina are rekindling their relationship but it's a slow progress. Ash has a lot to do to gain Mina's trust back, other than that things will go completely fine as long Ash cooperates." Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm just glad that Ash learned his actions and will stay true to his word and not hurt Mina again."

"Me too Nicole, me too."

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Mina the Mongoose_

_Ash Mongoose/Changeling_

_Special Guest Cast:_

_Zone Tan_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**On the next Batman: Dark Knight…**

**A teal hedgehog named Breezie the Hedgehog, a business aligning with Zone Tan forming a plan to take down the Batman. Batman and Catwoman meet again and work together to fight off the setup made by Breezie and Zone.**

**Tune in the next time on the next episode of "Batman: Dark Knight."**


	23. Episode 23: A Lady's Plan

_Casino Park…_

A purple limo had arrived to the entrance and stopped at the front of the entrance. The driver comes out of the vehicle, walks to the back and opens the door for the person inside. The black high heel step out of the limo and exits out of the vehicle. It appears to be Zone Tan, wearing a purple and black thigh split dress fitting her curves, she wore a purple pantyhose and wears purple long gloves to match her outfit. Zone making her way inside the Casino which appears that she has a meeting with the owner of the casino.

Zone follows the employee of the casino over to the office at the back, heading to the hallways and reach to their destination. Zone opens the door and enters inside, she sees a teal hedgehog appears to be a female. She wore a red and white business suit along with her gold bracelets and wears white gloves, and pair of red high heel shoes to match her outfit. The hedgehog turns around as her hair is dark purple and her eyes are purple. This was **Breezie the Hedgehog** (Archie Comics version).

"Breezie, a pleasure to meet you." Zone greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, would you like a glass of wine?" Breezie offered.

"Certainly."

Breezie takes two glasses, pulls out a bottle of wine and pours two glasses of wine and hands one to Zone.

"Thank you." Zone thanked.

"Much oblige." Breezie smiled.

Zone takes a sip of her drank and get down to business.

"So how is business running the casino?" Zone asked.

"It's going smoothly as ever. Thank you for asking." Breezie asked.

"No problem. So let's get down to business, about this event that the two of us is going to be hosting here?"

"Oh yes, I have everything planned and set up for the party for the next two days. It's starts this Friday."

"I know and our plan to get rid of the Batman, we can put that on hold for now."

"Of course oh and I even ask Eggman for a bodyguard from ruining the party."

"And that be…"

"**Metal Sonic**. He'll be our bodyguard from anyone especially the Dark Knight from ruining our plans of what we had planned."

"I know and just to let you know Breezie, I don't like to have failures and failure is not an option for me."

"I know, by the way I even have a Chaos Emerald for safe keeping that will give us the advantage of our plans."

"Excellent. That way we will have the power that we need and use it against the Batman and anyone who stands in our."

"Let's make a toast to that. To partnership."

"To partnership."

The two girls make a toast and takes a sip of their drinks.

"Now the games can even begin." Zone commented.

Breezie returns the smile and takes another sip of her glass of wine.

"_Sooner or later, that Emerald will be good as mine once I double cross this bitch._" Zone thought crossing her fingers behind her.

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Theme***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole the Holo-Lynx_

_Honey the Cat/Catwoman_

_Breezie the Hedgehog_

_Zone Tan_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 23: A Lady's Plan**

* * *

_Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic watching the news in the kitchen taking a sip of his glass of orange.

"_A store robbery has been thwart by the Batman himself last night stopping the criminals from leaving with the money. Also the other is that an event is planned and happening this Friday starting 9:00pm hosted by the owner of Breeze Casino and the Breeze Media: Breezie the Hedgehog along with the owner of Zone Industries: Zone Tan._" Miranda reported.

"It looks like Zone is hosting a party event with Breezie the Hedgehog this Friday Sonic." Nicole said watching the news.

"Yeah I have a feeling that Zone is up to no good again. Planning something for her empire of whatsoever." Sonic responded.

"And still you have not got any much evidence to shut her down."

"Yeah and that frustrates me but on the other hand, I hope this will get much evidence to shut her and her company down."

"Let's hope so Sonic. Oh? By the way, you got an invitation from Breezie the Hedgehog, inviting you to her party event this Friday."

"That's a first, I never knew she would remember me."

"No?"

"Well me and Breezie go way back, we used to hang out together."

"So you're a friend of Breezie?"

"Guess you can call it of that. I'll go to this party event, you want to come along with me Nicole?"

"I love too. I can use a nice day going out to an event and enjoy and have fun."

"Then it's settled."

* * *

_Honey's Apartment, Night Babylon…_

"Breezie is having a party and I got invited. Well that will give me the opportunity to steal some priceless stuff and of course beautiful jewelry. This will be a perfect operation for the cat to play. Meow." Honey commented.

* * *

_Casino Park, Empire City…_

Breezie taking care of business and getting ready for the party event. She was the phone with her people taking care of few errands for the event. Coconuts the robot monkey appear behind the teal hedgehog waiting for her until she hangs up the phone. A minute or so, Breezie hangs up the phone, turn her attention to Coconuts.

"Has everything all setup including the Chaos Emerald." Breezie asked.

"Of course ma'am. Everything is all set up and ready. We're just only doing a few decorations for the event." Coconuts answered.

"What about Scratch and Grounder, have they complete and taking care of their assignments for the event Friday?"

"Yeah. They've done their part of the assigns and the security is up and tight for the event."

"Good. I don't want my and Zone's event to be ruined by the hands of the Batman or anyone trying to sabotage it. There will be consequences."

"Of course ma'am."

"Also did you send invitations to our guests?"

"Yes we did but may I ask you a question ma'am?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you invited Sonic to the event? He's no longer a threat to us anymore since he quit the Freedom Fighters and went solo on his new life."

"True he is not the enemy but I invited him is to see him again. It's been years since I've seen Sonic and spend a little time with him, after a year that he disappeared it brought to my surprise that he had return and changed and I am dying to see Sonic again. Also I heard he have his own business, selling skateboards, repairing them and other stuff as well."

"Oh. But we need to be sure if Sonic is still a threat."

"Nonsense Coconuts, he is not a threat. Besides, we don't know much about Sonic's new life and what he has been doing so we'll be just fine."

"If you say so ma'am."

"No come along, we still have much to do."

"Yes ma'am."

Coconuts follows Breezie to attend to do more work for the event.

* * *

_Zone Industries, New Meridian…_

"Is everything ready for the plan to take the emerald?" Zone asked.

"Yes ma'am, we're set up and ready for your orders for the event." The assistant informed.

"Excellent. That emerald will be good as ours for our plans, since Breezie is having security up and tight, time for me to get even to evening the odds."

Zone snap her fingers to bring out the individual. There was a figure coming out of the shadows, it appears to be a female stepping to the light having a giant tommy gun attached into her arm and her face was covered by black face mask. It was Black Dahlia who appears to be alive and survived the explosion from the Medici Tower.

"Hello Black Dahlia, I am glad that you can arrive here and join in the fun." Zone greeted.

"Of course Zone, those fools won't know what hit em and I have my crew ready on my commands. You just say the word." Black Dahlia responded.

"Excellent. The games can finally begin. Breezie will not know that I have planned to get the emerald for myself."

* * *

_Casino Park, Empire City…_

Breezie in her office having a private talk with an individual which appears to be Metal Sonic but now it is Neo Metal Sonic.

"I am glad that you can come Metal Sonic." Breezie smiled.

"It's Neo Metal Sonic to you." Neo Metal Sonic corrected.

"I mean Neo Metal Sonic, I am glad you can come and discuss this meeting with me. You see I want you to be my eyes and ears, keeping an eye out for any attackers, intruders, and uninvited guests during my event with Zone Tan."

"Consider it done. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good, now you can leave, I have business to attend to."

Neo Metal Sonic nod his head in response and exits the office. Neo Metal Sonic had other plans in mind of his own.

"I know you have that chaos emerald that will be mine soon enough." Neo Metal Sonic said.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

The event had started and the civilians are entering the Casino in Casino Park, Empire City. A lot of rich people attended in the party, Honey the Cat enter in the party wearing a black and red dress to high thighs and wears a match black and red high heel boots and wears makeup.

Zone Tan enter in the party as well, she wore a purple thigh dress, her hair tied up in a bun and she wore a pair of purple high heel platform shoes to match her outfit for the event. She wave to everyone smiling to everybody coming to the event.

There were a lot of people coming to the party event to have a goodtime. Sonic had enter in the fray and join the party but this time, he bring Nicole along with him to the event. Sonic wore a black tuxedo jacket, black dressed shirt along with royal blue vest on, he wore a blue tie to go along with his outfit, wearing black dressed pants and lastly wears a black oxford dressed shoes to the event. Nicole wore a purple ankle-length strapless dress, along with a pair of purple high heel shoes. She has eye lashes, purple eye shadow, and wears purple lipstick on her lips.

Nicole latched to Sonic's arm as the pair enter in the casino as the event is big and everything is going so perfectly. The two looked around the place see how great the event is turning up.

"Looks like Breezie made this place to be perfect and look how it turn to be." Sonic commented.

"Indeed. She sure did a wonderful job." Nicole added.

A second after, a butler appears and walks to Sonic and Nicole.

"May I interest you two come cocktails?" the butler asked.

"Yes sir, thank you." Sonic thanked taking two glasses of cocktails and hands on to Nicole.

"Again thank you, sir." Nicole thanked sharing a smile.

"Much oblige ma'am, enjoy the party." The butler responded returning the smile.

Sonic and Nicole take a sip of this drinks.

"This is good." Nicole commented.

"It sure is, I've never cocktails that to be this good before." Sonic said taking another sip.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic and Nicole turn their heads to see Breezie walking towards them in her red and white business suit.

"Sonic, my, my you sure have changed a lot haven't you? Long time no see." Breezie greeted.

"Hey Breezie, it's been quite a while since you tried to have me and Tails killed." Sonic remembered.

"Yes those were the days but we all moved on to the brighter future. You look so handsome with that tuxedo of yours."

"Thanks Breezie, oh this is my friend Nicole Lynx."

"Hello." Nicole greeted extends her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Nicole. So are you here with Sonic?" Breezie asked shaking Nicole's hand.

"I am and I'm his assistant as well."

"Oh that's quite fascinating. So Sonic I hear that you quit the Freedom Fighters, is that true?"

"You guessed it just right Breezie." Sonic corrected.

"And you have a new life like your own store?"

"Yeah that's right, we're not that much of a big deal but business is business."

"Of course it is. I hope you two enjoy the party and nice talking to you, I got to take care of things."

"You too Breezie."

Breezie smiles and leaves Sonic and Nicole.

"Well that went well Sonic." Nicole said.

"Yeah it sure did. She may be a nice person but deep down, she can manipulate and have her plans when it comes to certain people." Sonic stated.

The party continue on as the band start to play: **Jazz Boys: Kissing You**. Sonic smiled, Nicole bops her head liking the song. Nicole sees a mobian wolf walking towards her.

"Would you care to dance ma'am?" the wolf asked.

Nicole looks to Sonic as he gives a nod letting Nicole have fun.

"It's ok, go and have some fun. That's what the event is for." Sonic permitted.

Nicole smile and walks with the wolf to the dance floor and begin to dance. Sonic walks to the bar but he accidentally bump into someone. It was a yellow cat who turn her attention and sees Sonic right in front of her.

"Sonic." Honey said.

"Honey." Sonic responded.

Honey smiled and hugs Sonic happily.

"Oh Sonic, it is you. I never thought I ran into you handsome." Honey smiled.

She lets go of Sonic and examine his outfit.

"You look so handsome with that tuxedo." Nicole commented.

"Thank you, you're looking beautiful with that dress of yours." Responded commenting Honey's dress.

"*Giggle* Thanks. So I hear that you quit the Freedom Fighters."

"I sure did, I wanted to go solo and build a new life and a new chapter."

"I understand that. Well I hope everything goes out for your new life. I'm enjoying my life as well."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I sell clothing and accessories for Breezie."

"So you work for her?"

"Correct. We made a deal and that's how I got to what I am right now. Either way, life is still good."

"That's a first."

"I better go check up on Breezie, you enjoy the party Sonic."

"You too."

Honey searches for Breezie. A second after, Sonic gets a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around, it was Zone with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hello handsome, we meet again." Zone greeted.

"Fancy seeing you here Zone, how's business of your company?" Sonic asked.

"Perfectly fine. Business as usual, so I hear that you have your own shop that sells skateboards, roller blades, bikes and all of that including the accessories."

"Yeah that's right. I've started my own shop."

"How is that turning out?"

"Smoothly as usual. I know it's not that big of a deal but it's a start, taking some baby steps."

"If you like, I can help you to top notch your shop?"

"No I like it how it is but thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh I need to meet with Breezie and discuss about our speech for the event. After this, maybe you and I can dance just like last time."

"Perhaps, if you can find me."

Zone giggle to Sonic's remark and meets up with Breezie to make a speech. Without noticing, Zone begin to call in her employer to initiate the plan. Sonic sees Nicole approaching him with a smile on her face.

"Enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am, it's a wonderful event. Breezie put up a wonderful event here. So does Zone Tan." Nicole answered happily.

"I'm glad. Anyway, I have a feeling that something is bound to happen."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have. Nothing more."

Moments after, Breezie makes her way to the stage as the civilians applauding the teal hedgehog. She wave to everyone and begin to speak on the microphone.

"Hello everybody, I would like to thank you all for coming to this special event. I appreciate the love and the support from all of you wonderful people for this incredible event." Breezie said through the microphone.

The civilians applaud Breezie as she continue on with her speech.

"You know Sonic, maybe Breezie may have changed." Nicole clarified.

"I'm not so sure of that, Breezie may be attractive and look innocent but I know she's up to know good. I've been doing some investigating about her cases back at the Batcave. She's no pushover. She's has her own empire called: Breeze Media. The founder and owner of her own company." Sonic notified.

"Oh? You surely do know much about her do you?"

"Yeah we go way back."

Breezie continue her speech about her empire of Breeze Media. Just was the speech were to continue for another minute until all of sudden, there had been explosions on the ceiling windows begin to shatter into pieces. There were men in black like spec-ops fast roping down like they're in the marines. They begin bursting fire out in the air ruining the event. The civilians panicked, they then ran off to the exit the leave the place. Sonic had a stern look on his face.

"I think you should put on your other suit Sonic don't you think?" Nicole suggested.

"Yeah. Get on out on here ok." Sonic nodded.

"Will do, I'll meet you back at the Batcave."

Sonic takes Nicole out to get somewhere safe so she can return on back to the Batcave. The two head to the back, Sonic takes out his Batwave PDA calling in the Batmobile to arrive. It arrive to Sonic's location, it open the door reviewing to have Sonic's suit and gadgets there and Sonic then gets suit up to become Batman. Nicole enter in the vehicle in the passenger seat.

"The Batmobile will take you back to the Batman, I put auto drive to take you there." Sonic informed.

"Thank you Sonic and be careful." Nicole warned.

"I will."

Batman grapples to the roof to get to work and the Batmobile took off with Nicole inside taking her back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Casino…_

Breezie got all of her men to fight and defend her casino and her chaos emerald that she locked up that they will not retrieve it. She rushes over back to her office but all of sudden, she was encountered by Catwoman.

"Hello Breezie." Catwoman greeted.

"Hello bitch! What do you want, did you call these men?" Breezie asked.

"No but I want something more precious. I want that emerald that you're keeping."

"You are not going to get my emerald you hear me?"

"That's not what I want to hear. Oh well I guess I'll just have to take the key for the vault away from you then."

Before Catwoman would try attacking Breezie until all of sudden, Breezie's guards appear and start to shoot their weapons at her. Breezie gets out of dodge and rushes over to her office. Catwoman took her attentions to Breezie's guards and fights them off.

The spec-ops holding the civilians hostage commanded by their boss. The hostages remain quiet for the time being, all of sudden someone through s smoke pellet covering the area with smoke. The spec-ops scan around pointing their guns until suddenly someone jumps in the fray and start to take down the spec-ops from holding the hostages using stealth and quickness all the same. The smoke cleared in seconds and there was Batman who had finished knocking the spec-ops down to the ground in mere seconds.

"It's the Batman." The civilians pointed out in shock.

"You're safe, get to safety." Batman commanded.

"Thank you Batman."

The civilians hurried out of the casino to get to safety. Batman proceed to head to find Breezie until he encounter someone very familiar, it was Catwoman fighting Breezie's guards as she finish the last remainder of Breezie's security with a spinning roundhouse kick that knock him unconscious. The cat burglar turn her attention to the dark knight himself, she is stunned to see Batman again.

"Well hello handsome, I never thought I'd see you again." Catwoman flirted.

"You're one to talk Catwoman, what are you doing here?" Batman asked in a deep voice.

"Oh you know to retrieve something very priceless, it's what a girl wants is just jewels."

"Play nice."

"I am, I hear that Breezie has a Chaos Emerald in the casino. Just a rumor I heard."

"I see. I need to pay a visit to Breezie."

Seconds later, the spec-ops appear ready to fight. Batman and Catwoman nod their heads to put aside their conversation and differences and work together to fight off the spec-ops.

* * *

_Breezie's Office…_

Breezie enters in the office and locks herself up preventing anyone to step foot in her office.

"Who the hell are these guys, who told them to interfere my event?" Breezie pondered.

Out of nowhere, a gun pointed to her head stopping the teal hedgehog's tracks.

"That would be me." the female voiced confessed.

Breezie recognizes the familiar voice, he slowly turns around facing the person appearing to be Zone Tan.

"Hello Breezie, you seem to be surprised." Zone greeted holding the handgun.

"Zone, what the hell?! You're the one that planned this invasion to my event?" Breezie asked.

"Yes. Yes I am and matter of fact I've orchestrated this operation when we first have our meeting here in your office. I'm not here to kill you or anything, I'm here to retrieve something very priceless that would go along with my plans."

"And what's that if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, I want that Chaos Emerald you're holding."

"I don't have the emerald?"

"Oh really, my spies told me that you have that emerald. It possess great power and I want it. You're going to take me to the vault to retrieve that emerald."

"Go the hell! I will not and I mean will NOT give up my emerald."

Zone form a genuine smile then scowl at Breezie and smacks her with her gun.

"I will not take no for an answer so you better lead me to the vault or else I'll kill you where you stand." Zone threatened.

"Fine then bitch, you win." Breezie complied.

"Good now move."

Zone pushes Breezie with her gun forcing the teal hedgehog to move. Breezie takes Zone to the vault to retrieve the emerald.

* * *

_With Batman and Catwoman…_

Batman and Catwoman working together as a team to knocking off the Spec-Ops. Batamn throw his batarang at a few guys, Catman using her whip to back the attackers away then dashes and scissor kicks two of the Spec-Ops members then use her whip to pull one of them close to her and roundhouse kick him unconscious. Batman use his Batclaw to pull one of them to him and slams him down. Batman counters off another one who tries to hit Batman behind him but Batman blocked him and his him with a back kick. Batman sees an object it thrown to him so he catches it and throws it back to the spec-op member and knocks him off his feet.

Catwoman jumps over to the spec-op and kicks him in the face, then counters two more and double kicks away. One of them try hit cat burglar without even noticing him, Batman threw his batarang to him to save Catwoman. She look over to the dark knight before she can return back to combat. Batman hits one of them with a superman punch, then the second with a spinning wheel kick knocking the spec-op unconscious. Batman blocked the spec-op's punch then head-butts him and kicks him away. Catwoman hits one of them with a flying kick, turns her attention to a few of them so she throw her caltrops to trip a few of the spec-ops men to the ground. One of them charging at the cat burglar so she takes out her bolas and throws it over to him and knocks out unconscious.

There were only a few of them left so Batman and Catwoman team up and take down a few more of the Spec-Ops and lastly they take the last one by doing a Dual Takedown as Catwoman kicks the last one up in the air then Batman jumps in and slams him down to the ground with a powerbomb. Batman look around the place seeing the Spec-Ops were out unconscious.

"Mmm that was fun. At least we got to dance again." Catwoman purred.

"This is no time for a conversation. We got work to do." Batman assured.

"Still spoiling a girl. You sure know how to speak to a lady."

Batman senses something incoming so he froze up.

"What's wrong?" Catwoman asked.

All of sudden, a RPG comes in towards Catwoman. Batman saves Catman as they fall down to the ground. Catwoman smirked and looking into Batman's eyes.

"Meow. You're expecting a kiss handsome." Catwoman cooed.

Batman gets off of the cat burglar and helps her up on her feet. All of sudden, Batman looks over to the figure making its appearance. Batman recognize the figure and this person which appears to be Black Dahlia.

"Black Dahlia." Batman assumed.

"It's been a while Batman. I'm guessing that you thought that I was dead but I wasn't dead. I faked it to get away from being arrested. Since you're here as I have my orders, I get the chance to kill you." Black Dahlia said pointing her large gun at the dark knight.

"You two know each other?' Catwoman asked.

"Yes." Batman answered.

"Die Batman!" Black Dhalia yelled.

Black Dhalia begin shooting bullets over at Batman. He and Catwoman got out of the way to dodge the bullets being shot from Black Dahlia. Batman took cover dodging the bullets from Black Dahlia. Catwoman took cover and look over to the dark knight, she then smile and use this as a distraction for the Batman to deal with Black Dahlia and focus on her real objective.

"While dark, brutal and handsome is dealing with his fan, this gives me my chance to collect that emerald." Catwoman smirked.

With that, Catwoman then took off, leaving the dark knight behind to deal with Black Dhalia.

* * *

_With Breezie and Zone…_

Breezie lead Zone to the vault while Zone hold her handgun pointing to Breezie's head.

"We're here now open that vault so I can retrieve that emerald you have." Zone commanded.

Breezie turns around to face her former partner.

"Over my dead body." Breezie refused.

Zone give Breezie a genuine smile but glared at her and smacks Breezie with her handgun.

"I said open it bitch before I blast your fucking brains out!" Zone threatened.

Breezie give one glare to Zone before turn her attention to the code and puts the codes in to open the vault. The vault slowly open after putting the codes in, Zone pushes Breezie inside to lead her to the chaos emerald. Breezie had no choice but to lead the business women to the emerald she kept. It didn't take like about seconds to reach to the emerald, Breezie putting the codes in to unlock the secret door and enters inside the secret door and reviews to have a Green Chaos Emerald.

"There, you see there's the emerald you wanted." Breezie said showing the emerald.

Zone smile so she walks to the emerald and collects it.

"It was pleasure doing business with you Breezie but right now it's time for you to die." Zone said pointing the gun at Breezie.

"So you're going to kill me?" Breezie questioned.

"That's right. I can't have anyone to ruin my plans and to call for backup so yeah I'll just have to end you Breezie and say goodbye to your Breeze Media."

Zone smiled evilly at Breezie, just about to squeeze the trigger of her handgun to end Breezie's life but all of sudden someone appear and snatches the emerald away from Zone. Zone look at her hand appears that the emerald has been snatched. The girls turn to see the cat burglar known as Catwoman and has the emerald.

"Meow! This is priceless. Thanks for the emerald Zone, now I got to run. Ciao!" Catwoman waved.

Catwoman took off and Zone yelled shooting her handgun as Catwoman took off.

"Damn you! Give me back my emerald!" Zone yelled.

Breezie took this chance so she grabs a nearby object and knocks Zone unconscious.

"That's for betraying me and pointing that gun right to my face." Breezie scowled.

Catwoman heads outside with the emerald.

"This emerald is mine. No one is going to take that away from me." Catwoman said.

Unaware of her surroundings, someone dives down from the sky and kicks Catwoman out of nowhere preventing her from leaving with the emerald. Catwoman looks over to see the robot duplicate of Sonic.

"Neo Metal Sonic." Catwoman referred.

"Catwoman. Give me that Chaos Emerald." Neo Metal Sonic demanded.

"Hell to the no you're not getting this emerald. It belongs to me."

"Then I'll have to beat you so you can give it to me."

"Come and get it."

"Very well."

Neo Metal Sonic charges over at Catwoman and engage in a fight.

* * *

_With the Dark Knight…_

Batman continuing to dodging the bullets from Black Dahlia. The assassin takes the initiative when she begin to use some RPGs at the Batman. Batman rolls out of the way and throw his batarangs at the assassin. Black Dahlia quickly dodge the batarangs and shoot more RPGs at Batman. The dark knight start to toss some smoke pellets to cover the area with smoke. Black Dahlia begin to shoot rapid bullets around the area trying to get the dark knight.

"Come on out Batman! Quit being a damn coward!" Black Dahlia shouted.

Black Dahlia continue looking around for the dark knight. The smoke begin to disperse in seconds, Black Dahlia look around to see there was no sign of Batman. When she turns around in a 180 degree turn, there was the dark knight standing right in front of her. Black Dahlia points her gun at Batman but he deflects it and suddenly begin to break it making the assassin screamed in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! You broke my arm you son of a bitch! I'll make you pay!" Black Dahlia threatened.

Black Dahlia takes out a knife and swings it to stab the dark knight, Batman block her off and head-butts Black Dahlia and delivers a spinning hook kick right to her face making the assassin backing away.

"You will never take me alive Batman. I'll take you to hell with me as we're going to die together. I got a bomb in my arm and I'm going to detonate it." Black Dahlia remarked.

Black Dahlia activates the bomb which it pears the beacon on her right arm. Batman gets out of dodge and gets to cover and the bomb then begin destruct and blows off with Black Dahlia killing herself in the explosion. Batman uses his cape to cover himself as the flames begin bursting. The explosion did not last for about a few seconds. After the explosion, Batman uncovers himself from his cape and look around seeing destruction and Batman had a stern look.

"Looks like Black Dahlia killed herself in the explosion to try ending my life. Now who has sent her to intervene the party? It must be Zone, she must've planned this party crash to complete her plans. What is Zone planning to do anyway?" Batman wondered.

Batman hear some noises that caught his attention.

"It sounds like someone is fighting. I better go check it out." Batman stated.

The dark knight took off heading over to the destination where the fight is taking place.

* * *

_With Catwoman…_

Catwoman trying her best to evade and avoiding the attacks from Neo Metal Sonic. He summon blades from his wrist and swings them to the cat burglar. Catwoman still had the emerald in her hands and preventing the robot duplicate to take it away from her.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald." Neo Metal Sonic demanded.

"Not a chance, this emerald is mine. You're not taking away from me." Catwoman refused.

Neo Metal Sonic delivers a kick to Catwoman, she ducks down and hits Neo Metal Sonic with a backflip kick and takes off running to get away from Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic dashes forward and jumps above Catwoman, blocking her path and try to hit her with a punch but Catwoman slides down under the robot duplicate and uses her bolas to attack the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic quickly dodges it and surprisingly dash to Catwoman and suddenly hits her that knocks her to the ground and accidentally she drops the chaos emerald. Neo Metal Sonic sprints and grabs it but Catwoman uses her whip to snatches the emerald away and collects it then makes a run for it.

Neo Metal Sonic glances Catwoman taking off so with that, he then dashes to the cat burglar and catches her as he tackles the cat burglar and suddenly slams her down to knock her unconscious. Neo Metal Sonic then collects the emerald looking at it.

"It's finally mine." Neo Metal Sonic said.

Breezie arrives and sees Neo Metal Sonic with the emerald.

"You got my emerald? Good! Now hand it over back to me Neo Metal Sonic." Breeie handed extending her hand.

Neo Metal Sonic look over to the teal hedgehog. He then shakes his head rejecting her command.

"Sorry but I am only here for this emerald Breezie." Neo Metal Sonic refused.

"WHAT?! I hired you to protect me and to follow my orders Neo. Now hand over that chaos emerald right now!" Breezie demanded.

"The deal is off. I'll be taking this emerald now."

Neo Metal Sonic takes off with the emerald. Breezie yelled and demands the robot duplicate to give her back the emerald but Neo Metal Sonic ignored her. Neo Metal Sonic flew off from the casino leaving to his destination until all of sudden, a few batarangs were thrown and got the robot duplicates attention. Neo Metal Sonic look over and sees the Batman looking over to the robot duplicate.

"The Batman. The tales were true." Neo Metal Sonic.

"Hand over that emerald Neo Metal Sonic or things will get worse." Batman demanded.

"I will not give you this emerald, it belongs to me now."

Neo Metal Sonic flew over to the dark knight to attack but Batman throws down the smoke pellet down to the ground and disappears. Neo Metal Sonic look around, scanning for the dark knight. The Batman dives down gliding to Neo Metal Sonic and wraps his arms around the robot surprising the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic shakes Batman off of him but Batman uses his grip from letting go of him. Neo Metal Sonic begin to take off flying with Batman onto him. Neo Metal Sonic tries to shake Batman off of him but Batman continue holding on the robot duplicate. Batman takes out his batarang and stabs Neo Metal Sonic damaging him a bot that brought a shock to Neo Metal Sonic. The dark knight sets on some C4s onto the robot duplicate and snatches the emerald away and glides away. Batman then activate and detonates the C4s damaging the robot duplicate.

Neo Metal Sonic shakes his head and looks over to the dark knight with the emerald in his hand.

"Return that emerald back to me dark knight!" Neo Metal Sonic demanded.

Neo Metal Sonic pursues after Batman to retain the Chaos Emerald. Batman looks over her shoulder sees Neo Metal Sonic hot on his tail and so Batman then decides to dive down to a nearby rooftop. Neo Metal Sonic changes his arms into assault rifles and shoots bullets at the dark knight. The Batman sprints off, evading the gun bullets, he throws more of his batarangs to Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic deflects the batarangs away and shoots a RPG at Batman. Batman suddenly rolls out of the way and Neo Metal Sonic lands down the ground, skidding on the ground and engages into combat as he struck a punch at Batman but the dark knight quickly dodge it by using his reflexes and counters Neo Metal Sonic with an uppercut. Neo Metal Sonic again swings a punch but Batman backflips away but Neo Metal Sonic counters and kicks Batman to a roof air vent and crashes against it that makes the roof air vent have a dent to it. Neo Metal summons his blades from his wrist and swings it into a vertical swing but Batman rolls out of the way that cut the roof air vent. Batman uses his Batclaw at Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic sees this when it struck him, he then uses it to pull Batman close to him to finish him off with an intense punch but Batman eventually evade the robot duplicate and hits Neo Metal Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Neo Metal is sent spinning around a few feet away and Batman then throws three batarangs to him and it eventually explodes damaging the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic scream in pain. Batman sprints over to Neo Metal Sonic, he slides down to the ground right under the robot duplicate and plant two of his little C4s to Neo Metal Sonic on his legs. He then takes out a detonator and detonates the C4s which electrocutes the robot duplicate preventing him to move.

"What! I can't move." Neo Metal Sonic struggled.

"I add some modifications to my gadgets." Batman informed.

Batman dashes over to Neo Meal and plants another C4 to Neo Metal to his engine chest and detonates it by backing away and press the button which creates an explosion damaging and breaking Neo Metal Sonic into pieces knowing he cannot function no longer. Neo Metal Sonic's half body crawl towards Batman as it still got some fight left into him but Batman simply end it by kicking its head to stop and destroy Neo Metal Sonic. He looks to the chaos emerald before he take off leaving from the area before the police arrives.

* * *

_Moments Later…_

G.U.N arrive to the fray and start making some arrest as they takes in the Spec-Ops into custody, they could not find Catwoman as she somehow makes her escape before she could be caught but however, they captured and arrested Zone Tan for planning the crash the party into custody. Breezie telling the authorities about everything. Shadow and Rouge investigate about the dark knight's whereabouts.

"Somehow Batman pulled it off and stop the madness. I'll give the Batman credit." Rouge commented.

"I'll say, yet he stops the crime but always disappears in the shadows. Batman is full of surprises." Shadow remarked looking around the place.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

Catwoman look at the crime scene and sighed in defeat.

"I lost that precious chaos emerald. It was so priceless and I almost had until Neo Metal Sonic stop my plans. I hope that scrap metal got what he deserves by that tall, brutal and handsome. We'll meet again Batman, it was fun getting to dance with you." Catwoman purred before she takes off.

* * *

_The Next Following Morning…_

"_And so after the party, the spec-ops or were hired by the CEO of Zone Industries: Zone Tan and they're in custody right now so is Zone Tan. There was some robot parts at the rooftop not far from here, it appears to be Neo Metal Sonic who was stopped by the hands of the dark knight himself: Batman. In the other news, Zone Tan who was supposedly be locked up but got bailed and the charges against her have been dropped. Breezie the Hedgehog's casino is shut down under circumstances for a few pairs and will reopen soon enough._" Miranda reported.

Sonic in the living watching the news, he had shaken his head in disbelief from hearing the news about Zone Tan.

"It seems that they could not hold her for court." Nicole commented.

"I'll say. She got lucky but next time it will not be so lucky. Zone is up to something and I am determine to find out what she's planning but after all I gave the chaos emerald and I'll keep it from anyone to use it for no good use including Zone Tan." Sonic reminded.

"Glad to hear it. Who knows what will happen."

"We'll find out eventually but in the meantime, we can just move on from this fiasco."

"I agree."

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

**Cast:**

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Honey the Cat/Catwoman_

_Breezie the Hedgehog_

_Scratch_

_Grounder_

_Coconuts_

_Neo Metal Sonic_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Special Cast:_

_Zone Tan_

_Black Dahlia_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**On the next Batman: Dark Knight…**

**A new drug lord who calls himself Scarface who runs a gang and hired a tough bodyguard that is matched to the dark knight. Plus a surprising appearance had come to see Zone Tan and creates a shocking twist.**

**Find out next time on "Batman: Dark Knight."**


	24. Episode 24: Drug Wars

_Night Babylon…_

The city was very quiet at night. No crime spree had not started and there weren't any of bad guys to start off their plans of making a big score. In the bar, a member of a gang who headed over to a nearby alleyway. What appears that this person is meeting with someone in particular? The person arrives to the destination seeing the figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Do you have the money?" the character asked.

"Yeah. Here's the money I made for the boss." The person responded.

The character hands over a ton of cash to the suspect. The figure begin counting it making sure the money was good but a second after, there was a little problem.

"Something wrong?" the person asked.

"Hmm… it seems that you're a little short. Are you hiding some money in secret?" the figure asked.

"No. No I'm not."

The figure steps in the light, it was a black hedgehog with blue streaks on his quills and he has grey skin color on his mouth. The hedgehog wore a black and blue sleeveless shirt, black and blue cargo pants and wore sneakers with a skull design and wore a grey knee pad.

"I can sense you're lying to me, you're holding a little more of money." The hedgehog accused.

"I'm not lying." The person exclaimed.

"Not by the look on your eyes. I can sense it."

The hedgehog walk toward the person, he was an in fear as the hedgehog walking towards the person. This person appears to be a cat and with that, he takes off running for his life. The cat looks over her shoulder hoping that the hedgehog would not find him and so he then goes into hiding to lose the hedgehog but however, the hedgehog was fast on his feet so he jumps down and kicks the down to the ground with a dive kick.

The hedgehog grabs the cat and search for the remaining cash until he spotted it and takes the remainder of it.

"Never lie to the boss. Now it's time I end you." The hedgehog threatened.

"No wait please!"

With that the hedgehog then start to end the life of the cat following his orders of his boss as there was screams in the alleyway.

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro Theme***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 24: Drug Wars**

* * *

_Minutes Later…_

The G.U.N arrive to the crime scene, investigating the murders of the cat who was brutally murdered. Shadow finding some traces and clues of this victim's killer with Rouge by his side.

"It seems that this person made a name of himself. Expert of killing exactly." Rouge shrugged.

"Indeed. Whoever did this is going to deal with me. I'll find that bastard and make him pay for killing an innocent civilian." Shadow cursed.

"Before you go berserk hot shot, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"This person who is a member of a gang called the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood."

"They sell drugs and kill their victims. Turns out this one of the member of the Brotherhood."

"You don't say. Any clues of what is the Brotherhood's destination?"

"No but we're working on it."

"That's good to hear, let's keep searching."

"Right."

* * *

_The Rooftops…_

Batman looking down at the crime investigation. He uses his binoculars, scanning for clues.

"Hmm… there aren't any clues for this investigation. Wait, what's this?" Batman spotted.

Batman something an unfamiliar object, it was as knife. Batman scan the results, the DNA of the person touching it.

"This is interesting. Nicole, do you read?" Batman contacted.

"_Loud and clear Sonic, have you found something?_" Nicole communicated.

"I've just uploaded the fingerprints of the knife being touched by an unknown suspect. Can you scan and search for the results of whose DNA is it?"

"Certainly. (Begin scanning) Let's see here. This fingerprint DNA appears to be a hedgehog. I can't find the person or scan for the results of the match but I'll run a few tests and search for the right match."

"Good. I'll investigate more to find more clues figuring out who is the culprit."

"Roger."

Batman resume to search for any other clues to the investigation. The G.U.N had left the crime scene to figure out more clues. This gave the Batman a chance to proceed so he glides down to the crime scene and begin to investigate more. Batman activate his **Detective Mode** on. Batman look around to scan for a clue to lead him further to the investigation. Batman discovered a handprint on the trash can. He scan the handprint, rewinding the investigation where it takes place.

"Hmm. It appears that the victim is cat. He was hiding from someone who is after him. Could it be this hedgehog assassin?" Batman questioned.

Batman playing parts of the investigation, it took him where as the cat was running in fear.

"It appears that this cat was running from the hedgehog knowing this hedgehog is going to kill him. Perhaps the passage will lead me to where the crime scene started." Batman said.

Batman scan for another clue but stumbled the footprints. He scan the footprints.

"I can use the footprints to take me where the killing began." Batman directed.

Batman followed the footprints to the destination. He stayed in the shadows without being spotted. He walked a mile and a half in the alleyway and stopped to the destination. Batman sees a money clip so he scans it and collecting the footage of the crime scene.

"Hmm. It looks like this cat went to go met up with this hedgehog. It looks like a little meeting, this cat handed the hedgehog the cash. The hedgehog then counted the money but found something wrong which appears that the money isn't enough so this hedgehog demanded the rest of the money. The cat then took off in fear hoping that this assassin would not catch him but somehow he did and the cat crash towards the trash cans. The assassin then proceed and begin to kill the cat and left before the police when someone hears him scream. This assassin must've been hired by the boss who works for the leader of the Brotherhood. Now I know the Brotherhood must've killed a crew member from hiding money from the boss. Now it all makes sense." Batman clarified.

After solving the mystery of the investigation, Batman deactivates his Detective Mode and activates a beacon as his Batmobile arrive. Batman enters in the Batmobile and droves off back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Batman arrive back to Batcave from finishing his investigation of the crime spree. The Batman stopped and park at the center of the first floor of the Batcave. He hops off and heads to the second floor of the Batcave and heads to the Batcomputer. Nicole just finished looking in the investigation a little further.

"Found anything?" Sonic asked taking off his mask.

"Yes I did. It appears that this hedgehog is working for the boss of the gang called: the Brotherhood." Nicole answered.

"Brotherhood?"

"Yes the Brotherhood. They run the drug operations and the boss is like the kingpin and the leader of the gang. He hires the assassin to kill the victim if the money that they owe to him isn't right even a crew member."

"I see. So the victim must've been the crew member who just got killed by the assassin. Now it all makes sense. Have you got any leads of where the Brotherhood gang could be hiding?"

"I don't think so. I don't have any leads, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll track down those Brotherhood gang members, they'll tell me where I can their leader and this assassin of his."

"Funny that you mentioned that, I did do some little digging. There has been like almost fifteen victims died by the same assassin."

"You don't say."

"Although, this assassin is an expert of martial arts, swordsmanship, strategizing, and escaping without a trace. This assassin could be dangerous."

"I noticed. However, he'll face me when I encounter him. I'll make sure that he won't do that to innocents of people."

"I know you will, I have faith that you will Sonic."

"I'll hunt down the gang members tomorrow and find out where there leader is."

"Before you can do that, I've discovered the boss's name who runs the Brotherhood gang."

"Who?"

"They call him Scarface. That's their boss's name."

"That's his name. I'll be sure to look for him."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The black and blue hedgehog return back to the hideout appearing in the office to meet with his boss. As the hedgehog enter inside the office, the boss appears to be a grey and blue cat. He wore a black and blue tuxedo. He was counting his money that is on the desk and smoking a cigar. This was Scarface the Cat. The hedgehog arrives in front of the boss, Scarface look to the hedgehog and begin asking after taking a puff of his cigar.

"How did it go?" Scarface asked.

"It went well but although your crew member hold out the money so I took him out… permanently." The hedgehog explained.

"Excellent. Blast you always come around."

"Thanks. Here's your cash that you've requested." Blast said handing the cash.

"Good. You've done good Blast, that's why you're my favorite assassin."

"I'm just only doing my job, sir."

"Now how about I reward you. Ladies!"

The ladies come on, there was a 6'1 tall white polar bear with curvy hips and with ample breasts, second there was a curvy bunny who stood 5'7 tall. They approach to Blast and caressing him and looking at him seductive eyes.

"That's your reward Blast, go enjoy having a nice fuck. Enjoy the rest of your night." Scarface suggested.

"Sure. Come on ladies, let's have some fun." Blast smirked smacking their butts that made the girls giggle.

* * *

_The Next Following Day…_

Sonic met with Venus to a restaurant as they both schedule for a date together.

"So how is your business with merchandise at your end?" Venus asked.

"Slow but very quiet. I'm trying. How's business at your end?" Sonic asked taking a sip of his glass of soda with a straw.

"Great. We're still making it big selling more luxury and exotic cars. We're doing a wonderful job. If you like, maybe I can help you with your business Sonic?"

"No. You have a wonderful job that pays you greatly, I can manage on my own. After all this is a new chapter of my new life."

"Of course, since you quit the Freedom Fighters you have been going solo and started a new life. Yet you've been very distant from your friends and everyone else except for Nicole of course. She's your assistant right?"

"Yeah. We've became close as we hang out together. Yeah she's a computer but she means well."

"*Giggle* Yes she does. Sonic may I ask you question?"

"Yeah."

"What is that you do? You're very distant and you've been very distant and secretive. I want to know the real you, what is your secret?"

"*Sigh* I wish I can tell you Venus but I can't. I can't tell you."

"I see well I understand. Maybe one day I can know the real you, the change you of what you are right now."

"Maybe."

Venus smile to the former hedgehog hero, she reach her hand to his hand and touch it looking lovingly at Sonic.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Scarface waited for Blast to arrive. He had a job for him to do through text message, second pass by as Blast enter in the office.

"You got a job for me boss?" Blast asked.

"Yeah. I got a job for you to do for me." Scarface informed.

"Oh? Shoot."

"You know the sexy white bat name Rouge?"

"Yeah she's a G.U.N Agent. Why?"

"She owns a club in Night Babylon called Club Rouge. She has a stash of cash and jewels in her safe. I want you to retrieve the goods for me and kill that bitch. You hear?"

"Sure. I hear that she having an event tonight so this will be a great opportunity to complete that mission without drawing any attention."

"Good. I want that goods soon as possible."

"Consider it done boss."

Blast exits the office. He had that sneaky smile on his face.

"_Just only a matter of time until I take everything you own Scarface. Just you wait._" Blast thought.

* * *

_With Sonic…_

Sonic at his skateboard shop, business was running short. Sonic had fixed and upgrade a new deck for a group of skaters and paid for it before leaving. Nicole appears and approach to Sonic.

"Sonic you have an invitation." Nicole informed.

"An invitation?" Sonic inquired.

"Of course, it's from Rouge the Bat. She's having a party at Club Rouge and invited you to come."

"I see well I guess I can attend. I still have to hunt the Brotherhood members down to track their boss down but I could find and seek out some clues to help me solve this case."

"That would be good. Any ideas of how to do it?"

"I'll improvise."

* * *

_G.U.N HQ…_

Rouge working on the investigation, researching and checking the backgrounds on the Brotherhood Gang. Shadow enter the office to meet up with his partner.

"Anything yet?" Shadow asked.

"I discover the cases and they don't look too good." Rouge stated.

"Shoot."

"There have been like almost 50 kills by the hands of the Brotherhood. They collect money, selling the packs of cocaine and hired the assassin who's a member of the Brotherhood to kill their victims."

"An assassin? Do you have his name or any information about him?"

"Not exactly. There's no background or any information about this assassin but I'll keep looking and find out who we're up against."

"Good. By the looks of that assassin you just told me, he looks very dangerous. This assassin isn't no pushover."

"You're telling me. By the way, are you attending to my party tonight at my club?"

"I have no time for parties."

"Oh come on Shadow, you always got nothing else to do."

"I had plans. I was going to visit Sonic at Mobotropolis to see how he's doing."

"Lucky for you, Sonic is going to be there. I've invited him, I thought if I invite Sonic you would come to my party."

"You plan this didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Very well then, I'll come to your party tonight."

"Good. Make sure you dress nice, we don't want you to look bad."

"Oh shut up."

Rouge just chuckle a bit before Shadow left the office.

* * *

_Hours Later, Club Rouge in Night Babylon…_

The party had started and the crowd is having a wonderful time in the event as Rouge is the host since she owns the club and runs it. The DJ playing some loud and good music for the crowd to dance and enjoy themselves, some having a few drinks and talking to some people or flirting each other. Sonic arrive to Night Babylon in car as he drove a black BMW X6 and parked. He gets out of the car, locks it before stepping out. Sonic wore a blue and white polo shirt, blue denim jean pants and his black extreme gear shoes with blue highlight onto them even some grey on the bottom of his shoes.

Sonic walk to the club, the bodyguard recognizes Sonic and lets him through to enter in the club. Sonic look around the place as it was packed. Sonic smiled, examining the place.

"Whoa Rouge's club is sure is hyped and packed." Sonic commented.

"Sonic."

Sonic turns around to see Shadow walking towards him. Both hedgehog shakes hands.

"Hey Shadow, it's great to see you." Sonic greeted.

"You too. I hear you're not a Freedom Fighter anymore?" Shadow proclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm starting a new chapter of my life now."

"I can see that. You've changed a lot for a whole entire."

"Yeah. I wanted to do this for myself, wanted to go solo. Plus life is going great at my end. How's yours?"

"I'm getting there. Working twice as hard at G.U.N exactly. We're solving a case of murders handed by the Brotherhood and their assassin that is a member of the gang."

"You don't say. I read the newspaper about it."

"We're still working on this case but came up empty. We'll have a lead soon enough."

"I'm sure you will, you guys always find a way to get a lead."

"*Chuckle* And you are right. I got to meet with Rouge so enjoy the party and maybe later we can have a drink together."

"Sure I like that."

Shadow smiled leaving Sonic behind to meet with Rouge. Unaware, the black and blue hedgehog known as Blast the Hedgehog. He was in the party uninvited but snuck in, his main focus is with the white bat. He stayed low, not drawing any attention to anyone but blending in the crowd. Sonic making his way to the bar to get a drink but a second after he accidentally into a light blue hedgehog. Sonic look and somehow recognize the hedgehog, it was a female. She wore a red and black tube top, tight red jean pants and red shoes on. She even wore sunglasses atop of her forehead.

"Sonic." The hedgehog said.

"Becky, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked recognizing the hedgehog.

"My you're looking good. You're here to party too?"

"Yes I am, I was invited by Rouge. Did you got an invite?"

"Nope. The guard let me in when I was walking by to a bar or somewhat so here I am partying. Do you want to dance?"

"I don't see why not."

Becky smiled, takes Sonic hand and drags him to the dance floor and begin to dance. Becky start to sway and shake her hips to the song as Sonic start to dance with Becky. Becky approaches close to Sonic to ease up their mood as they dance. Sonic look into Becky's eyes, she wraps her hands around Sonic's neck while the pair dance. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not to himself since it's a party might as well enjoy it so he brings Becky together as both of them dance. Becky started grinding Sonic's leg getting into the song. Both of them were getting right into the song enjoying themselves together.

Becky start turning things up a notch as when she turns herself around facing her rear against Sonic's pelvic and began to grind against him with a seductive smile on her face. Sonic wrap her hips with his hands, the two dance and grooving in the song feeling the vibe and the rhythm of the song playing in the club.

Shadow watching from afar, smiling to his friend and takes another sip of his drink.

"I'm glad Sonic is having fun." Shadow commented.

"That's easy for you to say Shadow, how come you're not having fun."

Shadow turn his attention over to the white bat Rouge holding a cocktail in her hand.

"I don't have any interesting for a hangover. I just came here to have a good time, hang out and not to get drunk." Shadow scoffed.

"Aw don't be like that Shadow, have a good time one in a little while. You've been so focused and busy with work and never have any time to enjoy yourself and have fun." Rouge exclaimed.

"Again I'm not interested."

"Suit yourself then, ooh speaking of which. Check out that hottie."

Rouge set her eyes over to a black and blue hedgehog. He wore a black and blue polo shirt, blue denim jean pants and his black sneakers with blue highlights. He smiled over to the bat and walking over to the G.U.N spy checking out her outfit.

"Hey sexy, how are you?" Blast greeted.

"I'm fine, you're looking handsome yourself. Have we met?" Rouge asked.

"No but the names Daren, Daren the Hedgehog. Blast lied not blowing his cover.

"Rouge the Bat, so are you single?"

"Yeah what about you, is this your boyfriend?" Daren asked.

"No this is a friend of mine, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Hello." Shadow greeted.

"Nice to meet you Shadow." Daren responded.

Rouge approaches close to Daren and press her hands against and whisper to his ear.

"Hey how about you and me go talk someplace more… private." Rouge whispered.

"I like the sound of that, lead the way." Daren accepted.

Rouge smiled, takes Daren's hand to hers and takes him to a private spot. Daren smacked Rouge's butt making the bat to squeal smiling widely to Daren. Shadow has suspicions about Daren and does not like the guy.

"Something's up with Daren, it doesn't look good. I better keep a close eye on him and watch Rouge's back." Shadow said with a stern look.

Sonic and Becky got done dancing and walk to the bar to get themselves a drink and sharing a toast.

"So are you still in college?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I am, I got a two days off before going back. So I hear you own a business that sells skateboards, roller blades, skates, bikes, materials and a lot of things."

"Yeah I sure do. It's slow but business is still good."

"Oh that's good. I got only three years to graduate."

"So you're a freshman?"

"Yes I am. I'm learning about modeling."

"So you want to be a model huh?"

"Yeah. I like to show my smile, my looks and my personality."

"That's wonderful, if you do make it I'll buy a cover."

"Sure and maybe one day, I'll pose some picture for you and only for you to see handsome."

"We'll see."

"So you came here by yourself?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. So are you doing anything later? Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you and me go get something to eat or head back to your place to hang out?"

"Oh that?"

"Yeah if you want, it's totally up to you. I want to learn a little more about you."

"Well I do have something to do tonight but if I don't then I'll accept your offer."

"OK."

Sonic takes another sip of his cocktail, the two hedgehogs continue to talk, hanging out for the time being in the club.

* * *

_Rouge's Office…_

Daren and Rouge enter in the office, they are seen kissing, making out together sharing a wild and passionate kiss. Rouge began moaning as Daren caress her body even squeeze her ass by groping onto it to get a good squeeze. Daren then went on kissing Rouge by the after he broke the kiss to make Rouge to moan and feel the pleasure rising through her body. They two stumbled towards the desk, Daren groping Rouge's butt, picking her up to set her on the desk, shoving the items off the desk. Rouge lay on her back to let Daren have his way with her. Rouge continue moaning with pleasure, Daren continuously caress the bat making her moan by his touches and his sensual rubs to her body.

Rouge spread her legs wide giving him permission to give it to her knowing she's in the moment of wanting something more deeper. Daren kiss Rouge on the neck and on her lips little more wild then pulls himself away with Rouge having her eyes close.

"Why did you stop big boy, I was really getting into it." Rouge asked letting out a soft moan.

"Because I want to make things more exciting." Daren answered with a grin on his face.

"Oh well go on, give it to me. Surprise me."

Daren smiled as he secretly pull out a combat knife from the back of his pants. He hold it tightly and slowly points it to Rouge ready to deliver the silent blow to end her life but all of sudden, Shadow kicks the door open sees Daren ready to kill her and took caution as he unleash his Chaos Energy ability preventing Daren to stop this.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow creates a green lightning spear and throws it at Daren hitting him with full speed that send the black and blue hedgehog flying towards the wall, crashing against it and hits the ground. Rouge suddenly pulls herself together, gets off her desk and looks over to Shadow.

"Shadow what's going on here?" Rouge asked.

"This guy is trying to kill you, I knew there was something wrong with this guy." Shadow responded with a stern look.

All of sudden, Daren pulls out his pistol and pulls the trigger at Rouge but Shadow dashes and saves Rouge from being hit by a gun bullet. Shadow then sprints and attacks Daren. Daren deliver some serious punches but Shadow blocks them and hits him with a spinning hook kick. Shadow then tackles Daren and both of them crash through a window and came down crashing down to the ground at the dance floor. The people look over as Shadow and Daren began finding. Daren fires a pistol at Shadow but Shadow dodges the bullet, it was heading straight to Becky. Sonic sees this coming and saves her from being killed by the bullet.

* * *

_Outside of Club Rouge, Night Babylon…_

The citizens then began to scream, exiting out of the club panicking after the sudden action they all witness. Sonic exits the club with Becky to get her to safety.

"Sonic what the hell is going on?" Becky asked.

"I have no idea but right now get to safety." Sonic commanded.

"What about you?"

"I have to go handle some things."

Sonic dashes to an opposite direction leaving Becky behind. Sonic heads to the alleyway pulling out his Batwave as the Batmobile comes in right next to Sonic. The Batmobile opens the door reviewing to have the bat suit and gadgets inside so Sonic then gets suit up preparing to be the Batman.

* * *

_Inside Club Rouge…_

Shadow fighting off Daren the Hedgehog. Daren using his martial art style to block and fight off the ultimate life form. Daren swings a roundhouse kick right to Shadow but Shadow simply block the kick away then counters Daren with a sweep kick sending him falling to the ground. Daren backflip lands the ground with his hand and launches the ground to get back to the fight. Shadow sprints to him, hits Daren with a superman punch but Daren hits Shadow with a somersault hitting Shadow up in the air. After that, he then hits Shadow with a 540 spinning kick sending the ultimate life form over to the DJ Booth crashing to it.

Rouge comes to help Shadow as she flies down delivering a spinning dive kick but Daren backflip away dodging the kick. Rouge sprints to Daren to deliver a few punches and kicks but Daren block them with ease, smirking making the bat to get angry. Shadow comes in and both Shadow and Rouge attack Daren altogether. Daren using his reflexes, dodging every attack that they can throw until he counters them by grabbing Rouge by the wrist, swings her around tosses her away then kicks Shadow but Shadow catches but to his surprise, Daren spin himself and delivers a terrifying kick right to the ultimate life form's face.

Daren picks up the gun from the ground and approaches to the white bat.

"Now be a good bitch and die." Daren threatened.

Just before Daren would pulled the trigger until all of sudden, a batarang is thrown knocking the gun off of his hand.

"What the…" Daren trailed off.

A second after, an unknown figure glides down to Daren, surprises him with a glide kick knocking off the ground. Daren look over to the attacker when his eyes bulge in shock. It was the dark knight himself making his appearance.

"Damn. It's the Batman." Daren said.

"You're the assassin sent by the Brotherhood Leader Scarface aren't you?" Batman assumed.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I have ways of finding out what I need to know."

Daren smirked, he tosses the smoke bombs to the Batman covering the club with smoke. Daren makes his way out of the club by heading out to the back. He appears to be the alleyway using the backdoor and continues to make his exit but all of sudden, the batarangs were thrown in front of Daren to the ground. Daren look up to see the Batman jumping down from the roof and looks directly at the assassin.

"Give up, there's no escape." Batman demanded.

"Kiss my ass." Daren refused.

Daren takes out two combat knives and attacks the dark knight. The Batman dodges the knives from Daren as he swung against him but Batman surprisingly counters Daren knocking the knives away from him and delivers a side kick right to the face. Daren stumbled backward wiping the blood from his mouth.

Daren throw some kunais at the dark knight but he dodges the kunais thrown to him. Daren then comes in punches Batman in the face then a couple of times then finishes the combo attacks with a kick right to the face sending the dark knight flying a feet away hitting the ground. Batman did a kip up to get back on his feet, Daren fly kick Batman but the dark knight counters off by grabbing Daren and slam down the ground. Daren kicks Batman away to get back on his feet by doing a starfish kip up.

Daren pulls out his pistol, Batman quickly throw his batarang right to the gun in the hole, Daren pulls the trigger as it explode causing Daren to bleed from his hand. He drip some of the blood on the ground. Daren look on watching the Batman sprints to him hitting him with a superman punch then finishes Daren with a spinning hook kick right to his face sending the assassin spinning around and hits the ground.

Batman walks slowly to the assassin looking down to Daren.

"Give up now, this is your last chance." Batman demanded.

"*Chuckle* Today is not the day." Daren grinned.

Daren takes out a smoke bomb and activates it to cover the area with smoke. Batman try to stop Daren from leaving but when he could do anything he was nowhere to be found realizing that he was already gone. The smoke had cleared away, Batman look around for him but saw some blood on the ground. Batman takes a Q-Tip to extract blood from it and puts it in the little container gathering a clue.

* * *

_Club Rouge…_

The G.U.N searching for any clues about the black and blue hedgehog assassin. The checking on to see if anyone is ok. Becky looked for Sonic but she suddenly found Sonic. She runs up to him and hugs him.

"There you are, I thought something happen to you." Becky said.

"I'm fine in one piece, are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's been a crazy night."

"It sure has been hasn't it? Come on let me take you home."

Becky nodded so she follows Sonic to his car, entering in the vehicle as Sonic starts it and drove off back to Mobotropolis.

* * *

_The Brotherhood Hideout…_

"WHAT?! You did not kill Rouge and take the goodies?" Scarface asked.

"That's right, the G.U.N will be searching for me knowing who I am but they don't know my real name. It's all thanks to that ultimate life form Shadow and even Batman stopped me." Blast scoffed.

"What?! Batman was there?"

"That's right."

"Shit. Now we got that son of a bitch hot on my tail. I hope he doesn't find me or discover my operations and deals. There is no way I am not going down not like this."

"Don't worry boss, I'll take care of Batman. Believe that."

"Good. If you failed me then I will have your fucking head as my god damn trophy!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Blast exits the office leaving Scarface alone. Blast start smirking and shakes his head.

"Just only a matter of time to take everything from you." Blast smirked.

* * *

_Sonic' Residence, Mobotropolis…_

Becky sat at a couch in the living. Sonic in the kitchen brings two glasses of juice heading back to the living room, hands the glass of juice over to Becky.

"Here you go." Sonic handed.

"(Accepts the juice) Thanks Sonic. You have a lovely home." Becky commented.

"Thanks. I've moved out of my parents home and got my own place. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little shacking up but I'll be fine all thanks to you. You saved my life Sonic, thank you."

"No problem, glad I can help you and I glad I saw it coming before that bullet could kill you."

"I know. You sure are a hero."

"Thanks."

"Hey that has me thinking why did you quit being a Freedom Fighter? You used to travel the world, save a lot of lives and enjoy the adventure but not anymore. You disappeared for a year and come back home with a new you and you've completely changed. You still have your personality and your cockiness but deep down, you're a different you. What made you change into what you are right now?"

"*Sigh* Well I've been getting that a lot from my friends. You see I've hurt the people which are feelings, their hearts and being too stubborn and take my cockiness to a whole new level. Yeah I love the adventure, showing my cocky attitude from a lot of times but being self-center and too cocky pays a price. I hurt my friends deep down inside of making fun of them or joke around and I could not stop myself from my cocky attitude as I hurt my best friend once, almost losing my best friend even I teased Antoine so much almost lost a friend too. I've been doing a lot of thinking for the entire week and with that I decided to leave Mobotropolis to leave everyone be and to change my ways and try changing myself for the entire year. Now a year after, I've returned and now I'm going solo and starting a new chapter of my life. I even still have Nicole as she's my assistant."

"Wow. You really thought about all of that?"

"Yeah. I don't want to neglect and be stubborn forever you know. I have to change."

"I see. Well if that's what you really wanted then I understand, I will understand and accept what you do and what you are but I know you're still that same Sonic that everyone knows and love."

"Thanks Becky."

"No problem."

Becky delivers Sonic a hug. Sonic returns the hug and Becky pulls away breaking the hug.

"Well I better get going, I got to get back to my dorm and do my homework. I'll see you later Sonic." Becky said smiling.

"OK. You take care yourself you hear?"

"Don't worry I will."

Becky kisses Sonic on the lips before leaving the house. Sonic smile watching Becky exiting the house. Sonic return on back to his business as he heads to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Batman scanning the blood, looking for the results and searching for the assassin to match the blood. Nicole appears in the Batcave walking to the Batcomputer with a serving tray with a plate of steak and baked potato.

"Welcome back Sonic, I've prepared dinner for you." Nicole greeted smiling.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic thanked while waiting for the results.

"So how was the party?"

"It was great until something happened."

"Really? What cause the party to be ruined?"

"It was the assassin trying to kill Rouge. I did saw this black and blue hedgehog walking with Rouge to the office with Shadow following behind to make sure nothing happened to her."

"And I take it that Shadow saved Rouge from being assassinated?"

"Precisely. Everyone exit out the club, no one was injured by the moment. I did happen to fight this assassin and took a sample of his blood and right now I'm waiting for the match."

"Oh. You did enjoy the party right?"

"Oh yeah."

All of sudden, the results are in got the perfect match. Sonic and Nicole look at the results discover whose blood is it.

"Blast the Hedgehog." Nicole read.

"That must be the name of the assassin. He has got to be the same assassin that is working for Scarface and the Brotherhood." Sonic clarified.

"And the same assassin you fought back at Night Babylon just now?"

"Yes."

"Now it all makes sense. So Scarface must've send Blast to kill Rouge to take all of her money that she made in the club?"

"That's must've been the reason why. Now I got to find where the brotherhood are hiding right now to put an end of their schemes and their plans."

"I did happened to track a few of the dark brotherhood members while you were at the party?"

"Really? Where?"

"It appears to be that they'll be meeting with the buyer at Casino Night Zone making a trade with the drugs."

"When and what time will the deal will start?"

"Right now?"

"Then that's my cue to get suit up."

Sonic rushes to the suit chamber to get suit up, gearing up at Batman again.

* * *

_Casino Night Zone…_

The members from the Brotherhood arrived to their destination meeting at an alleyway narrowing their eyes to see the buyers waiting for their arrival. They were holding a briefcase filled with money inside.

"Do you have the money?" the Brotherhood thug asked.

The buyers in the tuxedos open the briefcase full of money. The Brotherhood then show the pack of cocaine in the briefcase. Just by then they were going to trade it off for the goods but all of sudden, a few smoke pellets came out of nowhere and cover the area with smoke. Both Brotherhood and the buyers draw out their guns to find who is responsible of the interruption when all of sudden, a black figure jumps down in the smoke and start taking the Brotherhood thugs and the buyers in tuxedos.

Shots were fired as they pulled the triggers. The black figure each take them down one by one with brutal strikes and blows. A scared brotherhood thug secretly sneaks away, gets out of the area before he would be beaten by the attacker. The smoke begin to clear in seconds, the black figure then finishes off beating the remainder of the Brotherhood thugs and the buyers in tuxedos.

The smoke had finally cleared away, it was Batman who had defeated, taking down all of the opponents. Batman narrow his eyes to the conscious Brotherhood thug crawling away, Batman walks slowly to the thug as he stomp his leg, picks him up and lifts him up in the air by his neck with a stern look on his face.

"Start talking, where is your boss hiding and where is this assassin of yours?" Batman questioned.

"Fuck you piece of shit." Brotherhood Thug insulted.

"Do you want me to break your bones and make you look crippled?"

"Ok, Ok I'll talk. My boss name Scarface, runs the whole team of the Brotherhood gang. He operates the drugs and the cocaine calling himself the Kingpin of crime. There's a hideout at Night Babylon, the safehouse That's where you find it, it's located around at the docks."

"Good answer. If you're lying, I'll break the other one."

"What other one?"

Batman respond by grabbing the arm and breaks it making the thug cried out of pain and agony, holding onto his arm. The police had arrive just in time before the Batman could leave and disappear out of sight. He then contacts Nicole.

"Nicole, I've found out where Scarface, Blast, and the Brotherhood are located." Batman contacted.

"Thank goodness. I've heard the conversation, I have marked you the destination of the safehouse for you." Nicole responded informing the dark knight.

"Good. I'm going to pay this self-proclaimed "Kingpin" a visit and this assassin Blast the Hedgehog."

"Be careful Sonic, Blast is very dangerous."

"I will."

Batman calls in for the Batwing as it arrives in seconds. He grapples to the flying vehicle, enters inside and flew off to the next destination.

* * *

_G.U.N HQ…_

Shadow and Rouge try locating the assassin using the assassin's fake name. Turns out, he was lying and that pissed Shadow off as he punch the wall in rage.

"Damn it! Yet we still don't got a damn clue." Shadow snarled.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll find this assassin and the Brotherhood and this leader of the gang." Rouge said calming Shadow down.

All of sudden, a soldier appears right in front of Shadow and Rouge.

"We've been inform that we've discovered the Brotherhood's location." G.U.N Soldier informed.

"Really? Where?" Rouge asked.

"There's a safehouse around the docks at Night Babylon."

"Then that's where we'll go. Let's go Rouge." Shadow said leaving.

"Shadow wait up." Rouge demanded catching up to the ultimate life form.

* * *

_Safehouse, Night Babylon…_

The security was tight as there are a lot of patrols in patrol to keep an eye out for intruders holding their guns. The Dark Knight arrived and silently takes out one of them at the rooftop as there are snipers. He hid in the shadows in Predator Mode to keep quiet.

While the Dark Knight has been distracted, the same thug from Casino Night Zone arrives and rushes over to the boss. He arrives to the office, catching his breath as Scarface look on with a questionable look on his face.

"Back so soon? You look like you got chased by some fucking wolves or something." Scarface joked.

"Boss. We were attacked." Brotherhood Thug notified.

"WHAT?! How is that possible? Did you get the money?"

"No. We didn't, it was the Batman that attacked us. We didn't get the money so I've ran."

"Motherfucker! That son of a bitch screwed me over for the last time. I want you to go and inform the others to keep the security tight, if Batman comes here then it's all over. I'm not letting that dark knight ruin my plans, my operates, my everything that I've worked so hard for. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Then go!"

The thug nodded and exits the office quick as possible. Blast enters in the office after he simply knocks down the thug without any warning, closes the door and locks it.

"Blast. Thank goodness you're here. I got a job for you." Scarface informed.

"Is that so?" Blast inquired.

"Yeah I need you to protect me. The Batman is coming and I know he's gunning for me."

"Alright then, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Blast, I don't know what I'll do if you're not here."

"Of course Scarface."

Blast smirked, he surprisingly throws some kunais and suddenly hits Scarface to his chest, stumble back and collapse to the ground bleeding with blood. Scarface pulls out a gun but Blast kicks it away and pulls out his gun.

"Y-You fucking traitor! You set me up and played me all along have you?" Scarface asked.

"That's right, I planned for all of this all along. I'm not going to take over your operations but I'm here for the money. I already known the combination to the vault behind you and take all of it while you end up dead." Blast grinned evilly.

"You will not get away with this, I have connections Blast. They will kill you!"

"On the quite contrary, I've killed all of your connections while you sent me to handle my jobs. With that being said, you're the last one."

"Wait don't kill me. How about we make a deal Blast, spare my life and I'll give you whatever you want. You can have my girls, my house, and my money. You can have whatever you want."

"Sorry but I don't negotiate with deals."

Blast pulls the trigger killing Scarface with a headshot then shoot him multiple times on his body leaving a puddle of blood underneath him. Blast then spit on Scarface and scowled.

"Tell your friends my regards you pathetic piece of trash." Blast insulted.

* * *

_With the Dark Knight…_

The Batman makes his way to the office of Scarface to stop his plans and his schemes but by the time when the dark knight arrive to the office, he saw a dead body and a trail of blood behind the desk. Batman went to investigate and just when he got the clue, it was none other than Scarface himself laid dead.

"It must've been the work of Blast killing him." Batman investigated.

"That's right Dark Knight."

Batman turn around remain cautious for the time being. Blast suddenly step out from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"I killed Scarface, I even killed his connection that the people he knows and entrusted with are dead and they're gone and take all of their money." Blast confessed.

"So you kill the gang's leader to gather money and takes down each and every gang that you were part in?" Batman questioned.

"Correct. It wasn't about being part of the gang and take orders from the bosses, it was all about the money and taking down each and every gang that I've come across to. Now that the Brotherhood will be over, I'll be taking the money and kill the thug members of the Brotherhood."

"I will not allow you to kill any more people."

"You won't stop me Batman, no one can stop me."

"Trust me, I'll stop you. Nothing isn't impossible for me."

"We'll see about that."

Blast throw some kunais at the dark knight. Batman rolls out of the way, Blast comes in and knee kicks Batman in the chin then kicks him in the face but Batman quickly counters Blast and clothesline the assassin flipping two time. Blast lands the ground and strikes Batman with a spinning wheel kick but Batman blocks the kick and delivers a terrifying punch but somehow Blast counters the dark knight then jumps in midair and hits him with the drop kick. Batman stumble backwards three steps back, Blast runs to the dark knight and hits Batman with a flying kick that sends Batman flying out of the office by crashing against the door to break it and hits the floor.

Batman rolls backwards and launches himself up and lands the ground getting to his stance. Blast comes in with a sword and swings it at Batman to kill him, Batman uses his reflexes to dodge the sword from Blast as he counters Blast, knocks the sword off and hits Blast with an elbow strike then spinning hook kicks Blast right in the face the uppercut the assassin and last he somersaults Kick right to Blast to the chin and knocks him off of his feet and collapse the ground. Batman draw out his batarangs and throws them at Blast, he then back flip did an aerial twist to dodge the batarang and lands on the ground.

Batman rushes to the assassin and perform a few punches at Blast, Blast block and deflects Batman's punch and deliver a few attacks as well but the Batman deflects and blocks them off from Blast as both of them counter each other striking at each other as this goes on for a minute or so then Batman struck Blast by the gut and spinning hook kick right to Blast in the face forcing the assassin to stumble back.

"*Chuckle* Now that was sneaky. Now let's see if you can handle this." Blast taunted.

Blast draws out two blades and rushes to Batman engaging in their fight.

* * *

_Outside the Safehouse…_

Shadow and Rouge arrive and work together taking down the thugs of the Brotherhood using stealth. Moments after, the G.U.N arrive to the scene and make some arrests. Shadow and Rouge makes their way inside to meet and face the leader of the Brotherhood Scarface.

"Do you think we'll meet the leader Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Probably but I have a feeling that we'll find him." Shadow responded.

* * *

_With the Dark Knight…_

Blast swinging his blades at Batman to kill and execute him. Batman dodging the blades as Blast continue to swing them at the dark knight. Blast delivers another swing but Batman back away dodging the blades then uppercuts Blast stumbling backwards. Batman uses his Batclaw to pull Blast back towards him and hits Blast with a clothesline and slams him down.

Blast kip ups back on his feet kicking the dark knight back.

"Oh I like a challenge." Blast smirked.

Moments later, Shadow and Rouge arrives to the scene sees the dark knight and assassin fighting.

"Batman!" Rouge shouted.

"Looks like we got a vigilante and the assassin. We just hit the jackpot." Shadow smirked.

"Not a chance you G.U.N punks!" Blast shouted.

Blast throws some smoke bombs at the agents covering the entire area with smoke. Blast suddenly makes his way out of the sight and heads to the rooftop to make his escape. Once he arrives to the roof, he then takes off but he was struck in the head by a batarang. Blast looks over sees the dark knight standing upon him catches his batarang.

"It's over Blast, give up now while you still can." Batman demanded.

"In your dreams! I'll never surrender Batman!" Blast yelled refusing to give up.

Blast throw more of his kunais at the dark knight but the Batman back flip dodging the kunais and tosses more of his batarangs to Blast. The assassin deflect the batarangs with his blades and lands on the ground. After that, Batman jumps up in the aid and dives kicks Blast but Blast rolls out of the way and hits Batman with the tornado kick but Batman counters Blast and slams him down. Blast sweep kicks Batman to the ground to finish him off with his blade but Batman kicks Blast away and did a starfish kip up back on his feet.

Blast swung his blades at Batman, he ducks down to dodge the blades then run up to Blast and back flip kicks him right in the chin then throws some of batarangs at Blast. Blast again deflects them but one of them hits him in the face. Batman throws some smoke pellets to cover around the area with smoke. Blast look on searching for Batman but all of sudden, he gets struck out of nowhere. Blast swung his blade to get Batman but a second after he get struck once again. Blast roared and swung his blades to stop Batman. He kept looking around for the dark knight but to no avail, the dark knight attack and struck the assassin in different angles and different various ways.

The smoke died down in splitting seconds and with that Blast look around but doesn't see the dark knight anywhere.

"Where the hell are you?!" Blast shouted.

Blast turn around but only to face Batman right in front of him.

"Here." Batman quickly responded making the assassin jump by surprise.

Blast glared daggers at the dark knight. He swung his blades at Batman but he counters him and breaks the blades surprising Blast.

"My blades!" Blast shouted.

"Now that your blades have been destroyed, now it's your turn." Batman said.

Blast try hitting the dark knight but the Batman suddenly stun him for the time being then deliver a brutal beatdown by beating up the assassin to a pulp. Blast gritted his teeth as he received numerous punches by the Batman by the face, gut, and the chest a lot of times in different ways. After a minute of the beatdown, Batman then uppercut right to the jaw, head-butts Blast in the face then finishes off with a brutal side kick right to the face knocking out Blast sending him flying to a roof air vent and crashes towards it creating a big dent to it.

Blast is now laid unconscious and brutally beaten by the hands of the Batman. After dealing with the assassin, the dark knight calls in for the Batwing as it arrive in seconds. Before the Batman could take his leave, Shadow and Rouge arrives up top of the roof sees the dark knight.

"Freeze Batman. You're coming with me, you're under arrest." Shadow commanded.

Batman look over to the two agents of G.U.N with a stern look on his, then look at the unconscious Blast then back to the agents.

"Not tonight." Batman countered.

The dark knight grapples to the Batwing, Shadow uses his Chaos Spear to stop the dark knight from leaving but to no avail, gets inside and takes off. Shadow and Rouge could only watch the dark knight leave the scene and Rouge look over to the unconscious assassin.

"Well at least we got the assassin." Rouge commented putting her hand to her hip.

"Yeah… we surely do." Shadow agreed.

* * *

_Later, the Next Day…_

Sonic watching the news in the living room getting ready for work.

"_The assassin who was behind the assaults at Club Rouge, trying to kill the owner Rouge the Bat agent of G.U.N named Blast the Hedgehog who is responsible for the assassinations of Scarface the leader of the Brotherhood gang and killed a few gang leaders and ended the gang of the brutal assassination is in custody as Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat capture him and brought him into justice. The assassin was stopped by the hands of the dark knight himself the Batman. Shadow, do you have any comments about the incidents._" Miranda reported.

"_Well we surely brought justice and stop this assassin from killing any innocents of people. It's all thanks to the Batman but he's still a vigilante as we speak._" Shadow commented.

"_Thank you Shadow, Rouge any comments?_"

"_Why certainly. The Club will be closed for a few days before I can reopen it when it's safe and calm. Although, the people are safe so that's good enough for me._" Rouge commented.

"_Thank you Rouge, this is Miranda Lynx Mobotropolis News._"

"Well done Sonic, you've stopped Blast the Hedgehog before he could kill anyone again." Nicole complimented.

"Thanks Nicole, now he'll be behind bars. Now that's over with, now I can focus on bringing down Zone Tan and stop her empire before it gets worse." Sonic stated.

* * *

_Zone Industries, New Meridian…_

Zone Tan and her colleagues walking through the hallways to her office to discuss business.

"As you can see everyone, Zone Industries will be having some new equipment and gear for the world to be interested on and everything will be very exciting as I will be hosting a party very soon." Zone informed with a sly smile on her face.

Just as when Zone and the colleagues enter in the office until they see that everything is a mess. There was big letters words like HA HA HA signs and big smiles on the walls. Zone was shocked, surprise to see what has happened that angered her, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Who the hell did this to my office?" Zone questioned.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa." The voice laughed.

All eyes turn to the chair behind the desk.

"Got to say sweet thing, you have a lovely office. Too bad it's all but a fucking mess. Ahahahahahahaha!" the voice joked.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my office?" Zone questioned.

The figure turn around as it turn the chair around reviewing its identity. It appears to be a male, a mobian hyena with sharp teeth smiling greatly, he has green hair, wears a purple and black tuxedo matching with black and purple dressed pants with a purple tie.

"You're a mobian." Zone pointed out.

"That's right, you got a nice looking building so I thought I would like to drop in and see it for myself." The hyena said looking around.

"Who are you, I want you out of my office now!"

"Who am I? Hahahaha you can just call me… **The Joker**." The Joker responded.

The Joker pulls out a .44 Magnum and points it at Zone. Zone and the colleagues look frightened by this sudden action. He then presses the trigger but it was a bang sign joking everyone as the Joker start laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha just kidding. But here's the fun part." The Joker said.

The Joker pulls the trick pointing it at one of Zone's colleagues killing it on the spot. Zone in fear so does the colleagues, the Joker jumps on top of the office.

"Let's have some fun!" the Joker said laughing.

With that he tosses some gases on the ground making the colleagues to laugh uncontrollably. Zone took off running from the crazy hyena. Zone run through the hallways to get to safety and get out of here.

"What the hell is this guy? Did that bitch Breezie send him to kill me or have me ruined?" Zone wondered.

Zone reaches to the elevator, she pressing the button to call it quickly. Just when it arrive, it open and just when Zone could until there was a few bombs in the elevator.

"Oh motherfucker…" Zone trailed off.

All of sudden, the bombs then detonate and not all but a lot of bombs have been plated and it suddenly destroyed the Zone Industries tower causing destruction and chaos. Outside, the Joker look at the carnage and smiled as he had already made his way out of the tower.

"Hehehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Now that was fun, now let's have some fun back at Mobotropolis or Casino Night Zone or anywhere. Time for this clown to have some fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Joker laughed.

The psychopath clown walks away leaving to his next destination or wherever he's going. He know that he'll create more chaos in his path and it is just the beginning.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_Becky the Hedgehog_

_Venus the Hedgehog_

_Scarface the Cat (Lil Knucklez' OC Character)_

_The Joker the Hyena_

_Special Guest:_

_Zone Tan_

_Blast the Hedgehog (Raito Saudoi's OC Character)_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**On the next Batman: Dark Knight Season Finale…**

**The Batman faces his upcoming challenge yet is by fighting and taking down the psychopath hyena known as the Joker. The Joker leaves nothing but destruction and chaos in his path just for the fun of his sadistic ways.**

**Find out next time of Batman: Dark Knight.**


	25. Episode 25: Enter the Joker

_**Previously on Batman: Dark Knight…**_

**The Batman had thwart Blast plans and puts him in custody from assassinating Scarface and prevent him from killing anymore innocents of people. Zone had given her colleagues her latest updates of the status of the business but all of sudden they were interrupted by the hyena with black and purple tuxedo and had sharp teeth. He calls himself the Joker and now the Joker has killed Zone Tan but not only that he destroyed the Zone Industries tower destroying the business and killing everyone in that blast and explosion.**

**And now, the Joker is out on the loose and plan to make his next move to cause chaos in his path leaving everyone in chaos and destruction and extinction.**

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Intro***

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Chaotix_

**Batman: Dark Knight**

**Episode 25: Enter the Joker**

* * *

_Mobotropolis, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic calculating the sales and the money had had earn for his business at his desk in the second room. Nicole knocks on the door not wanting to interrupt Sonic catching Sonic's attention.

"Hey Nicole, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic you got to come to the living room, there's something that you need to see." Nicole informed.

"Oh. Well ok I wonder what's up."

Sonic stop what he was doing and followed Nicole to the living room, Nicole turn on the news to show Sonic what is going on.

"_This is Felicia McCartney from New Meridian. It appears to be that someone has destroyed the Zone Industries tower._" Felicia reported.

"What?!" Sonic questioned.

"_We have reports of investigation by the New Meridian police appears to be a hyena appears to be a mobian. It snuck in Zone's office, killing the co-workers and of course Zone Tan herself and destroyed the building as it is in ruins. We do not known who this person is but stay tune for more details._"

"Did Breezie hired this person to kill Zone?" Nicole asked looking to Sonic.

"I don't think so, she never hires anyone to kill. Whoever this person is, this person is looking to make a name for him and herself. I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic wondered with a stern look.

* * *

_Freedom HQ…_

Sally notifying the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix about the events about the murder of Zone Tan and the destruction of Zone Industries.

"You're telling me that this psycho killed Zone Tan and destroyed the building?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yes. I've heard the devastating news about the events that happened in New Meridian. Now we need to know where we can find and stop this menace." Sally responded.

"Well did you talk to Nicole?" Antoine asked.

"Speaking of which, Nicole are you here?"

Nicole appears teleporting in particles. She look over to the princess and smiled.

"Yes what can I do for you Sally?" Nicole asked.

"I want you to help us to track this person down that killed Zone Tan and destroyed her building. Can you do that?" Sally requested.

"I'll see what I can do but it'll take some time."

"Thank you Nicole and take as much time you need and report to us back when you got something."

"I will."

Nicole teleported in particles.

"So are we going to find and stop this guy Sally?" Amy asked.

"I hope so, we cannot allow him to harm any more innocents of people. We will bring him to justice." Sally hoped.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Casino Night Zone…_

The gang were just hanging out at their hideout thinking about what they can do.

"So what do we do? There's got to be something we can do right." The thug asked.

"I don't know, we don't have a leader to make things big like making big scores." Another thug stated.

"That's true men but who's and how can we find a leader to lead us to make some big scores." The third thug retorted.

"I think I know the answer." The voice interrupted.

The gang turn around sees the figure in the shadows. They pull out their guns at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you punk?" the thug asked.

"Ahahahahahahaha calm down gentleman. I did not come here to kill you or do anything to hurt you all. I came to talk about business." The figure said.

"Alright then so who are you?"

A second after, the figure step out from the shadows and appears to be the hyena wearing a purple and black tuxedo with black and purple dress shoes. He appears to be a male, his face cover in white clown cream and has sharp teeth smiling widely and has green hair.

"You can call me… The Joker." The Joker introduced.

"The Joker? You're a clown." The thug retorted.

"True but I'm dangerous that you look. I even blow up the Zone Industries killing Zone Tan and her coworkers."

"Wait that was you?" the second thug questioned.

"Awesome!" the fourth thug commented.

"Of course it was awesome and yes that was me. I hear you boys are looking for work and have some big scores." The Joker assumed.

"Yeah. We're bored of our lives." The thug responded.

"Well you boys are in luck, how about you join Team Joker. We'll have big scores and make a name for ourselves, we'll have a lot of fun with destruction and chaos in the air. What do you say fella? Join Team Joker?"

"Oh we're in boss." The thugs responded with evil smiles on their faces.

"Excellent. I believe I got the perfect plan we will do tonight and it involves in casinos. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

_Casino Park, Empire City…_

Coconuts the Monkey Badnik enter in the office of Breezie the Hedgehog and hands her the newspaper to notify the news.

"Breezie you got to take a look at this." Coconut informed.

The teal female hedgehog look over, her eyes became wide of shock of what she's reading right in front of her on her desk.

"Zone Tan killed in the explosion in Zone Industries. How did this happened?" Breezie asked.

"It happened yesterday noon. There was been a big explosion killing Zone and her coworkers in the blast." Coconut explained.

"Oh my god. It looks like Zone is no longer alive, I feel so sorry and bad about her."

"You do? After everything she's done to you."

"Yes. We want what is best for our own business so what, I hope she can rest in peace. My regards and my prayers goes to Zone. Anyway, I believe I have matters and some work that I need to do."

Breezie exits the office followed by Coconuts.

"So what is our next step?" Coconut asked.

"I am not sure but my empire is reaching to its high potential as we speak. Plus we're receiving and making a lot of money. Business is good for the most parts after all it's just only the beginning."

"So what about Sonic?"

"What about him?"

"He hasn't been with the Freedom Fighters since we went solo and moved on with his new life."

"I'm well aware of that, I don't have time for Sonic right now I have a business to manage so there's work to do."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_Sonic's Shop, Mobotropolis…_

The day at the shop was still usual at the moment. Nicole just helped the two customers purchasing a new board and take off with their new skateboards. Sonic approaches to Nicole and place his hand on her back.

"So how are we doing so far?" Sonic asked.

"The usual but everything's has been ok." Nicole responded honestly.

"That's good to hear."

"Sonic I've been searching for the clown hyena, I've been searching for names, statistics and everything but come out empty handed."

"You're not the only one, I've been doing the same thing with my Batwave PDA but couldn't find anything. Don't worry about that, we'll be sure to stop him and put this bastard into justice."

"I know and I have faith you will Sonic I always do."

"What get me is we don't know his name, his birthplace or everything. This is a mystery that I can't solve."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure you're find out who this person is sooner or later."

"I hope you're right Nicole, something tells me that he'll leave nothing but chaos in this person's wake."

Moments later, the door open reviewing to be another customer.

"Oh another customer. Welcome." Nicole welcomed.

Sonic and Nicole turn their attentions to the customer but turns out it was Tails waving at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted.

"Hey Tails, what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Thought I would come by and say hi. Also the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix want to talk with you Sonic."

"Wait they do?"

"Yes. Do you have time?"

"I got time to spare, I'm pretty sure that they want to see Nicole as well right?"

"Yeah."

"Then so be it. Come on Nicole, looks like we're going have to close early."

"Of course." Nicole nodded.

With that Sonic then close the shop early to go with Tails to meet with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix at the Freedom HQ.

* * *

_The Freedom HQ…_

Sonic and Tails arrived to HQ entering inside, they see the everyone waited for Sonic to arrive. Nicole appears right next to Sonic and claps her hands together.

"Hello Sonic." Sally greeted.

"Hey Sal I hear that you all want to talk to me." Sonic assumed.

"Of course."

"Sonic you did hear the news about the incidents that happened in New Meridian?" Julie-Su asked.

"I'm well aware of it. So care to tell me what's this meeting about?"

"Well you see Sonic, all of us had been talking about it, thinking of it over and we all want you to come back to the Freedom Fighters." Sally confessed.

"That's right, Sonic we need you. You're the only one that can help us on this job." Rotor added.

"And not all that, you're fast, always getting out of dodge in tight situations and you always find a way to settle tough situations." Amy reminded.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"So you all want me to come back on the Team to track down this guy and bring him to justice?" Sonic questioned.

"Precisely." Sally answered nodding.

"Sugah-hog, we need you on this mission. We need you to help us stop this psychopath causing destruction before he could do it again anywhere as we speak." Bunnie pleaded.

"Sonic we need you back on the team." Knuckles wanted.

"I'm sorry guys but I chose my own life and I moved on from being a Freedom Fighter." Sonic declined.

"Sonic you can't turn your back on us. Nicole, have you discovered and locate this psycho?" Sally questioned.

"No I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry." Nicole answered in an apologetic tone.

"Sonic we can't do zis without you." Antoine stated.

"He's right Sonic, we need you on this one. Everyone does." Vector said earning nods from everyone except from Nicole.

"I'm sorry guys but my mind is all made up." Sonic again refused.

"Sonic you can't walk away from this. We need you and want you back on the team. Why are you refusing to be on the team? Have you done something that made you like this?" Mighty asked.

"That's what I want to hear, why are you rejecting us? Sonic you used to be the man with an adventure, who always like to explore and have a nice adventure. What happen to you, what happen to your cocky attitude?" Vector questioned.

"Yeah what really happen to that old Sonic that we used to love and remember and now you're what you are right now?" Amy interjected.

Sonic had that stern look on his face as he finally answers their question.

"Because I hurt my friends that's what! All my life I've been full of an adventure and share my smiles and show my cocky attitude all the time. I always like teasing and joke around with everyone but sometimes as I kept on doing so I can feel that everyone is tired and somewhat hurt of things that I say. I've come to realize that I've hurt myself and hurting my friends from all of that and even hurt their feelings and feel like if my words come out hurt their pride and their heart thinking if it gets to them or not. That' why I wanted to change for the better, to make up for everything that I've and the things I've say. I just can't stand of hurting anyone else anymore because I know for a fact that I would hurt them even more and I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Sonic explained.

Everyone became speechless of Sonic's answer. None of them could not find what words they can say or find a way to respond to this coming from the former hero. They all frown down thinking about all of this, there was complete silence for the very moment that until Sally broke the silence.

"Sonic, I didn't know you feel this way. I.. I'm sorry." Sally apologized.

"Yeah we're all sorry Sonic. We didn't know how you feel but this is shocking." Tails exclaimed.

"It's OK. Well I better leave you guys to it and let myself out." Sonic said before leaving.

"Sonic just want you to know that we'll support you along the way of what you want to do. We accept what you want to do." Sally informed.

"Yeah Sonic, we're sorry that we pushed you of trying to get you back to the team." Amy said frowning.

"It's OK. It was real cool with you guys, I better get back to my shop. Come on Nicole." Sonic accepted looking to the lynx.

"Of course, lead the way Sonic." Nicole nodded.

"Wait Nicole you help Sonic at the shop?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. I'm also Sonic's assistant from time to time and his servant."

"Wait did Sonic ask you to be his assistant?" Charmy asked.

"No I've decided to be his assistant."

"Oh well you can still help us with our missions and stuff right?" Vector asked.

"Of course."

"That's good to hear." Espio said.

"Tell me about it." Mighty agreed.

"Well we'll see you guys around, I got to head back to my shop. Let's go Nicole." Sonic stated.

"Lead the way." Nicole nodded.

Sonic and Nicole exit the HQ to return back to the shop.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the hideout…_

"So we're going to the Casino Park at Empire City?" the thug questioned.

"That's right, there's a lot of fun to play and there's cash also." The Joker answered.

"Oh now that's what I'm talking about. Are we going to take the cash?" second thug asked.

"That's right boys. All own by the teal hedgehog name Breezie herself."

"That chick? Oh I would like to have some fun with her." Third thug smirked.

"Gather your gear boys, we're going to have some fun at the Casino Park tonight."

* * *

_Casino Park, Empire City…_

At Breezie' casino, the civilians try winning big as everything seems to be good at the moment of time being. Just as everything was going successful but all of sudden, the explosion then occur surprising everyone by the moment. There was thugs storming in the casino with their faces cover in clown white cream and holding out their guns and burst fire.

"Everyone don't fucking move! We're here to take all of our money!" the thugs said pointing their guns.

The civilians got down to the ground not wanting to upset the thugs and do whatever they tell them to do. All of sudden, the Joker enters in the building with a .44 Magnum in his hand.

"Ahahahahahahaha we're here to play bitches! Time we make things more exciting." The Joker said as he continue laughing.

Breezie looking on from her office seeing that the thugs and the hyena storming her building.

"Who the hell does he think he is? There's no one he's going to take my money!" Breezie said in an anger tone.

"Ma'am you need to stay here where it's safe." Coconuts informed.

"Don't worry, they won't get to me."

Breezie goes through her desk to pull out her desert eagle, loads it up and get ready for anything.

"No one is going to get me." Breezie determined.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Sonic working on his Batmobile tuning up some upgrades until all of sudden, the Batwave went off alerting a crime has started. Sonic stop working on the Batmobile, rushes over to the Batcomputer up at the second floor and locates where the crime takes place. Nicole appears in the Batcave in particles and looking through the Batcomputer.

"Casino Park, Empire City." Nicole presumed.

"Looks like this guy had made his move after all. We get to find out who this guy we've been looking for." Sonic said.

"I hope so Sonic, be careful."

Sonic rushes to the Suit Chamber, gearing and suiting up to become Batman. After suiting up, Batman glides down to the Batmobile and hops in, starting it up then takes off to Casino Park in Empire City.

* * *

_Casino Park…_

The thugs gathering money from the civilians, the Joker makes his way through the hallways to find the owner to find out where they can find the vault that has the jackpot of money. Two of the thugs walk with the Joker to help keep him safe. The trio appear to arrive to the door so thugs burst the door open and entering inside seeing Breezie with her gun in her hand pointing at the Joker and the thugs.

"Don't you dare move closer to me." Breezie demanded.

"Oh you're that owner name Breezie. What a pleasant surprise to meet you." The Joker said.

"Just who the hell are you? Are you the one responsible of Zone Tan's death and destroying her company?"

"The names Joker and yes I am responsible of destroying the company and killing Zone as well. I don't really care about that bitch but she did got blown into itty bitty pieces. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You're a psycho, there is no way that I'll let you kill me."

"Kill you? No all I want is your money that you have kept in the vault. Show me the vault then I may spare your life."

"How do I know you're not lying to me because what I see right now that you're attending to kill me?"

"Oh please, I don't plan on killing you… yet. Hehehehehehe but do we have a deal or no? Show me the vault and I'll spare your life."

* * *

_In the Casino…_

The thugs were busy on gathering money and jewelry from the civilians to complete their big score but all of sudden, a Batmobile came bursting in and fire the stun cannons at the thugs. Batman hops off the vehicle, glides down and kicks the thug knocking him off the ground. Few of the thugs point their guns at the dark knight and fire their bullets. Batman took off running and get to cover Batman takes out a batarang and tosses it to the thugs, hitting the ground as it start detonating and explosion right in front of them.

Batman then sprints over to the thugs and easily take them down with his fighting skills and style with ease while the civilians watching in awe as the dark knight come and save them.

* * *

_With the Joker…_

Breezie was about to answer to Joker's deal until all of sudden, they hear gunfire.

"What was that?" Joker asked.

"It must be the Batman. He's attacking our boys." The thug said.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, go help them."

"Yes sir."

This gave Breezie the chance so she fire her gun at the Joker, the hyena took cover as Breezie and Coconuts using the secret getaway and out of sight from the mad clown. Joker looking on to see that Breezie and Coconuts are no longer in the office.

"Well what do you know, that chick got some magic and tricks up on her sleeve. Hahahahaha now let's have some fun with the Batman." The Joker smiled.

* * *

_The Dark Knight…_

The Dark Knight easily taking down the thugs knocking them unconscious. He then get the people to safety as they exit out of the casino with their things that the Batman return to. Seconds after, more thugs came out and shoot their guns at Batman. Batman throw some flash pellets to blind their sight for the short time and take this chance to get them to beat them down. Few thugs drop their guns and start attacking the Batman only using melee as they throw their punches and try kicking him but the dark knight counters them, blocking their strikes and knocks them down with one brutal strike to each one of them.

Batman jumps over the thug and hits him with spinning hook kick to knock him unconscious. Batman pressing the button of his gauntlet controlling the Batmobile to shoot the stun gun to knock out a few of the thugs and as Batman fighting the thugs, the hyena comes out and start shooting his gun at the dark knight. Batman senses it with his reflexes and dodges it then finishes the last thug with an uppercut.

Batman look over to the hyena smiling widely.

"So you're the one who's behind the destruction of the Zone Industries and killing Zone Tan." Batman assumed.

"That's right, I like to have some fun. Ahahahahaha." The Joker answered laughing.

"Just who are you exactly?"

"Call me the Joker. We're going to have some fun Batman, I believe we're going to be the best of friends."

"That's what you think."

"Ahahahahaha well I would love to stay and chat with you Batman but I got to run. Places to go and places to destroy."

"That's not going to happen."

Moments after, more thugs come out with a van. They fire bullets at the Batman as the dark knight then gets out of dodge and takes cover. Joker returns to his crew and look over at the dark knight.

"See you later bats! It was fun meeting ya!" Joker saluted.

Joker and the gang took off out of the casino. Batman then gets contacted by Nicole.

"_Sonic, I've scanned the casino and I've located a bomb. It's about to explode any minute now._" Nicole alerted.

"What?! Where can I find the bomb Nicole before it detonates?" Batman questioned.

"_I'll mark it on your gauntlet. Get there quickly as you can Sonic._"

"Roger."

Batman got the location and hurries to the bomb as fast as he can. It was at the basement as Batman kicks the door and sees the bomb ready to explode. Batman rushes over and stops the bomb as quickly as possible as he punches through the device and find the wires to stop the bomb. Batman had to think fast, it was coming down to seven seconds, by then the dark knight chose the wire as he cuts the blue wire which it suddenly stopping the countdown. Batman then contacts Nicole.

"Nicole, I've stopped the bomb just in time." Batman informed.

"_Thank goodness Sonic, I was worried if you weren't going to make it or not._" Nicole communicated.

"Nothing's impossible for me. I'm going after the Joker."

"The Joker? That's his name?"

"Yes. I can't let him get away, is he still in Empire City?"

"Yes only a few miles away."

"Good. I'm in pursuit."

Batman sprints out of the basement to return to the Batmobile. Batman hopes in the Batmobile and takes off going after the Joker in full speed. He followed the GPS to the Joker in minutes and finally catches up to him. The thugs looks behind sees the Batman hot on their tail.

"The Batman is hot on our tail boss." The thug informed.

"Lose him!" Joker commanded.

The thugs began firing their weapons at the Batmobile but it was bulletproof. The Joker sees this as Batmobile continue the pursuit, he then form a smile on his face and decide to go with the big guns as he pulls out a RPG Launcher.

"Suck on this Bats!" Joker laughed.

Joker fires a RPG at the Batmobile. Batman sees this as he quickly turn forcing him to lose control as the Batmobile spun around and crashes to the wall and the Joker and the thugs got away for the night.

"See you around Batman!" Joker shouted.

Batman had that stern look and Joker had got away.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

The Batmobile pulled up at the center of the floor at the first floor. Batman exits the vehicle, takes off his mask reviewing to be Sonic and heads to the second floor of the Batcomputer. Nicole waited for Sonic smiling at him with her hands clasping together.

"Welcome back Sonic, did you catch the Joker?" Nicole welcomed.

"No. He got away, he's nothing that I've encountered with before. He's a psycho." Sonic commented.

"I can see why. We don't know his real name or anything about him but he's crazy if you ask me."

"Tell me about it. I've had enough for one night. I'm calling it in for tonight."

"Good idea."

Sonic heads to the suit chamber to hang up his suit and gear and returns back up to his residence for the night.

* * *

_The Next Following Morning…_

Sonic eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen watching the news.

"_There's has been a break in and an incident that happen at Breezie's Casino in Casino Park, Empire City. This all happened by the same hyena looks like a clown and calls himself the Joker. This is the same hyena that is responsible for the murder of Zone Tan and destroying the Zone Industries Company. We're here looking at the carnage of the casino the crazed clown had wrought. Breezie do you have any comments of this incident?_" Miranda reported.

"_Yes. This Joker guy may have try to rob me and destroyed my casino but we're fixing it back right now as we speak. Whoever this crazed lunatic is I hope someone can stop him before it gets worse._" Breezie commented.

"_Thank you for your time Breezie._"

"_My pleasure._"

"_Looks like the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are here, Princess Sally do you have any comments about this Joker guy?_"

"Of course. This Joker guy is crazy and a psycho but we'll stop him no matter what it takes. And for the Batman, he's still a vigilante and we will bring him to justice and find out who he is behind that mask." Sally commented.

"_Thank you Sally. This is Miranda Lynx Mobotropolis News. Stay tune for more details about the Joker._"

"This Joker guy won't stop at nothing won't he?" Nicole asked serving Sonic some more cereal.

"Yeah come to think of it, he's crazy when I first met him. What I see in his eyes are destruction and chaos and he has to be stopped. I'll find him and bring that mad clown down." Sonic determined.

"Oh you know that Elias is having a party tonight."

"Wait he is?"

"Yes. He announce it at on the news yesterday night when you were out stopping the Joker."

"That's a first. Looks like we'll be participating in the event tonight huh?"

"I guess we are."

* * *

_Hideout, Casino Park…_

"Damn. Batman ruined everything." The thug said with frustration.

"We didn't even get a decent big score. So what do we do now?" the third thug questioned.

"Oh don't worry guys. I got a big plan." Joker said laughing.

"What's that boss?" fifth thug asked.

"There's a party that is going to happen tonight and we're going to crash it."

"Where is this party?" second thug asked.

"At Mobotropolis. We're going to pay the king a visit and take him hostage. Ahahahahahaha that was he can tell us all of the money he has in store."

"Now we're talking!"

* * *

_Later tonight, Castle Acorn, Mobotropolis…_

The party had started and everyone enter in the castle all dressed up for the occasion for the party. Sonic enter the castle with Nicole as Sonic wore a black tuxedo with a blue vest and a matching black and blue tie even wearing black dress shoes. Nicole wore a purple dress fitting her curves, the dressed stop around her thighs, she wore purple high heel shoes, has eye shadow and wearing red lipstick.

Nicole latched to Sonic's arm waving as the two enter inside the castle to join in the party.

"This party is amazing, Elias did a wonderful job preparing for all of this." Nicole complimented.

"Yep. Well let's some fun shall we?" Sonic gestured.

"Of course."

Sonic and Nicole looks over seeing the princess making her way to Sonic and Nicole.

"Hey guys, welcome. Glad you guys can make it here." Sally greeted.

"Thanks and we're happy to be here." Sonic replied.

"This is a wonderful party your brother has thrown here." Nicole commented.

"Thank you Nicole. So Sonic do you want to dance?" Sally asked.

"Sure let's go."

Sonic extend his hand out, Sally gladly takes it and Sonic takes the princess to the floor where the people began dancing. With that, they start to dance together slowly looking into each other's eyes. Sally form a genuine smile on her face before speaking.

"Enjoying yourself." Sally asked.

"As matter of fact yeah I am, I'm really enjoying the party so far." Sonic responded.

"Sonic I want to say sorry for pushing you to join back the Freedom Fighters."

"It's alright. I want to start a new chapter of my life and everything's been good."

"I can see that. You used to be the cocky and the adventurous hedgehog that you used to be but not anymore. Now you're the new you. You're gentle, kind, respectable and somehow mysterious. Are you hiding something from me Sonic? What made you into what you are and what do you do?"

"I'm not holding anything Sal. I've changed for me, I'm not hiding anything from anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well that's what I like to hear."

The two continue to dance as the party continue on. Elias heads up to the stage to make a speech but before Elias could do that that is when all of sudden, there was an explosion in the castle happening causing everyone to panic and surprised except for Sonic with a stern look. Seconds after, the thugs burst in the castle through a hole from the blast and blasting their guns in the air. The people began to panic and take off running from the thugs to exit the castle. Sally, the Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix all stormed to fight off the thugs.

Sonic sees Nicole so he rushes to the lynx.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but you got to put on your other suit. The Joker is here." Nicole suggested.

"I know, get to safety and get to the Batcave. I'll contact you there."

"OK Sonic."

Nicole exits the castle with Sonic heading out to the back, he pulls out his Batwave to call in for the Batmobile. The Batmobile then takes off to head to the destination where Sonic is. It arrive there in less than a minute, Sonic sees the Batsuit and gadgets so he then suits up to become Batman.

* * *

_With the Freedom Fighters…_

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix fight off the thugs to protect the people and the king. Elias gets to safety to make sure his family is alright but all of sudden, the Joker appear out of nowhere pointing his gun to the king.

"Hey there your majesty. Let's take a little ride." Joker gesture smiling.

"That's not going to happen." Elias refused.

"Is it? Oh I wouldn't count on that."

"What are you talking-OOF!"

Someone hits Elias from behind knocking him unconscious by a thug smirking.

"Now let's get the king in the van and get out of here."

The Freedom Fighters holding off the thugs knocking them down unconscious by using teamwork. Sally take down to thugs when she notice that the Joker taking Elias hostage putting him in the van.

"Stop!" Sally shouted.

Joker smiled as he pull the trigger to shoot a bullet to the ground making Sally to stop. By then the thugs hop in the van and takes off.

"Damn it! They got my brother?" Sally cursed.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We're going after that lunatic. I will not let him harm and kill my brother."

As the van take off, Batman standing onto the rooftop watching the van to leave. This gave him the cue as he dives down and glides in the air pursuing after Joker.

* * *

_The Van…_

The Joker and the crew were busy to get out of dodge. The Joker began to laugh as the plan come together but the laughter stopped when they hear someone hope on top of the van. The Joker smiled knowing who the person was.

"The Batman is here. Now let's have some fun boys." Joker suggested.

Batman was going to stop the Joker from escaping but all of sudden, guns gone blazing from the van as he dodge the bullets. Batman gritted his teeth and punches through a van making a hole then rips it open reviewing to be the Joker, the thugs and King Elias who is unconscious.

"Sorry Bats but your ride has been denied." Joker grinned.

He takes out his pistol and shoots Batman right to the chest making Batman jump from the van but grabs the edge using his magnetic gloves that he upgraded with his gauntlet. He takes a little saw blade device and sticks it in the van and rips it to get inside. Joker and thugs sees the sparkles so with that, the mad clown takes the assault rifle and fire multiple bullets. Batman dodges it but he accidentally lets go of the van and drops down to the ground rolling two times on the ground. Batman looking on as the van got away and exit the city.

He calls in for the Batmobile as it arrives driving to Sonic. Sonic back flip jumping in the air and when the Batmobile drives under Sonic, he then hops in the vehicle and takes off back to the Batcave.

* * *

_The Batcave…_

Nicole waited at the Batcave waiting for Sonic's return, she hears a vehicle coming in knowing Sonic has return. The Batman arrives to the second floor.

"Sonic, did you get the Joker?" Nicole asked.

"No but he has Elias." Sonic informed making Nicole gasp.

"*Gasp* What is he planning to do with Elias?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it can't be pretty. That is why I'm going to put this mad clown into justice tonight."

"But you don't know where Joker is."

"True but I've placed a tracker that will tell me where he is."

Sonic access to the Batcomputer, tracking the location of the Joker's whereabouts. Which it appears to be at Casino Night Zone.

"Casino Night Zone?" Nicole presumed.

"That's where the Joker has got to be. Time to pay this Joker a visit." Sonic said before leaving.

* * *

_With the Freedom Fighters…_

Tails had located King Elias with Rotor's help. Sally waited impatiently for the results.

"So did you guys find my brother?" Sally asked.

"We did. He's at Casino Night Zone." Tails informed.

"That is where he taken Elias." Rotor added.

"Then let's go save him." Sally demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Tails and Rotor complied in unison.

* * *

_Casino Night Zone, the Hideout…_

Elias woke up from his slumber, regaining his consciousness. His eyes were blurry at first but when he has his vision back, it was the Joker right in front of him. Elias realize that he's tied up in ropes and struggle free.

"You're dead Joker!" Elias shouted.

"Now, now Elias boy why are you so jumpy. I was just only trying to be your friend." Joker countered.

"Shut up! I will never become your friend."

Joker laughed and smacks Elias with his pistol.

"Tsk. Tsk. Simmer down your majesty, I did not bring you here to kill you. I want something from you." Joker stated getting down to business.

"What do you want from me?" Elias questioned.

"Why the money you have in store. Where is the secret stash and where am I be able to find it."

"Like I tell you, I won't tell you anything."

"Better start talking before I let the boys beat you and they look very pissed."

Elias look around as the gang cracking their fists, shooting death glares at the king. Elias look back to the Joker who just simply smile.

"Over my dead body, I will not tell you anything." Elias refused.

"Suit yourself then. Fellas, teach this imbecile a lesson about complying with me." Joker commanded.

The gang all ganged up around Elias, just when the guys were going to beat down Elias but all of sudden, someone came down crashing through the ceiling window and throw batarangs at the thugs knocking a few of them unconscious and lands the ground.

"Games up Joker! You're mine!" Batman shouted.

"Not a chance, get him boys!" Joker commanded.

The gang all ganged up around Batman and jumps on him but the dark knight then fought back beating them to a bloody pulp. The Joker then picks up Elias, pointing a gun to his head and proceed to make his exit. Batman notices it as he tosses his batarang at the Joker knocking him off forcing the mad clown to let go of the king as Elias collapsed to the ground. Batman throw out a smoke pellet covering the area with smoke.

He then proceed to get Elias out of here and afterwards untie Elias then proceeds to go after the Joker. Moments later, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arrive to the scene, Sally sees Elias so she runs up to him and hugs him.

"Thank goodness that you're ok Elias." Sally said.

"Yeah it's all thanks to Batman." Elias responded.

"What Batman is here, guys let's go after him and bust the Joker."

The gang all rushed inside to the crime scene.

The Batman fought off the thugs trying to jump him trying to focus on going after the mad clown when all of sudden, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arrive and fight off the thugs. This gave Batman the opportunity to go after Joker while they're busy with the thugs. Batman runs through the hallways sees the Joker as he shoots his pistol at him. Batman dodges the bullets and takes cover as the mad clown proceed out of the hideout heading up top of the rooftop.

Batman growled and goes after him, when he gets on top. Joker then pops out of nowhere and stabs Batman on his shoulder making Batman screamed in pain and hits Joker backing him off. Joker start laughing at the dark knight.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! How does it feel bats? Feel surprised." Joker asked.

"I'm going to break you in two!" Batman shouted.

"Come on, let's see what you got."

With that, Batman and Joker square off as they engage in a fight. Batman delivers a few strike but the mad clown easily dodge the dark knight's punches and hits him with a drop kick.

"Well what do you know, I learn a thing or two about martial arts." Joker said.

Joker jumps up in the air and delivers a diving kick, Batman dodges out of the way and hits the clown with a tornado kick. Joker simply being hit and pulls out a gun to pull the trigger but Batman kicks the gun away and uppercuts the Joker then kicks him in the face sending him flying a feet away and hits the ground. Batman walks to the mad clown, picks him up and throws him to a roof air vent crashing to it.

Joker continue laughing as he enjoy the fun with the dark knight.

"Come on. Beat me Batman, beat me up until your knuckles bleed. Beat me into a bloody pulp." Joker provoked.

Batman picks the clown up and start to beat up Joker performing a beatdown getting the rage out of him. Joker gritted his teeth, screaming in pain by Batman's brutal punches without showing no mercy. It continue on like this for about a minute then Batman knee kicks Joker in the gut then head-butts Joker in the face and then slams him down to the ground to finish the Joker off knocking him unconscious.

Batman took a few steps back seeing the unconscious Joker lay on the ground who was knocked out badly. Seconds after, Sally arrives to the rooftop with the Freedom Fighters stopping Batman's tracks.

"You're done Batman, nowhere else to go." Sally said.

"Not likely." Batman countered.

Batman takes off jumping off the rooftop and glides away leaving the Freedom Fighters to only watch him gliding away.

"Well we got the clown." Rotor said.

"Yeah so now Joker won't harm anymore people again." Sally finished.

* * *

_Later, the Batcave…_

Sonic had arrive back to the Batcave watching the news with Nicole.

"_The Joker and the crew are now behind bars all thanks to the Batman who saved Elias' life and stopping the Joker. Elias any comments?_" Miranda reported.

"_Well I can say is that Batman really saved me but although he's still a vigilante so Batman has my thanks._" Elias commented.

Sonic shakes his head in disbelief. Nicole place her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Hey don't feel bad Sonic. I still think you're a hero." Nicole comforted.

"Thanks Nicole. No matter what they say but I'm going to be the Batman no matter what the people say." Sonic decided.

"I'm going to help you along the way Sonic and I will always remain by your side."

"Thank you Nicole. This is my new chapter, the chapter of the Batman. No matter what the consequences are, no matter what it lies ahead of me I will overcome the odds and be the Dark Knight."

Seconds after, the Batwave appear alerting another crime spree.

"Another crime scene?" Nicole questioned.

"Another crime. Time to get to work."

Sonic put on his mask becoming the dark knight, glides to the Batmobile and takes off leaving Nicole behind with a smile on her face.

* * *

***The Edge – The Batman (2004) Ending Theme***

_Cast:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog/Batman_

_Nicole Lynx_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_The Freedom Fighters_

_Caaotix_

_King Elias_

_Breezie the Hedgehog_

_Coconuts the Badnik_

_The Joker_

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

* * *

**That's the last episode of Batman: Dark Knight. Thank you all for the support and the reviews of the episodes. Season 2 may come back but who knows, anything can happen. Thank you again for the support.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
